Sinking into Madness
by Ceryn01
Summary: Alternate ending where Bill managed to figure out he's being tricked. He win's the right to rule over all of earth. Dipper is trying to peice together what happened in his life. He's trying to live with his guilt and sadness but Bill keeps trying to push him over the edge. As this contiues Dipper finds himself going insane.
1. Deal?

"We beat him before," Dipper began

"And we'll beat him again!" Mabel cheered. They fist bumped as both twins turned towards Bill. "Hey Bill, come and get us you pointed Jerk!" They ran off as Bill was turning more angry.

"No It's too dangerous." Ford and Stan ran after Mabel and Dipper only to be strangled back into a cage.

"You wait here! I have some children I need to make into corpses." Bill then turned into a giant red pyramid. He had three pairs of flowing yellow arms with two mouths. "See you real soon." Bill said as he ran after Mabel and Dipper.

"Oh no. What do we do?! What do we do?!"

"KIDS?!"

Dipper and Mabel ran as far as they could with Bill spouting threats at them. Once they had reached a dead end Mabel made her own fist large and smashed the wall. They stood in horror at seeing their friends surrounded by the demons.

"Peek a boo,"

Before they could even get scared they were picked up and the now huge Bill went to where both Stan's were. He went on to say. "I think I'll kill one of them just for the heck of it."

"Stop I surrender."

"Good choice," despite this Bill still felt a bit unsure. Sort of like something was off. Both pairs of twins began to fight about how he was making the wrong choice. Bill laughed. They couldn't even get along in such a futile situation.

Some time went by and Ford laid out his condition for letting him in his mind. "Just let me into your mind," Bill cheered. He outstretched His own arm but retracted a bit.

"What are you doing Cipher?"

Bill laughed. "Just making extra precautions." He snapped his fingers and a cage wrapped around the kids.

"What are you-"

"PYRONICA!" he yelled which made everyone cover their ears.

"Yes boss!" she said as she looked at the ones around her. "Grab Shooting star,"

Mabel began to kick in protest and Dipper grabs onto her hands. Pyronica grabbed both of them in her separate hands. Separating them as both of them kicked to get out of her grasp. "What are you doing."

"Well STANLEY," he said his name menacingly. "Our deal is that I _finally_ get that equation and leave this miserable town. If you somehow have it I will uphold my end of the deal." he held out his hand again. "But if you don't then it seems like one of you won't survive."

Stan was at a loss. He couldn't shake his hand then Pyronica would kill his family. "How did you know?"

"What was that?" he laughed. "Well last time I checked sixer didn't have five fingers and you didn't have six."

"Damn it,"

"Is that all you humans are good for?" Bill laughed. "It's hilarious how your idiotic brain thought it could best my ALL KNOWING ONE." Ford crushed his fist. Letting his own fingernails dig into his palm. "Now are you going to make a deal with me then?"

"Fine my condition is that you let my brother and the kids go!"

"It a deal then," the real Ford finally shook his hand while the others protested.

Bill quickly got into Ford's mind and figured out the equation. "I win!" he cheered he let one of his fingers get rid of the stupid forcefield around this town. "It funny how you think you could have won against me. I'm stronger then you. It crazy how you despritly cling on to your hope."

"Now let my brother and my family go!"

"Alright!" he lifted all three of them off the ground and lifted them up. He dangled them just above the window.

"What are you doing?!" Ford exclaimed

"I'm upholding my part of the deal."

"You promised you would let them go! We had a deal!"

"That we did but you simply said to 'let them go' so I'll let them go out my window." he laughed as the three began to struggle even worse.

"Grunkle Stan?" Mabel whispered in fear.

"Great uncle Ford please do something! Anything!"

"Aww but his deal also stated that I only had to let you three go so it doesn't matter what I do to him because I'll still be upholding my part of the deal!" he snapped his fingers as blue flames consumed Stanford. "Now die with the image of your family falling to their own deaths." just like that he let all three of them fall.

They fell hearing the screaming of Ford in agonizing pain. "Mabel!" Dipper tried to reach down to grab Mabel's hand but he couldn't reach. Bill had dropped Dipper a little later from the rest so he fell a few feet above both of them.

"Kids!" Stanley yelled "I'm sorry!" despite how loud he yelled neither Dipper nor Mabel heard him. Wind was blocking out the slightest noise. Stanley felt completly sad looking at his neice and nephew both trying to cling onto each other but not being able too.

"Dipper!" both of them were crying. Stanley hit the ground first. At that moment Dipper was glad Mabel was facing the sky. He didn't want her to see their Grunkle in such a state. Blood pored out through out his body and Dipper felt like gaging. He couldn't reach Mabel before she got to the ground and he cried harder when she did. He didn't care anymore. His eyes closed and waited for impact while his body turned a bit. His legs hit the ground first.

"Well now time to see the bugs splattered on the floor," Bill laughed. He saw all of them horribly broken on the floor. He figured all of them were dead but saw a slight movement. He looked over at Dipper who's chest was heaving slowly up and down. "Wow my puppet actually made it." he laughed. "Congrats Pinetree, looks like you're the only survivor. Hey kid I know you can hear me,"

Dippers whole body was consumed with pain. He couldn't take it. "Bill…"

"You even talk!" Bill's hentch maniacs stood next to him. "Can you believe this guy?" they laughed

"So what are you going to do with him?" Keyhole asked.

"Well I feel like killing him would be a waste so how about we make a deal Pinetree?"

"A… deal?" Dipper only had a few minutes left until he died of blood loss or simply passed out from the pain.

"Yeah think of it as a reward for you surviving." Bill looked at the weak state Dipper was in. "Anything you might want? And in exchange you'll of course have to follow my orders. Sort of like a pathetic excuse for a slave. Just shake my hand and we'll both have it all. Don't let go of this opportunity."

"Mabel…"

"Even I can't bring back the dead kid," he said matter of factly "and she is positively dead! Once you die it's over. No more do overs."

Dipper cried a bit more. All he wanted was for Mabel to be safe but now Bill's telling him that wasn"t possible. It was hopeless but something just didn't want to let him die. "My.. Life,"

"Your life?" Bill laughed "Humans are so pathetic even in a world Like this they desperately cling onto their pathetic and useless lives. Fine if that's all you want do we have a deal." his hand grew a blue flame and Dipper hesitated to grab it. Should he really trust Bill. Of course not but what else could he do? He was only twelve he didn't want to die and not in this pathetic way.

"Tic toc kid," Bill said impatiently. "You can either take my hand or die like this but I don't make deals like this everyday so don't think this'll last,"

Dipper took a shaky breath in "deal," he said as he reached up.

"Deal!" Bill grabbed his hand and at that moment Dipper's body was also consumed in blue flames. It didn't hurt. Actually nothing in his body hurt anymore. Instead he passed out peacefully.

A/N: I couldn't get this exactly how I wanted it but this was the best I could do so I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!


	2. Bound By Speech

Dipper woke up a bit later. He was on something soft. It was a bit softer than his bed at the Mystery Shack so he opened his eyes momentarily confused at the sight of this unfamiliar room. A moment of confusion passed before the pain escalated throughout his entire body. He remembered suddenly what had happened yesterday. What had happened to his family. They lost. Bill won and now he was under his control.

He momentarily cried in the bed for a while. His family. He was an idiot. Well at least in that moment he felt like one. He hadn't thought through the deal he had made with Bill but it didn't even matter. He needed to make that deal, if he hadn't then he would have just died.

After that moment of self pity washed away, Dipper examined his surroundings. This room was somewhat large. The bed was much bigger than his other one and it had a light blue tribal like patterns. He turned his head towards the other side of the room. Even such a simple task caused horrible pain to escalate. He ignored it however and still examined his surroundings. The walls were painted a light blue as well but small pine trees a darker shade of blue were lightly painted on them.

The only other things in the room were a bookshelf with books taking up each space of it and a small desk with paper and pens. Sitting near those was a artfully polished piano. A large door was in the corner of the room but no windows were anywhere in sight.

Dipper tried to lift himself up despite the excruciating pain. He set his feet on the ground only to fall back on the floor. His feet were still broken and they couldn't hold up his body at all. Despite this he dragged himself to the door. His arms were hurting even worse now but he couldn't just sit down on the bed until Bill came back. That's against his curious nature. He managed to drag himself with his aching arms all the way to the door. He wiggled the doorknob but it was locked. Not only that but right after he wiggled it, it seemed to have disappeared.

"Seems like the last survivor of the Pines family member is finally awake," he didn't recognise that voice. It wasn't Bill, that's for sure. He turned his head towards the other person who spoke.

"Who are you?" his own voice was scratchy and dry.

"Geez, Bill introduced us. The least you can do is actually pay attention. My names Kryptos,"

Dipper remembered him but he had never actually heard his voice. He cleared his voice not knowing what else to say. "Um where exactly is Bill?" his voice was shaky. Kryptos could tell he was scared and in all honesty he couldn't blame him. Even he didn't know what Bill wanted with this human. Hopefully something entertaining.

"I actually have to take you to him." He left momentarily and returned with a wheelchair. "Now climb on." Dipper shook his head. He wouldn't be able to get on it even if he tried but he just didn't trust them. To think they would just graciously push him around on a wheelchair was obviously something to be suspicious of. "Well to bad it was a command and not a request." He picked up Dipper and rather roughly say him on the chair. Dipper was trying to escape his grasp and when he felt himself say down on the chair he tried to get off.

"Please stop!" But before he managed to get off a pair of leather straps wrapped around his wrists, ankles, waist and neck. He struggle desperately to move around. Even a little bit but the belts tightened with each movement and almost bit into his skin.

"You really are loud." he laughed. "That makes it more fun!" he quickly pushed him out the door and Dipper closed his eyes. "Well this is where I take my leave." He had stopped in a long corridor. At the very end of it was a huge triangle shaped door. "Bill is right through those doors so best not keep him waiting."

Dipper was about to ask how he was supposed to get to the door with him tied up but he suddenly felt Kryptos step on the bottom. Before he could protest or even utter a word, he kicked the wheelchair forward with a lot of force. Dipper didn't allow himself to scream. he wouldn't give him that satisfaction but boy did he want to yell.

Before he got to the door it flew open and his wheel chair abruptly stopped. His whole body would have went flying if it wasn't for the straps. He choked a little at the sudden suffocation around his neck.

"Geez Kryptos really went overboard," Dipper recognized that voice. How could he forget it. "That's hilarious!" Bill laughed and Dipper just stared up at him.

"Uhm Bill?"

"Hold on Pinetree," Bill said in thought. "It's rude to intrude someone while they're thinking."

Shows what he knows about being rude. Dipper didn't say that though, he was trying to play it safe. Well as safe as it could get with a dream demon. "What are you thinking about?"

"Kryptos disobeyed me." he explained as he flouted a little ways away. "I told him to make you wait over there but he dragged you over here,"

Dipper let out a pathetic "where are we?"

"In one of the rooms inside my fearamid duh. Anyway another thing I'm thinking about is, what should I do with you?" Dippers face went pale. Nothing good could happen if he was under Bills watch. "Maybe torture? All you did was ask for your life so I'll just keep you alive. I'll still be upholding my end of the deal. What do you think Pintree? Sound good,"

Dipper shook his head strongly. "No! Please anything but that! That's even worse than death," Dipper didn't even care at this point, he began to sob. To think he bet his life away to some stupid demon.

"'Anything but that' huh," Bill mimicked his words. "But that's no fun! Torture is amazing! Maybe I'll just control you like my little puppet again? I just can't decide. You're not as smart as sixer but you have potential if he wanted you to become his apprentice." the thought of his great uncle Ford made Dipper want to cry all over again but he wouldn't. Not in front of Bill. "I'll think of it later but for now we need to set up some ground rules."

"Rules?" Dipper questioned. "For what?"

"Well you are supposed to be under my order." Bill laughed. Dipper felt uncomfortable around him. Just that form brought back terrible memories. Memories that were better off forgotten. "Well which form do you think you can communicate better with?" Dipper momentarily forgot he could read minds. Now that everything was out of the way he was all powerful. He had to be extremely careful around him. "This one? This one? How about this one?"

Bill jumped between each form. He turned into different shapes, animals, and things that Dipper didn't even know what it was. Finally something managed to catch his eyes. "That one!" he quickly yelled out.

"This one?" Bill laughed looking down at himself. "Well I guess humans have to talk with other humans in order to actually feel sane." he laughed again.

Dipper liked Bill's human form. He could read Bill much more easily. Also it gave him hope that he could actually talk to him like he would with a human and hope that Bill would catch human emotions. Hopefully empathy but Dipper knew this was unlikely. "Yeah that one's fine,"

Bill shrugged, "Whatever you think is fine. Anyway about those rules… Have you heard of the 'Bound by speech' spell?"

"No what is it?"

"Of course humans wouldn't even know such a simple spell," Bill facepalmed. He was clearly irritated. "Anyway it's a simple spell that you apply anywhere in someone and it makes them do anything you want."

"How does that even work?"

"Well let me show you." he grabbed Dipper's left hand and carefully carved an eye into the back of it. Dipper fought and yelled in protest but Bill wouldn't stop. He just cried in pain as he felt the back of his hand throb. After that was done he unbuckled it and directed it up towards Dipper's face. "Now which eye would you like to lose?"

"What?!" Dipper thrashed around trying to free himself. Trying to make Bill let his grip loosen but he couldn't do anything.

"Guess I'll decide for you!" he smirked as he slapped the palm of his left hand into Dipper's left eye. It didn't really hurt it just felt extremely uncomfortable. It felt like his eye was glitching. It would momentarily shift and blacken then to return shortly after. Until his sight from his left eye completely disappeared. "Now we're a matching pair!"

Dipper ignored Bills laugh and looked at the back of his hand with his only good eye. On it was… his eye? He screamed at the suddenness but it quickly seemed to blink and faze into his skin. The back of his hand now showed a scar that resembled a closed eye. "What did that even do?"

"Well it did something but I'm not going to reveal it until we finished the spell!"

"There's more?!" Dipper felt dizzy. He couldn't deal with much more of Bill's madness.

"Of course!" he lifted up Dipper's neck and removed the strap around that one. Dipper couldn't see but their was a small blue light escalating from it. "Now here's how the spell works," Bill smiled "If you ever disobey me or show disrespect towards me then I can just snap my fingers and have a small pain grow on your neck. If that ever happens you need to say my name. Followed by an apology and make me forgive you. Got that," Bill snarled.

Dipper shuddered a bit. "Yeah, got it,"

"Alright now let's practice."

"What but I didn't do anything wrong," Pain was the last thing Dipper wanted to feel. He just couldn't take it anymore.

"Aha aha aha," Bill shook his finger in front of Dipper's face. "Talking back is strictly prohibited." He snapped his fingers and a sharp pain escalated through Dipper's neck. "Now what do you need to say to make the pain go away?"

Bill was toying with him but Dipper didn't even care. The sharp pain had escalated into a burning sensation and he found himself unable to breath. He didn't want to do it but he had no choice.

"Bill! I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Dipper let those words escape as quickly as possible and as soon as they did the burning sensation left. He gasped in air and looked at Bill who was smiling menacingly.

"Good! You remembered. Anyway put your arm up to your eye and I'll show you why I did that."

Dipper hesitantly put it over his left hand. He didn't have a choice in the matter. He saw Bill doing the same and as he blinked a couple of times his vision came back. He was Bill smiling and he realised what it was.

"You can see what I can see, can't you?"

"Right on the nose Pinetree. No wonder everyone thought of you as the smart one." Dipper sat there for a while waiting for something else to happen. "Well that's all I'm going to tell you for now. I'll send you back to your room and I'll see you tomorrow. Just remember I'll be watching you, so don't think you can just sneak off. Not like you'll have anywhere to go."

He snapped his fingers one more time and Dipper ended up in the room he had started off in. The door had no handle and not a single window was in sight. He sighed and looked back down at the back of his palm.

It was closed still but it felt unfamiliar. His whole body still aches and he felt tears stream down his face. He was officially and will always be Bill's lapdog.

A/N: please leave a review! I want to know what you think and what I should include in my story or what I can improve in my writing. Well I did want to add more things but I thought that I should leave it on that note. Also to a answer a the questions I got. Since the barrier is gone Bill will try to hunt down the rest of the humans and try to make this world miserable. Bipper will definitely make an appearance in this story. And I will not say when Dipper completely loses his mind but I plan for him to get closer to it as the story progresses. Thanks for reading!


	3. The Pain of the Truth

Dipper's whole body hurt. He had nothing to do and he just layed down on his bed. He was extremely bored so for the past couple of days he would just indulge himself by reading the books that were present in his room. Compared to a couple of days ago, this pain was nothing.

Although, the emotional pain of losing his family was still greatly there. He missed them and if they ever crossed his mind, which was a lot more frequent than he could handle, he couldn't stop himself from bursting out crying. Bill never really came in.

Dipper only got one rather large meal every morning so his stomach usually growled with anger during the late days but today Dipper didn't get anything. He wondered why, he hadn't done anything bad or anything for that matter. Bill hasn't needed him so far. He never called him and he had spent the last couple of days completely alone. He hated to admit it but he hated that. Not the feeling of loneliness but anxiety. He didn't know what Bill was planning or anything about how the outside world was doing. Since he had no windows all he could do was wonder what had happened to the world.

After a couple of hours with no food his stomach hurt and growled in anger. He was used to hunger for one half of the day but to not have any food at all made his body hurt even worse. "Bill," he didn't yell out. He spoke in his normal volume out of fear of getting in trouble if he did yell. Even so, he knew that Bill could hear him. "Please, I'm hungry."

Then he waited.

After a couple of minutes a sudden light appeared. Dipper closed his eyes and once the light subsided he opened his eyes. Bill was standing there in his triangle form, like usual his face was unreadable. "What is it, Pinetree?" he snapped his fingers and turned into his human form.

"I'm just hungry," he said in a small voice. Although he hated to admit it, he didn't want to be alone anymore. It was boring and infuriating to be kept in this room with no one but yourself to talk too.

"Aww did you really miss me that much," Dipper forgot about his mind reading but at that moment he couldn't tell if Bill was just acting like he normally would or was it because of his thoughts. Bill grabbed into his cheeks with a laugh. "Do you have Stockholm syndrome or something?"

"No I don't," Dipper stated. He didn't pull away from Bills grasp. In Bill's eyes, well _eye,_ that would be disrespectful and Dipper was still playing it safe. "But complete mental idleness is something that humans can't take for more than two days."

"What are you talking about?" Bill said as he pulled away. "I gave you things to do,"

"Yes and I appreciate that," no he didn't. "But the little things you gave me have turned more into a routine. Bill you do realise that right?"

"Of course I do but I never really took that into consideration." he thought for a while before his smile finally appeared on his face. "Anyway, back to the original topic you called me here for."

"Oh, um, if I may ask," Dipper began. "I'm hungry and I haven't gotten any food today."

"Human body's are so demanding." Bill stated. "And what are you willing to do to eat?"

Dipper was taken back. He didn't expect to do anything but I guess Bill could starve him for a while before he ultimately died and he had water so it would be likely for him to die of starvation in a long period of time. Even so he didn't want to die like that and Bills demandes were something that he had to do either way. "What do you want me to do?"

Bill smirked. "I'm glad you asked!" he snapped his fingers and Dipper closed his one working eye. He reopened it and saw that he was outside. He quickly smiled in spite of himself. He didn't want to smile, the scene before him hadn't changed. It was chaotic and run down but he could help feeling happy. He missed the sun on his skin and the fresh air. Although the air was a bit thicker then he remembered. He hated just being trapped in that room. "Geez, if this is your reaction I should probably take you out more."

"I'd like that," Dipper didn't look at him. He didn't want to ask Bill for anything but he didn't want to be stuck in that room any longer then he had to be.

"Anyway about the request. Well it more of a order then a request. Meaning you can't deny me." Bill smiled. Dipper already wanted to deny him but he reached up to his neck not wanting the pain to come back. When Bill saw the look of defeat on Dipper he smiled even wider while he played with a strand of Dipper's hair. "Good, now here's what you have to do," Dipper looked up as Bill pointed to a building away from them. "You see that clinic over there?"

He nodded as he looked over. Dipper just realised that he wasn't it Gravity falls. He had never been here before. "Bill where are we?"

"Can you at least let me finish?" he sounded irritated and that scared Dipper. He looked down at the floor.

"Sorry,"

Bill looked at him a little before continuing. "Anyway, we're in Florida." he said answering his question from before. "And that clinic holds a few humans who decided to stay here."

"And what do you want me to do?" Dipper asked dreading what he was about to say. "Can't your hentch maniacs just get them or something."

"Of course they can," Bill said looking a bit surprised that Dipper had mentioned them. "But where's the fun in that?" Dipper looked up to see Bill's face. He was hiding something. Dipper knew that much but he didn't ask.

"So what do you expect me to do?"

"Well gain their trust, play around for a little and then betray them." Bill had a huge smile while Dipper had a sad expression in his face.

"I… I can't do that," Dipper shakingly said.

"Of course you can but you just refuse to. Here let me give you a helping hand deciding." he snapped his fingers and Dipper's neck began to sting. He brought his arms up to them and closed his eyes as tears began to stream down his face.

"No…" Dipper said "I can't do it! I just can't! I can't betray someone let alone another human like me!" he gasped out as the pain slowly grew.

"You're making this much more difficult than it has to be." Bill was turning angry and Dipper could sense it. He heard another snap of fingers and the pain started growing faster. He tried to yell out but the pain just didn't subside.

It was burning him until he couldn't take it anymore. "Okay!" he desperately started "Okay! Bill! I'm sorry, please forgive me!" the pain lingered for a bit more before Bill finally snapped his fingers to make it stop.

"Don't test me Pinetree," he warned. "Now give me your hand."

Dipper got up slowly and breathed in small breaths. He handed him his left hand that had the closed eye on it. Dipper felt him tightly wrap it in bandages so the eye wasn't visible. "What are you doing?"

"You know you ask a lot of questions," Bill rolled his eye. "We can't have them seeing it or they'll automatically know I sent you and that won't be fun at all." Bill moved his hand around him and from his human form removed the eyepatch that was counseling his own left eye. Dipper wanted to see what was under it but Bill's hair covered it before he got a good look. "Also cover your left eye," he wrapped it around Dipper's own head and tied it. "You act see through it anyway so it's not really any different,"

"Bill do I really have to do this?" Dipper cried a bit.

"Stop crying already!" Bill shouted. "Just call for help and they'll come out, they always do. And since you're twelve they'll definitely take in a child."

"I'm thirteen." he corrected. The thought of his own birthday made him extremely sad. Mabel would have been thirteen too but she died one day too short.

"I know that," Dipper mentally rolled his eyes. Bill knew everything and it was irritating. "But humans feel less empathy towards teens so if they ask for your age then just tell them you're twelve."

Dipper nodded a bit. "Alright."

Bill almost looked sorry for the pathetic hopeless Dipper but it was quickly washed over by amusement. "Well go ahead. If I call you just put your left hand over your left eye so I can see what you're doing and listen to you talk but only do that if no one is around." he warned "Of you do they'll see the eye and your cover will be blown. Let's see how well your acting is." he shoved him a little ways forward before snapping his fingers and making himself disappear.

Dipper saw him disappear but kept on walking. He didn't want to do this. He _really_ hated everything but he kept moving. "Help!" he yelled out scardly. At first no one came out but he yelled out again and after a minute or two a woman came out.

"A… A child," she looked at Dipper in disbelief.

"Hey can you help me?" Dipper gave a desperate look.

"Yeah, come here. Dipper stepped forward. The woman wrapped her hands around him and pulled him into a hug. She was so warm. Dipper didn't want to let go. This was the first human interaction he had in awhile and he began to cry. He didn't mean to do this. He didn't want to betray such a warm person. "It's okay. It's okay." she petted Dipper's hair and pulled away after a while. She was about to grab his hand but noticed the bandages. "Oh are you hurt?"

Dipper wiped his face and smiled a bit. "No I'm fine it's just protecting for my hands." he lied.

"Well that good but what about your eye," she smiled at him warmly, almost wanting him to spill everything but he didn't.

"I was just born blind from this eye." he lied again.

"Oh well I'm glad you're not hurt." her eyes turned sort of glassy and a sympathetic smile spread on her face. "You're too young to be going through something like this. How old are you?"

"I'm twelve," how could people do this. It was only his third lie but he felt horrible.

"I was right then you're too young." his stomach growled. He cursed Bill a bit for not giving him something to eat before hand. "Oh my are you hungry. Come this way." she grabbed his right hand this time and walked him into the clinic. There was a whole bunch of people gathered in the center. When they heard the small jingle of the bell they all turned their heads.

"Who's that?" an older male said staring at Dipper.

"I found him outside calling for help. I just didn't want to leave early kid this young outside. Say hi," She said directing to Dipper.

"Hey," he said quietly. He began to cry again. They were so nice, he didn't want to hurt them. "My name's Dipper," he said between sobs.

He really didn't want to do this but what choice did he have.

A/N: Sorry this took a little longer than expected. Please review on what you like and/or disliked about this chapter. The people in the clinic was an idea from one of my friends who said she would hide in a clinic if an apocalypse accorded. I don't know why though. Anyway Thanks for reading!


	4. Trust No One

Most of them just stared at Dipper crying, not knowing what else to do. "Hey… what's wrong?" Someone had put their hand on his shoulder and Dipper shouldn't help jumping a bit. After not being touched or having any interaction at all this was refreshing. Even so, he kept crying.

"What Isn't wrong?" Dipper sobbed out. All of his family was dead. Maybe his parents were alive but he didn't really know. His close friends that he had met in Gravity falls were turned into tapestry that was hanged somewhere only Bill knew and he didn't know whether they would live or die. He didn't know anything anymore.

"Come on kid we can get through this." the man said pushing Dipper's hat down. He had almost forgotten that he was wearing it. At remembering he tried a bit more. Jeez how he missed his great uncles and his sister. The others gave an encouraging little yell.

"We survived this." a young girl about the same age as Dipper stated.

"For how much longer though?" Dipper cried. He didn't care that he was crying in front of them, he didn't care at all at the moment. They were about to die and it would be all his fault.

"As long as we can," her voice was sad. She pitied him, Dipper should tell. "You know what they say 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!'" she gave a sad smile.

Dipper laughed a bit to himself out of the ignorance in her part. He almost died and that didn't make him stronger it just made him want to die all over. That's exactly what he said too. "What doesn't kill you, just makes you wish you you were dead. Please don't tell me things like that." Dipper was crying but despite that he had a smile on his face, trying not to look as selfish as he sounded.

"You've been through a lot huh?" another person said that. Dipper looked over to see an older looking teenage boy. "But to say that at your age is rather sad."

"To have to deal with what I have is much more chaotic." Dipper wiped his face and looked at them. "But I really wished that my whole family survived. In the end though, no one was capable of making the wish a reality."

"Of course not," the grown woman that he met before said. "Wishes are something delicate. You can't wish for something impossible or it'll make your life even worse. I'm sorry about your family but I don't think they would want you to be in this state after their death. They would want you to survive."

Dipper looked down at the floor. She didn't know anything. She didn't know what they wanted or what he was going through. Would they really want him to be living like this or was he better off dead. She didn't. Know. Anything.

"Anyway let's get you something to eat." she laughed a bit. "You must be hungry." Dipper didn't say anything. He didn't want himself to become close to them and he didn't want them to get close to him. In the end nothing would have mattered.

The clinic was a bit big considering they had gotten rid of almost everything inside. Everything was bare and he could easily walk around. They have him some of the food they had but Dipper considered refusing them. The food was theirs and he had no point in taking it but his mind screamed at him to take it. Not only because he was hungry but because they were going to get captured, probably killed, by Bill soon so did a bit of food didn't really matter. He hated to think like that but he was just analyzing his situation and theirs and in the end he took the food.

Once he was done, he was still a bit hungry but decided against asking for more. All the people that had been there all talked about different stuff. Small stories and jokes that Dipper found amusing.

For the first time since his family had died Dipper actually laughed. He laughed at their silly jokes and ridiculous stories. How he wanted to tell them some of his adventures with Mabel but the thought of her alone made him want to cry. If he told them that would be a sign of friendship and he really didn't want to like them just like he doesn't want them to like him. They wouldn't believe him anyways and even if they did, some of his story's involved Bill and he didn't want them to think he could beat him or get their hopes up in anyway.

"They're not that bad, you know?" the same young girl that he had seen before said. She had light brunette hair and dark green eyes. Dipper didn't ask her name. She sat next to him and smiled along to the others. Dipper sat there in silence, not knowing what to say them.

The clinic walls were lined up with blankets for people to sleep. They led him to a corner with blankets already laid out. It wasn't very comfortable compared to the bed Bill had given him but he didn't complain. "Is here good?" they asked him once he had laid down. He nodded weakly.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Dipper didn't really know what to do. He hated to think they would be killed but he didn't want to ask them for anything. Not one single thing.

~[Small time skip]~

How long did he even have to stay here. It's been almost a full week and the other's would not stop pestering him. They wanted Dipper to open up but he refused.

He had spent more time talking to the girl his age and the bit older male. Who he found out where brother and sister. He couldn't say he wasn't jealous because he was. He really missed Mabel.

Dipper ran his hand through his hair in thought. His curls were really tangled and his hand often stuck there until he puked through them. He sighed and rubbed the bandages around his hand. He didn't really change them, he just let them dirty up while the others did important things. Bill hasn't contracted him in a while. He was still laying in bed and he really didn't want to get up but after the others told him to for the tenth time he got up.

He rubbed his eyes and unwillingly set his left hand on top of his left eye. The eye slightly flowed which alerted Dipper of what he had done. He tried to pull his hand away but it didn't work. The eye quickly opened, pushing the bandages aside, and momentarily blinked before fully opening. Dipper could see through both of his eyes but he quickly put his right hand over his left and ran out before anyone could see.

"Pinetree," Bill's voice called from nowhere in particular. He looked around but figured it was just something from the spell. "Why'd you call me?" his voice echoed in Dipper's head and he momentarily stayed silent. He didn't sound mad but by calling him like this Dipper was scared that he could turn mad easily.

"I'm sorry Bill." Dipper stuttered a bit. "I didn't mean to call you. I just moved my hand over my eye and didn't think it would call you do easily."

"You really are an idiot." Bill laughed. "Were you found out?"

"No," He said more clearly. "But why does it matter."

"Well the longer you're there the more fun!" Dipper could make out the amusement in his voice. "Anyway, I'm busy right now so bye," before Dipper could say anything, his vision from his left eye disappeared. He sighed a bit in relief that he wasn't mad. He looked down at the closed eye until he finally pushed the bandaids cover it.

"Dipper are you okay?" He quickly turned around to see the young girl standing there. He froze a bit before trying to play it off.

"Ye-yeah," he gave a small smile. "I'm fine,"

She momentarily stared at him and Dipper hoped that he hadn't blown his cover. If he had they would practically be walking into their own graves. "Well alright but come back before someone spots you outside." she ran off ahead of him and Dipper let the breath he had been holding out.

Thank goodness she hadn't figure out. His heart was beating extremely fast and he called himself for a minute before finally following after her. The day had gone by particularly fast. They did nothing interesting and once the sun began to set he went back to bed. He hated night, because whenever it was dark all he could do was picture the horrible things he's been through.

It didn't really matter though because he was a light sleeper so the small noises woke him up. Today however was odd. Using others walked all around and that woke him up but today was quiet. No one was moving but Dipper didn't complain, he was glad it was quiet.

He slept until he felt something on his arm. Almost as if someone was pulling on it. He opened his eyes quickly and looked to see someone grabbing onto his left arm's bandages. He tried to desperately take it back but someone pinned him down by his wrists. He was about to get up and move his right hand but he got pinned down again. They held his wrists down and his ankles. He thrashed around in desperate attempts to get them off.

"No!" he yelled out in sobs. "Please don't do this! Please, nothing-" before he said anything else a hand clasped over his mouth. He looked over to see the bit older male.

"Hurry up before anything bad happens." Dipper looked at him momentarily, begging with both eyes to stop them. He looked a him a bit before looking away in sadness and betrayal. Dipper hated that face. It was a face that he ever wanted to see. His muffled voice was sobbing something out as tears streamed along his cheeks. Damn it.

Finally they had completely unwrapped his arm and all of them looked at it momentarily confused. Dipper was still crying muffled apologies. At this point he stopped struggling. "What is that?" the boy asked in shock as he removed his hand.

Dipper breathed in a shaking breath as they all stared at the still closed eyes. "I'm sorry," he sobbed out. "I'm so sorry,"

"That's not what I asked!" he barked. "What is that?!"

"Before," the boy's younger sister started. "you said 'Bill', were you really talking to him?"

Dipper looked at her in shock. So she had heard, afterall. "I'm sorry,"

"So you weren't lying." he said towards his little sister. "Shut up!" he screamed at Dipper. "You have no reason to cry so shut up you worthless spy." He punched him in his left eye and Dipper covered it with his left hand in pain. The small light made everyone step back. Dipper momentarily cursed himself for his uncautious behaviour.

The eye blinked open and Dipper saw through both of them. It looked around at the people staring at home in complete fear. Dipper was scared.

"So you've been found out." Bill laughed. Only Dipper could hear him but he stayed quiet. "idiot. You really suck at acting, Pinetree."

The sight in his eye disappeared as a signal that Bill was gone. "What was that?" someone asked, fear clearly in their voice.

"I'm sorry," that's all he managed to say before he heard a slight knock on the entrance of the clinic. Everyone looked over over but no one moved. The knock was louder this time and Dipper got up. They all watched him as he walked towards the door. He opened it to see Bill in His human form.

"You know it's rude to keep a guest waiting." He smirked as Dipper dropped his head. The others looked at him.

"Who are you?" someone asked.

Bill looked over at them in a menacing grin. "I'm dear Pinetrees, friend." the other's looked at him. Bill held out a hand. "Nice to meet you."

Someone reached out to shake his hand but Dipper hit it away. "I'm not your friend," he started. "Stop teasing them Bill. Aren't they going to go through enough?"

"Bill?" the girl stuttered in fear.

"Geez, Pinetree," he said a smirk still on his face. "I was just showing you how to act."

"Why… why do you look like that?" the older male said.

Bill shrugged. "Pinetree likes this form for some reason. He thinks it makes it easier for him to talk to me." he laughed "Pretty stupid if you ask me."

"Bill stop it please," Dipper begged. Years ran down his face. Bill looked at him momentarily confused. He grabbed Dipper by the chin and bright his face closer.

"Did they hit you?" he said examining the bruise on his left eye. Dipper didn't pull away, still playing it safe.

"Bill just ignore that for now," he said "that doesn't matter. Can't you just please let them go?"

"You're right." Bill said with a smile. "But you know to damage someone else's property is against my rules. Time for the show to start!" he snapped his fingers and turned back into his original form.

Bills henchmaniacs appeared almost as soon as that happened. "So boss, what's the plan." Paci-fire said

"Like I care," Bill stated sounding visible annoyed. "Don't kill them though, that would be too easy!"

"Bill please don't do this," Bill slapped Dipper across the face which made him stagger back again.

"Shut up Pinetree," His eye flowed a bit. "You knew this was unavoidable."

Dipper was about to say something else but the demons launched forward. They would crush their bodies under their own feet and Dipper heard each crack of bone. He warped even harder at Bill I stop them but only got a laugh and a ruffle of his hair in reply. "Don't you dare stick up for us." Dipper looked over at the girl his age. She choked that out. Her voice was broken as she tried to reach out for him. "You're the reason we're like this so don't act like-" she was cut off by Bill slamming her to the wall until she turned to stone.

"No touching my property."

Dipper looked around to see all of them encased in stone. Each horrible, scared expression plastered on their visible face. Finally Dipper screamed at the top of his lungs. Bill looked over at him in shock before annoyance crossed his mind. He turned into his human form and put His hands on his shoulder.

"Pinetree be quiet," he snapped his fingers and Dipper closed his eyes. He expected pain but none came. He reopened his eyes and from one he saw he was back in the room he had left. He began to cry hysterically. He couldn't bare any of this at all anymore. He didn't want to witness such horror anymore. "You really are annoying," Bill said appwring in front of him.

"Bill please," Dipper sobbed out. "Turn them back."

"And who are you to ask me of anything." Dipper looked down at the floor and sobbed quietly. "Stop crying already, you remind me of a girl. Maybe if Shooting Star was here, she would be like this too. You two do look alike after all,"

"Don't talk about Mabel like that," Dipper chocked out. "You have no place to talk about her. You were the one who killed her after all."

Bill looked down at him with no expretion. "Shooting Stars look so pretty when they fall, don't you think?"

"Stop it," Dipper sobbed even harder.

"Aw but I was only saying the truth." Bill said childishly as he bent doen. "Shooting Stars are destined to one day fall to the ground."

"Bill… please," he couldn't stand him talking about his sister like that but he continued anyways. He grabbed Dipper roughly by the chin and looked straight at him.

"Just like how Pine trees are destined to one day be _cut down."_ Bills threatening voice made Dipper shiver. "Now don't forget who holds the axe." Bill it up and left the room with those slam of the door. The knob quickly disappered making it unable to escape.

For a while Dipper just say there not knowing how to react. Until he climbed on the bed and cryed himself to sleep. He dreamt of Mabel.

A/N: Yay I finished! I decided to make this story some what short so a warning for possible time skips. I don't want to give names for the other's because I really don't find it all taht necessary. Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked about my story! Thanks for reading!


	5. Impossible Year

Dipper woke up in the comfortable bed of his room. He didn't remember going to sleep here but he also didn't remember a lot of what had happened yesterday. His eye still burnt. If it was from the punch or from the crying he didn't really know. He looked around the room to see a couple things added to it. He assumed that Bill had actually listened when he said that he needed more things to do.

He sat up in the bed and momentarily just looked around at all the things that had been added. Right next to his book shelf was another shelf. Instead of books filling it up, the shelf was filled with records. Dipper momentarily thought why Bill hadn't filled it up with something like CD's but didn't argue. Next to the two shelves was a small table with a polished wooden box. It sort of reminded Dipper of a suitcase. He stepped towards it to examine it in more detail. On the sides were small speakers with decorative carvings on it. He opened the top to reveal a needle. Dipper smiled a little in realisation that it was a turntable. His Grunkle Stan has a record player so he assumed he played it the same.

On the opposite side of his bed was a beautifully glistened piano. He stared at it in confusion. He didn't see the point in it. He couldn't play the piano so why was it here. He knew how to play a sousaphone but the two instruments were completely different. He continued to examine the new things. The room he was in was huge so it could hold a lot of things.

He didn't really expect to see _this_ though. In front of his bed was a T.V. It wasn't as small as the one in the Mystery Shack but it wasn't the biggest he had ever seen. On the top of it was a dual CD and VCR player. Dipper used to have one of these when he was smaller and seeing this one made him smile from the nostalgia of his long gone past. Next to both of those were piles and piles of movies. Some were CD's while others were VHS's. Dipper momentarily froze before going towards the pile. He scanned the titles that were on the spine of the movies, to see what he had been given to watch. It was a lot of animated movies but he didn't really mind. He was used to seeing those romance cute movies because of Mabel. She used to bother him until he finally gave in and watched the movies with him. His eyes teared up a bit and a faint smile washed over him. He remembered how she used to drag everyone to the T.V. room in the Mystery Shack. He smiled at the happy memory but cried knowing it would never happen again.

He led himself to the door which lead to the bathroom to see if anything changed in there. He happily smiled at seeing a shower. Before there had only been a bath and even then the water wouldn't run. He quickly turned the faucet and felt the warm water run on his hands. He decided to take a shower. He didn't see any other new things so he didn't hesitate to start the water. The only clothes he was given we're neatly folded at the end of his bed. He mentally groaned because it was a black suit that resembled the one he, or should he say Bipper, wore for Mabel's puppet show. He was a bit sad about remembering Mabel but shivered uncomfortably at remembering the time Bill possessed him.

He quickly took a shower and changed into the suit. Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. It wasn't as comfortable as _his_ clothes but he expected them to be a lot worse. He looked at himself in the mirror, momentarily wondering what he looked like. His left eye had a slight bruise around it so he brushed his hair to the left and covered as much as it could. After putting on some socks and brown shoes that were there, he sat back down on the bed. He looked over at the door, unsurprisingly the doorknob was missing.

He laid on the bed for a while wondering what he should do. He looked over at all the records and ran his fingers through them. He didn't really know many of the artists. Most of of them were slightly old but the actual music was very nice. He picked a random one and tried to play it. He had a bit of trouble but remembered how his Grunkle Stan used to play the little record he had. He finally got the music to play but after about one song kept changing it. He just couldn't find anything to catch his attention.

"Pinetree!" Dipper jumped up a bit. Bill appeared in his triangle form right in the middle of the room. "Would you stop changing everything mid song?!"

"Wh-what," he stuttered out. He hadn't realised that Bill had been listening.

"I can hear the music and the fact that you keep changing it makes the songs very annoying." Bill sighed

"So-sorry I just… I can't find anything I like," Dipper stuttered out, still holding onto the record he was about to change.

"What?! Who doesn't like the classic Frank Sinatra?!" Bill snapped his fingers turning himself into his human form.

Dipper couldn't help laughing a bit. "I didn't even know you liked 'human' music."

Bill stepped forward and looked through all the records he had created. "Only classic stuff. This generation type of music is too loud and ignorant. Having said that there aren't many songs that came out in your generation here. Only the ones I like because, like I mentioned before, I can hear the music." He pulled out a record from all of them and handed it to Dipper. "Here, you might like these, Shooting Star did,"

"Mabel…?" he looked down at the record. He smiled a bit at seeing the artist. Panic! At The Disco, the one member band Mabel used to obsess over. Dipper never really listened to their music and the few he had weren't really his 'go to' type music genres. "How did you get a _record_ of something relatively new?" Dipper questioned.

Bill looked over at Dipper momentarily before looking back at the records. "I just made them," he answered. "It was pretty simple."

"But why didn't you do something more simpler, like CD's?"

"Records last longer," Bill rolled his eyes. "As long as you treat them right, of course."

"I see," Dipper looked over at all the stuff Bill had brought. "Also Bill, I meant to ask, why did you get me a piano? I don't know how to play so I was just curious. You did know that right?"

Bill smirked as he walked toward the piano. "I know everything kid!" he answered as Dipper set the record down. "I just thought that trying to learn how to play the piano would help pass the time. Beside," he ran his fingers across the keys making a small but lovely tune. "I like the piano,"

Dipper didn't think Bill would like anything but hearing him state that bloomed a slight hope for him. "I see," Dipper smiled but didn't look up. Bill stepped over and pulled off Dipper's signature hat.

He didn't protest in anyway although he wanted to try to take it back. "Pinetree you can't wear a suit like that and still wear a hat like this,"

"Um yeah but no one's going to see me anyways and I really like my hat." Dipper wanted it back. He really did. It was the only thing left of his old family.

"You don't need it but if you really want something like this, let's change it up a bit." he snapped his fingers and Dipper saw as it quickly shrunk and changed into a small sliver ring. "Their you go, now it goes with what you're wearing." Bill handed it to him and Dipper held it by two fingers.

It was plain silver with a gold streak in the middle. Engraved on the gold it looked like flames. On the middle was a small sapphire Pinetree and directly opposite of it was a closed eye. "Thank you Bill," he hated it but if he didn't say that then he would get in trouble. In all honesty he was scared to put it on but he tried to slide it onto his right hand.

"Pinetree put it on your left hand." Dipper didn't really understand this command but didn't question it. As he slid it on a black ribbon seemed to slide out of the ring and wrapped around Dipper's hand. "There, now you don't have to worry about covering the eye, you just have to remember to put the ring on every morning."

Dipper stared at his, now wrapped hand in amazement. He had to be honest, he was impressed. Also since it was black it looked like it was just part of his suit. He pulled it off and the ribbon retreated back into the ring, exposing his hand. He slid it on letting the ribbon cover it before turning back to Bill. "Thank you, Bill." he was still genuinely sad that his hat was turned into a ring but it was no use arguing.

"Anyway Pinetree, I'm leaving. I'm really busy at the moment and stop changing the songs so much. If you do that I'll leave you in peace for the whole day, deal?" He held out his hand with a smirk and Dipper stared at it momentarily arguing with himself.

He sighed a bit. Why was he being cautious? His whole life was Bill's so it's not like something so simple would change anything. He sighed and held out his hand. "Deal," they shook and Bill happily snapped his fingers allowing himself to disappear.

Dipper stood there in silence for a while before looking at the ring. He had put the Pinetree facing him but if he turned his hand he could easily see the eye carved into the gold. He disregarded it and picked up the record that he had set aside. He played it and the music was surprisingly sad. He had only heard the artist a couple other time but even then their, or his, songs were usually very happy. He sat on his bed and wondered if Mabel had ever heard a song like this.

No Mabel hated songs with depressing lyrics. They always made her sad. This song was extremely sad though. Considering everything that was going on the lyrics seemed like they were talking about the world outside. This song made him unwillingly stay silent. His cheeks turned wet. He thought it was leaking but he reached up to realise he had unconsciously started crying. He laughed at himself as he wiped his cheeks. He let the song play and once it was over he turned off the music. Not wanting to remember anything.

A/N: First off if anyone's wondering the title of the song is the title of this chapter and I already gave you the artist so… I'll probably be putting more music in this and just titling the chapter the song while putting the author of the song in the chapter itself. This is mostly a filler chapter and it's a tamer. Sorry this took long, going through a bit of writer's block. Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked about his chapter. Thanks for reading!


	6. Death of a Bachelor

Dipper was getting used to the pain that he felt. It never went away, not once. He always felt like his heart could cave in any moment and his bones were about to turn to dust, but it was getting more tolerable each day. Having said that, his tears didn't seem to mean anything anymore. They would just come and then just disappear.

As the time passed Bill didn't use him as much. Never to the extreme that he did last time. Dipper felt useless. His whole existence was hanging by a thread and Bill didn't even think he was good enough to be a tool. He was a bit glad but the complete isolation was driving him insane. Wouldn't it be nice to just go insane right here… But then he would be like Bill. He couldn't do that. He couldn't become the enemy, that would be worse than this pain. He didn't need music or someone else's talking to calm him down. All he needed was his internal dialogue, that was a sign to him that he still had a slight bit of sanity.

He laid on his bed and traced the Pine Tree silhouettes on the wallpaper with his index finger. He sighed and looked at the ring on his finger. It scared him that he couldn't let the black ribbon unwrap. He momentarily played the piano too. Bill had songs prerecorded and Dipper just had to play each key back so he knew how to learn the songs. Although he didn't do that very often.

Dipper played the same record he was given a while back. Although it wasn't his type of music he had taken a liking to Panic! At The Disco. He played a different song today, one had never heard. It was somewhat sad although the tune was extremely happy. Towards the end however it began to sound sort of glitchy. Almost like the needle was messing up the record. He hopped off his bed and walked towards the record about to take it out.

"That's how the song goes, Pinetree." Dipper jumped up a bit and retracted his hand to hear the song go back to normal. He laughed a bit and looked over at Bill who had his hands on his hips, he was in his human form. "How could you not know that?"

"I've never heard this song before," Dipper defended himself in a low voice. "It just sounded out of place." the beginning of the song was a bit like that too but he didn't mention that.

"I see," Bill said skeptically. "Anyway I have come to tell you some great news!" Dipper internally groaned. He knew that good new for Bill was most likely bad news for him. He stopped the music and sighed.

"And the news is?"

"I've found more entertainment for both of us!" he looked over at him with an evil little smirk. "but in my plans I'll need to borrow your body."

Dipper held up his hands to his chest in defence. "What?! No I can't let you posses me again!"

"Again?" Bill laughed. "Last time I _borrowed_ your body as my vessel. I never possessed you."

"What's the difference?!" Dipper took a step back a bit.

Bill looked a little shocked at Dipper's rudeness but he smirked a bit and floated behind him. Wrapping his hand around his neck and whispering in his ear. Dipper shivered uncomfortably but just stood there. "If I possess you we would be sharing a body but I would be the one in control. You'll feel everything I feel and who knows if I might hurt your precious body." he pulled away and moved in front of Dipper who just stared at him with a scared face. "Besides possession is forcefully going in your body so that'll be painful in itself but since I'm stronger I can easily take control. So just take my hand and it would be much easier for you."

Bill raised a hand out but Dipper stepped back. "After you went into my body before you hurt it. I can't deal with that again,"

"Pinetree~" Bill sing his name as he swing his open hand back and forth. "If I possess you it would be much worse so come on and just shake my hand." Dipper slowly shook his head and he felt the pain in his neck. He gasped out as he brought his hands to his neck. "Last chance Pinetree,"

"No.." Dipper gasped out. "I don't think I could handle it."

Bill shrugged with a smirk on his face. "Suit yourself," his body turned to stone and Dipper figured Bill went back to the mindscape.

Dipper looked around but didn't see him anywhere. He suddenly felt his body jerk back. He felt a horrible pain escalating throughout his body, almost as if he was burning alive. He would have screamed if it wasn't for the pain already in his neck. He thrashed around while trying to stop the pain. "Bill get out of my body… please!" Dipper desperately cried.

He heard Bill laugh. "You're the one who didn't willingly let me in but since this is caring you so much pain, I'll kick you out." Bill laughed in fake pity. Dipper felt his own body separate from him. He opened his eyes because all the pain had vanished and saw Bill standing there in Dipper's body.

"Bill…" Dipper started saddly.

"Well that was easier than expected," Bill smiled. Dipper saw the eyes of his true body but only saw yellow eyes with slitted pupils in then. One of his eyes was still covered by his hair but he could still make out the slight glow. "Pinetree! It seems we can finally go according to plan."

"Bill please don't do anything that would my body." Bill raised an eyebrow.

"And who am I to take orders from you?" Bill smirked.

"I wasn't ordering you to do anything," Dipper said in a low desperate voice. "I was just asking."

Bill stared at him for a while before turning away. "I'll see but for now let's go." he reached out towards the door and the doorknob appeared for him to leave. Dipper floated after him in desperate attempts to catch up.

The stepped out and almost immediately heard a scratchy voice. "The human!" 8 Ball yelled out.

"Calm down," although he didn't listen because he thought Bill was Dipper. He yelled after the others and they showed up and smirked.

"So what do we do?" Pyronica asked. "We can't kill him or then we'll get in trouble by Bill." she thought.

"Let's just force him back in his room." Teeth chuckled out.

"You really think you lot can force me back in," Bill laughed. "You guys are more idiotic than I expected!"

"Bill stop it," Dipper wondered why they couldn't hear or see them, considering they came from the same place Bill did, they should have been able too. Probably because they were weaker and weren't used to Earth yet. "They're going to ruin my body if you tempt them." Bill didn't pay attention. Instead he smirked as the others eyes turned dark. One charged at him but Bill easily dodged it.

"Oh come on," Bill laughed "You can't simply attack so stupidly."

Dipper watched in horror as all of them charged at him but Bill dodged all of them with a laugh. Finally one caught him off guard and would have pushed him down by his back but Bill wrapped him in blue flames and through him a ways away. "B-Bill?" they all stuttered out as they got in front of him. "We're sorry we just didn't know you were in the boy."

Bill shrugged. "Who cares that was fun." he laughed.

"Bill is that all you needed my body for?" Dipper hopefully asked.

"Yeah right!" Bill said sarcastically. "Alright guys let's go react down those humans who have been bombing this place!" the others yelled in approval.

"Wait?!" Dipper asked in disbelief. "Bombing? There's been bombing?!"

"Jeez Pinetree didn't you feel how this place shook?" Bill asked.

"Well yeah but I just assumed that was because of you guys since they weren't that big."

Bill laughed. "Fair point but nope. It was a couple of bombs. The world governments hanged together in hopes of defeating is but don't worry," Bill looked straight at Dipper. "The radiation and aftereffects of it don't have effect since your room is protected."

"Well okay. Thanks." Dipper said awkwardly.

"Anyway," Bill shrugged. "Let's go. This place is full of 'noble' humans so they should take in a kid but I don't feel like toying with them so let's just barge right in."

"Wait are you going to turn them into stone too?" Dipper fearfully began to panic. It was horrible last time so he didn't think he could deal with it last time.

"Well probably 's see how generate I feel," he smiled.

Bill marched on and Dipper followed after not wanting to leave Bill with his body. Not soon after Bill separated from the others and followed after some soldiers he saw. He breathed in and let Dipper's body cry. "Jeez, Pinetree it was way too easy to make your body cry. You sure do cry a lot don't you?"

Dipper didn't answer him. Of course he cried a lot. Who wouldn't In his situation. Before he could text Bill ran towards an opening as if trying to find somewhere to hide. Dipper's body was still in a suit so Dipper noticed Bill's discomfort in running. Maybe that's why Bill made him wear a tux, so he would run away.

The soldiers saw him and quickly ran towards him. "What's a kid doing here?" they asked. Dipper wanted to warn them but it was useless. They couldn't hear or see him. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Bill shook his head and panted out his response. "Please help me!" he actually sounded scared and Bill kept his eyes closed. Maybe to hide his pupils.

"Is something wrong with your eyes?" one asked. "Are you blind?"

Bill nodded. "I was born blind but I can hear them." the soldiers looked at each other spectacle but didn't expect much from a child. They grabbed into his hand and placed it on their shirt. "Hold on to this and we'll guide you,"

"Thank you," as the walked in Bill simply smirked evilly. He was trying to restrain his laughter at how easily humans give in just because it's a child.

"Bill please stop this," Dipper floated next to him. Bill waved Dipper's hand where Dipper was.

"What's wrong?" one soldier asked.

"Just the _stupid bugs_ keep bothering me." the soldiers were starting to suspect him more. The way he always sounded happy and the disbelief of a blind kid surviving this was a bit more to ignore.

They finally made it and they held down his arms and legs. "Tell us are you working for Bill?"

"Jeez, that name spreads fast doesn't it?" He laughed. "I remember when nobody knew that name until Stanford found it in a cave,"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" the bitterly asked. A few other soldiers stared a bit in disbelief seeing them attack a kid but seeing how he acted dont stop them.

"Bill please stop!" Dipper begged.

He smirked and rocked his head back and forth as he started to sing a bit. "How do I live the death of a bachelor?~ Letting the water fall,`" Bill sang softly. Dipper shivered because it was the same song they were listening too before Bill had taken Dipper's body. "death of a bachelor seems so fitting for happy ever after~. How could I ask for more.~ A lifetime of laughter at the expense of the death of a bachelor." he hummed the small part that sounded like the record had broken with his eyes closed.

"What the hell?" the soldiers looked at him with a scared face. Bill stopped humming and opened his eyes. "Hi-his pupils!" they staggered back. Bill laughed crazily and kicks the main guy holding him down off. He jumped back a bit and smiled.

"Seems the show is about to start!" Bill snapped his fingers and let the blue flames consume him. They of course didn't hurt him but the soldiers staggered back. They raised their guns but Bill through his hand up making the guns follow his movements. "I can't have that now. You'll ruin this body."

"You coward hiding behind the body of a child." one yelled out.

Bill blinked blankly and began to laugh hysterically. He calmed himself down and breathed in. He tilted his head to the side a bit and smiled. "I'm not the one who fell for it." the others just grunted their teeth and Bill snapped his fingers once more for the others to show up. "Now let's have a bit of fun!"

"Bill stop please! You said you wouldn't turn them to stone!" Dipper sobbed out.

Bill laughed "Good point," he ran towards one and jammed his hand through his chest. The flames made it was it but his whole hand was covered in blood. "I'll just kill them," he pulled his hand out letting the blood splash on his face. All of the others followed Bill's lead. Killing off all the people around and Dipper could do anything but scream in protest.

Surprisingly, they finished off all of them quickly. Severed limbs and dead bodies were littered on the floor. Blood stained the entire room and screams were slowly dying out. Bills laugh echoed in Dipper's mind.

"Well seems I don't need your body anymore," he jumped out and Dipper's fell to the ground, splashing the blood.

"Bill…" Dipper was in shock at the moment. With scared eyes and a twitching smile.

"You better hurry to your body before it begins to rot with the others." he laughed. Dipper didn't have time to say anything before he seemed to be pushed back in his body. He slowly got up off the blood.

He looked down at his hands and felt his clothes. The horrendous smell of iron filled his nose. He gagged momentarily before vomiting. "Come on Pinetree," Bill rolled his eyes. "You're so sensitive. Sort of pit-" he got interrupted by a piercing scream.

Dipper was crying hysterically at nothing while pushing off the blood. "It won't come off!" he cried.

"Pinetree calm down!" Bill set his hand on his shoulder but Dipper ran back tripping on a body. He looked down seeing the stained floor and screamed even louder. "Pinetree! Stop!" Bill screamed. He wrapped his hand around the boy and teleported both of them to his room leaving the others behind. Dipper pushed Bill off and ran towards his bathroom. He turned on the shower and jumped in with his clothes. He was weeping loudly and ripping at his sleeves.

He rubbed and rubbed until the blood was completely gone. "It's still there! It's still there!" he rubbed at his now clear skin in desperation to clean off the none existent blood.

"Kid stop it!" Bill stared at him in shock. Sure he meant to torment the kid but to break him this easily was shocking. "You got all the blood off!"

"No I can still smell it!" Dipper cried. "It's still there!" he rubbed his skin to the point where his skin began to peel off. "It's still there,"

"That's your own damn blood!" Bill protested. He pulled him by the waist out of the bathroom. Dipper desperately clawed to get back in but Bill snapped his fingers for the door to close. He let Dipper go and he ran back toward the door. He pulled at it but it wouldn't budge.

"Stop it! Let me in!" Dipper still smelt the blood and every time he blinked he saw the same scene. "It's still on me!"

"Pinetree calm down!" Bill snapped his fingers letting bandages wrap around Dipper. His Movements were restrained and he fell to the ground still crying. "Do I really have to treat you like a mental patient?!"

Dipper ignored Bill and still cried. "I can hear them scream!" He banged his head on the floor desperately trying to get rid of the headache he had just gotten. Bill picked him up and laid him on the bed.

"Pinetree calm down and focus on something else." Bill watched as Dipper curled up and closed his eyes shut.

"It's silent," Dipper cried. "I can still hear them!"

Bill looked around desperately trying to calm Dipper down. A record would do the trick but Dipper was crying to loudly so he probably wouldn't hear it. He looked over at the piano and began to play something. It was a human piece called "One man's dream" composed by Yanni. "Pinetree focus on this!"

Dipper cried on his bed but tried to focus on the keys. His crying softened and when Bill noticed he had calmed down a bit he snapped his fingers in order for him to go to sleep. If he fell to sleep in the state he was in before then something could have messed with his mind. Bill sighed a bit in relief and just stared at Dipper. He unwrapped his body and made a pleasant dream take place. That would calm him down. Dipper didn't really know what got over himself but at that moment of madness he didn't care about anything. He hated to admit it but it felt nice. Bill snapped his fingers in order to change Dipper's clothes and wrapped his freshly inflicted wound with bandages.

Despite everything, once he left he still heard small crying from the bed.

A/N: Aren't I the worst? Poor Dipper, but the story must go on! Anyways the name of the song Bopper was singing is the title, like always, and I already said the piano piece. Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked about this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	7. Pain in Selfishness

Dipper woke up feeling exhausted. His whole body was soaked and he didn't understand why at first. He sat up on his bed and dangled his legs at the edge. His eyes burned and his chest stung. He looked up and saw the bathroom door shut. He slowly remembered what had happened. He ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet.

Now to add to the pain, his throat was scratchy and he had a vulgar taste in his mouth. He laid against the door and tried to remember all that had happened yesterday. A few second later he recovered and figured out what had happened yesterday. Some parts were blurry but he remembered what had happened. He unwrapped his arm that still had harshly wrapped bandages on them and examined the wound. He remembered that he had rubbed at his blood soaked hand too violently. He remembered the state of mind he was in at the time and sorta missed it. He felt like a kid again when he was in that state. It was surprisingly relaxing. He didn't care and only did those things because they were instinct. He didn't even mind the pain in his heart or his hand at that time. He smiled at that thought. Would it be better if he just went mad right here? Yeah it would be and he craved that feeling once again.

He sighed and pushed himself up. His body felt a bit heavier though. He pushed himself up while leaning on the sink. He was ready to go back to sleep and just relax but caught a glance of himself in the mirror. He stared at it for a while before registering what he saw. He still saw himself per se but he looked different. It was like when he used to stare at the mirror but it didn't look like him until he stated at it longer and realised that he was in fact himself. Although, this time he looked… older. Almost like he had grown. His hair was a slightly bit longer so he decided to cut it once he figured out what was going on.

He stepped out of the bathroom and took off his ring so he could contact Bill. His finger was a bit sore because he had slept with it on and once he had taken it off he rubbed and stretched his fingers out. He looked at the scar on his hand for a while before finally placing it over his eye.

"Yellow!" Bill answered with a sing-song type voice.

"Bill-"

"Pinetree so you're finally awake." Bill sounded amused. "I was wondering when you were going to get up."

"How long have I been asleep exactly?" Dipper slowly asked.

"I don't know and I really don't care," Bill sighed. "Two or three weeks maybe. Times just another pawn in my hands so it doesn't really change for me." Dipper was momentarily silent. "So is that the only reason you called me or are you just going to stand there saying nothing?"

"I-I'm sorry," Dipper stuttered. He momentarily questioned if he should really nag on but his curiosity got the better of him. "But why do I look older?"

"Older?" Bill thought for a bit and suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah. After that little episode you put on with the soldiers I had an epiphany!" Dipper was sort of shocked but scared of what he might hear next. "You're mind was still in that slow state were humans start to question their own lives. If I hadn't got control then it would have happened sooner anyways but since you _are_ under my control I figured you probably already think like that."

"What does that have to do with-"

"Don't interrupt me!" Bill's voice got a bit deeper. "I was getting to that. Since that happens to everyone I thought that I would just mentally make you more in depth with your surroundings but in order to do that I had to physically grow you too so I did."

"Bill you can't just toy with me so suddenly!" Dipper was starting to panic. He didn't understand anything that Bill was saying.

"I can and I will!" Bill proclaimed happily. I've made it this far and it sure is fun."

"Bill please turn me back." He said in a clear voice. Despite this he was scared to ask Bill of anything. If he did then it would be bad on his part.

"You know Pinetree," Dipper's sight went black for a bit before only his right eye came back. He hung up and Dipper looked around. "I don't know what makes you think you can order me around." Dipper shivered a bit. He knew Bill was right behind him but he didn't turn around; he was to scared. Instead he just looked at the floor. "See, you have the courage to order me around yet not to see me." he wrapped his hands around his neck and leaned his head on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper could tell by the warmth and by the longer arms, that he was in human form. The fact that he leaned his head on his shoulder only confirmed the thought.

Dipper felt incredibly uncomfortable. He wanted to push him off right there but he didn't dare even move. Instead he just clutched his fist in desperation. He could feel his eyes water but he didn't cry; not in front of Bill. "I wasn't _ordering_ you, I was just asking. You could have turned down,"

Bill clicked his tongue and loosened his grip. "Usually when someone asks something they tend to look them in the eyes. In this case you should ask me eye to eye."

Dipper really wanted to push him away but instead just turned around. He didn't look him in the eye just yet. He looked at the floor and kept shivering a bit in fear.

"Bill please change me back." he finally looked up. He couldn't help tearing up and his body still shivered.

Bill gave him a scolding look. "Tsk, why look at me like that?" he laughed. "Giving me puppy dog eyes. It's almost like you're trying to act like a pet." He ruffled Dipper's hair

Dipper looked back down. He hated this but even if he cried or not Bill wouldn't change his mind. Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper felt a sharp pain on his neck. It didn't hurt as bad as the others but it still stung. Like little needles were poking him. Dipper clutched his teeth

"Bill what did I do?" he rubbed his neck still feeling the small pain.

"Nothing but you were just annoying me,"

"Bill I'm sorry. Please forgive me,' Bill crossed his arms and sighed. He snapped his fingers and the pain slowly fell. "So are you going to change me back?"

"Who know?" Bill ran his fingers through the keys of the piano. He hummed along as if wanting to sing the words but not letting himself. "I'll tell you what, if you can memorize this song I'll _consider_ your idea."

"The song?" he heard him playing something that sounded a bit older. "If I learn that song then you'll take my opions into consideration?"

"That's what I said. Don't make me repeat it," Bill laughed.

"But how am I supposed to learn that song and why _that_ song."

Bill shrugged. "The key's will reapeat themselves so just follow along. As for 'why this song' I don't know. I just like it." Bill seemed a little bit on edge. Why though? Dipper had never seen Bill like this. Almost like he was scared but he quickly smiled over it.

"Alright," Dipper answers quickly. He really wanted to learn the song. It would help him a lot. Even if it only made Bill _consider_ his idea.

"Anyway I'm busy so don't call me for a while." Bill's face turned a bit sinister. "Also you might want to prepare yourself. I have another job for you later and don't even think about refusing or helping them. If you do I'll just torture you, no exceptions!"

Dipper's face turned pale. "Bill wait-" instead he just laughed and disappeared before Dipper had a chance to say anything.

Dipper didn't feel any different. He was stressing out and about to puke. Why did he have to go do these missions? He wished he hadn't made a deal with Bill. He grabbed a fist full of his own hair and tightened his grip. He felt the pain from his hair and was about to burst out crying. "Damn it!" he screamed finally letting tears escape his eyes. He wanted to get rid of everything.

He took off the ring and threw it a little ways away. He looked at the eye and didn't like it at all. He ruffled through the desk he had and found a small pencil sharpener. He broke it apart and held the small razor in his hand. With barely any hesitation he scratched out the eye in his hand. Carving a big X over it. He didn't know why but he couldn't take seeing it. Dipper let his own the blood seep it of it a bit before sliding on the ring again. The black ribbon tightened around it and Dipper winced a bit at the pain but didn't do anything. He slid up his own sleeve.

He let the pain sink in a bit and he had to admit that the pain was a bit soothing. He spun the razor on his fingers a bit before hovering it right on top of his vein. He pushed it away. Even if he were to cut it Bill wouldn't let him die. He would just be adding more pain to himself. So he slid it lower. He pushed it down and quickly slid it to the side. It was a bit relieving to feel pain that wasn't caused by Bill. He knew it was selfish. He was the only human in the world who didn't have to worry about being healthy and getting something to eat yet he was ruining his body. But for once he didn't want to worry about anything other than himself. He wanted to think about himself for once. The pain distracted him a little Even though later he would probably regret the few cuts he made in his wrist. He slid down his sleeve and didn't care if the blood bled through. Even if it was just for a little he wanted to be a bit selfish.

A/N: Sorry this took a while. My internet was acting up and I took the time to just think about both my story's. This chapter was tammer but I feel like I know where I want this to go. Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked about this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	8. The Non-Existing God

A little time passed when Dipper did calm down. He breathed in long and shaken breaths so his heart would finally go back to normal. Both his wrists were now littered with small cuts. Some older than others but he covered them with the sleeves of his tux. Just like Dipper predicated he did slightly regret cutting himself. Not so much because of the pain but because of the after affects. Even though Bill hadn't come back yet, Dipper worried about him finding out. Not that he would care but he would probably get mad or take this as an opportunity to torture him. Also the itching made him want to scratch his own skin off. Dipper never thought it could make his skin so itchy. He tried to just rub it to get rid of the irritation but always ended up finding himself violently scratching at his skin.

Dipper was always sorta scared when Bill came back. He didn't want to go to the mission he had set up. He was certain that he would go insane to see such things. Although he did wish for that. Dipper did manage to learn a small part of the beginning of the song. It wasn't that difficult to use both hands because he was ambidextrous but he had trouble using them at the same time. He could never really multi task because it stressed him out if he crammed thing into his schedule. But after practicing a couple times he managed to play with both hands.

The piano made a beautiful sound as the keys drifted in the air. This song was actually pretty calming. He focused on that and didn't notice anything for a while.

"Pinetree are you listening to me?" Dipper was startled and hit the wrong key making the whole song unravel. He stood up and turned around to see Bill. He was in his human form so Dipper saw a bit of irritation in his face. His hands were rested on his hips and his blond hair wasn't as neat as it usually is. He looked a bit stressed but Dipper didn't comment on that.

"So-sorry Bill I couldn't hear you," Dipper stuttered out. He looked down at the floor. If Bill was here that meant he had a reason. Dipper assumed the worse; he assumed that he had to do a mission so his voice cracked. Bill was running his hand through his hair when he heard him.

"Well jeez kid, don't go hurting yourself," Dipper's eyes went wide, but realising that Bill wasn't being literal he stepped back and kept his head down. He felt Bill put his hand through his hair. "Jesus Christ…" Bill sighed.

"'Jesus'" Dipper mimicked "Why do you of all people say that?" Bill tilted his head a bit.

"Why not?"

"Aren't you a demon?" Dipper began "Wouldn't you, like, _hate_ Jesus or was he not real?"

Bill thought for a little before bursting out laughing. "Why would you ask that of all things, Pinetree?" he fell on Dipper's bed and still laughed. Dipper stepped over and sat at the end of his bed. He momentarily wondered if he should've asked that. "Well Pinetree, to answer your question, yes he does exist, well _did_ before he got murdered." he laughed.

"So he really-" he got interrupted by Bill.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. He was more of a symbol than anything. Over all he was 100% human."

"Does that mean God doesn't exist?" Dipper was getting interested in all of this. With everything he had seen he didn't really believe in all of that religious stuff but he did wonder about how everything came to be.

"That's rich coming from you," Bill smirked. "You should have questioned that the moment you got mixed up in all of this."

"So does He?"

Bill pecked his lips out a bit before smiling. "Who knows,"

"But aren't you like all knowing?!"

"What do you think created me kid?" he laughed and Dipper stayed silent. "Your humans definition of a God is all over the place so the one you made up is just a figment of your own thoughts to put an answer on unsolved questions. Kind of pathetic. If I remember correctly you met Time Baby, right?"

"Ye-yeah," Dipper thought for a while. Why hadn't he come, maybe he didn't want to mixed up in all of this?

"Well that stupid baby is the closest thing that you have to a God. Even if God existed he never interfered with anything. It's more of a lot people keeping everything in order. Time baby however is the one that keeps things in his own way of order. But now that I've taken care of him He shouldn't get it my way for a long time." Bill laid on the bed with his hands under his own head.

"But aren't you a demon? Doesn't that mean angels exist too?"

Bill stared at him momentarily shocked and began to laugh. "Pinetree you really are an idiot." Dipper's face turned red as he began to regret that he had asked that. "You humans are the things that thought up that title. You name me a demon but I just went along because it seemed to scare a lot of people when I presented myself as a 'dream demon.' it wasn't my plan to be titled as that though,"

"I see," that's all Dipper could say. "So does that mean heaven and hell are not real either." Dipper wanted his family to be there but at the same time he didn't, just so they couldn't see him like this.

Bill stared at him for a while before sitting up. "Why do you care?" he didn't answer so Bill just sighed. "Even I don't know that. I never died so who knows what happened to souls after they leave their body's."

"So a soul exist," he smiled. He really wanted to believe that his family went somewhere happy, where they didn't have to deal with everything that's going on here. Although he didn't know whether his parents were alive but he kinda hoped they were. Mabel would be up there too.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Pinetree," Bill laughed as he rolled next to him. Dipper cursed himself because he forgot that Bill could read minds. He wrapped his hand around Dipper's shoulders and Dipper let his guard up. "Who knows were Shooting Star ended up."

"What are you talking about." Dipper gritted his teeth and crumbled up his fist. Why did he have to talk about Mabel at all times? "She… she would have-"

"Ah yes, your sweet twin sister, who always made you give up everything for some stupid thing,"

"No-no she was amazing; she just got ahead of herself at times. She was the nicest person I had ever known."

"Yeah just like when she used that picture of you and Mermando against you as blackmail. Or the time she made you go back in time for her pig. Or when she didn't even help you get your body back for a puppet boy. Or when she thought that _you were_ selfish when you were thinking about your future." he laughed seeing the discomfort and anger on Dipper. "Also what about, my personal favourite, she let me out and when she was in my bubble she refused to let you out?"

"Be quiet!" Dipper cried trying to stick up for his sister. "Everything she did was just to help us. She was just trying to make us all happy."

Bill laughed. "Yeah she wanted you to be happy right?" He snapped his fingers pretending to remember something. "Yeah that's why she made, what was his name? Dippy Fresh! Face it Pinetree, she was trying to replace you. All of it was for her not for anyone else."

"Shut up you liar!" he cried in anger. Before Dipper thought this through his already crunched up fist made contact with Bill's human cheek. His head jerked with the contact. Bill momentarily just sat there with his cheek red and his hair covering his eye, making it impossible to read what he was thinking. Dipper quickly pulled his hand away but didn't say anything. He didn't understand why Bill hadn't blocked it like he did last time.

Dipper began to panic a bit. "Bi-bill I'm sorry I just-" he reached out to see Bills cheek but he slapped his hand away.

"Get off of me idiot," He still didn't move so Dipper couldn't see his eyes; his voice was low but it was clearly angry.

"I'm sorry I'll go and-" he hopped of the bed and ran to his bathroom. He wet a towel in cold water while contemplating what had happened. Bill had said before that he thought pain was hilarious, whatever that meant, but causing it to his own physical body was a gamble. Dipper didn't know what to do at this point. Before he got out, he jumped at the sudden sound of someone slamming the door.

He went out and looked around at the now empty room. He sighed a bit in relief but didn't get used to it. He knew he was in trouble but he didn't want to think about it. He sat down on the piano and played the few notes he knew of the song before learning a new part.

"Pinetree!" Dipper jumped up. He didn't want to know what was coming so he slowly turned around.

"Yes?" his voice was low.

Bill grabbed onto the collar of Dipper's tux and pulled him closer. Dipper closed his eye not wanting to be hurt or yelled at. "Don't ever do that again, got it!?" his voice sounded as if he was forcing himself to be angry.

"Yes okay, I'm sorry," Dipper looked up and finally met eye to eye with Bill. His golden iris seemed to burn a hole into Dipper and he involuntarily began to cry. He felt like a child being scolded by his parent, well more like a pet and master situation.

Bill threw him back down and stood up. "I can control time and see through it. In in control not you stupid excuse of a God who let this happen. I can see your own future so don't you dare do that again."

Dipper wiped his own face. "Yeah okay I won't."

Bill stared at him momentarily before snapping his fingers. A sharp pain escalated on his neck. Dipper hunched over and began to gasp out. "Bill, I'm sorry! Please forgive me," Bill rolled his eyes and left with another slam at the door and although he was on the other side Dipper heard him punch the wall.

The pain didn't go away. He still felt burning sensation horribly. He breathed in slowly trying to calm himself. He slowly sat up and breathed in slowly. He was sweating becaus did the pain but didn't let himself cry. The itching on his wrists seemed to get worse but he took on all the pain. He turned around and faced the piano. Through the pain he played the keys. He suddenly stopped because of the pain but started over and tried to get it right. Bill said he enjoyed this song so he had to learn it so Bill could finally start listening to him. After a couple of tries he got all that he knew to play.

"Bill please," he despretlly played while saying these words. "Forgive me I'm sorry." once he had finished the pain slowly went away. Dipper reached to his neck in relief. Although, he felt pathetic for begging, he really didn't care at this point.

He limped to his bed and layed down in the far corner curled up. He was exhausted because of the pain so it didn't really take him that long to fall asleep. He didn't have a dream that night which he was glad of because since Bill was back that meant he could mess with them and he didn't really wasn't to go through that.

A/N: This was originally going to be part of the next chapter but decided to make it one whole one. Just becaus do fodnt want it to get lost in a long one. I really wanted to clear up everything in this universe taht I believe is going on. Sorry if I'm being direspectfal towards your own personal religion and sorry for making Mabel look like a jerk. Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked about this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	9. Traveling Between Humanity

**A/N: Sorry this took long. I've been in Mexico visiting my family. They don't have internet so I couldn't post anything. Since I was there I decided to just take a small break, I usually just read. Anyway when I got home I finally managed to write this so again I'm sorry it took long.**

Once Dipper had woken up he felt small sharp pains all over his body. He groaned as he sat up slowly. He rubbed his back and stretched as much as his body was willing to do. He slid off of his bed and walked over to the bathroom. He looked on the mirror. He still wasn't used to the reflection that he saw. It still wasn't him. He hated that feeling. Not knowing whether he was fine or not. He was completely empty. Well he couldn't say that it was more like all the negative and hateful feelings have surfaced and pushed down the things that made him want to live. Pulling up his sleeve he saw the litters of small cuts. He sighed and pushed it back down. Taking off his ring he noticed the not fully healed X scratching out the eye. The cut had been rather deep so he didn't really expect it to be healed yet.

He brushed his teeth, took a shower, and changed into a brand new tux. Once he got out he put on a record full of Bobby Darin songs. He didn't understand Bill's love for classic music but he had gotten used to it. In reality he only listened to the songs because he hated the silence. The songs blocked out any other disturbances and his stress went down a little. He laid down on his bed and stared at the annoying blue wallpaper. He turned his head towards the door and noticed that the door knob was actually there.

He quickly sat up and got closer. He wanted to make sure that it really was there and not just a trick his eyes were playing on him. He was right in front of the door and he clearly saw the golden door knob. He argued with himself whether opening it was a good idea. He didn't know if this was a trick or if this was just a mistake but he quickly opened the door not thinking of what would happen. He momentarily stared out the door in shock before he registered what was there. Actually, nothing was there. It was just completely black. He stared out at the darkness not knowing what to do. He couldn't see where it ended and his room just seemed to be floating there in vast nothingness. Not wanting to fall he closed the door.

He stood there for awhile not knowing what to do. He should have opened the door and ended up somewhere in the Fearamid but this was just insane. Not that he was used to sanity. Did Bill really have to go to all of this trouble just so he wouldn't leave? He had nowhere to go anyway, he just hated constantly being in this room.

He breathed in and reached for the doorknob again. There had to be a way to get out. Even if it meant wandering in darkness. He didn't like the idea of that but he got curious. He thought of the few ways he might be able to make it to the Fearamid. He swung open the door and stepped back in shock once again. Instead of the black emptiness Dipper saw the halls of the Fearamid. He stepped out a bit and looked up and sideways down the halls. He saw a few of the other demons walking along the halls. Thinking of the time Bill took his body, he didn't want them to notice him so he quickly slammed the door again.

He didn't understand why this time it decided to work. Dipper thought of what he had done differently. He came up with something but, in his opinion, it was far fetched. Not thinking of anything else that could be the cause of this he reached for the doorknob once more. He breathed in and thought of a certain place he wanted to go (The Mystery Shack). He quickly opened the door and froze. Sure he was in the forest that had once held The Mystery Shack but it was completely empty. The moon was up and it was dark but he could see there was lighter grass where The Mystery Shack once stood and it wasn't as green as the surrounding grass. Not liking the reality of The Mystery Shack truly being gone he ran to the door again. He shut it loudly and leaned against it. He breathed in horrible gasps of air as if he was starting to remember what truly happened to his summer and to his family. He held up his to his chest and crushed his fist around his clothes. He was trying not to hyperventilate and closed his eyes to get that thought out of his head.

He finally relaxed and tried to think of a new place. When one came to mind he turned around and opened the door. He couldn't really believe that just thinking of a place would let him travel there. He smiled enjoying the new given freedom. He had traveled to Egypt because he was curious on what Bill had done with the pyramids. Dipper sort of laughed yet cringed when he saw them. They were almost the same except a huge eye seemed to be carved into it. It unsurprisingly looked like Bill. Dipper stepped out and looked around. He didn't understand why almost everything seemed unbothered. Besides a few buildings that had been clearly knocked over and the deadly silence this wasn't so bad as the few places he had been in the US. He stepped back in his room and slowly closed the door.

He thought of a new place, his old California home. He opened the door and froze at the sight of his old home. The time was different from in Egypt but he ignored the time change and looked around. Everything was the same. His neighborhood seemed abandoned though. His house was in great shape everyone just seemed to have evacuated. He ran out of the room and barged into his house. It was unlocked so he simply ran into the living room.

The nostalgia from his old home completely consumed him and he began to cry. The house was empty and he started to walk around. "Nice place you got here," Dipper turned around quickly, startled by the sudden voice. He saw Bill standing there proudly, looking at him with a look that almost seemed chocky. He was in his triangle form so Dipper couldn't tell very well. "I'm kinda surprised that out of all places you chose to come here but I see you've figured out how the door works!"

"Yeah… why did you let me have it so suddenly?"

"Would you have rather been stuck in your room all day?" Bill said testing Dippers respect.

"No! Of course not!" Dipper said too quickly. "I was just wondering."

Bill looked like he was smirking and laughed a little. "Come on kid I want to show you something." He grabbed Dipper by the arm and dragged him back in the room before Dipper said anything. He closed the door and reopened it quickly. "We made it!"

Dipper stepped out. It was day time and Dipper squinted at the sudden light. He looked around for anything that seemed unfamiliar but he couldn't find anything. It was just a quiet city yet it felt unnatural. It wasn't as bad as Gravity Falls but it was still chaotic. "Bill where are we?"

"Why, the almighty England of course." Bill laughed.

"It's not as bad as Gravity Falls," Dipper whispered to himself.

"Well I hated that place." Bill cheerfully began. "America was the first place that actually tried to fight back! It was hilarious to watch but I had to set an example. I don't want to destroy the entire world in one go though. That would be to fast and absolutely no fun."

"Why exactly are we here?" Dipper said not wanting to be here anymore of what Bill was going to say.

"Well I was going to send you somewhere else but I realised that you can't speak any language other than English," He laughed a bit but it smoothed over as Dipper stepped out and Bill pushed him back in. "What are you doing? You can't go until you get changed. They'll get suspicious of you show up wearing a suit. I put some clothes in your closet, I don't really know what someone like you would wear."

Dipper walked over to his closet and looked through it. It was all different clothes, some from completely different countries and cultures. Dipper couldn't help laughing a bit. The thought of Bill actually considering he would wear a variety of _this_ many clothes was ridiculously funny but Dipper thought he did this just to prepare for where he was going to go in the future.

Dipper looked through the closet and picked out what he was going to wear in a hurry. He wanted to savour the thought of not being on a mission for as long as possible. He finally did grab everything he was going to wear and stepped away from his closet to the side of his bed. Bill was still there and Dipper felt uncomfortable. He cleared his throat.

"Hey Bill can you maybe…" his voice drifted off as Bill sighed.

"Fine I'll leave," He rolled his eye and flouted out mumbling something about 'privacy'.

Dipper sighed in relief and stared down at the clothes he had picked out. He hugged them tight refusing to feel scared or sad about what he was getting ready to do, he let go of his empathy. He changed frantically and made sure not to go to fast. Once he was done he looked himself over through his bathroom mirror. He wore a dark blue zip up hoodie over a red T-shirt. He didn't zip up the hoodie fully do the shirt was still visible. He wore some simple jeans and black shoes. An orange backpack was hanging from his arms. He filled it with normal supplies and the journal Bill had given him when he first started living here. He hadn't told anyone but he had been writing in it about everything he learned and everything that's been going on.

He had pulled up his sleeves and stared at the cuts all around his hands. He didn't want to completely cover himself because it was hot but he didn't want Bill or anyone to see the cuts so he reluctantly pulled down his sleeves. Examining himself one more time he realised that his hat would have made a perfect touch. He looked down at the ring that was still covering the eye and sighed as he adjusted it so the pine tree was facing up.

He stepped out of the bathroom to see Bill standing there in a new human form. He didn't look like a twenty-something year old man like he usually did. Instead he looked about the same age Dipper did, about 16 and his face had changed appearance dramatically. He still had bright blond hair that was topped with a top hat. Instead of the normal suit he usually wore that was bright yellow he was wearing much more normal(?) looking clothes. He had a formal white collared shirt with a bow tie in the collar. _That_ was under a sleeveless sweater which of course was bright yellow. He also wore plain white dress pants and black dress shoes with a yellow outline. Finally, all of this was tied together with a black cane.

"Bill why are you dressed like that?" Dipper questioned. He had never seen Bill outside of a suit, that being only if he was in his human form. Bill looked over at l confused for a bit before looking back down at himself.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I'll be accompanying you on this lovely mission!" Bill smirked at seeing Dippers nervous face.

"Wh-what do you mean?!" Dipper shook his head as his backpack fell on the floor. He jumped at the sudden noise and with a worried face looked back at Bill who was laughing hysterically. "Bill I'll do fine, you don't have to come." Dipper was desperate in trying to make Bill _not_ come.

"Yeah right Pinetree," Bill laughed. "After the last let down I'll show you how it's done! Also I'm kind of getting bored of doing the same things over and over so I'll see if you humans do anything entertaining. By the way these people that you'll be infiltrating are planning to take me on! How hilarious is that?!" he laughed

Dipper reached down and picked up the backpack. His voice sounded sad when he finally did talk "Bill do we really have to-"

He heard a snap of fingers and Dippers neck began to burn. He made a hissing sound as he reached up to his neck. "No talking back," Bill grinned as he said those words menacingly. "That's disrespectful and it's getting really annoying." Bill sulked as he brought his head up and crossed his head in a childish manner.

Dipper gasped in a breath full of air and tried to breath normally so he could say what he needed. "I'm sorry Bill… Please forgive me," he gasped out. He heard Bill laugh under his breath a little before snapping his fingers.

"That's a good Pinetree!" Bill teased Dipper as if he was a pet. "You've become so obedient!" he laughed as he petted Dipper's hair.

Dipper rubbed his neck at the lingering pain but didn't do much else."Yeah.. I suppose I have," he couldn't think of this was a good or bad thing in his case. "Also I hate to break this to you but you might want to change the color of your eyes. People don't naturally have yellow eyes after all." he felt kind of enclose that Bill had two eyes again but said nothing.

Bill groaned but snapped his fingers. "There, better?" they had changed to dark black eyes and Dipper nodded. Bill looked at him momentarily and snapped his fingers. Dipper felt something go around his eye and reached up.

"An eyepatch?"

"Yeah you can tell that you were under my control because sometimes it would flicker yellow and we don't want people knowing do we?"

Bill once again grabbed his hand and finally did drag him out of the room. The hot air made him regret wearing long sleeves but he kept them down. Bill on the other hand didn't seem to mind the heat at all. Dipper stepped a little ways away from him feeling extremely uncomfortable. He gave him a sideways glance but didn't pay much mind to it. They both ended up right in front of an apartment building.

"Hey Bill-?" Dipper was about to question him but he held up a finger to his mouth as a signal that he wanted silence. He grabbed Dipper's wrist and pulled him a few blocks away.

"Well Pinetree," Bill began with a smile as he finally did pull him away. "Time to gain their trust."

Dipper tilted his head a little in confusion. Before he could ask anything however he heard a piercing scream. It sounded like a little girl screaming and Dipper let his instincts take over. He ran around a building following the crying. He finally did spot a little girl being chased by one of Bill's demons. Of course it was only one because the others were spread out everywhere. It was Pyronica who was chasing the six or seven year old girl. She had brown hair green eyes. She was dressed in darker clothes unsurprisingly. Dipper didn't know if Bill set this up but he could almost see the complete fear in the little girl's face so he lunged towards her. He grabbed the little girl and hid her behind himself.

"Pinetree?" she stared at him extremely shocked. She didn't understand why he was here of all places. Sure Bill gave him that stupid door, she protested against it to no avail, but why would he come here?

"Th-this is wrong!" Dipper yelled as he heard the little girl crying behind him. "She's just a little girl!"

"Quit playing hero kid. We all know you're just as weak as your stupid dead uncle." she mocked him with a laugh.

Dippers face turned pale and he clenched his fist. He was getting irritated at all of this. He got up but felt a small hand in his backpack. He looked back at the scared face of the girl and unclenched his fist. He couldn't do anything about this. He would just be putting both of them in more danger. Dipper looked at his surroundings. There was a building near by he just had to distract Pyronica long enough so they could get there. Dipper noticed that when she laughed she closed her eyes and let her shoulders jump up and down so he made her laugh. They were just stupid little threats and sometimes he would mock himself or his family.

Each time he would inch further and further away from her. Until finally he managed to pick up the girl and run as fast as he could. The weight of both her and his own body made him lag a bit. He didn't hear her calling after him or anything. It was just complete silence and yet, that scared him the most.

The girl wouldn't talk to him so once he felt that it was safe he snuck out. He grabbed the little girl's hand and ran towards the last place he saw Bill. Once he got there Dipper noticed they were alone. Dipper wanted to pull out his hair in frustration at this point. How could Bill just leave without saying anything? He had no way of knowing what to do. Maybe he had stopped Pyronica, that's why he wasn't there.

"Um… do you know anyone else that might live here?" Dipper asked. The little girl wiped her face and just stared at him. The way she stared at him made Dipper patient. It looked like she was _really_ trying to figure out where to go but couldn't put her finger on it.

"LILY!" Dipper and the little girl both looked towards the sudden noise of a boy calling her name. The boy had somewhat wavy blond hair and blue eyes, his voice had an English accent. He was dressed in casual clothes but they were wrinkled and dirty. He was accompanied by another girl, who had brown hair and green eyes. The little girl broke away from Dipper and ran towards the two. "Jesus Lily, please don't run off like that." He hugged her and Dipper bounced from one leg to another awkwardly.

The girl finally noticed him and pushed the girl, Lily, behind her. "Who are you?"

Dipper didn't really know what to say. "I'm..um," he looked up at the sky. He felt like crying at this point. Simply because he didn't know what to do and the sudden human contact made him panic. Also the sound of another voice other than Bill and his demons was nerve racking. He felt like they would just die so he didn't want to talk or get close at all. His tongue twisted as he tried to find new words.

"Pinetree," Dipper stepped back a bit. The little girl had said that Dipper assumed she heard Pyronica calling him that but to say that so suddenly he felt uneasy. The two that were there had looked at Lily with confusion and curiosity.

"N-no. Sorry, Lily was it?" He asked and the little girl nodded. "Please don't call me that." He was going to say his name but heard someone behind him.

"There you are!" Dipper felt someone tackling from behind and he fell on the floor unable to keep his balance. "I was looking everywhere for you. I was so worried."

Dipper got up and slowly looked behind him. He already knew who it was but he had to confirm it. "Bi-Bill?" he whispered in shock. This wasn't how anything was supposed to play out. Bill wasn't supposed to act like this. It made him want to vomit. His breath became more rapid and he He breathed in larger portions of air. He stayed on the floor and began to hyperventilate.

"Oh jeez," he heard Bill say under his breath. He was getting annoyed and Dipper could tell but he couldn't help it. He was having trouble breathing and so he just stayed in the floor. The others gave him a worried look but they didn't know what to do. Bill sighed and began to play the part of a worried friend. "Quick! Does someone have a paper bag or something along those lines!" the others scrambled to their packs and searched around. Bill instead looked in dippers and ignoring all other things pulled out a paper bag. Dipper knew he didn't pack one. Why would he? But knowing Bill and feeling the slight heat on his back he realised that Bill had made it appear. "Never mind I've got it covered." He quickly opened it and covered Dippers nose and mouth with it. "Now Pinetree," he whispered so that only Dipper could hear him. "Don't blow your cover or I'll have my own fun torturing you. So just play along." he felt Bill tighten the bag around his nose and mouth. Dipper have him a face full of fright but quickly covered it up.

Dipper began to breath more evenly and calmed himself. "Is he alright?" the boy asked.

"Oh he's fine," Bill answered for him. He pulled the bag from Bill's grasp and stood up. "He just has anxiety disorder." Bill sounded amused.

The boy and both girl's stepped forward. "Are you guys alone?" the girl asked this time.

"Yup!" Bill answered. "This is-"

"Dipper," he said wanting to introduce himself. "And this is the devil." He said as he gagged into the bag. He wanted to vomit but then that would just cause more problems.

Bill laughed at that comment. "The devil wishes! My name's William." Dipper had to remember that name. "Were friends."

"Far from it," Dipper whispered under his breath. Bill giggled and held his hands behind his back. With that he snapped a bit. Dippers neck burned and he grabbed into it. That action just made it look like he was going to vomit so the not and two girls didn't pay much attention. "Okay, okay Bill im sorry please forgive me." he whispered. The pain slowly faded and so Dipper reached in deeply. "Yeah we're friends," he said to the three.

The older not and girl looked at each other. "Give us a minute." they turned from them and began to whisper argue if they should let them in or not. Of course they kept it low enough so the two couldn't hear.

Finally they turned around and the boy stepped a bit to the side while the girl just looked at them. "Do you need a place to stay?"

Dipper saw Bill's mischievous smile. "Why of course we do!"

"Well then you're welcome to come with us. We just ask that you cooperate with us." the not said dryly.

Dipper wanted to protest. He wanted to protest with everything he had but Bill was in control so he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"That would make us incredibly grateful," Bill laughed.

"Yes thank you," Dipper said awkwardly.

Bill swung an arm around Dipper's shoulder and laughed. "Don't worry about him he's a quiet type." Dipper wanted to push him off but didn't dare to even touch him.

"Well come in." the girl said as she picked up the smaller one and walked towards an old apartment building. The boy lingered there for a while but followed after his sister.

"Well Pinetree don't screw this up." Bill said as he grabbed his wrist and dragged him along.

Dipper gave a shaky breath but remanded quiet. He wondered what the others were like. He grabbed the side of his arm and scratched hardly into it. Suddenly hearing the knocking not he door made him jump. Which earned him a laugh from Bill and the little girl.

He saw the door open and Bill once again dragged him in. Dipper crushed his hand and let all of his empathy escape. He couldn't make ties. He couldn't do anything but suddenly being surrounded by actual humans made him want to communicate more.

How was he going to make it through this?

A/N: Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked about this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	10. Trying A New Way

Dipper was swaying slightly and tightening his hold on the paper bag. He didn't know what to do at this point. He really just wanted to go back to his room but he refrained from doing so. Bill would have just dragged him back. As he was unconsciously tearing away and dropping each piece of the bag as he followed them inside. He still didn't understand why Bill would want to do something like this. It was complete overkill! It was one thing to kill them but to gain their trust was just heart breaking. "You okay there, Dipper?"

Dipper flinched at the sudden voice and hand that had appeared on his shoulder. He looked over to see the girl staring at him. "Ye-yeah," he answered nervously as he was snapped out his thoughts. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She puffed up her lips and Lily, who was next to her, chuckled a little. "Well you are taking out all your nervous tensions on that poor paper bag."

Dipper looked down at the floor where all the pieces had fallen to the ground. He smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. It's just-" he looked over at Bill who gave him a monotone expression. Another person was talking to him but they didn't seem to be noticing. He was just staring at Dipper but his eyes showed something close to a warning. Dipper shivered a bit and turned back towards the girl. "No it's nothing. I'm just- I'm not used to being surrounded by so many people." he lifted his gaze a bit to see if Bill was mad but he didn't even seem to take notice. He was just chatting and laughing with the others.

Relived that he wasn't in trouble he sighed. "Alright if you say so but how long have you been away from people."

Dipper didn't really know. He didn't think it mattered. He didn't keep track of the days and his sleep periods were all over the place so he couldn't really rely on those. He had forgotten the day he woke up and he slept for most days so his memories were extremely fuzzy. "I'm not sure," he finally answered. "It's been a while though," he gave an awkward laugh and tried to brush off his discomfort.

"What about William?" she asked. "How long have you two been friends?"

Dipper momentarily froze. He had forgotten that Bill had given himself that name so it took a while for his brain to kick in. "Um… Well he sort of just appeared." Dipper wanted to lie as little as possible. "My family died and I was on the verge of dying. He helped keep me alive. Then we just sort of stuck together." he avoided saying 'saved my life' because Bill didn't do anything of the sort. He just helped his heart still beat and made his life a living hell. In his opinion this was worse than anything he could imagine.

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss." she started off. Both of them were extremely red. They didn't really know what to say so they just looked away from each other. The floor suddenly got extremely interesting for both of them.

"So.." Dipper said trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. "I don't think I got either you or, I assume, your brothers name,"

"My name's Ashling." she stated. Dipper blinked blankly when she admitted that. It was a rather pretty name in his opinion but it was a name that he hadn't ever heard before. "And you would be correct in assuming he's my brother," she said as she pointed towards the boy who was talking to Bill at the moment.

"Are you… twins?" Dipper felt sort of sad asking that question. He couldn't help feeling jealous either that she was able to keep her brother safe.

"No he's older by a year and a few months. I'm fourteen he's name's Quinn."

"Quinn..." Dipper repeated so it would help him remember. He looked over at Lily who had ran to another person that was next to Ashling's brother. They had a big age gap, he couldn't help wonder why. "How old is Lily?"

"She just turned six." her voice got long of sad. "Despite what others think, Quinn really takes care of us but just don't act all nervous around him. He gets irritated like that." she and Dipper shared a laugh.

"It's sounds like you have a good brother with you." Dipper wished he could say the same about himself. "But you don't really resemble siblings. Lily looks more like you then him."

"Well he is only me and Lily's half brother." she stated as both looked over at them. "But since we have been together since I was small I think of him as just a great brother."

"I-I see." that was all Dipper could manage out before he felt a hand wrap around his shoulder. He jumped back but that only caused the person to pull him closer.

"Wow! Someone's jumpy!" Bill laughed. Dipper began trying to pull away but felt a stinging pain on his side. Bill began to dig his rather sharp nails into Dipper's shoulder to make Dipper stand still. He held still and Bill's grip loosened enough so that he could relax. The pain was sharp and it began to throb. He knew that Bill had drawn blood but it was throbbing so he just held onto the wound letting it seep through his shirt. "What were you two talking about?" he smirked.

"No-nothing," Dipper tried to swallow his fear. "Just introducing each other."

Ashling gave a small laugh. She noticed that there was some frightened aura around Dipper when around Bill but disregarded it, thinking he has just been through a lot or seen too much. "Yeah just talking about our family's, well, mostly mine." she stated.

Bill laughed crudely. "Do you want to know about his family?" Bill whispered as he came closer to Ashling. Quinn had stood next to her and Lily was in between both of them. They all leaned in a bit, curiosity getting the best of them. Bill laughed again. "They died. Every single one of them." he stepped away from all of them looking about ready to jump up and down with glee. Dipper stared at him with disgust easily plastered on his face.

"You don't have to tell them anymore," Dipper said on the brink of just crying. "It fine. They don't need to know all this Bi- William." he corrected himself right on time as Bill gave him a warning glare.

"But it's more fun that way," he said under his breath. No one heard him but he turned around and leaned his entire body on Dipper's with a smile. "Alright! I'm sorry but that's what happened. They died. Isn't that right, Pinetree?"

Dipper turned his head away from all of them unable to answer without crying. "Pinetree?" Ashling wondered trying to interpret the torment that Dipper was currently experiencing. "Why do you call him that?"

"Well his last name is _Pines_." Bill said as he held his chin in thought. "But he has this cute little ring with a pine tree on it. Look." Bill grabbed his hand and held it up to the others to see. Dipper didn't really mind until Quinn pulled it a bit closer.

"Wow why would you keep something like this? Can I see it closer?" he said as he was about to take it off. Dipper pulled his hand away ready to protest but since his grip was already around the ring it slipped off. Dipper quickly covered his hand and Quinn had dropped the ring.

"What's wrong?" Dipper said hoping that he hadn't notice. He looked over his shoulder to see Bill with his hand over his mouth trying to restrain his laughter.

"Nothing I just thought I saw something slithering for a second." he picked up the ring and smiled. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to just snatch it from you." he offered it back and Dipper almost snatched it out of his hands. He turned around and carefully slid it back on to cover his hand. Bill took notice and he seemed a bit confused.

"It's fine," Dipper said as he turned back towards them. "But it just has a lot of sentimental value, you know?" he sighed bit but his breath caught in his throat as he felt a hand grasp his wrist.

"Will you excuse us for just a second?" Bill said as he walked off not waiting for their response.

They made it outside and Dipper let himself be dragged. He was going to ask what he needed but was cut short when Billy though him on the floor. "What's wrong?" Dipper whimpered about to get up. Before he could however, he felt a kick to his stomach and he doubled over in pain.

"What the hell did you do, Pinetree?!" he hissed out. Dipper didn't understand what he was talking about so he lifted his head a bit in confusion. It was knocked back down by a fist that made contact with his cheek. Dipper was crying by then. Not so much because of the pain more so that the fact that Bill was angry frightened him. "Don't look up at me!" Bill commanded. Dipper stared at the ground while holding on to his stinging cheek. "Just stare at the ground."

"But Bill why am I in trouble?" he lifted his head a bit but Bill pushed it back and kicked it down. He set his foot on Dipper's neck to keep him down.

"I told you to look at the floor," he hissed between clenched teeth. Dipper was gasping for air and Bill let his foot be removed. He sighed a bit and Dipper sat up not saying a word and not daring to look up. "Give me your hand." he demanded. Dipper momentarily didn't want to so he kept his hand to himself. He didn't have the courage to say anything though so it was completely silent as Bill opened his hand. " _Now, Pinetree_. Don't get me more angry than I already am."

Dipper cringed under his fear and slowly raised his hand. Bill roughly grabbed it and pulled off the ring. He stared at it momentarily as Dipper began to sweat. "Bill..?"

"You crossed it out!" he screamed as he pushed his hand back. Dipper gulped. He forgot that Bill didn't know that yet. He had no reason to be this angry though, it was just a stupid scar but how did he find out about it? Dipper could have sworn that he kept it hidden. "I'm sorry," he whispered out a bit. "I just-" he was cut off as Bill yanked his head close to his by Dippers hair. He gritted his teeth and they looked at each other straight in the eye. Dipper stared at Bill, who was clearly angry and frustrated, as he snapped his fingers. Dipper felt a burning all over his body and his breathing stopped momentarily. He brought his hands to his neck and screamed out. This was one of the worst feelings he felt because of that spell. It felt like snakes were swarming along his body and biting him any chance they had.

"I'm sorry!" Dipper gasped out trying to get up. "Pl-please stop this... Please forgive me." that was followed by another scream and tears unknowingly flowing out of his eyes.

Bill, an attempt to shut him up, grabbed a fistful of Dipper's hair and slammed his head down. Dipper clawed at Bill's hands trying to pry them away desperately. At that moment Bill slightly lifted his knee so that it made contact with Dipper's throat when he slammed it down.

"William!" Ashling shouted as she ran towards both of them. "What are you doing?!" she ran to Dipper's side but he just gasped in mouthful of air trying to breath.

"I told you to stay inside!" Bill smiled but kept his mouth shut and closed his eye. "This is none of your business," he growled.

"Like hell 'it isn't any of our business'!" Quinn screamed as he ran towards his sister. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Many things," Bill said as Quinn talked over him.

"I thought he was your friend why would you do something like _this."_

"Pinetree is not so much a friend moreover someone who is just following and hiding over my shadow to keep himself safe,"

"Why you-" Quinn was about to get up but something held him back. Dipper put a hand on Quinn's shoulder. When he looked over at him his face was mixed with pain and worry.

"D-don't," Dipper gasped out in a scratchy voice as one of his own hands clasped around his neck. His tears blurred his vision but Quinn was obviously giving him a confused face. "Don't get involved. Please. It- it's was my fault."

"See he even admitted it himself so just step inside or something. This is between me and Pinetree."

"No what's wrong with you?" Ashling yelled.

"Your brother already asked that question~" he said in a song song voice.

"Come on let's help him up." Quinn said to Ashling. Bill rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Whatever," they all were about to walk away but Dipper didn't move.

"Come on we have to go inside," Dipper was simply frozen in place. He didn't understand why but he was extremely scared.

Bill walked over to him and pushed the two sibling out of his way. "Hey what are you-"

"Shhh," Bill cut her off and placed both hands on Dipper's cheeks. "You're scared aren't you?" Bill have a menacing smile and Dipper teared up. Looking away he clutched his fist. His throat burned so he didn't want to talk. "How pitiful. Are you going to run like you always do?" he taunted. "That's what you want to do right? Run away from all your problems. Go ahead, no one's going to stop you so go!" Dipper stared at him. He would get in trouble if he ran so he didn't do that. Ashling And Quinn stared at them not knowing what to do. "Why are you hesitating. Go on! RUN!" Dipper pushed away from him in fright and let his feet run. He didn't know the streets but he didn't want to stay there.

"Pitiful," Bill rolled his eyes and turned towards the two others.

"What the hell was that!?" Quinn shouted.

"Nothing just talking, he's the one that ran away."

"Because you told him to leave!" Ashling yelled. "We have to go find him!"

"Why?" they both have him an irritated look and Bill held up his hands in defeat. "Alright fine. I'll go look for him."

"No after that abuse you put on we can't trust you,"

Bill laughed. "If you can't trust me what makes you think you can trust Pinetree?"

"Just call him Dipper!".

"I feel like my nickname is much more fitting but you still haven't answered my question."

"Truth be told we don't fully trust either of you but humans have to stay together. Although after that show I don't think you're even human."

"I don't think so either," Bill laughed. "Fine then I'll help you look for him and don't even think you're leaving me behind. Pinetree is my property so best make sure he's not damaged."

"Whatever," Quinn went inside and Ashling followed after. Bill laughed at this outcome. He never thought it would have been this fun.

Dipper had managed to run much further than anticipated. He looked around not recognizing anything. He made it to a run down store with a beat up sign hanging from above.

Once he got inside he immediately knew what this place was, a jewelry store. Mabel would sometimes drag him into these, admire everything, then leave. It was fun to remember her being so happy but those memory brought pain to his heart. He dug through his bat and found the flashlight he had packed. It was rather dark and the only thing He heard was small sobs coming from himself. The pain was still on his neck so he couldn't move all to well. He looked into the glass case and saw a beautifully gleaming necklace. He looked at the jewels and automatically recognized them as moonstone. They glistened under the flashlight and Dipper had an idea. He frantically looked around the store In hopes of finding what he needed.

"So are we going to go find Pinetree or are you just going to waste time as you get 'prepared'" Bill asked obviously annoyed.

"Just hold on!" Quinn rolled his eyes.

Lily took notice of the nickname Bill had called Dipper a while back. She got scared of it and hid behind her brother and sister. It reminded her of when she was being chased by Pyronica. That was the same thing she called him and that alone made her feel uneasy around Bill. "What's wrong Lily?" Quinn asked. She only whimpered a bit before completely running off.

"You want to stay here instead?" Ashling asked. Lily nodded and ran towards the back of the room.

"What a weird little brat." Bill laughed. "And will you untie me. This is idiotic." they couldn't trust him, for obvious reasons, so they had to tie his hands behind him just so they could have a peace of mind.

"No just deal with it," Quinn stared as they finally finished and stepped out.

After a while of walking Bill finally yawned. "This is getting boring."

"Is yourself all you think about?" Ashling asked. "You must have a little comparison in your heart."

"This heart isn't built for two." Bill grinned.

"Then who's the one that's already in your heart?" Ashling asked.

"Me, duh." Bill shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Narcissist." Quinn said under his breath

"You can just call me Will." he laughed.

"I hate nicknames. It defeats the whole purpose of having a name to begin with."

"I see. So Q, can I call you Q?"

"Hell no."

"Here's the thing Q, you over analyze everything and now that your beloved family is in danger you put them behind you as if your body is enough to protect them," Bill grinned.

"You don't know shit," he growled.

"I know lots more than you think." he said as his grin widened. "Your father cheated on your mom just to create those sisters you hold so dear and I know that pisses you off. More than you even realise."

"Shut the fuck up!" he screamed as he punched him. Bill dodged it easily and laughed.

"Wow! Didn't think you had the guts to do that." Bill tilted his head a bit and gave a threatening smile.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Ashling yelled.

Bill laughed and continued walking. "Alright, it's less fun like this however."

"Wait!" Quinn yelled as Bill turned around to face him with a curious face.

"How did you know my dad cheated on my mom?"

Bill stared at them momentarily before bursting out laughing. "What a wasteful question! If I have you the answer what would you do anyways?" Quinn gritted his teeth and bawled his hands into a fist in frustration. "Alright, I just guessed." he admitted. "You never mentioned your mom being dead and their isn't such a big age difference between you two so I was just assuming stuff. I guess I got it right on the mark," he laughed.

"Let's just go find Dipper without causing me a headache!" Ashling said while rubbing her temple.

"Oh yeah!" Bill said as if realizing what he was doing. "Pinetree ran away! You're right Ash, we should go find him but it seems we already made it to where he is."

"Please don't call me that-" she began to register what Bill had said and lifted her head. "Wait here?" she looked around but didn't see Dipper anywhere.

"Shut up and listen. You can hear his sobs." the dead silence was easily broken by small gasps of air and as Bill had mentioned small sobbing. "Well let's go get him!"

"Stay here," Ashling told both boys.

"Uh that's so boring." Bill sighed.

"What?! Why me?" Quinn asked.

"Sometimes you come in a little insensitive. Just stay here and watch William please," He sighed but nodded a bit. "Thank you."

As she stepped forwarded began to follow the cries that she heard. She finally made it to an abandoned store and stepped in. She saw a light that flashed on and off. Following it she was leased towards Dipper who was holding the flashlight by one hand slowly switching it from on to off. "Hey Dipper,"

He didn't react in anyway. He just kept messing with his flashlight letting the light pass through the glass. "You alright."

Dipper looked over at her through the corner of his eyes. He turned the light off and when he turned them back on He was staring at nothing again. "I'm fine."

"You can't just lie to my face like that," she walked a bit closer.

"Why'd you ask me that question if you wanted a specific answer?"

"I wanted you to admit it." Ashling stated. His eyes were red and puffy, although one was covered by the eyepatch, with tear stains on his cheeks.

"I see," he said as he looked through the glass.

"Dipper…" she wanted to comfort him but she really didn't know what to say. "So why do you stay with William like that? Even when he tried to confront him you stuck up for him," Dipper shrugged not knowing what to say. "So you stay with him because you think he's going to keep you alive?"

"I-i don't know," just saying those words hurt his throat and he began to run his aching throat.

"You do know! I know you do but if _he's_ the one keeping you alive like this it's more of a master slave situation then a friend one." she had no idea. Dipper sighed and flickered between the darkness and light.

"You know why I have to keep him around," he finally stated ignoring the pain.

"Why?" she sat down next to him but didn't do much more.

"Because the fact of the matter is that he's the only reason I'm alive in the first place!"

"That doesn't mean-"

"You don't understand what I'm going through!" he screamed. "My friends left me to die and I always stare at death with the same nightmare replaying over and over and over. Maybe in my twisted mind I think Will will actually help me live. Maybe I feel like if I keep him around I'll slip into insanity and not get hurt anymore." he smiled and laughed hysterically while crying. He momentarily stopped flicking through with the light but as he started talking he did it again. "Does that mean I'm in the wrong?"

"Of course it doesn't," she got a bit closer to him. "We all want to get out of this unharmed and without being hurt but that would be impossible. We have to stick together."

"Th-that's the problem!" his throat was burning and he began to stutter despite himself. "I need someone there for me but I don't like to get close to people. Is I do- if I do I know they'll- they'll end up hurting me!"

"Calm down. Take a deep breath and don't why nervous around me. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

"Do-don't make promises you- you aren't sure you can ke-keep." this stutter was starting to bother him. He stood up straight, not looking at her, and cleared his throat. "I keep stuttering. I'm sorry. No one listens and no one understands. No one likes when people shriek, right?" she nodded a bit. "That's the problem. I cry as much as speak." he sat there looking at the jewelry between the glass as he turned the flashlight off and on in front of him.

She moved right next to him. Their shoulders were touching and as he turned the light back on he felt her tackle him into a hug. He dropped the flashlight and momentarily did nothing.

"You just have to keep calm and try to get through this. Even if they take what's left of you. I know you can get through this. All of us can," Dipper's body began to shake a bit and he leaned his head on her shoulder. He slowly wrapped his hands around her and cried while pulling her closer.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed out.

"You don't need to apologize." they pulled away from each other and stood up. Dipper grabbed his flashlight and picked up his bag from the floor. It made a small jingle from things that Dipper had forgotten he had taken.

"Do you have a bobby pin?" he asked seemingly out of nowhere. She laughed a bit but reached to the back of her hair and pulled in out.

Not wanting to look suspicious he pushed his curls back and let the bobby pins keep his bangs out of his hair. "Wow is that a birthmark?" Dipper nodded a little.

"Yeah it's where I got my nickname Dipper." she stated at it in astonishment before finally looking at the floor.

"I thought that was your real name." she blushed a bit and Dipper laughed.

"I've been going by Dipper for a long time so it doesn't really , Alex, Michael, Dominic, Pinetree. Any name is fine by me so you can call me whatever you want."

"I'll stick with Dipper," she laughed.

"Hey can you go ahead so Bill isn't mad at me,"

She looked at him with pity but nodded and went ahead. As soon as Dipper was sure she couldn't see him he ran back to the glass case and grabbed the bobby pin still in his hair. He shoved it in the keyhole and carefully began to pick it. After a while a successful click was heard. He thanked his Grunkle Stan for teaching him how to pick locks. Although he didn't think he would actually need this skill. he carefully opened it and grabbed the necklace he had been staring at this whole time. It was a silver chain with many moon stones littered between the chain. He dropped it into his pack and ran outside. All three of them were there and Bill had a mischievous grin.

"About time you came out Pinetree,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Ignore him," Quinn stated. "Anyway let's go,"

Dipper smiled and gave a happy nod. "Alright!"

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked about this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	11. On the Edge

Dipper's throat was still sore so he refused to talk on the way back. Seeing Bill tied up made him feel uncomfortable. He knew Bill could easily get out of the ropes but he didn't know what would happen after that. He hasn't really paid attention last time but there was a lot of people there. They had seemingly picked all the apartments in the building and different people were living there.

Dipper didn't mind them. He didn't talk much either. The only thing that helped with his aching throat was when he drunk cold water. But after a while they couldn't give him any more out of fear of running out. Dipper understood and just tried to ignore the pain with an ice pack. His whole body hurt and he would frequently move the ice pack around his entire body. He also refused to let anyone take his pack from him. The jewelry that he had took were still in there and he didn't really want to let anyone find out why he had taken them. Especially not Bill.

As the day went on Dipper was told to stay with Quinn, Lily, and Ashling. Bill had to stay there too which he didn't really find surprising. In the middle of the night however Dipper woke up to the floorboard creaking next to him. He sat up quietly and looked over at Bill.

"Sup Pinetree," his grin made Dipper scoot away from him.

"Hey… what are you doing?" Dipper tilted his head to the side a bit and Bill looked at him curiously.

"Nothing~" Bill's hands were still behind his back and Dipper noticed how he would occasionally roll his shoulders from the strain. "Hey Pinetree, my eye is up here,"

Dipper looked up at him trying to get rid of the thought but to no avail. He rubbed his arm awkwardly and looked up at him as he quietly added. "Sorry but doesn't that hurt?"

Bill laughed a bit. "Who cares. Anyway I have to go-"

"Want me to untie you?" Dipper interrupted as he got closer. Dipper really wanted him to go. It would be easier to get through all this if he wasn't here. Bill stepped away from him.

"I'll be fine. Why, are you so worried about me? Is it because you've finally accepted me as your master?" he smiled at Dipper and giggled a bit. That sent shivers down his spine and he scooted away from him. Bill then proceeded to bring his arms up and around his head so that they were in front of him. His joints cracked a bit as Bill once again rolled his shoulders. "Isn't that a neat trick?" he laughed as he bit the rope off.

Dipper had seen other people do that but it was still a bit unsettling to watch Bill do it. "So… You're leaving?"

"Yup," Bill stretched out his body. "This place has gotten pretty boring."

"When are you coming back?" Dipper really needed him gone for as long as possible. Not only for the others sake but for his own too.

"Don't know," Bill smiled as he made a black flower stem come out of his hand. He tossed it to Dipper with a smile. "When that flower is fully bloomed then contact me. If you're even a minute late on that then I'll kill you, okay?" his crazy smile made Dipper nod reluctantly. "Good boy," he ruffled his hair and was about to step away when Dipper made him stop.

"Wait can I ask you something?" Bill turned around to look at him. "Um… Well I was just going to ask if I could get the door from my room,"

Bill tilted his head to the side a bit. "Why would you want something like that?" he walked over to him and grabbed onto Dipper's chin, roughly making them lock eyes. "And why should I give it to you?"

Dipper shock a bit under the gaze but continued. "Ju-just in case I need to go somewhere or I need something from my room. I don't want to be trapped in an unfamiliar place." Bill gave him a skeptical look and he went on. "And as for why you should… um… well it's for you to decide. Nothing I say would persuade you so I won't suck up," he finished it with a confident nod.

Bill let go of him and thought for a bit. "Alright I'll let you have it. It will be in the same door of the jewelry store you ran of to but the places you go will be monitored by me, got that? Also remember that they're trying to defeat me so figure out how okay?"

Dipped nodded and Bill stepped away once again ready to leave. "Oh and Bill?"

He rolled his eye as he looked back at him. "What is it Pinetree?"

"Ca-can you, maybe get rid of the pain on my neck?" Dipper really wanted it gone. It was excruciating and it felt as if it was constantly throbbing. Considering Bill had given him the door he risked Bill's "nice" behavior.

"Don't test your luck kid," he smirked as he completely turned away from him. He snapped his fingers and turned into his triangle form before turning to blue flames and disappearing.

As Dipper sat there he thought of everything that had happened. He twirled the black flower stem around his fingers before rolling his eyes and tossing it across the room. He covered his body in his blanket and fell asleep as the pain slowly began to disappear.

"Hey Dipper wake up," his eyes fluttered open as he felt his body being shaken. "Will's gone," Ashling stated. She sounded genuinely worried almost panicked but Dipper didn't pay attention.

It took a moment for him to register who Will was and snapped his fingers in realisation. "Oh… yeah I meant to tell you he left."

"What and you just let him?!" Dipper sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Would you rather have him stay?" Ashling was about to answer but Dipper interrupted her. "Think of it from my point of you. He mentally and physically abused me so why would I stop him from leaving?"

"I guess you have a point," she sighed. Dipped stretched out his body and almost immediately stopped in surprise. He felt no pain. The pain that led him to begging so horribly was gone all except his neck. Granted it didn't feel as bad but it still hurt. "Where's Quinn?" he asked trying to get rid of the akward silence.

"He's out getting some food for us right now," She answered as she sat down on the couch and stretched her body out. She gave him a warm smile and Dipper felt comfortable all of a sudden. "Lily's still asleep though,"

"What time is it?"

"Like nine, I'm not really sure."

Dipped stretched his own body and crawled over to his pack. "Well I'm gonna go find something too," he stated as he swung his pack over his shoulder.

"Right now?" she questioned. "I don't think that's a good idea. Quinn's got this covered so don't worry about it and we don't really like a lot of people out at the same time. It's harder that way,"

Dipper gave her a skeptical look as he walked to the door. "I don't just want to hang around like a burden." he bent down and picked up the black flower stem he had thrown the night before. Not letting Ashling see it, he placed it on the inside of his jacket. "Besides I can take care of myself. I don't want you to go through all this trouble if it's for some food for me."

"Shouldn't you at least eat breakfast?" She questioned.

"I'm not hungry." with that Dipper left the apartment and walked down the building. He was greeted by a few people and he gave small but happy greetings.

As Dipper stepped out he realised how humid it was. The air made it hard to breath and his skin suddenly felt choppy. He pulled up his sleeves to relieve himself from the heat only to be caught staring at the scars littered on his wrists. He traced over them for a while before continuing to walk.

Of course he really wasn't going out to get food. He tried to remember how to get to the jewelry store to see if Bill actually did as he promised. The door still looked the same. It was worn out and slightly broken. Despite this Dipper held his breath and opened the door. He opened it and happily ran into his now present room.

He swung his book bag on his bed and pulled out the moonstone jewelry still in there. He set all of it on his desk. Using his bare hands he pried open the links of the chains that were holding the moonstone. He set each piece on his desk and hid them away.

After that he thought for a while. He couldn't remember the last thing he needed for this to work. If he had the journals this would be a lot easier. He wrote down the ingredients he did remember which were Moonstone and he had enough of that. The second thing he needed was mercury but he wasn't sure where to get that either. His Great Uncle Ford would have probably had some so he thought of Gravity Falls and opened his door again. Grabbing his pack he stepped out and walked over to where The Mystery Shack used to be.

He brushed away his discomfort and stepped on the opening trying to find a way to get in. Pulling down his sleeves he began to think about what he was going to do. He saw things moving him the wood and the sky was a dark orange. Being back here brought back terrible memories that were better off forgotten. He finally did find an opening and slipped through it. He tried not to land so ruffly but he did hurt his knees and wrists as he landed on all fours. He brushed himself off and continued walking deeper in the basement that used to be an office.

He still had his flashlight and it was extremely dark so he pulled it out. As he turned it on he got scared by the sudden poster of Bill that was hanging there. He breathed in relieved that he wasn't in trouble and flashed the light around. He stopped short when he noticed that through cracked glass he could see the empty ground where the portal used to be. He shivered at that thought and looked around that desk for what he needed. His breath caught in his throat as he saw a picture of him and Mabel sitting on the desk. His eyes watered but he shook his head as He tried to fight those tears. He picked up the cracked frame and turned it around to retrieve the picture. Setting the frame down he put the picture in his journal for safe keeping and tried to keep looking.

He made it to a desk full of random books and chemicals that was obviously his Great Uncle Ford's. As he looked through everything he finally found a clear flat cylinder shaped glass case. It was labeled with Hg as its symbol and 80 as its atomic number. He quickly scanned a book nearby to confirm what he thought it was. Yes, he finally found Mercury.

As he happily smiled he realised he had no plan on how to get out. He didn't want to put the case in his pack out of fear that he was going to fall on his pack and breaking the glass holding it. After looking around he finally managed to find the stairs that ultimately was supposed to lead to the ground floor but Dipper assumed it led to the outside. He held onto the case as he climbed up the stairs. He was holding onto the case that held mercury as he went up the steps but as he made it to the last step he noticed how the ground almost completely covered the opening to get out. He tried to dig himself out with only one hand but his nails were beginning to hurt and it was a slow process. For only a couple seconds he set the case poorly in his mouth as he used both hands to dig himself out. It was much quicker like this and it didn't strain his hands that much. Almost completely done though he felt something leak out of the case and into his mouth. It was bitter and he felt like gagging but he was almost completely done so he just ignored it for now and tilted his head so that not a lot of mercury would get out. When the hope was big enough he struck both his arms out and pulled himself out. He grabbed the case and looked it over to see that there was indeed a crack in the glass. Using some tape he had in his pack he covered it to make a temporary hold.

He turned around ready to go to his room when he felt something bump his leg followed by a small oink. He knew what it was. How could he not? But when he turned around he froze for a couple second. The memory that this little pig at his feet brought back memory which flooded his eyes.

"Hey Waddles," his voice was broken. It didn't even sound like him and Waddles tilted his head not yet recognizing him. He bent down and noticed the same patches along his skin. He had scratches all over himself though and Dipper wondered how a pig could have made it through all of this. Waddles didn't really react to well to him. He seemed almost scared and Dipper felt bad. "Hey it's okay it's just me. Remember _Dipper."_ Waddles stepped forward and allowed Dipper to actually pet him. His fur was stubbly and at the point he really didn't care about the mercury. He set it in his pack and held out both of his hands. "Sorry but Mabel's not here right now to take care of you so what about you come and I'll take care of you. After all the outside is no place for a pig'." he laughed a bit as his outstretched arms got tired. Waddles slowly moved towards him and He wrapped both hands around him as he picked him up.

He was heavier than he expected. He didn't understand how Mabel could carry him around like it was nothing but he guessed she always had energy to spare. He carried him close and looked at the forest. He could easily see a giant version of Gompers chewing on the trees. His face went pale and he _really_ felt bad for him but he couldn't do anything. Monsters and oddities were swarming this place and he wanted to get out as fast as possible. "Gompers grew didn't he?" Dipper laughed. Waddles oinked wanting something but Dipper only held him tighter. "Sorry buddy but can't bring your bride," Dipper laughed. He remembered when Mabel had taken countless pictures of the two. "Maybe later but for now I'll just take care of you."

As he said that he stepped into his room and shut the door. He places Waddles down and he began to explore the room. Dipper sat the mercury on his desk and washed out the bitter taste in his mouth with some tap water. He felt some thorns on his chest and realised that the flower stem was still there. He pulled it out and stared at it's half grown petals. That were bright blue and it complemented the dark black stem of it. The only thing that made him shiver was the fact that the petals were moving and dancing like flames. He reached out and touched them and as no heat burned him he shivered at the thought of Bills flames. He tossed that on his desk as well as he opened the door with the thought of his California home.

He was feeling extremely weak already so he quickly poured out the things in his pack and steppe do it. Running inside he grabbed all the food that was not bad and ran back inside. Waddles had seemingly already gotten used to the room as he curled up on the carpet and was falling asleep. Dipper had set down all the fruits and vegetables he had retrieved next to him and patted his head before sitting down himself. He began to rearrange the moon stone on three different chains. He didn't really know how to place the mercury so he added multiple small locket like clips and dropped some mercury into that before completely gluing it shut. Placing it on different parts of the chain suddenly made him lose his energy.

Dipper had been gone for a couple hours. He didn't know if that would have worried them but he wanted to play it safe so decided he was going to check in and put them to ease before leaving again. Staring at the flower he wanted to hurry this up because it was already halfway bloomed and he really didn't want to change the time he had.

Grabbing his pack he made it back to England and ran to the apartment building. No one was outside at the moment so he just went right inside. He really tried to ignore it but he started feeling really bad. The last thing he wanted to do was get sick and this was causing even more problems. The pains in his body had come back a little so he really just wanted to go in and out.

He felt surprisingly nervous and the food he had in his pack was heavy so it was really hurting his back. When he finally climbed up the stairs and reached the door he argued with himself in whether to knock or just open it. As he was thinking however he suddenly got dizzy and stumbled around a bit before catching himself. He knocked on the door weakly as he began to sweat.

"Dipper!" Quinn opened the door. "Why were you gone for so long?" his voice was muffled to Dipper who just stumbled in like a drunkard. Through his blurry vision he saw a lot of people inside just staring at him and he waved and smiled which brought a lot of strain on his body.

"I-I brought some food," he smiled at them as he poured out his pack on the ground. He was sweating and his legs were shaking to keep him up. Why was he feeling so bad all of a sudden?

"Are you alright?" Ashling asked as she got next to him. Dipper stumbled in the room more and closed the door behind him.

"I feel really tired," Dipper was having trouble keeping his eyes open and his shaking legs finally gave up and he landed on his knees before letting his whole body fall forward.

Quinn ran towards him and turned him around as she put a hand on his forehead. "He's burning up."

"But he was fine this morning," Ashling countered.

"I'm sure he'll be fine but we've just got to let him rest." he said hoping to calm his sister down.

"Alright do you need our help?" another person asked

"It's fine sorry for worrying you. We just need to why him on the couch." Ashling stated

"Hey Dipper do you think you can help us." Dipper only grunted in response and let himself sink deeper into sleep. "I'm guessing that's a no,"

Quinn lifted him up and to his surprise he was extremely light. As he set him down on the couch Dipper began to breath more heavily. "Should I go get him that ice pack?" Ashling wondered.

"Yeah but make sure it's not too cold." he stated as she ran off. Quinn momentarily just stared at Dipper. He pushed down on his stomach a bit until Dipper made a gasping sound. "He's so skinny," he muttered under his breath. "When was the last time this kid ate?"

Ashling came up and passed him a small ice pack. "Do you think he's hot? He's been in that jacket all day and he was outside so should we take it off?"

"No he's probably cold considering he's sick." he stated. "We should just let him sleep."

"Yeah but Lily was looking forward to seeing him." Ashling smirked. "Do you think we should let her see him like this."

"Don't see any harm in that,"

They both let Lily pass to see Dipper and for the most part she just asked innocent questions. Ashling had left a little during the middle of it to make something to eat so Lily and Quinn stated in the living room.

"Hey what's this on his wrists?" Lily was holding onto Dipper's hands that were littered with wounds and scars. "Oh did he get hurt? Should we call the doctor," she sounded genuinely worried and Quinn looked over to what she was referring too. His face went a bit pale as he tried to come up with a good explanation.

"Um no those are probably just battle scars." he jokingly said with a nervous laugh. "But he's probably sad about them so try not to mention them to anyone okay?"

Lily made a zipping motion with her mouth. "Okay I won't tell anyone."

"Good girl now go and help Ashling okay?" she saluted him with a laugh and ran off towards the kitchen. Quinn stayed there and sat Dipper up expecting him to wake up but he didn't move at all. He unzipped his jacket and pulled it off of him. "Idiot," he muttered under his breath. He grabbed onto one of his wrists and examined every single scrape on it. He looked at the black ribbon that was wrapped around his hand and tried to pry it off with his nails. When that proved to be a failure he grabbed his wrist and brought the ring close to his eyes examining the small details of it. "A pine tree?" He thought for a bit. That's the name that Will was constantly calling him. Is this why or was he the one that gave it to Dipper. He placed two fingers around it and slowly began to slide it up.

"No… Please don't…," Dipper shortly closed his eyes after that but didn't fall asleep. He kept tugging at his arm to pry it back and Quinn finally let go. He set both of his hands on his chest and Quinn covered him with a blanket. "Thanks…" this time he truly did let himself drift off.

Once Dipper woke up again it was extremely dark. He quickly got up and regretted it as his head began to spin a bit. He swing his feet over the couch and pulled off the blanket that had tangled around him. He still felt terrible but the fact that he had wasted the whole afternoon here was a bit frustrating. He needed to get everything done and sleeping was something that could wait. He got up and stumbled around a bit. As he caught himself in his arms he realised he could see his cuts and he began to panic a bit.

He stumbled around for a little before he felt a hand go around his waist to keep him from falling. "Wow take it easy." Quinn led him to the couch and made him sit down. "You really shouldn't be moving around like that."

"My-my jacket," Dipper rubbed his wrists. "where is it?"

Quinn stared at him and sighed a bit. He got up and walked over to the kitchen when he came back he handed the dark blue jacket to Dipper neatly folded. "You really shouldn't do that and I recommend that you don't show those to Ashling,"

"Why?" Dipper struggled to put his shaking hands through the sleeves but was relieved at the warmth that helped him relax.

"I can't stress enough how much she's against that." he sat next to Dipper and almost immediately relaxed into the couch. "If she's see's them she'll get _really sad._ She's one of those girls that falls in love with anyone she deems cute."

Dipper laughed. "My sister was like that too," he stared down at his hands and he rubbed his wrists again. "Di-did anyone else see them?"

Quinn stared at him for a while before shaking his head in disapproval. "Lily saw them."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to let her or anyone see them. It's just-"

"Don't talk so fast besides it's fine. Just don't tell her what really happened." he stated.

Dipper nodded and stared at the floor for a while before realising what he was doing. "Alright I won't but I need to go." he got up not really minding the pain or the dizziness.

"Wait you can't just leave." Quinn argues as he caught up to Dipper by the door. "You're still sick. You shouldn't run around like this."

"You don't understand," Dipper stated as he tried to move away. Quinn grabbed onto his wrists and Dipper tried to pull away but he only held tighter which caused Dipper a bit of pain. "Stop it I really have to go."

"But you're just going to get more sick."

Dipper thrashed around trying to make him let go. Quinn tried to calm his down but as he grabbed both his edits Dipper began to panic at the lack of freedom. He finally snapped and just swung his fist before thinking about what he and done. Quinn let go and grabbed on to his cheek as he clutches his teeth. "I'm-i'm sorry," Dipper rushed out as soon as he said that and just ran towards the door to his room.

He felt bad for punching him but when he got into his room he relaxed in his bed. He still felt horribly sick and Waddles just sat there staring at him. He smiled and patted him before going to his desk. He tapped at his notebook trying to remember the last thing he needed. He looked at Waddles as if he could answer this but suddenly remembered what he needed. When he did he felt like an idiot. How could he forget something like this. Mabel was the person that got it before. All he needed was unicorn hair.

He slapped his own forehead for forgetting something so easily memorizable. Although he didn't really know how to get it. His great uncle Ford said that only a pure hearted person could get that and even Mabel had trouble getting it. He thought back to that day and remembered how all the girls were beat up at least a little. Maybe he could be able to get it by force.

He patted Waddles before exiting and landing in the forest of Gravity Falls. He didn't really have any idea where he was going so for a few minutes he was just mindlessly walking around. He finally made it to look like a torn down wall. He saw writing on it but just managed to go through it. He saw horses and as they turned around he could clearly see their own horns sticking out of their heads. One was extremely colorful while a few others consisted of same consistent colors. The unicorns looked very depressed but who wouldn't be in this situation? Their home was a mess and they didn't really have anywhere to go. Maybe Dipper could take this into consideration when asking for his hair.

Dipper walked closer to them and cleared his throat to get their attention. "Excuse me,"

"What is a human doing here?" the colorful unicorn stepped closer to him. It's voice was high and annoying in Dipper's opinion. "Aren't you all supposed to be dead or something." it flipped it hair which smacked Dipper painfully on his cheek.

"No a lot of us are still alive." Dipper said as he writes his teeth to the added pain. "Listen all I need is your hair and then I'll be off."

"You humans all think the same," it pouted. "Only wanting things for yourself."

"No I'll help you if you help me." Dipper held up scissors that he had brought to emphasize his point.

"Yeah right." it flipped its hair again. "You remind me of a girl who came in a while back. She looked exactly like you. Trying to make herself pure of heart. How idiotic. She practically yanked my lovely hair out."

Dipped laughed. "That's Mabel for you. Anyway are you going to help me or not?" he snipped the air with the scissors in frustration.

"No way my hair is the only thing I have left now that that demon came and ruined our land." it began to walk away and Dipper once again snipped the air.

"I don't have time for this." he mumbled under his breath. He slowly crept around it. The others weren't paying attention so he easily grabbed the unicorn's tail and twisted it a bit.

It took notice of this immediately and tried to kick Dipper. He luckly got out of the way and grabbed into its mane. He pulled both down so the unicorn lost balance and fell on its side. The other unicorns quickly surrounded him ready to do something but were stopped as Dipper held the scissors to the unicorn's neck. "Filthy human," one shot out.

"Ouch," Despite the horrible thing he was doing, despite how bad he felt, despite the pain swarming his body he _actually_ smirked. It was exhilarating to be on this part of the pain spectrum. To have the power to just push the scissors down seemed like so much fun at that point that his arms began to shake. "Are you really in the position to say that? Sure you could just attack me right now but all I have to do is move my hand a slightly bit and you're down one unicorn." Dipper opened the scissors and let them rest around the horse. The other's gritted their teeth but retracted. "Listen I tried asking, all I need is your hair and you're going to give it to me." with that said he sat on the unicorns side so it wouldn't move and picked up it's tail. The unicorn under him seemed too scared to even object and Dipper sliced right through the hair.

"There you got What you wanted now leave," the rainbow one under him angrily commented.

This was so much fun in Dippers opinion. They weren't humans so this was completely different. He wouldn't be sad if anyone of these died. They got him mad so he wanted to cut all its hair off… but then he realised what he was doing. How could he even disregard another life. What was wrong with him? His head began to throb more violently the deeper he got into his thought. Was this really what he wanted? No he wanted to eat ice cream on a hot summer day. He wanted to complain about homework and school. He wanted to learn how to drive and to embarrass Mabel on another one of her dates. He wanted to punch the shaking scissors into the unicorn just to get his frustration out but wouldn't that make him the same as Bill? Not caring about other. What he really wanted, what he craved so dearly, more than anything was a normal life. He didn't want to be stuck here. He didn't want to be with him or in Weridmagadon. In all honestly he just wanted something different. Not this. Anything but this.

He retracted his hand and ran off before he learned the consequences of his actions. He opened the door and slammed it shut as his breath deepened. His heart was beating very fast and Waddles came up to him in curiosity. He hugged him tightly and cried a bit at the thoughts he had just experienced. He let go a little bit later and set the unicorn hair down. The rose was almost fully bloomed the blue flames circulating around them and Dipper panicked at the little time he had left.

He didn't have time to mess around or to even dwell too much on the pain in his body. He tied a few pieces of hair together as a substitute for the glue that he didn't have. Then he carefully but fastly wrapped inside each link of the necklace chain. He had managed to do that to all three chains he had. Rearranging the moon stone on it and trying to secure the mercury in place. The more he was near it though he felt more bad until he couldn't take the pain anymore. He pushed away from it and grabbed a book that talked about the periodic elements. He quickly found Mercury and skimmed through the pages talking about the liquid. In the middle of the pages however he finally found what was causing all this pain and discomfort. He threw the book in frustration which frightened Waddles who had been sleeping.

"Sorry," Dipper petted him until he calmed down and fell asleep. He was an idiot. He should have looked up everything before attempting to do this. Mercury was toxic. That's why he felt sick all day. According to the book extreme exposure to it could lead to a lot of bad thing even death. Bill wouldn't let him die but if he told him he would find out what he was planning. He tapped his fingers on the floor until he just sighed. He would much rather die from mercury poisoning then be anywhere near Bill. He was going to die either way. If Bill found out it would probably be a much slower death so he decided to just let the mercury take its course. Both would be painful and he accepted his death.

He sighed in approval and patted Waddles before putting all the necklaces in his bag. Waddles would hopefully be safe. He didn't think Bill would do anything horrible to a pig. If worst came to worst he would probably turn him into a monster or just quickly kill him off. He looked at the rose to see the blue flames growing and only a couple more minutes and he would come to England. He opened his door and saw the familiar scenery of his mission setting. He made it to the apartment building and was almost immediately greeted by by Lily who ran out.

"Why did you leave?"

Dipper laughed a bit. "I'm sorry I was kind of busy." she pouted and Dipper smiled softly. "If I give you a present will you forgive me?" She quickly nodded and Dipper went through his bag. "Okay now close your eyes and don't peek." she closed her eyes and Dipper slipped the necklace around her and secured It in place so that the unicorn hair was touching. It quickly showed the small force field and it wrapped around her before disappearing. He smiled out of joy that it had actually worked. "Okay you can open them now,"

She opened them and looked down at the messy necklace. "Pretty where did you get it?"

Dipper smiled at her. "That's not important. It'll keep you safe so don't lose it." she was the main person to deserve something like this. He didn't want her to die she was too young. He left into the building and greeted by Quinn and Ashling.

"I told you not to leave!" Quinn got him on the side of the head. Even though that caused his already growing migraine to worsen he didn't care. He felt bad for hitting him so this was fine.

"Sorry I was really busy," He rubbed his arm awkwardly and gave Ashling a small smile.

She sighed and set an arm on his shoulder. "It's fine but now that you're back you should really sit down and try to get rid of that fever."

"I don't think going inside is really smart right now."

"What do you mean by that?" Quinn stated.

Dipper gave him a pitiful look before ultimately grabbing Ashling's hand. "Want to go play with me and Lily?" Lily hopped up and down in approval and Ashling was dragged along. Quinn stayed behind and stared at them until they disappeared from his sight.

Dipper quickly rushed towards his door. "In the jewelry store?" Ashling wondered.

Dipper opened the door and rushed them in as he shut the door. They both stumbled in and Ashling was about to object when she lifted her head and saw the room.

"Dipper… where are we?"

"Piggy!" Lily ran over to Waddles and began to pet him.

"Well we're in my room." she gave him a confused look.

"Okay but we were just about to go to a-" she opened the door only to stop seeing the black void awaiting. "...Jewelry store. Dipper what's going on?"

Dipper looked over at the flower which was now fully bloomed. He twirled his fingers around his hair before sighing. "Okay listen Bill sent me to meet you guys." her eyes went wide and Lily looked over in shock. Before either two could get anything out Dipper talked again. "Before you get mad I didn't have a choice."

"Of course we would get mad!" her face got pale. "Wait does that mean Bill coming. Quinn is still over there we have to go and-"

"Ashling?" Lily walked over to her with a frightened face and she bent down and hugged her.

"Listen I'll take care of Quinn but you need to go and get Lily out of here."

"No we can't just leave-"

Dipper handed her one of the necklaces that he had so desperately been trying to finish. "This will help protect you from Bill. To you still need to leave though. Even though it helps the other demons can easily snatch it from you. And since they're all coming it would be safer if you leave."

"No we can't just leave take us back now!" she was form and Dipper didn't really know how to reason with her. He sighed and opened the door only a little bit so that she could see some buildings and the sky. "Come on Lily,"

She dragged her out and before they completely made it out Dipper pushed the both of them out and quickly closed the door behind him. As the door disappeared Ashling noticed that she didn't know this place. It was more messy than England. She punched the ground in frustration and pulled Lily closer.

As Dipper sighed he dragged himself along the wall. He pushed Waddles out of his eye sight and placed one hand over his eye. It blinked open and he knew Bill had picked up. "Pine tree are you finally calling me?" he could almost see Bill's smile.

"The flower bloomed," he answered quietly.

"Oh and did you find out anything about them?"

"...no," Dipper sunk deeper into his own skin. "

"Tsk well I'll figure something out later. See you in a bit!" with that Dipper's eye flickered off and he sighed. He opened the door and made it back. He put on the necklace and clipped together the hair seeing the small for field rise around him. He didn't feel any different though.

He walked over to the apartment building and saw Bill already there. He was turning most people to stone and Dipper hair sighed. The pain in his body was growing more and more and he wrapped his hand around the necklace.

"Pinetree! Seems like you finally made it to the party!" the other demons cheered a bit and the humans looked at him in shock before turning to stone.

Bill reached out to touch him but Dipper stepped back. "Don't touch me," Dipper kept his head down. Tears ran down his face seeing the horrible state that the others were in. "Why would you make me do this _again_." he sniffed. He closed his eyes and tried to run away the irritation and tears.

"Because it's more fun like that," Bill reached over to him only to be stopped by the invisible colorful. "What the- No, no, no, Pine tree what did you do!" he tried to punch it but as Dipper cried into his arms Bill was completely blocked out.

"You stupid triangle," Dipper punched Bill and jumped on top of him. Repetitively pushing his fists down and Bill tried to push him off to no avail.

He saw the others getting near and quickly jumped off of Bill. He began to ran not wanting the others to grab the necklace. He ran but was do it short.

"Dipper don't go where are you even going to run?" he recognized that voice. He slowly turned around and saw Mabel standing there with her light bulb jacket. Dipper shook a little.

"Mabel…" he took a step towards her but stopped himself. "No! This isn't real. You're dead. Don't be so cruel as to bring back my own dead sister!" he sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" 'Mabel' took a step closer and Dipper took a step back.

"Stop it Bill!" he screamed. "This isn't funny! None of this is funny!"

"I'm not Bill," it said. "I can prove it. Just reach out your hand and we'll be able to touch." Dipper, without realising it, reached his hand out. Dipper braced himself for the forcefield to react but it didn't. Instead both of their hands intertwined and Dipper began to sob even more.

"This isn't real. You're not-" Dipper was cut short by them wrapping their hands around him. Dipper shook wanting to escape his fake sisters grasp. Different thought quickly began to overtake him. This obviously was fake. He remembered when Mabel had last wore that sweater. It was when He tried to confess his feelings towards Wendy. When he found the laptop and when he got trapped in a nightmare fuel goose hunt. It was when he met… "the shapeshifter," he quickly pushed him off and a smirk that didn't fit Mabel's face spread. He stumbled back and bumped into something. He quickly turned around and saw all the demons and some eyeball bats right in front of him.

"Wow you look like you've just seen a ghost!" Bill laughed at him. Dipper was about to storm off once again but felt the necklace tighten around his neck. He saw the shapeshifter still in Mabel from holding it with one hand. Before Dipper could even process something to say. He twisted it and the unicorn hair fell apart. "Well seems like you're finally down with your stupid game." Dipper pushed away from them.

"I still stand by the things I said and did. I hate you and if you don't kill me the mercury in my body will."

Bill stared at him for a seemingly blinked and Bill was but a few inches away from him. Placing both hands on his cheeks his sinister voice echoes in Dipper's ears. "Trust me I will. I'll kill off _Mason 'Dipper' Pines_ and get back my dear puppet. One way or another."

As Bill said his full name he got shivers down his spine but He still held his ground as he got closer to Bill's face. "Do whatever you want. I'll come destroy you personally even if I have to crawl from hell to do it," Dipper's own smirk grew and mimicked the one that Bill gave him.

"I'll take you up on that offer." his eyes suddenly turned dark. "But you know after all this I can't just let you roam around like you didn't disobey me. Isn't that right fellas?" the demons all cheered him on. "So let's have some fun shall we?"

Dipper felt his whole body turn extremely heavy. He got pushed down and a burning sensation grew on his neck. He screamed out in pain only for it to be muffled by a gag. His arms twisted uncomfortably behind his back and they strapped together with his legs. They slowly began to get tighter and pulled his hands and feet closer until Dipper teared up. His muffled screams only making Bill laugh more. "Don't think it'll be this easy. I still have a lot of things planned." He picked up Dipper and covered his eyes with a blindfold. Dipper hated the darkness. He hated this but when he tried to struggle the bindings would get tighter and pull together and his neck began to burn worse. "Henchmanics, let's go!" they all cheered and Dipper felt himself be lifted up.

He was crying horribly. Not because of the pain or fright or anything like that. He cried because the shapeshifter brought back memories that were better off buried in his crumbling mind.

A/N: I made the bad decision of trying to make this a long chapter. I did however want a few things to get lost here and for everything to come together in just one chapter. Sorry this took longer than usual. First off the next chapter is going to contain at least a bit of torture so just a warning. Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked about this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	12. Sorry

_A/N:_ I'm sorry this took long. Life hasn't been kind with school mixed into this. I offered my friend to write some parts which was a horrible idea because I forgot she's a huge BilDip fangirl. The chapter that she wrote was horribly disturbing but I still have it because it was really funny to me. SO i went back and rewrote the entire chapter. Anyway sorry again I took so long. Please leave a review and thanks for ready!

Dipper had quit fighting as they got closer to the Fearamid. Not to mention his tears had dryed up and his wrists and ankles were extremely sore. He wasn't all that scared though. He didn't feel regretful or even for a second think that he shouldn't have done that. He was glad he did something against Bill. He wanted to rub it in that he could still decide for himself and that he could at least try to fight back. Bill didn't seem as mad as Dipper had thought he would have been though. He couldn't see him considering the stupid blindfold that made everything pitch black was still over his eyes but he heard his sinister voice sound almost happy. Maybe it was because he was enjoying the state Dipper was in right now but he really didn't know.

Dipper tensed up when he felt himself being picked up once again. This time Magic surrounded him and tossed him on the ground. The binds around his limbs disappeared and Dipper quickly freed himself from the strain. He pulled off the the gag and blindfold but completely froze. His once dry eyes began to water once again. His eyes widened letting the tears escaped down his face and he screamed extremely loud at the memory's that seemingly blinked in front of his eyes. He saw the tapestry that held his friends still hanging over nothing with horrified looks on their faces. He looked over at the window that caused two of his family members to fall and he shook as he tried to stand up. He covered his eyes and yanked at his hair as he tried to get to his feet. His balance was lost and he swayed a bit before he jumped a bit back as Bill stood in front of him.

"Seems you remember this place!" He laughed a crude laugh and grabbed onto Dipper's cheeks. "This is my favorite room."

"Bill you sonava-" He was cut off my a punch to his gut and he doubled over a bit.

"Don't be rude Pinetree, unless you want the torture to last longer," Dipper looked up at him a little surprised. "Don't tell me you forgot already!"

Dipper opened his mouth to say something but something wrapped around it and tightened making his cheeks strain. His only protests turned to muffled nothings as he felt his limbs once again get strapped. He pulled in disapproval but they tightened and pulled him back. Instead of strapping together though he instead got strapped down to a hard table. It slammed him down and completely spread his limb away from his body making them stretch in discomfort. Dipper gritted his teeth and looked up to see BIll approached the table.

"You ready to start?!" Bill had a crazy smile on his face as he held a scalpel in front of Dipper's face mockingly swinging it back and forth. Dipper violently shook his head and tried even harder to pull away his arms and legs. Another strap seemed to move around his neck and waist to keep him still. He objected in horrible muffles and sweated in fright. Bills smile seemed to widen and he hovered the scalpel over his stomach. "Now Pinetree try to stay still, okay? You're not gonna die, that would be no fun, so I've decided to be generous and take the mercury that's lodged in your intestine out. You ready?" Dipper shook his head and pulled at his arms. "Too bad!" His stomach seemingly began to burn. Slow at first but then it turned into a horrible burning sensation that was equivalent to lava seeping in his stomach. It didn't really help that as Bill laughed he would slightly shake the scalpel in his stomach. Dipper screamed into the gag as he tried to shake his body free. "Come on Pinetree," Bill rolled his eyes in amusement. "Can you scream even louder?" He laughed and began to push the scalpel to the side letting it tear at Dipper's skin.

Dipper screamed at the top of his lungs trying so desperately to break out to no avail. He could feel how his body was throbbing and asking for this to stop and all he could do was struggle as Bill did something. It was like feeling something claw at you insides. Bill was just rummaging around as if playing with a you and trying to find the mercury that was causing him trouble. Dipper was about to drifting between consciousness and falling dead but Bill did something with the snap of his fingers. Suddenly he had so much energy and the pain seemed to double.

"Can't have you falling asleep now can I?" Bill's horrible smirk made him want to break into hysterical crying. "Alright all done!" Bill laughed.

Dipper was breathing heavily and he wondered how long he had even been here. It felt like so long for him but maybe it wasn't. He was still crying the pain was still burning got and he shook under the bonds. He just wanted to die why couldn't Bill just let him die in peace? He was still muddling cries under the gag and he suddenly but some on it when he felt Bill stitching his skin together roughly.

Each poke and each cut he felt dig into his skin. Was he even still sane? Yes, but boy did he want to go under. Maybe it wouldn't hurt as much if he did. Bill had finished, in what felt like an eternity to Dipper, and he untied him from the table.

Dipper shakingly brought his arm to his face and weakly took of the gag that was digging into his cheeks, ignoring his wet cheeks and his blurry vision. "Please…," he breathed out. "Please stop this." his sobs were immediately blocked out by Bill's laughter and he fell into deeper despair.

"Pinetree you brought this upon yourself," Bill said grabbing both of Dipper's soaked cheeks. "So. Stop. Crying." He tried. How he tried with everything he had left to stop crying but he couldn't. The horrible pain and fear was horribly strong and his emotions got the better of him. The pain seems to die down and Dipper found his tears drying. He looked up and saw Bill crossing his arms and looking at him irritably. "You really are pitiful." Dipper scooted away. "Where are you going? You can't just think that little suffering is sufficient, do you?"

Dipper scooted completely away before reaching the end of the table. He didn't realise it until he fell backwards off the table with a small yelp. That made the pain on his stomach shoot through his body and he hissed a bit in pain. He gripped the cut tightly and breathed in slow and heavy breaths. Bill stepped closer a bit and Dipper scurried back. "No please just stay away,"

"Tsk tsk tsk," Bill smirked "I had my fun but what about my Hentchmaniacs they really have a bone to pick with you Pinetree."

"No Bill please don't-" he was cut off by the clanking of metal wrapping around his wrist. "Please stop it…" it yanked at his wrist and Dipper pulled against it in protest. Instead another one grabbed his other wrist and pulled away from each other. He closed his eyes and tightened his jaw and tried to repressed any sort of cry. Once he opened them his eyes were blurry and BIll was only a few inches away from him in his triangle form.

"Seems my puppet is finally learning his place!" Bill laughed as the chains lifted Dipper up above the ground. "Don't struggle too much Pinetree or it'll hurt a lot worse."

"Bite me," Dipper gritted his teeth.

"Careful what you wish for." Bill grinned as he snapped his fingers making the others come closer.

Dipper pulled against the chains and his breath turned heavy. "No stay away! Stay away-" His words were completely interrupted by the piercing scream that had managed to lift out of his throat. Once he managed to suppress his cries he looked down at the pain that had suddenly filled his body. His eyes were blurry but he saw 8 ball looking at the cut on his stomach with a huge smile. What had caused that pain was Pyronica however who was digging her sharp nails into the cut and sliding it inbetween each stitch.

"So we can do whatever we want?" She asked looking at Bill who was hovering a bit higher with his legs crossed.

"Go crazy," he smirked at them. "Just don't kill him, not yet at least."

Dippers own eyes went dark when he heard that and he grabbed onto the chain's as they dug into his wrists. The others circled him and Dipper sweated from the tension. Almost all at once they pounced at the opportunity to hurt something that had been protected this entire time. Dipper stiffened as he felt every poke and every cut they made. He cried and screamed in protest only for his words to be muffled by his dry throat and tongue.

"Hold on!" Bill's voice was still no relief to Dipper. As soon as everyone stopped Dipper came to realise how much this hurt. His throbbing body was clearly at it's peak when all of them stopped nothing was added, forcing Dipper to focus on the excruciating pain all over his body. His chest was heaving up and down as Bill flouted closer. Dipper, to weak to move his own head, moved his crying eyes to look at him. They stared at each other. Dipper wanted to say something but his breath was gone from screaming and he dropped his gaze. Looking back at the floor his chest heaving for air. He felt bill twist his arm a bit and pulled up his sleeves. Dipper didn't move but as soon as he let go Dipper was more scared then relieved. "So all those little cuts on your wrists, did you do them?" Dipper looked at Bill as he stared at him with a sinister look. He was in his triangular form and Dipper hated that because he couldn't read his face or what he was thinking. "Answer. Me." Bill's eye turned completely black with a single red slit. He was mad. Dipper opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out but a scratchy noise that meant nothing. That little attempt made his throat itch and he coughed, making his body hurt worse and blood seep out his mouth. "Well seems if you can't talk what use is your tongue?"

He felt Bill grab onto his tongue and something almost rusty rested on them. He looked down in fright to see scissors resting on either side. He shook his head in hope to free himself but the scissors only cut a bit deeper. He cried a bit and made a sound that almost sounded like a plead.

"Are you going to talk?" Bill smirked at him and dropped the scissors. Dipper nodded and tried his breath to scratch out an answer.

"It was me.." He went into a coughing fit and waited for Bill to do anything but all Dipper felt was Bill's fingers running along his wrist to examine his scars.

"And here you are begging for the pain to stop when you yourself have been causing it to yourself." Dipper stared at him and Bill only bit his nails down and completely scratched Dipper's wrist open. He screamed with his last available breaths before heaving for more air. "You want to know my favorite torture attempt?" Bill grinned and Dipped weakly looked over at him.

"Not necessarily but you're going to tell me either way, aren't you?" Dipper's voice was low and he closed his eyes waiting for the pain to lessen a bit.

"Correct!" Bill laughed out. "My _absolute favorite_ is degloving. To watch them struggle under a blade and slowly rip their skin off." Bill's face turned into one of happiness at Dipper's face mortified face. Running his finger over the scars once more. "These scars are rather ugly don't you think?"

Dipper had no idea what he was panning and really didn't want to stick around to find out what he was planning to do. He thrashed around once more and pulled at the chains. This worked against him because he had accidentally let go of the chains making all the weight of his body fall on his wrists. If it wasn't for the horrible pain he was still feeling he would have thought his arm hadn't been there. "Bill, please don't-"

"Still begging I see," Bill snapped his fingers making a small razor appear before him. He placed it just under Dipper's elbow and pressed down harshly before running it back and forth. Dipper cried at him to stop but that was obviously pointless. Then he did the exact same thing but right under the cuffs.

"What- what are you going to do?" Dipper replied half conscious. Feeling the blood run down his arm and dropped to the floor.

Bill only laughed and dug his fingers into the cut. Dipper didn't have the strength to scream so he only gritted his teeth and let his tears warm his face. Suddenly Bill seemed to grab onto the top and bottom of skin that was cut. Dipper panicked and tried to pull away only for more pain to consume him. "Wait! No stop-" Once again he was interrupted by his own horrible scream as he felt Bill yank at his skin. He heard his skin tear of his own arm and saw the color red consuming his hand. Finally Bill peeled the skin all the way through his forearm. Dipper heaved in desperation and his whole body began to involuntarily twitch.

Bill smirked at him and tapped the razor to what would have been his chin. "You now something that hurts a lot worse than that?" he rhetorically asked. Dipper only tried to catch his breath as he rolled his eyes and looked at the floor. "Emotional pain. I hurt that hurt a lot worse, of course I've never felt it but I've always seen humans react crazly because of it."

"What are you going to do?" Dipper glared at him "In case you haven't noticed everyone I even knew is dead or in one of your stupid tapestry's."

Bill smiled "What about that little pig in your room right now? He must have some sentimental value." Dipper gave him a shocked look as he pulled against the chains. "Awe don't look at me like that. You couldn't have expected me not to know about something rummaging in your room. Besides I know-"

"Yeah yeah. 'You know lots of things' you already said that. I get it." Dipper once again glared at him "But don't you dare touch Waddles or so help me I'll kill myself. And for some reason, I know you want me alive."

Bill stared at him and Dipper knew that if he was in human form he would have been smiling. "I was actually going to say 'I know everything' but since you're so impatient I'll just get out with it. You don't call the shots and I'm not going to touch Shooting Stars stupid pig. That would be to easy and no fun." He sighed "But if I remember correctly there was someone you were actually getting fond of."

Dipper looked at him curiously before looking at Bill mortified at what he was planning. "Wait you can't- isn't he dead?"

"Of course not!" Bill laughed "Where's the fun in that?" Bill snapped his fingers and heard a clattering sound on the floor. He looked down to see Quinn consumed in stone.

"Turn him back!"

"So pushy aren't we Pinetree," Bill snapped his fingers and he saw Quinn slowly gasped for air. He looked around trying to figure out what was going on and just stared at Dipper for a while with wide eyes. "Surprise!" Bill cheered "Seems like you're back in the flesh."

"Dipper…your arm. What did you do to him?" He looked horrified at the sight before him. The edges of Bill's eye tilted down to represent that he would have smiled.

"Nothing," Bill hummed as he grabbed onto Dippers chin and dug his fingers into his cheeks. "Just showing my little Puppet the strings."

"He- He worked with you?" Quinn stared at him and looked around.

"I'm sorry," Dipper sobbed.

Quinn shook his head and slowly backed away before bumping into the shapeshifter. He jumped away and looked at everything. "What are you going to do with me?"

Depends," Bill floated around him. "What are you willing to do to keep your family alive?"

"My family?" Quinn stares at him. "They're okay?!"

"Don't listen to him!" Dipper screamed

"Shut up," he hissed. "You're the one who lead him here right so just shut it." Dipper gave him a sad look but complied with his request and shut his mouth.

"Wow Pinetree can listen after all!" Bill laughed "How'd you manage that?"

Quinn stared at him a bit shocked before giving a skeptical look. "Does he not listen to you?"

Bill sighed and floated on his back. "Well he has to but I have to hurt him a bit. In the end he only does it once he at least _tries_ to argue. What a shame."

"It's not like I blame him." Quinn looked at Dipper with a little pity before looking back at Bill. "Listen, what were you getting at before?"

"Well thanks to Pinetree over there you're family is not stone. Lucky you!" Bill flouted closer to him "But here's the thing, I'll let them have you in exchange for something,"

"And what would that be?"

Bill balanced a small knife on his finger before throwing it at Quinn. "Well Pinetree isn't really breaking and so I thought maybe if a friend did it he would break more easily," DIpper looked at him with a pleading look.

"Quinn please don't-"

"And what exactly do I have to do?"

Bill smirked. "Just you know let the entire blade go into Pinetree's skin."

"That's it and then you'll keep your side of the deal?"

"Yup that's it." Bill laughed "Simple right?"

"No! Don't make the deal!" Dipper screamed "And if you _absolutely_ have to be specific!"

"You know what Pinetree?" Bill hovered closer to him "At first you wouldn't talk and now you're talking too much. So let's fix that."

"Quinn don't! You don't know what-" Suddenly he felt something dig into his tongue. He choked and his own tongue felt like it was ripping apart. He wanted to yell despite the pain or try and talk thing out but his mouth filled with blood and seeped down his throat and chin and he choked.

"What did you do to him?" Quinn stared at Dipper's crying state and saw his inability to speak as the blood seeped out his mouth.

"Who cares do we have a deal or not?" Bill lifted his flame covered hand towards him and Quinn cautiously looked around considering this. He looked at Dipper who, despite the faint consciousness, managed to shake his head against the action.

Quinn sighed and looked back at Bill. He held up his hand and Bill happily shook it. Dipper cried at the failure of a deal, choked on the blood clogging his throat, and saw the blue flames curl out of existence as they released hands.

Quinn stepped forward and held the knife a little above Dipper's stomach. He shook his head in protest and pulled the chains. "I'm sorry," Quinn whispered and looked away before slamming the knife down. Dipper spat out more blood and screamed despite himself.

Bill on the other hand clapped and laughed hysterically. "Wow barely any hesitation! Now one more time!" Dipper stared at him with pleading eyes.

"But you only said I had to do it once." Quinn argued while looking at Dipper with sad eyes.

"I said no such thing!" Bill flouted closer "Now, one. More. Time!"

Quinn looked at him with an annoyed look and Dipper stared through his watered eyes. He made a choking sound in hopes to get through him but Quinn only clicked his tongue and slammed the blade down again. Dipper of course screamed at the pain and coughed up the blood lifting out of his throat. "There,"

"Wow impressive but seems Pinetree is bleeding out way too much." Bill floated closer and the cuts that were already causing him extreme pain seemed to boil and melt. He looked down behind his tears and saw Bill pressing his finger across both wounds. Smoke seemed to seep out and he realised that Bill was burning his skin together. "There! That should stop the bleeding for a while! Would you like your tongue back?" He mockingly added as he snapped his fingers.

"Please Bill…" Dipper said as he cleared the blood from his mouth. "Please stop,"

BIll hummed as he tapped his chin. He looked between Quinn and dipper before finally shrugged. "I guess my puppet finally learned his lesson! Alright I'll stop," Dipper almost cried tears of joy. Not that they would have told the difference between the tears of pain. "So whenever you try to pull a stunt like this again just remember what fun we had here. You can pass out now, I think I'm done." He touched his forehead and Dipper gladly let his consciousness slip.

He felt the chains around his wrist disappear and he fell harshly on the floor. He looked up seeing QUinn looking down at him before dropping his head to the ground and letting the, once scary, darkness get rid of the pain.


	13. Heart vs Mind

A/N: before i start i want to say that a little comic i found helped me with the writers block i was experiencing. I'm sorry that i don't know the original artist of it but just search up "heart heart head gravity falls", or something along those lines and you'll find it. Please leave a review and thanks for reading!

Dipper really didn't want to wake up. HIs whole body hurt and the nightmares that he was experiencing right now where horribly vivid. They were almost worse than what had _actually_ happened. His eyes fluttered open and for a moment he didn't feel anything. He didn't want to move because he knew that the moment he did he would regret it. He heard the T.V. playing a movie he didn't recognize at first. He stared at the ceiling before hearing a low volumed laugh and a pig oink. Someone was in here. He got up too quickly and fell back on his bed with a gasp of air. "Hey! You're awake," He felt a hand on his shoulder helping him sit up. Looking over he saw Quinn just staring at him. He suddenly had a small flashback of seeing Quinn in front of him. Only this time he had a bloody knife in his hand and DIpper was in pain.

"Don't touch me!" Dipper hit his hand away and backed as far away from him as he could. "Just stay away from me,"

"Alright…" Quinn gave a sad look and backed away while tapping his fingers at his side. "I can understand that,"

Dipper gave him a skeptical look, almost expecting him to do something, but Quinn only sat down on the floor in front of his bed. Dipper slowly slid off of his bed and fell to his knees when his legs couldn't support him. Quinn stared at him wanting to help but didn't when he knew that it would probably only cause trouble. Dipper respected that and grabbed onto his bed for support up. He made it around the bed and grabbed Waddles away from Quinn's side. Only giving each other a small glance Dipper pushed Waddles on his own bed and layed down next to him. He slowly laid down on his stomach staring at the T.V. to distract him from the pain and pulled Waddles to his side. "Do you want me to change the movie? _Godfather_ doesn't really look like your type of movie," Quinn asked while looking slightly behind him at Dipper.

Although this was true he only shook his head slowly. That small little movement made his neck hurt and he roughly let his head drop to the bed slightly shaking and breathed in large gasps of air to calm him down. "I just don't want to do something that involves moving,"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah," He stated sarcastically. "I'm just swell!"

"Look," Quinn sounded almost irritated which _really_ made Dipper question his sympathy. "I get why you're angry but you don't have to be such a bitch about it,"

"What?!" Dipper restrained from getting up. "You stabbed me in the stomach two times!"

"Only in order to see my family!" Quinn screamed back. "And let's not forget who got us into that situation."

"Yeah it's Bill's fault. If it wasn't for me your dumb family would be dead,"

"Oh yeah just like yours right?" Quinn glared at him and Dipper threw a punch barely making contact with his cheek but enough for it to sting.

"Don't talk about them like that! You didn't know anything about them! You're just someone who can't leave his family alone without Bill's help," Dipper was feeling extremely sad.

"You're the idiot who made a deal with Bill for nothing!"

"I was dying! I was just a kid and I was _scared!_ Would you have just let yourself die! Besides, I wrongly assumed you wouldn't make such a dumb deal."

" _You_ did it!"

"And look how that turned out," Dipper said in a whisper. "I would do anything to take back that deal but seeing me you _still go_ and sell your soul to some evil triangle!"

"I didn't have choice," he whispered as he finally focused on the movie.

"Sure you did," Dipper said as he petted Waddles. "You just didn't make the wise one." Quinn opened his mouth to say something but DIpper beat him. "Do you know what hurts the most right now?"

"The stabs?" Quinn guessed.

"Nope. My throat and tongue so stop talking to me because I'm not going to answer." Both of them resumed watching the movie awkwardly and not even looking at each other in fear of causing another dispute. The movie ended with a rather dark theme but Dipper didn't mind. During the movie however there seemed to be something bothering Quinn. His eyes were irritating and he kept rubbing them until Dipper saw him out sunglasses over them. FOr a few moments after that he assumed it was because of the irritating light caused by the T.V. which was so close to him.

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn broke the silence as he skimmed through the piles of movie there. Dipper just sat there truly wishing he didn't have to talk right now when the pain was subtle. "I get it, it hurts to talk," He didn't get it at all. "But just one question, that's all I'm asking for."

"You can ask your question," Dipper said carelessly. "I can't stop you from doing that but that doesn't mean I'll answer it.."

Quinn sighed "Why were you so mad when I made that deal with Bill? I mean this set up here is much better than anything you'll find out there,"

Dipper thought for a while if he should answer that question. He really wouldn't understand anyway and it was more complicated for him. "Because you weren't specific," He decided to go with that.

"Well it was kind of in the heat of moment."

"That doesn't matter!" Dipper snapped and the confusion of Quinn's face made him sigh in sadness. "You didn't even specify anything. For example you didn't tell him what time he had to take you to them. He could take you a year from now and he would still be upholding."

"As long as their safe who cares?"

"They do," Dipper sighed. "I don't care about me because I have no one worrying about me but you… You still have someone to go back to. You need to start being a bit selfish and worrying about yourself." Quinn stayed silent not knowing what to say. "Now it's my turn to ask a question, why did Bill dump you with me."

Quinn chuckled a bit. "In his own words, 'I don't want to deal with another stuck up human',"

"Yeah," Dipper sighed "That sounds like him."

"So… he also told me that you would lead me to my family," Dipper looked at him skeptically. "You know, since you're the one who stashed them away,"

He sighed and slowly let himself slide off the bed. The pain was still there but he limped himself towards to door. He set his shaking hand over the knob and caught a glimpse of Quinn before taking a small breath and thought of Gravity Falls before opening the door. "I don't know exactly where they are but they should still be around." As Quinn stepped out Dipper followed him and closed the door softly "So are you going to get out of Quinn now that you know where they are?" Dipper leaned on the door making sure it didn't disappear and leave him here.

Quinn sighed after an awkward silence and took off the glasses. "Well Pinetree seems that you caught me," Dipper just stood there for a while looking at Quinn's eyes. Bright yellow with slit pupils. Dipper tapped against the doorknob trying to distract him from an anxious feeling.

"Now what?" Dipper stood there for a while just staring at Bill who smirked at him with a tilted head.

"Pinetree, always wanting a meaning to something when there is none. How boring. What do you presume will happen?"

Dipper tapped at the door a bit faster. "I don't know, probably go and find Lily and Ashling?"

Bill scoffed "Like I care about two measly humans. No that's not what I want. I just want to shove you a bit over the edge." Dipper stopped tapping at the door and stared at Bill with a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Pinetree," Bill sighed "Do you really think that I tortured you just for kicks?"

"I can believe that," Dipper glared at him

"Well that's not the case this time. I just need a puppet, Pinetree. Nothing more." Bill finally said. "You have been acting a little to superior so I just had to knock you down."

"If you needed a puppet then why not just kill me and take my body,"

"You would prefer that, wouldn't you?" Bill laughed and held up a single finger. "One, that would go against our deal and that has consequences for both of us. Two, a dead body is much worse because, of course, I could possess it but as soon as I leave it the body will begin to decay."

"So are you possessing Quinn right now or did he shake your hand?"

"Possession," Bill confidently smirked. "It was surprisingly easy. He's still in this body, forever. Trying to fight an impossible battle."

"You need to get out of there-,"

"And there you go again trying to play hero and give me orders." Bill took a step forward and Dipper pushed his back against the door trying to get himself away from Bill. "Like you could do anything. I'm in charge right? Unless you want me to torture you again." Bill stood only inches away from him and Dipper clutched his teeth when he felt Bill lean against his stomach. "It still hurts doesn't it. I haven't healed it yet. I only stitched up those stab wounds but you can feel them clearly."

"Stop it…" Dipper gripped onto Bills wrist but couldn't pull it away. His eyes watered in pain and he finally pushed him away as he gripped his now blood stained shirt.

The only response he got out of Bill was a laugh which made him grit his teeth a bit in anger and when Bill noticed his grin grew to a sadistic measure. One that should never be shown on Quinn's face. "You hate me right?" Of course he did. Was there even an excuse not to at this point? "I'm in a human body know so you know what that means? I can feel pain!" Dipper's eyes widened a bit and Bill continued to laugh. "It's somethings that's always been on your mind right? Revenge that is?"

"You're in Quinn's body…" he really didn't want to hurt him when he looked like that. "And aren't you a bit of a masochistic so pain isn't really something you would mind."

Bill chuckled a bit and stepped closer towards Dipper. "I enjoy pain like you would enjoy being tickled. Sure it's fun at first but after a while it becomes annoying. It's tedious and the closest you'll get to anything that bothers me." Bill placed a hand over his stomach once again and began to push down at the sore wound. "Come on just do it! All that anger you feel just let it explode and take control! Who cares about Quinn, who cares if he'll be fine,"

Dipper doubled over at the pain. He knew what Bill was doing. He wanted him to not care about anything, maybe to just go insane. He was almost there on the verge of breaking and tearing his mind apart. He hated this life and he hated this pain so he just let go. The little part of him that was holding onto his sanity let go and let insanity slip into his mind slowly. And he griped it tight never wanting to feel anything anymore. He was just so tired of everything. He reached out to Quinn's neck and pushed both of them down to the ground. He sat on top of him and griped onto his neck pushing down wanting Bill to just disappear. Bill began to laugh and Dipper just angrily looked into the bright yellow eyes until those slowly began to disappear as well. Turning his eyes normal again and Quinn began to struggle under the hold as his face turned blue. Yanking at Dippers hold around his neck and gasping for air unable to talk. Dipper only tightened his hold and saw Quinn close his eyes and go limp.

Dipper breathed in for air and finally let go. He didn't feel anything and he was so glad he didn't that he smiled despite himself. Only for it to be crumble when he heard the familiar laugh he heard only moments ago. "Good job Pinetree!" Bill chimed in his triangle form "Didn't think you had it in you but you sure proved me wrong."

"Why didn't you stop me?" Dipper looked at Bill with an indifferent face ashe stood up.

"Why would I stop something _that_ fun!?"

"Wasn't it against your deal?" Dipper stepped a little back from the Quinn and stared at Bill. "And you said there were consequences of breaking a deal."

"There are, but I never broke the deal," Dipper tilted his head a little in confusion not understanding. Bill sighed and continued to explain. "The deal was that I let his family see him but I never said see him alive. So I'm still upholding my end."

Dipper looked between Bill and Quinn not really focusing on the words. "I see," With those small words he turned around and entered his room. He looked back once more before gently shutting the door and laying on his bed.

Bill stayed back. Interested in the sight he just saw before him. He looked at Quinn noticing the slight breath still escaping his throat. Should he kill him? Bill saw how Dipper noticed the slight breath but didn't bother finishing the job. He sighed at the failure of a puppet and looked back at Quinn. He twirled his arm quickly and watched as Quinn's head jerked to the side making his bones make a horrible cracking noise. Now Bill was positive he was dead. He snapped his fingers and let Quinn's body land a couple miles away. They would find him then. The problem still didn't leave though. Bill had failed at making Dipper fall over the edge. Sure he is closer than he had been but he still wasn't completely fallen. He showed empathy towards people and Bill found that extremely annoying. Maybe Bill just wasn't the person that was going to make him go over. He thought for a while before thinking up a solution. Dipper absolutely despised him and that would of course lead to him not wanting to do anything encouraged by him. Maybe one of his own demons could persuade Dipper into becoming more cooperative. Bill smiled and the thought of Pinetree finally becoming a puppet and he knew just the demon that could get the job done. One that was once human and could make Dipper turn just like he did. The best part being Pinetree didn't know him so he wouldn't hate him. Bill snapped his fingers and waited for that very demon to show up.


	14. A Strange Demon

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I've just not been liking the things that I write. So here's a not so depressing chapter! Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked about it. Thanks for reading.

Dipper really didn't care what was happening with his empathy. If it was gone or if it was still fully there was uninteresting to him. Maybe that was a sign that it was gone but when he saw Quinn's chest slowly rise he didn't know what to feel. And he got out of their before Bill made him do something else. He closed the door and dragged himself down to the floor. Hugging his knees he sobbed until he finally regained what was left of his dignity. He still couldn't figure out why he had done that. It just felt so exhilarating at the time, fun even. He couldn''t stop that but once he got back to reality he regretted it. Regretted sinking into Bill's games and letting himself be controlled like that. He shakingly got his still aching body up and limped to bed. He picked up Waddles on his way there and and laid down with him beside him. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours until he finally got some sleep.

He woke up again to a small rattling of something he was unfamiliar with. He opened his eyes slightly and quickly closed them again at the small light resonating from his side lamp. He saw an unfamiliar person looking through the books and records on both shelves that were neatly rowed. Dipper hadn't heard it automatically but he saw that there was a record playing and soon heard the soft music fill his room. He saw as the person's mouth curled up to a sad smile as he hummed along to the tune. Searching through the books Dipper saw how he tapped a finger on each book's spine and occasionally pulled one out, looking at the cover and back, until setting it back as if he never planned on reading it in the first place. Dipper once again heard the rattling noise and focused his vision on the source of the noise, which had ultimately led him to the strangers wrist's. Blue shackles clasped around each and chains that lead to nowhere were still rattling a small song.

He sat up trying to figure out why this person was here and as he did so the bed creaked from the change of weight. The person quickly turned around and gave an almost scared face. He reached his hand out to the record player but in his rush he pushed the needle a bit too roughly down and made a horrible scratching noise. Dipper covered his ears and the stranger looked a bit frantic as he quickly recovered himself and stopped the music. Dipper spent a small amount of time examining him and the other just stood there uncomfortably. His whole demeanor, and even his physical attributes, seemed blue. Even though he was smiling, his light blue eyes were glassy and he seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"Who are you?" Dipper finally asked.

He looked up slightly and smiled a bit more genuinely. "William, you can just call me Will though."

"William?" Dipper whispered under his breath. "Isn't that the alias Bill used?"

"Did he?" He laughed softly and looked at the ground "I guess he wouldn't tell me much of anything. He's… um… well I'm not sure either. My full name would be William Cipher by the way."

"Cipher?" Dipper didn't really understand what he was being told. "Does that mean you two are like related?" Dipper looked mortified to even consider that Bill had any family. Of course Dipper couldn't hide the fact that they looked surprisingly alike yet so different. William looked smaller and more delicate while Bill had that strong and scary vibe. He was smaller and they both gave off a different personality.

"N-no well at least he doesn't consider us related,"

"Do you?" DIpper questioned this.

"I guess," He sighed "I don't really remember my _human_ life but he has always just been there so I kinda just-"

"Human life?" Dipper interrupted

"Yeah believe it or not I used to be human," His smile dropped slightly. "Of course I'm not anymore but Bill said that I had to do whatever you said so I took a human form because I assumed you would feel more comfortable talking."

Dipper gave him a confused look at the mention of Bill letting him control a demon but he didn't argue. "And how do you usually look."

"Like Bill but with a few differences." Will sighed as he snapped his fingers turning back into his original form. Dipper couldn't help but back up a little at the similarities. They looked almost identical except Will was blue instead of yellow and his eye was glassy with some tears built up on his eyelashes. He snapped his fingers again and Dipper relaxed a bit at seeing his human form come back.

"You two look almost identical," Dipper whispered "You two _have_ to be related and if that's the case does that mean Bill was a human too?"

"No of course not, but um I can't really be sure."

"And how exactly does a human become a demon?"

"Demons a strong word and why would you want to know that?" Will laughed awkwardly. He argued with himself whether or not to tell him.

"Will!" Dipper rather forcefully interrupted his thought. "BIll said you had to do whatever I said so tell me, how do humans become demons?"

Will flinched back roughly, making the chains rattle with the movement. He didn't expect Dipper to sound so vicious at such a young age. He let his head drop and his glassy eyes grew a bit. "It only happens when a human absorbs a demon's power."

"And you did with Bill's?"

"Only his bad ones." Will sighed

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dipper crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Well think of it like this," Will said taking a step back from Dipper. "Have you ever seen him sad?" Dipper in turn shook his head. "He put that negative part of himself and manifested it into me. Along with a lot of other things. I'm everything that he's ever hated about himself. Anxiety, depression, pain, empathy, sadness, hundreds of things he thinks are weaknesses packed into me. But in way I guess I'm his weakness."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Will covered his mouth with the back of his hand and bit at his knuckles a bit. "I don't think I'm supposed to tell you," Dipper got to the edge of the bed and just gave him a dark stare. "Dipper, I don't think I'm allowed to tell you something like that. I might get in trouble and-"

Dipper quickly reached out towards the chains and yanked them forward. Will yelped a bit as Dipper hopped off the bed stepping on the chains forcing Will to jerk forward. "Now Will." He shock under the gaze and cried a bit at the forcefulness in his voice.

"If I die, he'll become a lot more weaker." Dipper pondered this for a while. He dug his feet more forcefully on the ground.

"Why?"

Will shuddered a bit and tears ran out of his eyes. "Well no one can truly live without those feelings. Just because he shoved them into my soul doesn't mean they don't exist for him. That's all I know." He said it so fast Dipper had a bit of trouble processing what he had said. He got of the chains and once again sat at the edge of his bed. Will slowly stood up and cleared his throat.

Will ran his fingers through his hair and for a split second as his bangs lifted off of his forehead Dipper saw something. He quickly reached out towards his forehead and Will was startled by the movement wincing slightly away while tensing up and closing his eyes as if he was about to get hit. Dipper took notice in his frightful attitude but ignored it for a now as he pulled his bangs away from his forehead. Will opened his eyes slowly when he realised he wasn't going to be hurt only to see Dipper staring at him. "What is it?"

"The mark on your forehead," Dipper took of his ring and showed him the eye like scar. "I have one too."

Will chuckled a bit. "Yeah it's just the way Bill contacts us." He took Dipper's hand and examined the scar closer. "Your's is on your hand though. Do you know why?"

"So I could call him I think." Will looked a bit shocked and Dipper gave him a confused look.

"Then did you cross it out or was it Bill?"

"I did,"

"Did he get mad?"

"Yeah…" Dipper crossed his arms in frustration. "How would you know that?"

"Well he obviously wanted to you to contact him and since you crossed them out you won't be able to." Dipper gave him a confused look and Will went on not wanting to get him angry. "Once the scars settle the eye would be broken on your part but not his so he'll still be able to contact you but you won't."

"But I literally called him a while back."

"Well if it was still a fresh cut back then you're dried blood would help that but if the scars settled then they become part of the mark and completely block out your ability to do so. Until he gives you some of his own magic to do it that is." Dipper pondered this for a awhile. Is that why he became so angry? But it was already a scar when he did call him. It had to be but 'his own magic', that didn't make sense. Bill never gave him any magic. Will held his own hands out of nervousness and flinched back when he heard Dipper whisper to himself.

"Maybe…" He hopped off of his bed and rummaged through his desk. He came across the black flower stem that was still lying there neatly. "Will is this it?"

He tossed it to Will who in turn jumped a bit but catched it using both hands. "Is this what exactly?" He questioned as he held it close to his eyes using his thumb and index finger.

"Is that how he gave me his magic or not?" Dipper rolled his eyes and jumped back on his bed WIll stared at him. WIll turned back towards the stem and smiled a bit.

"I can't be positive but there is some of BIll's magic residence here so most likely if he gave you magic it came from here." He handed the stem back to Dipper and once again stepped back.

"Thanks Will," Dipper sighed when he saw the shocked look Will gave him. "Truly thank you. I know I've been a bit- well more than a bit, mean. I don't know. I've just been through a lot." He gave him a smile and Will relaxed, nodding a bit.

"You're welcome." Will smiled.

"I'm sorry for a horrible first impression." Dipper sat up a bit causing his wounds to cause him pain making him double over. Will stepped forward a bit concerned until Dipper held up his hand. "It's fine," He gasped out. "I guess I deserve this." Will retracted his hand. Dipper looked back up only to close both his eyes at the pain again.

Will's sad expression slowly became a little bit lighter when he lifted his mouth a bit. Smiling, he stepped forward and brushed Dipper's hair away from his forehead. He momentarily just stared at Dipper's birthmark until he sighed. "You know Dipper I've meet a lot of humans in my time. Some that truly deserved the pain that you are feeling but you are not one of those people. No matter how guilty you feel, you are truly kind." Dippers eyes watered a bit. Maybe it was from the pain he was feeling but those words truly made his chest hurt. Reminding him of all that he was truly guilty of. Yes, right now he felt like he deserved this pain but seeing Will's small smile and generally stained innocence made him question his own thoughts. He saw Will and saw how different he was from him. If Will was truly kind then _he_ was the most horrible person out there. He closed his eyes again and felt Will's finger lightly touch the center of his forehead.

He opened his eyes at the seemingly disappearing pain. He looked over at Will who gave him a warm smile and looked back at his stomach. Looking back up between the two he saw him smiling as he shook the ring that was still off of Dipper's finger. And as he shook it it changed. Growing bigger. Dipper began lifting his shirt up to see scars were his wounds used to be. He unwrapped his bandaged arm to see skin still there. He quickly looked up at Will about to thank him when something got pushed on his head and fell over his eyes. Pushing it a bit down making Dipper look down in disbelief. "You look better like that then in a suit. More iconic. More you." Will stated happily.

Dipper reached up and felt the curve of his hat. Gripped onto it tightly as his hands began to shake. He bit his shaking bottom lip as to not make a sound but couldn't help the small whimper that escaped his lips. His tears soaked his cheeks and he looked up with his blurry vision only to be meet with no one. He looked around his now lonely room and stared in shock. He grabbed onto Waddles and hugged him tightly only getting a quiet oink out of him. He tilted his head a bit so that it was leaning on Waddles and he let himself lay down on his bed. He closed his eyes and dug his head into his pillow before whispering a small but truly happy, "Thank you." to nobody.


	15. The Burden of a Bond

A/N: thanks for reading! Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked.

"You did what!" Bill yelled in anger as he slammed his foot onto Will's chest. Will fell backwards with a yelp and simply sat on his knees. He looked down at the floor with a tearful face as BIll paced in front of him in anger. He finally paused and looked back at Will. "So tell me exactly what you idiots talked about."

"Bill you can't get mad at me," Will shakingly said ignoring the question. "Not you. You're the one that brought me back and told me to do everything he asked. You're the one that woke me up."

Bill grimaced a bit as he stepped forward. "Do you have any idea _why_ I woke you up after so long." WIll gave him a confused look but before he could answer Bill smiled and stood up. "Because you're _finally_ useful. After all that time of just rotting pointlessly without a reason I'm finally giving you a chance to actually mean something. Now, answer my question."

Will stared at him momentarily in shock before looking away. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and looked at the floor. "We just talked about the bound by speech spell. Then why I looked similar to you. Then I took away the torture wounds."

"You healed them?" Bill question. "Why would you do that?"

"He's just a child Bill," Will stated finally looking up. "Even if you age his body, he's still just a kid."

Bill stared in disgust as Will dropped his head again. He rolled his eye again and crossed his arms. "Is that supposed to make me feel bad or something because if it is it's not working,"

Will shook his head in disappointment. "Bill because he's a child you could have easily manipulated him, why torture him? Why make him hate you even more?"

Bill looked up at the ceiling before smiling at his blue counterpart. "It's more fun this way besides a child is useless to me. And he's already at the brink of breaking so just nudge him the right way, make him think he's more powerful than you, and boom I get my puppet back. Although with the trick you just pulled Pinetree will probably be harder to manipulate without that pain."

Bill smirked at Will who gave him a frightful look. "What are you thinking Bill?" He whimpered.

HIs smile grew a bit more and he laughed. "What do you think would happen if I simulated the pain of burning along his neck," Bill said as he smirked. He hovered his middle finger over his thumb ready to snap them at any given moment. "How do you think he'll react?"

"No Bill stop, please. He won't- he can't take anymore of this. He'll go completely insane if you continue to do stuff like this!" Will pleaded for him to stop but Bill only laughed. He was surprised that Dipper had even lasted this long with all this pain. Of course it wouldn't make him go insane but causing him pain now would make him despise the world.

"But Will you should know by now that I want him to break. Besides I'm curious to see how he'll react. What do you think will happen?" he asked. "Do you think he'll beg me to stop or will he hold onto his pride and pass out from the suffocation?"

Will shook his head. "This is wrong. if you cause him pain then he's just going to hate you even more."

"Yeah but who's to say it was me," Will stared at him in confusion for a while until he heard the small snap that Bill had caused. Almost immediately both of them heard a horrible cry. Bill clapped his hands together in glee and looked back at Will who gave him a horrible look.

"Dipper!" Will yelled. He got up and was about to run off to his room but stopped. Even if he got there he couldn't stop this. The spell was bound by the two people who were there but he couldn't just stand there. He heard Dipper's cries and he ran back to Bill. "Please stop this! He doesn't deserve this! I'll do anything! Just please… stop."

Bill tapped his foot on the ground and as Will sobbed looking away from him, Bill laughed. He laughed because Will was even easier to manipulate then Dipper. Of course, he would have grown a soft spot for him already. Will was like that after all. Someone who was easily controllable and taken advantage of easily. He placed a hand on top of his hair and Will, startled by the touch, looked up. "Alright let's see how this turns out." Bill tightened his told on Will's hair and began to walk off. Will yelped a bit as he followed Bill with his head down getting dragged along by his hair. If his pace started to falter in any way Bill would yank at it and sadly Will wasn't a very fast walker. They finally made it to the door and Bill snapped his fingers to let them in. "Alright, here we are," Bill said and threw Will forward towards Dipper as he disappeared from sight.

He yelped a bit but quickly got up when he heard Dipper's cry's. He scurried over to him and Dipper's wet blurry eyes saw Will reach out. Waddles was there too but had run off the the corner in fright. For a second Dipper was actually happy to see him but the horrible pain he was feeling quickly washed that away. "Will...please," He whimpered "Make the pain go away."

Will got closer to him and set a hand on his shoulder. He focused all of his energy on trying anything but as soon as he touched Dipper more pain shot through him. Except this time it wasn't just his neck it was his shoulder and his arm. Dippers eyes shot open at the contact and he fled backwards. "What's wrong?" Will asked still naive to the pain he was causing him. "It-it's okay." Dipper had stepped back and his back met the piano. He shook at the pain but Will stepped forward. This time Will touched his forehead and Dipper's eyes bulged out at the pain as he slammed his hands on the keys in protest. His already uneven breathes completely stopped and his throat burned even worse. That accompanied by the pain that was now shooting across his head made him burst into hysterical crying. Dipper punched him away. With that sharp pain Will realised what had happened and what his touch was doing to Dipper.

As soon as the contact was lost, the pain in Dipper's head throbbed less violently. His breath caught up with the burning pain on his neck and he fell forward catching himself by all fours, breathing in horrible large gasps of air. Will stepped forward a bit. He reached out his shaking hand. "Dipper I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Stay away from me!" He gasped. WIll quickly retracted his arm and stared at Dipper with much more sadness then he was used too. "Do-don't touch me. Just get away from me,"

"Dipper… I'm-" He was sobbing but those words got cut off by two blue shackles quickly wrapping around Will's wrists and flouting up, hanging him from the ceiling.

"Will!" They both looked over to the door to see Bill who was completely red except for his now black eye. "What do you think you're doing?" Bill appeared in between both of them and Dipper momentarily wondered what he was doing here. He wouldn't care for something like this but he forced himself up on his shaking legs.

Will however just stared at him and ignored the pain on his wrists. "Bill what are you talking about!? You-" Something wrapped around Will's mouth and his words became muffled.

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Bill said as he turned towards Dipper.

"Bill I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Dipper gasped. He didn't care about his pride or anything, he just wanted the horrible pain to go away.

"What are you talking about? This isn't my doing. It's all Will's fault, I told him to control himself but no he went and hurt you anyways. Demons, am I right?" Bill playfully shrugged. Dipper looked up at Will who shook his head in protest as tears streamed down both of their faces. Dipper had a hard time believing Will could do something like this but he also had a hard time believing Bill would lie like this. There was no reason for him to. DIpper couldn't see a motive. He clutched his fists in anger and cursed himself for once again giving away his trust. BIll took notice of this and smirked a bit. "Well now time to heal you Pinetree."

He walked closer to Dipper who was still breathing heavily. He set his hand over Dipper's eyes and, without breaking contact, moved behind him. Dipper noticed the pain beginning to slip away from his neck and his head. HIs whole body relaxed. Will stared at them for a while not sure what was going on until he focused on Bill, who leaned his head on top of Dipper's and Will saw a smile spread over his face. He knew what he was doing and thrashed around much more violently. Bill's smile grew even more and they met eyes. His pleading, glassy, light blue ones met Bill's single, horribly demented, yellow one. At that moment Will could almost see the puppets strings attached to Bill's finger curling around Dipper. His smile faltered a bit but it was still sinister. He held up a single finger to his mouth as warning and released the hold he had on Dipper.

He had closed his eyes at the relaxation and when Bill released his eyes he wanted to fall asleep but forced his eyes to stay open. "Thank you Bill." He whispered.

"You're welcome," Bill smirked. Waddles had come up towards them and BIll took notice. Using two fingers Bill flicked his wrist so that Waddles practically got thrown in the bathroom and the door slamming shut. "Filthy pet." Dipper was about to scream at him. Hearing Waddles in pain made him crunch up his fists so tightly that his nails dug into his skin. He wanted to say something but more than anything he was scared. So instead he just bit his lip and kept quiet. "Now I want to show you something," Bill held out his hand and a blue chain that seemingly led to nowhere appeared. He yanked it down and Will suddenly got pulled down. He yelped a bit and Dipper stared in interest as the chain connected with the shackles around Will's wrist. Will pulled off whatever was restricting him from talking and looked down at the chains in sadness. Bill handed the chain to Dipper who stared at it in confusion. "He's yours," Bill explained. Dippers features spread out in shock as he looked between the chain and Will.

"As in... ?" Dipper questioned.

Bill shrugged. "A slave, a punching bag, a pet. I could care less. He's strong though, stronger than every demon except me so he should keep you safe." He smiled as he started to walk towards the door. The only sound was of his shoes hitting the ground and Bill humming the song that Dipper had been trying to memorize on his piano. He opened the door and shut it behind him. Walking in the hallway his humming turned into a small whisper of the lyrics. "Oh I know we'll meet again some sunny day,"

Once Bill was gone Dipper gripped the chain and walked over to the bathroom. He opened it and spotted Waddles with a rather large bruise on his side. He hadn't really seemed to mind it and instead ran up to Dipper who picked him up with a smile. He slowly pressed down on the wound which cause him to oink in protest. "Um Dipper?" Will stepped forward and Dipper rushed over to him. He held up Waddles's side and showed Will the bruise.

"Heal him." He said quickly and when Will faltered he yelled out. "Now!" Will jumped back and touched Waddles with the tip of his finger making the bruise disappear from sight. Dipper sighed in relief and hugged Waddles a bit tighter.

"Hey Dipper-"

"Shut it." He hissed as he walked over to his bed. Will stared at him for a while before looking at his shackled wrists.

"Dipper… you have to believe me when I say-"

"I. Said. 'SHUT IT'!" He threw the book that was at his bed side and Will flinched back covering his face and closing his eyes as the book hit his arms. He uncovered his arm to see Dipper walk toward him holding onto the chain tightly. Will was momentarily scared and closed his eyes again until after a while nothing happened. He peeked out and saw Dipped holding out his hand. He was looking down and his hat was covering his eyes so Will couldn't tell what he was feeling. He reached out his hand and held it under Dippers. "Don't come near me again. I owe you for healing both me and Waddles so in return I'll let you be in charge of yourself but I can't deal with anymore pain. So please just stay away from me." With that he dropped the chain into Will's open hand. Dipper looked up with pleading eyes that were still crying despite the pain being gone. He knew Will hadn't caused him that pain. He figured that much out but he also knew that Bill was using Will to get to him as a sort of double emotional and physical torture. Maybe he was trying to manipulate him but Dipper didn't know all he knew was that it was dangerous to form bonds especially in the position they were both in. Will saw it in his eyes too, he was never angry at him, he was angry at himself for being so easily readable. He was still a kid after all.

"Dipper I'm so sorry,"

Dipper turned off the light and walked over to his bed. "I should have never become your friend." With that he layed down and hugged Waddles. Will was left standing in the dark room by himself. Biting his lip to force the sobs from making any sound.


	16. Help

Dipper didn't really know how long he slept for but it felt like he had only been asleep for a couple of minutes. He turned to his side and tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in but to no avail. He moved Waddles a bit away to the edge of the bed and rolled over to his stomach. He opened his eyes and stared at his door before hanging his arm over the edge of the bed. He he got startled when his fingers ran through something soft. He quickly brought his hand back up and looked over the edge of his bed. He saw Will curled up on the floor with his eyes closed. Dipper focused on his even breathing and saw how he shivered a bit. He dangled his hand over the bed once more and, like he thought, noticed that what he had felt before was his hair.

Even though Will was not doing anything Dipper felt a bit irritated. He wanted him to leave so Bill wouldn't find out that they were friends but instead Will took it upon himself to try and keep Dipper sane. Which annoyed him because he didn't see any point in staying sane anymore. He sighed and moved around him to the bookshelf.

Dipper took notice at how he shivered but he couldn't give him his blanket because then he would just end up cold. So instead he flipped through a geographic book and found a picture of a somewhat hot place. He didn't want to turn on the light out of fear of waking Will up so instead he got a bleak sight of it. He closed the book and walked over to his door. With the thought of that place in mind he opened his door letting the rather humid air inside his room. He looked around and noticed how nature based this place was. He would have assumed that Bill would have destroyed it but it seemed rather peaceful. The sun was already up here but he didn't know where this place was. Yeah it was deathly warm here.

He walked over to Will and dragged him across his room and into the place he hadn't seen before. He didn't really mind if Will stuck around but it made him uncomfortable for a demon to be in the same room as him if he was sleeping or awake. It's not like he was trying to be mean he just hated how Will was so kind, so different, from him. After he had said all those mean things, Will stuck around and Dipper was genuinely curious as to why. He decided once, he got enough sleep, he would seek him out and ask him.

He set Will on the floor to stretch before pulling him over to a tree and leaned him against the bark. He looked at him before running to his room and returning with a pillow in his hands. He pushed Will abit up forwards before setting it behind his back and neck. Will stirred around but ultimately leaned into the pillow more comfortably. Dipper smiled a bit before going back to his room. He closed the door and fell back on his bed. He grabbed Waddles and pulled him under the covers with him. He slowly fell asleep once more.

Bill didn't really understand Will. They were technically the same person but Bill didn't see a purpose in him. If he could kill Will he would have a long time ago but that would just cause complications. As he floated along the corridors he was unknowingly getting bored. This was so frustrating and he stopped momentarily to think. Taking over the world was and still is fun but it didn't have the same kick it once did. Between Pinetree and the humans that were actually trying to fight back everything was pretty much the same. Although he hated it, there were even some people worshipping him. He didn't really care what they did with their short lives but it was starting to get irritating.

He made it to a room which he had started to visit a lot lately. A room where he kept humans strapped in the entire time they were here. He didn't really come here often, it was more for the other demons then anything but he just really felt like having fun. He walked over to see a few humans cowered in the corner of a cage. Bill didn't understand why his demons enjoyed tormenting them. They were so pointless and they barely brought about entertainment. Nonetheless he was curious and therefore stepped into the cage that held all the humans.

"P-please stop." they backed away and Bill grabbed the first human he saw. A man with dirty black hair and dark green eyes. He dragged him out and he fought back a bit but not much.

"No! Papa!" A young boy ran forward grabbing onto him. The other people in the group didn't dare to go forward.

"No Aaron stay back!' He tried to push him away but Bill grabbed onto the boy's hair in curiosity.

"Awe is this your little brat?" Bill asked the man with clear amusement in his voice. "He can come too if you so wish." The man of course shook his head but Bill ignored him and dragged both of them out. He strapped the boy down first and then the father who was pleading with Bill to let go of his son. "You know you seem very attached to him," Bill laughed and the boy struggled under his bonds.

"No please leave him be!" the father struggled under the hold on him.

"But where's the fun in that?" Bill laughed as he hoovered a syringe over the boy's chest. "What do you think's in here?" He said tapping the side of the needle.

"Papa..." The boys gasped out in fear as he shook under the gaze.

"Now where should I put it." He hovered it over the boy's eye. "Eeny," Then over his throat. "Meeny," He hovered it over his chest. "Miny" He hovered it over the boys leg and was about to push it down when he heard someone burst through the doors. He looked over to see Pyronica run over to him.

"Bill we have a problem." She stated a bit nervously.

Bill tightened his hold on the syringe a bit in frustration. "Which is?" he growled.

Pyronica gulped as she straightened herself out. "The human with the six fingers managed to get out of the stone."

Bill momentarily looked at her with pure confusion before realizing who she was talking about. "Oh you don't mean..?" not waiting for an answer Bill burst into laughter. "Old sixer doesn't know when to give up does he?" He looks between Pyronica and the boy who was frightfully trying to move away. Bill finally sighed. "Right when I was getting to the good part." He stepped around him and balanced the tip of the needle on the boy's neck. "Well seems we'll have to postpone our little game." Both the boy and the father slightly relaxed but then Bill grabbed the needle and slammed it into the boys neck.

He didn't scream, instead he let out a horrible gasping noise as if searching for air. The father screamed instead. "NO! You bastard!"

Bill simply laughed and floated over towards Pyronica. "Well if you'll excuse me I have to go deal with a pest who popped a couple of bubbles."

The boy gasped at the air and the father screamed out for anyone.

Dipper woke up in a fright. He had a nightmare again but was woken up by a distant scream. His nightmare was still in his mind so he was a bit scared just being in his room. He looked at Waddles before rubbing his eyes. He didn't notice it at first but his cheeks were wet and his eyes were still letting tears stream down his face. He clicked his tongue in frustration and began to wipe his cheeks. He couldn't remember what his dream was about anymore, not vividly anyway. But the tears were running and for no reason except self pity he began to sob a bit more. His breaths were shaky and he ran to the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes and splashed his face with water from the sink. He looked in the mirror for a bit and sighed at his own sensitivity. Then he heard a horrible scream that made him jump a bit.

He quickly ran out of the bathroom and paused next to his door when he heard the scream again. He leaned his head on the door and heard weeping. He was scared to leave his room because he knew those screams were from somewhere in the Fearamid and he never wandered the halls even though he could if he wanted. The other demons and Bill were usually away from it and he didn't want to run into them but when the screams grew more desperate he found himself opening the door to where he left Will.

He was still sleeping against the tree leaning neatly on the pillow. Animals were surrounding him and Dipper was actually quite surprised. He shook that away and walked towards him. "Hey Will," He said shaking his shoulder to wake him up. As soon as he got near the animals moved away but never actually left. Dipper ignored them and shook WIll's shoulder one more time. He didn't get a response and Dipper didn't feel like he had time to waste so he noticed the blue chains that were there and yanked them hard enough for Will to fly forward and the animals finally scurried away.

Will shot up and looked up at Dipper frightfully. He quickly stood up and brushed the dust of himself. He looked from left to right noticing he wasn't in the room again but didn't question it. "Yes?" Will said staring at the chains on his wrists.

Dipper walked towards the door with his fingers curled around the chain. "I need your help with something." Dipper walked forwards until he was abruptly stopped by the chain that was no longer following him. He turned around to see Will's face full of fear. Not so much for himself but he was worried of what Dipper was planning to do. "Will ease up."

He let out a small laugh "That's kind of hard when you're being dragged to who knows where by chains."

Dipper stared at him for a while contemplating what he said before scoffing, "Just follow me," He yanked the chain once more as he walked towards his door. Will stumbled forward at the yank before catching himself. He sighed and followed sadly after Dipper. As soon as they made it inside and closed the door Dipper and WIll heard the scream.

"What was that?" Dipper asked Will.

"I-I don't know." WIll said looking at the floor. "Maybe Bill is doing something with a human."

He heard it again and Dipper covered his ears. "Shut up…" He hissed under his breath. He hated that sound. It reminded him of horrible things and things he regretted helping with.

"Dipper, are you okay?" Will put a hand on his shoulder. Dipper didn't mean to but he pushed his hand away and stumbled back on the floor. He was shaking a bit but when he saw Will's worried face he got back up and shook his head.

"I-i'm fine." He cleared his throat. "Stay here, okay?" And before he heard Will's answer he marched off into the Fearamid. He followed the cry of desperation and managed to wander towards a door. He leaned his ear on it and the cry's were even clearer. Dipper took a step back and examined the door in curiosity. He had never seen it before, granted he never wandered the halls and if he ever did he still would probably not took notice in this door.

He stepped inside and saw all of the people who were inside fixate their vision towards him. There was a boy no more than seven years old gasping for air and a man Looking desperately at Dipper. "Please help him…" Although he couldn't really trust him and the fact that Dipper was a huge mystery.

Dipper wasn't fazed by the sight before him. Instead he tilted his head a bit to the side and thought of everything that could go wrong if he did help. There were possibilities that they could get away with it but Dipper was scared of the outcome if he didn't succeed. He could just leave but they would probably tell Bill he was here. He began to pace back and forth in front of the door as he ran his hand through his hair. If he saved this kid from whatever was happening then what? He couldn't keep the kid and if he just let him leave ethen he would die either way.

"Please!" The father interrupted Dipper's thoughts. "Save my son!"

"Wait he's your son?" Dipper shouldn't help but smile. "Well this changes everything. If I help you two will you take care of him?"

The father was confused by this question but answered in the hope of saving him. "Yes of course… just help him."

Dipper nodded and walked over to the father. He untied his hands first in a hurry and moved to the boy while the dad was undoing the ties around his ankles. "There you go," Dipper whispered to the boy once he was finished untying him.

"Aaron are you okay?" the father scooped up his son while the boy tried to choke out a response. "It's- it's going to be okay." He patted his hair down and Dipper tapped on his arm.

"It really isn't if you just stay here." He moved over to the door opening it slightly only enough to make sure no one was outside.

"Wait kid what about the others?" They in turn gave hopeful looks.

Dipper sighed "I'll get them later but right now your sons about to die so we need to get to my room."

"Your room?" The father mimicked. "Do you live here?" He sounded shocked and Dipper understood why but his constant questions were beginning to irritate him.

"Listen," Dipper hissed. "Questions later! Now, follow me if you want to live." Then he marched off into the halls. When he noticed no one was in the hall he giggled a bit under his breath. "I've always wanted to say that,"

The father looked at the people who began to plead for him to let him out. He looked away sadly and ran off towards Dipper. "Why are you smiling."

Dipper caught on and nervously shook his head. "Just thinking of things. Come on and just follow behind me."

"Okay… lead the way." The father looked down at his son who, although was still gasping for air, felt a lot better when he was hopeful. Dipper managed to run off towards his room and before opening the door let his fingers linger over the doorknob.

Should he really be doing this? What would happen if they got caught? What would happen to him? He looked back the worried looking father and sighed. Even though he was so scared he wanted to do this. To help out these people. He wanted to at least do that. So he turned his attention towards the door once more and opened it.

A/N: This was originally going to be longer but with everything going on in school I just decided to end the chapter here. I'll try to write the next chapter faster though. Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked about this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	17. A Great family

A/N: I just want to say that all of my original characters are based on someone I know. I'm just going to apologize beforehand that Bill isn't in this chapter at all. PLease leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked. Thanks for reading.

Dipper opened his door and the first thing he was greeted to was Will who jumped off his bed. "Dipper where were you!? I was just about to go looking for you. As soon as I figured out you were actually in the Fearamid I got really worried. You can't just run off like that in the halls, what were you even doing!?" Dipper opened his mouth to answer the question but Will heard the door close and looked over to see the father holding his son in his arms. "Who are they?"

"Oh um," Dipper thought for a bit. "I actually don't know their names." He looked down when he saw Waddles staring up at him.

"Wait so you're telling me you just brought two strangers here without another motive."

Dipper gave him a blank stare seeing the happy face Will was showing before turning away. He picked up Waddles and walked towards the piano. "The kid's hurt," He stated as he sat down. "Can you heal him?"

"Of course," Will turned towards the kid and touched his forehead slightly. The father seemed a little uneasy about that but the fact that his son was dying and they were willing to help heal him was really a nice thought. Although Will didn't want to admit it, he was glad that Dipper had helped them. That meant he could still be saved from Bill. Will brought his arm down to touch the boy's neck healing it and getting rid of a poison that was circulating throughout his body. "There, he should be fine now. I just put him to sleep so he could relax while his body is healing."Will layed him down on Dipper's bed and the father sat next to him. "My names Will by the way and that's Dipper," Will stated while pointing at Dipper who was trying to put a movie on. The father looked over at Dipper who looked away in response.

"My names Daniel and that's Aaron" he stated as he pointed at the boy. "It's nice to meet you," He stepped forward towards Dipper and help out his hand with a smile that was barely noticeable in the dim light of the lamp. Dipper was still on his knees rummaging through the movies but when he noticed he only stared at his outstretched hand. He hadn't noticed it until now, but he hated shaking people's hands. The whole process of it was terrifying to him. He just felt like if he shook his hand something bad would happen just like last time he shook Bill's hand. So he just sat there looking at his inviting hand with such fear that it looked like Dipper was about to get hit. He wanted to just shake his hand and ignore his fear but something kept his hand down.

The father noticed his fear and gave him a confused look. Will moved in between them suddenly and took his hand. "It-it's nice to meet you." He then turned towards Dipper who was now looking at the floor with his hands clutched at his side, scared stiff. He moved his hand to his shoulder and Dipper didn't react. His heart was racing and he was breathing heavily but he found the will to look up. He was feeling dizzy and he was sweating a lot. He didn't understand what was going on until he heard Will's voice. "Hey, Dipper can you hear me?" Dipper brought his eyes up and meet with Will who smiled when he reacted to his voice. "You-you're going to be fine just focus on my voice okay?"

Dipper was going to nod but Will quickly moved his hand under his chin and on top of his head to hold it still. "It's good that you're responding but try not to move your head." He sounded like he was talking to a child which he was. Dipper despite everything was so young and hearing a soothing voice was something he didn't recognize at first. He helped Dipper up by pulling him from his arms. WIll was hoping to

"Papa is he okay?" Aaron's sleepy voice made Dipper jump up a bit and panic more at the sudden noise.

Will looked back and lead Dipper to the bathroom so it was much more quiet. "He's fine," The father stated in a whisper as he sat beside him on the bed. "Try not to make sudden noises though." Aaron looked confused and was about to look over at Dipper again but Will had already taken him to the bathroom where he shut the door.

"Hey Dipper you're going to be okay so just try to breath regularly." Dipper looked up trying to calm down but he was suddenly getting so scared. "It's fine, just breath in and out every time I count okay?" And Will started counting and with every number Dipper would breath in then out. "You're doing great Dipper. Can you raise your hand over your head." Will slowly said as he broke the numbers. Dipper raised his arm but only close to his face and although it wasn't exactly what he asked for WIll smiled at the response.

"I'm proud of you. You're doing good. Now listen to me Dipper. I'm gonna ask you to do something that is super easy okay?" Will took a deep breath and held out his hand. "Will you shake my hand?" Dipper seemingly gasped as if he hadn't expected that. "Listen Dipper, I know it's scary. It's scary to be in the mercy of Bill but your not scared of him as much as you used to be right?" Dipper's eyes once again met with his. "What you're scared of right now isn't him. It's the memory of your deal, right?" Dipper eyes were almost pleading Will to stop. "You're scared of what happened back then but listen, it's over. Do you understand me?" Dipper's eyes watered a bit and despite his worry Will was happy that he was responding. He never expected Dipper to shake his hand but he did want him to react to it. Slowly as to not startle him he pulled him closer into a hug. "It's over. You're safe." Honestly Will didn't believe himself when he said that but he needed to calm Dipper down and he did after a while. Only his sobs were heard for a while until Dipper suddenly pushed him away.

Will stared at him for a while. His eyes were puffy, red, and tears were still falling from them. Will knew that if he was wearing his hat he would have pushed it down to cover them. "Get out," Dipper's suddenly forceful voice made Will flinch. When he didn't react Dipper grabbed onto the blue chains still connected to Will and twisted them forcefully making Will gritted his teeth as his wrist's twisted too. "I said, ' _get. Out'_." Will didn't really know how to react until Dipper without cause loosened his hold on the chains. His small sobs turned more violent while his shoulders began to shake. "...please."

Will got up and ruffled his hair to which Dipper didn't protest. "It's fine." he stated as he moved around Dipper to the door. "But if you need me I'll still be in your room."

As soon as he was gone sipper scooted over to the toilet and proceeded to vomit the contents of his already empty stomach. Once Will got out of the bathroom he sighed a bit in defeat as he ran his fingers through his light blue hair.

"Hey, is he okay?" Daniel asked as he stepped forward. Aaron hadn't been able to go back to sleep so he had just been playing with waddles the entire time. "I didn't mean to scare the kid."

Will shook his head a bit and gave him a weak smile. "No, it's not your fault. He just had a panic attack. A whole bunch of humans have panic attacks. He should be fine once he relaxes more but that's not the problem." He pulled his own index finger to his mouth and lightly bit down.

"Then what is the problem." Will looked up at him if only for a split second and was about to answer when he heard the bathroom door open. He looked over to see Dipper slowly creeping out with his head down. His eyes were pink from crying and he was still slightly shaking but they just pretended not to notice it.

"Hey Dipper." Will said slowly. "Feeling any better?"

Dipper smiled at him a bit. "A lot, thank you but I kind of have a bitter taste in my mouth and my stomach completely empty so can you-"

"Say no more!" Will proclaimed with a smile. He snapped his fingers and almost immediately a giant plate of food appeared floating in front of him. He caught it and set it on the floor. "Dig in!"

Dipper laughed at Will's enthusiasm. "Thanks Will." He sat down and when none of the others sat down along with him he patted the floor. "Aren't you guy's going to eat? Don't worry I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" the father said as his son scooted over to all the food with Waddles close behind.

Dipper gave them a faint smile. "What did Bill feed you when you guy's got captured?"

"Nothing, none of the demons did." the father answered after a small awkward silence. He looked down at Dipper who stared back a bit. Dipper grabbed Waddles and set him on his lap while feeding him some fruits and vegetables.

"Then why are you refusing?" The little boy reached out but retracted his body a bit obviously waiting for permission. "Go on, and eat. You must be more hungrier than me."

The boy quickly reached out and was started to eat. "Aaron, eat slowly or you'll get sick." Aaron gave him a sad look but followed instructions. "Now what do you say?"

The little boy swallowed the food in his mouth and bowed a bit. "Thank you very much!" then continued to go on eating.

Will smiled at them but Dipper was caught staring. He didn't' understand why he helped them. Sure he felt bad but it was so much scarier to get in trouble. They were all staring at Dipper as if expecting him to do something. Instead he turned away when he noticed then staring. "You're welcome for helping you," he said as he got up and slid onto his bed. "You two can't stay here though. Not for long anyways,"

Both the dad and Will looked a bit shocked at the sudden proclamation. "Dipper…" Will looked at him a bit in disappointment.

"What do you want me to do Will?!" Dipper said a bit frustrated. "It's not like they can stay here!"

"Of course they can't!" Will agreed. "I know that but you can't just kick them out like that."

"I'm not kicking them out." Dipper stated while crossing his arms. "I'm just stating that once the kid gets better they can't stay. There's too much risk."

Will opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by the fathers laugh. "You know Will although I do appreciate your defence, this is his room so I'll leave as soon as I can. I don't think I would want to be the reason for him getting in trouble by Bill." Despite Will's sad face the man smiled at Dipper and he smiled back, thankful that he understood.

Dipper looked away again but the man cleared his throat and stepped away from his son. He walked over to the records scanning through them before turning to Dipper. "May I?" He said directing towards the record player.

Dipper gave him a sideways glance before laying on his back. He hung his head over the edge to see what Daniel was doing as he was petting Waddles who was on his stomach. "Knock yourself out," He said with a slight shrug. Will was looking at him curiously as he examined the shelf full of records.

"You got some pretty cool albums Dipper."

"Do I?" He turned around and focused on him. "Bill stocked them up just so I wouldn't go crazy," He said as he twirled his finger around his head. "Although I think the real reason was so I wouldn't bother him."

"Is that so?" He wasn't really focused on him until he pulled out a record and examined the cover with a huge smile. "I haven't seen this in ages." He showed him the cover and Dipper took the record gently into his hands. It was white with a strange picture in the front of a small amount of mythical and real animals surrounded by small strips of pink and blue. On it read "Queen" and under that read "A night at the opera" in beautifully blue cursive letters. "Have you ever heard of them?" Daniel asked. Aaron walked over and grabbed the small record examining it closely to his eyes.

"I was never really into rock." Dipper said keeping his eyes on Aaron. "I was more into bands like Babba,"

"You mean Abba?" Will questioned and when Dipper gave him a confused look Will just laughed a bit. "Forget it,"

"Well you have most of their albums so let's start off with their most famous song. Hey bud can I hold that record." He said to his son and Aaron looked down at it a bit before handing it over. "Thank you," He pulled the record out and set it on the turntable while placing the needle down carefully. It started of with a multiple of people singing and no music playing until a few lines down the road. Dipper once again laid on his stomach and began to listen to the music. The first couple of lyrics Dipper didn't really understand. He couldn't piece together a story until it began to deepen. And as Dipper leaned his head against Waddles who was sitting next to him, he was starting to feel sad but this music was actually really good. Then the tune began to amp up with a sort of tick tock tune, going back and forth between the note.

"I'm just a poor boy from a poor family," Aaron began to sing along with a smile and Daniel began to smile even wider. "This is the song daddy always puts on!"

"You're right!" Daniel laughed as he seized him into a hug. Both laughing. While Will and Dipper both smiled at the sight.

"So you're a music junkie?" Dipper questioned with his head leaning flat on the bed and the music still playing.

The father set Aaron down and shook his head. He sat down next to Dipper. "Not me, my husband. He used to have loads of old records. Sort of a hoarder if you ask me,"

Dipper's face turned a light shade of red and Will tilted his head at the sight of Dipper. "Oh I thought- you know since you have a kid-" Dipper cleared his throat when he noticed the small smile on Daniel's face. "You know what forget it. So your husband is he back _there_ or where?"

He laughed a bit at Dipper's awkwardness. "I sure hope he's not anywhere here but I'm not sure. Last time I saw him he was with our daughter and then I was going after Aaron who had turned up lost. Then..." He seemed uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sigh. "I hope they're okay,"

Dipper sat up and crinkled his eyebrows. "Wait so was there anyone else with him before you left?" Waddles had hoped off the bed and Will followed after him to the edge of the room with Aaron following after them.

"Some of his family is with him but my family lives rather far away so I'm not sure where they are other than that I think they're alone."

"Would you like to see them now?" Dipper questioned

"Of course but how are we supposed too?" They were interrupted by Aaron's small laughter as Will was holding Waddles just a few inches away from his face. Will would tilt him from side to side a bit making Aaron laugh a bit more. Daniel stood up and walked over to them before scooping him up in his arms.

"Why are you having fun without me?" He laughed in a childish way making Dipper smile along to. As they laughed Dipper felt himself being the only man out. He missed his family suddenly. Much more than he got used to. Like a horrible memory hitting him across the face. Aaron and Daniels family were probably worried sick.

"Dipper you okay?" Will asked standing next to his bed.

He nodded "I'll take you to family," Dipper proclaimed suddenly as he jumped of the bed. "I'll help you find them if you want."

Aaron looked at his dad with a hopeful smile and Daniel gave Dipper a smile as well. "Are you sure we can do it now?"

"Why not?" Dipper moved to his closet and pulled out two backpacks. Bill had stuffed his closet with unnecessary things so he wasn't surprised that he had found what he was looking for. "Will can you fill these with water and food?"

"Of course!" Will happily agreed as he filled the bags to the brim with water bottles and non perishable items.

"Will, DIpper, you really don't have to-"

"Pretty heavy, Will could you-"

"Say no more," He moved his hands around it to cover them in a sort of blue bubble that disappeared into the air and when Dipper picked them up they felt almost empty.

"Wow thanks Will." Dipper praised.

"You guys!" Dipper and Will turned his attention towards Daniel once more. "How are we even supposed to find them?"

"Where did you see them last?" Will offered.

"Sparks, Nevada."

"Good now just open the door with the thought of the last place you saw them." Daniel gave him a confused look. "Just do it."

So he reached out to the doorknob with the thought in mind and he flung the door open. Sure enough he was back there. Where he had last seen his family. "Wow!" Aaron explained still hanging from his dad's neck. "Papa look at that! Where back home,"

"I can't believe it," Daniel whispered.

He looked over at the land and felt Dipper passed him the almost airlight backpacks. "Believe it." He said as he forced them out the door.

"I'm gonna go look for any humans near by." Will said as he disappeared.

"Well I guess it's just us three."

"Papa can I get down?" Daniel let Aaron down and passed him a backpack with he strapped around his shoulders.

"So what's your family like?" Dipper asked suddenly. It took Daniel a bit of time to respond but he did after a while.

"WHat can I say? They're family, so they get annoying at times," He laughed "Despite that I love them more then anything." Dipper contemplated this. "You know Dipper you're very strange. I kinda wanted to spend more time with you."

"Why?" Dipper asked that as if he had never thought of this before. As if the very idea of anyone spending time was incomprehensible to him.

"A boy with a nice room who seems to be terrified of Bill but is working with another demon," He smiled. "It sounds like a pretty interesting story to find out if only we had sat down and talked."

Dipper smiled alongside him. "It would be a rather sad one actually."

"Some stories are sad, doesn't mean they aren't worth listening to." He sighed as he moved over so Aaron wouldn't run off. "So how did you end up here. You can't be more than sixteen."

"I'm actually thirteen," He clarified. "And I honestly can't remember how I ended up here. Just bad choices and a horrible deal."

Daniel looked at him in a worried manner. "You're not a bad kid Dipper,"

"Yeah right, I haven't done a single thing right," Dipper twisted his shirt out of a nervous habit.

"Well you're helping us," Aaron chimed in

"And for that I thank you." Daniel finished. Dipper looked up but before he could say anything Will suddenly appeared.

"I found some people!" Suddenly he hugged them all and teleported them to a hill with multiple of houses down below. Aaron held onto his dad's hand and Daniel looked across to the people who were below the hill.

"No way," He whispered. Dipper looked up and suddenly Daniels eyes turned glassy. He grabbed Aaron and ran down the hill as fast as he could, almost tripping as a result. Dipper heard him scream a name and saw a young man look back. That man was holding onto a young girl's hand and when he spotted him he seemingly froze in place. He saw Daniel and he wrapped his arms around him once he was close enough. Dipper looked down happy that he was back with his family. He saw the man he was hugging hug back and the other surround them in hugs too. He saw them talk and suddenly he pointed up to where Dipper and Will was. Everyone's attention turned to them and suddenly he heard a loud "Thank you!" That was from the man that was holding the girl's hand.

"Will take me back to my room." Will looked down at him to question it but seeing his glassy eyes and sad face he touched his shoulder to teleport them. "Hey Waddles," he walked over to his bed and fell face first onto it while crying into his pillow.

Will rubbed his hands together and walked over to Dipper. He was laying down face down on his bed with a pillow muffling his sobs. Will sat next to him on his bed and rubbed his back. "What's wrong Dipper?" He asked innocently.

"Will just leave me alone," Dipper said as clearly as he could manage.

"But then you'll just keep crying more."

"I'm gonna cry whether you're here or not," He said and he pushed the pillow over his head.

"If that's the case then you don't have to cry alone." Dipper peeked from under the pillow. He really didn't understand why Will was doing this. He was working with Bill.

"I just miss my family so much," Dipper heard himself say. He didn't know why but he felt like Will could be trusted. "and seeing them getting back together just made me realise how alone I am."

"But you're not alone," Will stated sadly. "You've got me after all."

"You're just working for Bill right?" Dipper dug his head under the pillow again. "In the end you'll leave too."

There was a small silence were neither of them knew what to say. "How about this, I'll be by your side, I won't leave you alone, as long as you do the same and stop being so cruel. Deal." He held out his hand and Dipper retracted a bit. Will noticed this and brought back his arm. Dipper raised an eyebrow "Sorry, What about this?" He then held out his pinky.

Dipper looked at him with a small smile and he wiped his eyes as he sat up. "A pinky promise?"

"Yeah," Will shrugged sheepishly. "So do we have a promise."

Dipper laughed at Will's childish nature. Will was beginning to drop his arm a bit and before he could completely Dipper curled his pinky around Will's. "It's a promise."


	18. Horrible reunion

A/N: Yay I finished! I think this is too long so I'm sorry but I really couldn't split it into two and I Didn't want to get rid of some parts so, Long chapter! Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked Thanks for reading.

Bill was floating on what would be his back only a few feet away from the tapestry hanging in the main room of his fearamid. He heard some of his demons laughs while Ford's screams bounced through out the room. Bill sipped on his martini-looking drink and finally tossed it on the ground as he shooed his demons away and moved closer to the human. "So are you gonna answer my question?" Bill asked.

Ford grimaced under the pain. "You never even asked me a question to begin with."

Bill looked amused as he floated around Ford's head. "Did I forget?" He laughed and Ford knew he had purposely not asked a question just so he could see him hurt. "Well I'm asking you one now so speak up," he cleared his throat. "So how did you get out of the stone?"

Ford glared at him and pulled at his arms that were connected to the ceiling by chains. "How the hell would I know?" Bill's eyes narrowed. "Why don't you stop screwing around and just put me back in the stone." he scwoled

"Wow someone's eager to get killed!" Bill laughed. "What? Are you still holding a grudge for the last time we met?"

"You killed my family!" He said that with such hatred that it almost seemed like he was going to pounce if it wasn't for the chains.

"But that was _months_ ago. I never took you for the one to hold grudges!" He laughed. "Besides it's your own fault for not clarifying what the deal was."

"Don't you think I know that!" He yelled and once those words came out he shrunk at his own self loathing.

"How entertaining." If Bill was in human form he would have been smirking about right now.

"Why don't you just kill me," his voice cracked slightly. He wanted to cry but didn't want to show that to Bill. "It would have been easier."

Bill pointed a finger at him as soon as he said that as if that was enough to understand. "That's exactly my point! Something easier for you would be so boring. Don't you think." He floated closer. "Besides you're no use to me dead!"

"Goddamn it Bill just kill me!"

"So demanding aren't you Sixer?" He was about to say something else but then Teeth and Eightball came in and interrupted them.

"Bill we have a problem." Teeth said a bit nervously. Bill in turn let out a frustrated grown. "The two humans that you were messing with. They-"

"Problems everywhere!" Bill screamed in frustration. Interrupting what Teeth was about to say. "Can't you idiots ever do anything right! All you ever do is bring me bad news expecting me to fix it!" Ford stared at Bill and would have laughed at the childish nature but under his position he kept quiet.

"But the two humans-" Eight ball began to talk and Bill interrupted him too.

"What?!" He paced around "Did they die? Who cares! They're just two measly humans, just replace them." His voice turned darker and the two demons before him retracted at his sinister expression

"No," Teeth explained. "They escaped." Bill shot him with what seemed like lightening only with a blue tint. This made not only the other demons flinch but Ford did too at the unexpected action.

"Well then go find them idiot!" Bill shouted. "It's not like they could have left the Fearamid."

"That's the problem," Eightball said over the other demons giggling at the scene under their breaths. "We searched the entire Fearamid and they aren't here. They somehow left and we can't find any sign of them breaking out."

Bill looked back at them and quickly got inches away from his face. His entire body a deep red while his limbs, tophat and slit pupil completely white. His black eye was intimidating even to Ford who had seen it before. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"We can't find them. It sort of just seems that they were let out."

Bill moved away from him and his bright yellow colors came back at the realisation of what happened. His bottom eyelid raised up a bit and he shook under his own laughter. "Oh man, don't tell me-" He broke into laughter as he wiped away an imaginary tear. "Are the other humans still there?" And when he nodded Bill floated over to Ford with laughter. "Hey sixer want to meet my new puppet? I can guarantee that you'll absolutely love him!"

"Like I'll like one of your followers," Ford scoffed. He didn't understand why he had brought that up and when he heard there were other humans here he felt guilty for not being able to do anything.

"So harsh, aren't we?" Bill wrapped an arm around Ford's shoulder. "But whether you want to or not I feel like you to should finally see each other. As punishment for you and him."

"Bill I swear if you manipulated another person-"

"You'll what?" Bill laughed. "You're not in the position to be making any sort of remarks let alone threats. So just sit back while I go get my puppet. And one more thing," he snapped his fingers making Ford get pulled back violently and crash into the wall. "I wouldn't want you to disturb Pinetree's punishment after all."

Ford's struggles ceased and he looked at Bill trying to decide whether he was lying or not. "Pinetree…? Do you mean-?" Ford suddenly got not only angry at Bill but at himself too. "Do you have my great nephew?! Is he alive?!" A smudge of hope broke his throat as he said that and Bill only smirked.

"As sharp as ever Sixer!" And Ford's face clearly dropped. Of course he was happy that Dipper was alive but he didn't know how long he was in that stone. He didn't know why Dipper was here or what Bill had done to him. He clearly saw them fall from that window but to think Dipper was alive and working for Bill of all things. He didn't know what to think. "Although I am proud to say that although he's still empathetic, which is just human nature, apathy is slowly controlling him. He'll do anything to stay alive! It's hilarious!"

"What did you do to him?" Ford suddenly stated. "You stupid triangle! If you laid a single hand on him I'll-" Suddenly Bill touched his neck and his words got stuck in his throat.

"So loud." Bill laughed "He'll hear you if you keep spouting nonsense and I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Ford tried to speak through the magic but only small gasps escaped. "Now Xanthar, Pyronica go fetch my puppet will you?"

"And what if Will shows up?" Pyronica questioned.

Bill tapped his non existent chin in thought. "Good point. I'll take care of him just go get Pinetree." They both nodded. Pyronica clearly entertained by the turn of events.

Bill held out his hand and slowly closed it around a blue chain that seemingly appeared in his hand. Once he had a good grasp on it he yanked it and Will stumbled in from nowhere being dragged by the cuffs around his wrists. He was in human form and Bill took notice that he was usually in this form then his original form. "Hey Will~" Bill wrapped his arm around his blue counterpart. "So I heard you and Pinetree were up to something fun just a little while ago."

Will knew what he was talking about and gave a frightful face. "Bill what are you going to do?"

"Just have a bit of fun." He said as he walked over to the window.

"No Bill you can't-" Will began to argue as he chased after him but Bill suddenly turned around hitting Will across the face with his cane that he just made appear. Will fell back a bit and clutched his cheek in pain tears on the verge of falling. Ford watched in curiosity as he saw Will and Bill interact.

"Did I ask for your permission?" Bill asked sarcastically. Will shrunk in his own skin.

"Bill, please." Will didn't get up instead he just sat on his knees. "You can't do this to him again." Ford suddenly felt so thankful that Will was standing up for Dipper but the fact that he said 'again' meant something bad was going to happen to him all over again and Ford couldn't do anything about it.

"To late!" Bill said as he grabbed Will's chin and turning it behind him. "Seems like they finally brought Pinetree." Will was about to get up but Bill snapped his fingers and made his chains sink into the floor. Pushing Will's wrists into the ground and making him unable to stand up or even sit in a comfortable position. Ford held his breath as he followed there gaze.

Dipper was being dragged by his underarms by both demons even though one would have been sufficient. His mouth was gagged and he was pushing his heels in the ground as a small act of defiance. His arms were in front of him held together by a pink flame, obviously Pyronica's. His eyes were shakingly looking around where they were dragging him and when he spotted Bill he froze until the two pushed him forward. He fell forward and landed on all fours. Will was staring at all of them scared for Dipper but unable to move. "Well look who joined the party!" Bill excitedly said as he snapped his fingers. Dipper suddenly felt his body get lighter, much lighter. Bill had made him younger but he didn't understand why and he sure as hell wasn't going to risk asking. "Looks like my puppet finally made it."

Dipper looked up to try and spot Bill who was still rather far. He was drinking what looked like a purple drink in a martini glass. Then Bill spotted his gaze and Dipper's eyes widened a bit in fear. Bill was clearly amused and he turned himself into a bright blue flame, quickly accelerating towards Dipper who closed his eyes and flinched back. When nothing happened he rose his head up and saw Bill smirking in front of him in human form. Ford had never seen him in this form and although it was interesting he was fighting against his bonds to try and help Dipper. Dipper gulped and got up pulling the gag off in the process. He brought his legs together, stood up straight and grabbed onto his own hands in a nervous manner. Although he did all that he couldn't bring himself to look up at Bill. As he stared at the floor he yanked at the pink flames but that only caused his wrist's to burn at the contact.

"Yes?" He said in a low voice. Bill in turn raised an eyebrow and smirked at Dipper. He heard the sudden slam of the cain on the floor and he jumped up in fright as Bill smacked the back of his hand across Dipper's face. He jerked to the side about to lose balance but caught himself and stood up straight again. He clutched his cheek letting his hair fall over his eyes but didn't make a sound. Ford however tried to make every sound possible to get Dippers attention. He was almost about to cry of happiness when he saw him but seeing the harsh environment he was in he pulled at the chains. The chains tightened as a result.

"You know it's rude to not look at someone in the eye while you're talking.~" Bill smirked as Dipper brought his face up to meet Bill's. "That's a good boy."

Dipper hated looking him in the eye it was like staring at death straight on but he held his ground. Bill was folding his arms on his cain and his whole body laid in midair. Dipper took notice of Will right behind him. He brought his gaze up to meet with Bill again and stepped back at how close he was. "Yes Bill what do you need?"

"Well here's the problem," Bill said as he set his feet on the ground. "Two little rats seemed to have escaped the maze. Do you by any chance know what happened to them?"

Dipper contemplated telling him but didn't see a purpose in that. They were already gone, Bill would still torture him so he kept his mouth shut. "No idea,"

"Is that so?" Dipper nodded and Ford raised an eyebrow at what was unfolding before him. "Now Pinetree why are you lying?"

Dipper stared up at him. "I'm not lying." Although he said that, his voice was quite. He looked over at Will in a pleading fashion but he only dropped his head.

"Sure you are," He stated as if it was clear as day. "Now are you going to answer me when I ask, why?"

"Why ask that of all things?" Dipper questioned.

"Well it's pretty easy to figure out how you did it and simple to think up the way you found out about the room but figuring out why is a different tell." He stated "Besides if you give me an answer that is actually entertaining I'll let you go off easy."

"No you won't," Dipper stated. The other demons looked at him like he was crazy. As did Ford who was still trying to get his attention and Will who wanted to jump in between the two.

"Is that so?" Bill smirked at Dipper's testing attitude.

"Yes, because for you 'going off easy' is still the same as just plain 'torture for information'." He paused expecting Bill to say something. Instead he was smiling as if he was actually entertained and waved his hand in a motion that urged Dipper to go on. "You just do it until you get bored."

Bill finally laughed. "Very true Pinetree," He snapped his fingers and all the humans that were in that room suddenly appeared. Dipper flinched back a bit as he saw all of them lined up and frighteningly looking around. They were skinny and Dipper hadn't noticed there horrible condition from behind the cage. "And you know what, I'm really bored."

Dipper was planning to go back to help them not because he wanted to but because Daniel had asked him to. Seeing them like this he clutched his fist and looked at Bill again. "Bill what are you doing?"

"You don't care about them right?" Bill questioned as he stepped over to them. They moved a little back but Bill grabbed a woman by the chin and the back of his necks. "Then it doesn't matter what happens to them." Ford and Will looked away not wanting to see what was about to happen.

Roughly Bill twisted his neck but instead of stopping when he was dead he twisted it until his head was clean off and blood splattered on everyone close to them. Dipper turned his cheek and closed his eyes as the blood splattered on him. He turned his head back slowly as he heard a person scream because of the sight. "Disgusting," He whispered under his breath as he rubbed his cheek and flicked the blood off to the floor. Ford stared at him unsure of what to do.

"Dipper…" WIll hated it when he acted like this. His face didn't really show anything and he didn't even seem to care that a guy was dead. Of course he had seen a lot for his age but his apathetic behavior had once again taken over. "Bill is this really necessary?" Will shouted and just like that everyone's attention was on him. "I mean… killing them isn't really going to affect Dipper at this point…"

Dipper tilted his head a bit and Bill tapped his chin. "You're right," Bill said as he floated over to him. He stepped back a bit and flinched under Bills touch. He grabbed his hands even though Dipper was shaking a bit and made him open his palms. "So I'll make him do it,"

Dipper felt something cold land in his hands. He looked down to see a small blade and dropped it to the floor as he stumbled back as if he only just processing what he said. "What? Like hell I'm doing something like that!" Will looked at the floor he felt guilty even though it wasn't his fault. Ford watched as he pulled against his binds trying to stop Dipper from doing anything.

"Who said you have a say in it?" Bill let his flames wrap around the blade and practically shoved it into Dipper's hand.

"Bill…" Will looked over at the Dipper who stared at the blade in a conflicted manner. "Dipper you don't have to do this!" Will's suddenly loud voice made Dipper jump up and he looked over at him with sad eyes. Bill glared at him and snapped his fingers making Will unable to talk.

"Sure he does," Bill said snapping his attention back to the people. "He doesn't have a choice." Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper's neck burned horribly. He gasped out at the sudden pain not even being able to talk he grabbed onto his neck and staggered around a bit. Then the pain settled and Dipper caught his breath. Ford wanted to run up towards them. He wanted to grab Dipper and help. He wanted to do anything but he felt so hopeless seeing him like that.

"Bill I'm sorry please forgive me," Dipper despised saying that but the small pain started to grow and it felt like tiny needles pressing into his skin. Will knew that Dipper was in a desperate situation and he wanted to help so he desperately looked around. Then he saw something that he never saw before hidden in the shadows. It was a man he had never seen before strapped down to a wall and looked extremely sad.

"Come on Pinetree stand up." Bill sounded so entertained it was hard to take him seriously. He heard the other demons around his chuckling and he heard Will saying something muffled and quiet.

Dipper didn't do anything, he just stood there gripping onto the knife and looking at the people who couldn't do anything but shake their head in hopes to get through to him. When he didn't move Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper felt something wrap around his limbs. He looked down quickly and saw light blue string slither around his body. "No Bill you can't- get this off of me!" He took a small step back and tried to brush them off but they sunk into his skin almost as if they were sewing themselves into him. He bit down on his lip at the pain as they sunk into his skin popped back up and sunk back in, completely around his wrists and ankles. He tried to focus on the string and he noticed that the ends were all connected to Bill's fingers. "Bill you can't just-" He was cut of when he saw Bill smirk as he moved one of his fingers and Dipper's leg followed the movement. He tried to stop it. He tried to will himself into freezing his body but nothing happened. Instead Bill moved his fingers again causing Dipper to suddenly move his other foot until he was walking. "No… Stop it." He looked over at Will. "Will please you have to help me." Will felt about ready to cry. He couldn't really do anything and the man who he had never saw before was on the wall. Looking at him as if pleading for him to help him.

"Come on Pinetree," Bill said as he moved each finger in his left hand in a delicate way. "One leg in front of the other." When he was finally in front of them Bill jerked his right hand so that Dipper's arms moved forward. "Now look how much fun this is!"

"Bill stop!" Dipper felt the blade go into a woman who was suddenly in front of him. "please," He pulled it out on his own which made blood splatter all over him. He made a small sound from the back of his throat almost as if he was disgusted. The other humans screamed a bit in protest and Dipper had no time to react in anyway because he felt his legs sidestep in front of another person. Before he could even get his words of empathy out his arms suddenly thrusted forward into the person's neck.

Then that happened again and again and again until Dipper felt his head throb in pain. He heard Will's muffled cries and the demons laughter. He saw Bill smirk as he moved the rope and he felt his limbs ach from him trying to protest again his body. Then Dipper felt his arm move against his will again. He pulled it back but when nothing happened he didn't want to do this anymore. "Bill stop if you do that for me, just that, I'll tell you why I let Daniel and Aaron go!"

Bill tugged the ropes to a stop in interest. "Oh getting all cozy with them, you even know their names!" Bill laughed "Well go on, do tell."

"They were too loud." Dipper said looking at the floor.

"What?!" Bill laughed

"They were too loud!" Dipper yelled as she looked up at him. "They kept screaming and I was trying to go to bed and I needed them to _shut up_ ," Interesting. That's what he was going for. Sure the whole reason he went to that room was because they were loud and he hated that. That's not the reason he saved them though. Everyone else thought it was since he said it and it got mixed looks. The demons and Bill looked shocked but on the verge of laughing, while Will just looked sad.

"Really?" Bill questioned and when Dipper nodded he burst out laughed "That's such an idiotic reason! Well okay I guess you did tell me so you don't have to kill them." Dipper felt himself gain control over his limbs and he stepped back from the people and dropped the blade immediately. He sighed in relief but then Bill stepped forward. "Although I do have no use for them now, and what do I do with things that are useless?"

Dipper stepped back a bit more and uncomfortably looked at the floor. "You… get rid of them." He saw the people panic but he didn't do anything. He only stood there unable to do anything.

Bill happily let his demons tear them apart. Dipper looked away most of the part until one crawled over to him and griped onto his right leg. "Please you helped those other two!" he screamed and Dipper grimaced as he looked down. "You have to help-"

"Get off of me!" Dipper yelled in a sort of panicked voice that interrupted the man. The others looked at him for a bit. Unable to explain the sudden outburst. When the man didn't move Dipper jerked his foot back from his grip and kicked him to get away. He only jerked back a bit which caused Dipper to kick him again so he would fall over. "I don't have to save anyone!" He screamed as he brought his foot up and slammed it down on his face. His own voice was barely audible by the man's sudden yell of pain. "Why am I the one everyone asks, I'm not responsible for your worthless lives!" Why was he saying this? He didn't even know. He just felt so useless and he was stressed out. He snapped but he didn't understand, why now? He just hated being here so much. The man's body went limp and Dipper's foot was covered in blood. Dipper didn't think Bill's smile could get any wider. "Why are you guy's the only ones being saved!" He sobbed as he slammed his foot down. "Am I really not important?"

"Dipper stop!" He did but only out of surprise. He looked over at Will who he thought had said that but Will was looking somewhere else. He was breathing heavily and his arm was outstretched to where he was looking. Bill was looking that way with a face that looked like he was irritated but a bit excited.

"Well would you look at that," Bill said with a small laugh. "Looks like Will managed to use the little magic I didn't block to free a stupid human." he was smiling but he looked mad as he crumbled his fist. Dipper moved a bit to the side because Bill was blocking the way to see what they were talking about. He saw someone hidden in the shadows that would have gone unnoticed if not pointed out. "Well Pinetree guess there's no time like the present!" He snapped his fingers and the person came forward by chains dragging them.

"Dipper," Ford said happily but a bit disappointed. He had never seen him act like that. Dipper momentarily stared at him before realizing who he was. He stepped back a bit and looked over at Bill.

"Bill who is this?" Dipper asked a bit angrily.

"What ever could you mean, Pinetree?" Bill smiled down at him.

"It's me, kid." Ford stated almost desperately. "It's your uncle."

"That's a lie!" Dipper screamed as he turned back towards Bill. "Bill who is this?! Is it that stupid shapeshifter again!"

"Come on Pinetree why would I tell such a boring lie," Dipper looked over at Ford skeptically. The demons were staring at them to, some leaving the room at the awkward scene.

"He's telling the truth," Will stated finally being able to talk. He was still breathing heavily but he was looking up at all of them. "He's a human, no sign of magic at all."

"But my great uncle Ford died. I saw him burn in blue flames, how could-" He gulped as he started to shake a bit. "Bill you said you couldn't bring people back to life!"

"I can't," Bill stated as he floated over to them. "But I never said Ford died either."

"Bill you sonava-" He turned around only for Bill to be a few inches away from him.

"Are you really in the position to be rude?" Bill stated with a smile. "You're the one who made the deal so unspecific."

"Dipper you really made a deal with him?" Ford questioned.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Dipper screamed as he began to cry again. "This is all your fault! Mabel should have pressed that stupid button!" Bill's smile widened almost about to laugh and Ford turned shocked. Dipper bit his quivering bottom lip and ran over to Will who gave him a sorrowful expression. He grabbed onto the chain still on the floor and ran off, dragging Will behind him.

"Wait. Dipper!" Ford screamed after them but Dipper showed no sign of stopping.

Ford stared as he ran off and Bill finally laughed. "Congratulations! You killed off your only family members. Drink up hero!" He then poured the purple substance all over Ford's head and when that ran out he dropped the martini glass on the his head.

Dipper on the other hand began to run off to his room as Will struggled to keep up. "Dipper what are you-?" They finally made it and Dipper pushed him in as he closed his door with both hands. He momentarily just stayed there. His hands against the door and his head dropped. "Hey, was that really you great uncle?"

"Yup," Dipper said with a cracked voice. He let his hands drop but still didn't turn around.

Will ran his hand through his hair. "Dipper you should go back and-" He stopped as he felt Dipper crash into him and wrap his arms around his stomach. He stood there frozen and unable to do anything but listen to Dipper's sobs.

"I don't know what to do Will… I just don't understand why I'm going through this." Dipper sobbed as he pushed his face into Will's chest. "Please… tell me what I have to do and what I'm doing wrong...," He wailed into his chest and his whole body shook.

Will didn't know what to say. He was staring at the door when everything suddenly turned blurry. He felt his cheeks turn wet and suddenly he began to shake too. He fell to his knees and Dipper followed, he stopped crying out of shook. He felt Will wrap his hands around his back and he felt him pet his hair. "I'm sorry Dipper. I don't know and for that I am so sorry."

That's not what he wanted to hear from an all knowing demon. Something, anything was better than that. He heard Will's soft cries and he didn't know what to do. No one did, so he dug his head onto Will's shoulder and began to wail harder.


	19. A Sad Hero

A/N: Ah December the weeks where students stress over finals and grown ups stress over presents. In my case I stressed over everything. Sorry this took long. I've been busy so I could only write bits and pieces at a time. Thank you for being patient with me though. I hope you like this chapter. Please review on what you liked and/or disliked. Thanks for reading!

Dipper had cried himself to sleep causing Will to carry him onto his bed. He sighed as he wiped his own eyes and sat on the floor. He didn't realize that any of his family was still alive. He always heard Dipper talking about them, what they did, how they ended up here. Sometimes if he was feeling up to it he would tell Will stories of them and himself. Even now he was whispering their names and smiling just like he did most, if not all, nights when he dreamt while hugging Waddles. Will knew how important they were to him and he knew how much he loved them. But after each story and after each dream he would come to Will and cry, sometimes just staying in his bed to cry about his loss. Will even tried to search for his parents on an occasion but gave up when he realized that they were better off as far away from Bill as they could get.

Ford was someone he rarely heard about though. When he was mentioned Dipper always flickered between emotions. Showing signs of happiness, fear, admiration, regret, and sadness. Always sadness. Because of this he could never figure out whether Dipper liked him or not. Remembering his outburst and the way he acted afterwards he could tell even Dipper was conflicted about his emotions towards Ford.

Will couldn't really blame him though. Literally speaking, it was his fault Bill got pushed back into this world and that caused a butterfly effect that ultimately ended the world. On the other hand however, he was the only family Dipper had left. Someone who he used too or maybe still does look up to. This was so frustrating. Why did Bill make him in charge of an emotionally unstable kid to begin with? Why did Bill even make that deal? It was strange and so uncharacteristic of him but Will was glad he had done it.

As he was just beginning to doze off Bill in his human form suddenly appeared in the room. Before he could even register why he was there he cupped his hand around his hands and Will jumped up before he could say anything and into Dipper's body, leaving his physical form to turn to stone. "Will, you're no fun." Bill stated as he stepped forward and uncapped his hands. "And here I thought you were against possession."

Will sat up in Dipper's body. His eyes glowing blue and tears running down. "Bill he needs sleep can't you just give him a bit of time to process everything."

"Yeah right I haven't even told him his punishment for letting those two humans escape." He smirked as he moved forward.

"Wait wasn't that punishment enough?" Will said referring to what had just happened with the remaining humans and Ford.

"Nope." Bill said about to laugh. "That was more for my entertainment. This on the other hand is for his punishment." He stepped forward and put his hand over Dipper's chest. "Now get. Out. Of. My. Puppet." He reached in only using his nonphysical hand and pulled Will out. Throwing him back into his own body so forcefully that Will got pushed back. "Rise and shine Pinetree!" He screamed making Dipper bolt upwards about to have a panic attack. Waddles jumped off of the bed in surprise and bounced beneath it. Dipper decided to get him later. He looked over at Bill who was smiling and then at Will who was kneeling on the floor trying to get up but only getting pushed back down by Bill.

"Yes Bill?" He said as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He didn't get off though instead he sat completely upright, pushing his shoulders down and looking straight into his eyes.

Bill smiled at the soldier like attitude Dipper gave around him while Will felt like crying again. "So it's come to my attention that you were never punished for letting the two humans run amok."

Dipper's once neutral face turned to panic and he let his shoulders drop. "Wait are you going to make me do that again?" He yelled a bit referring to killing the humans again. He started to relax when he heard Bill laugh.

"I mean sure that was fun and all but it wouldn't really be a punishment." He tapped his chin and smiled when an idea hit him. "How old are you Pinetree?"

Dipper was caught off guard by that question but answered anyway. "Um… Thirteen, I think. Time doesn't really stay the same anymore."

Bill smiled a bit more. "Three weeks!" He finally said.

"Three weeks?" Dipper repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's how long you can go without food before you die." He smiled and Dipper felt like vomiting.

"But Bill you already don't give me enough food as it is. You can't possibly think I'll survive that long!" Dipper looked over at Will who was looking at the floor trying to figure out what to do.

"What are you talking about? Will always gives you food." That was true enough but even with that he didn't like bothering him so he usually never asked. Will floated up beside Dipper with a sad face. Bill looked at him in a bit of annoyance before sighing. "Fine, you are in pretty bad health." He said looking him over while flouting backwards. He rubbed his chin for a while before spinning around and looking Dipper directly in the eye. "Let's go by the two rule then."

"Two…rule?" Dipper questioned once more. "And what would that be?"

"Two weeks no food and two day no water." Bill's mouth curled into a smile "How's that sound?"

Dipper gulped a bit, looking uncomfortably at him before dropping his head to look at his hands which had unconsciously intertwined with each other. His own mouth curled into a sad smile and his eyes turned glassy. "That's gonna be the best I get isn't it?"

"Afraid so." He said in a sarcastic manner. "Also, no more door." He stated as he snapped his fingers causing the door to his room to create a huge crashing sound making both will and Dipper flinch. "Wouldn't want you letting other rats out now would I?"

"No wait!" Dipper hopped off his bed. "Please don't take the door away. That's the one thing that I won't be able to take! You can't just… please don't."

"To late to regret it now!" Bill laughed. "Be good and I'll give it back okay?"

Dipper looked at the floor knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere from just arguing. "…Alright" He didn't want to be stuck in his room all over again. That isolation had made him want to pull his own hair out but since Will was here that meant he didn't have to be alone. He looked over at Will who was still spouting next to him with a sad smile and Will gave an apologetic look.

"Good." Bill said with a smile. "Now one last thing." He snapped his fingers and Will suddenly dropped to the floor. He picked himself up in shock and Dipper looked down not understanding yet what had happened. Will raised his palm up and a small normal looking flame appeared for only a short while before completely disappearing.

"What's wrong Will?" Dipper asked as he helped him up.

"My magic…" Will whispered, "It's getting harder to control it how I want."

"Now Will," Bill suddenly said as he wrapped his hand around his shoulder. "I put a little handicap on you so you won't go trying something. Before I go, Will if you so much as give him a drop of water or a scrap of food before time runs out, not only will I make him vomit it all up but both of you will be punished even more severely, _got it?"_ He stated that with such forcefulness that both Dipper and Will flinched back. He nodded weakly though. "Good," He moved away towards Dippers desk and picked up the black stem that was still there. "I'm going to be gone for a while, I'll be able to keep up with the two days but by a week I'll forget about you." He tossed the flower to Dipper which had already started growing a small blue bud. "So report back once the two weeks are up. Well then I'll leave you to loath me now." He snapped his fingers and was gone before either of them could say anything.

"Dipper I'm-" Will wanted to apologize for something that was obviously not his fault and Dipper hated that so he fell on his knees creating a loud bump. Causing Will to jump a little and stop saying anything.

"Whoops, didn't mean to do that." Dipper said as he rolled his eyes and looked under the bed to find Waddles curled up.

"Dipper seriously I didn't want this to happen I'm-"

"Will," Dipper interrupted as he struggled to say those words. He was using all of his energy into stretching his arms as far as they could reach under the bed. He managed to place both of them around Waddles' stomach and pulled him out. "Stop apologizing. It's not your fault," He placed Waddles on the bed and sat down next to him. Will stared at him a bit in disbelief. "If anyone should be sorry it's me. I got your magic taken away. Sorry about that."

Will shook his head again and tears ran down his face as he began to laugh. "Have I ever mentioned how hard it is to talk to you?"

Dipper laughed a bit too. "I can't say that you have."

Will wiped his eyes and walked over towards him, he sat down next to him. "You know you should probably see your grunkle." Will finally said. He wanted to talk to Dipper about it but he could never find the right words so he just decided to come out with it.

"Yeah I know," Dipper said as he hopped off the bed and walked over to his desk. He placed the flower stem on it, watching the blue flames that formed the flower curl into each other. "It's just difficult, okay?" he ran his hand through his hair. His bangs momentarily uncovering his birthmark that Will was fascinated with before bouncing back over them.

Will let out a frustrated puff of air at not being able to see the birthmarks more and also the stubbornness that Dipper was showing "You're going to do it anyway. Besides it won't be that difficult. I'm sure he'll love to see you. He thought you were dead after all."

"That's not what would make it difficult." Dipper said as he leaned against the wall. He turned his face to the side not wanting to meet with Wills. Will didn't say anything because he could tell that Dipper was trying to find his own words. "It's just that… My great uncle Ford is amazing," He laughed with a small glint in his eyes, only for those very eyes to turn sad and lose all appeal. "I'm nothing like him. How am I supposed to explain any of this to him? He warned me about Bill and about deals but I just went and-" His voice cracked while his shoulders shook causing Dipper to drop his head a bit so Will wouldn't see his tear filled eyes. Will stood up suddenly walking towards him which made Dipper flinch a bit.

"None of that is your fault." He stated with a determined face. He grabbed onto Dippers wrists and continued. "Why do you always blame yourself for making that deal? Anyone, even he, would have made that deal in your position." Dipper momentarily just stared at him in shock before finally breaking into small laughter.

"I just realised that I've never seen such a serious face on you," He laughed again and Will just smiled. "I guess you're right. I should talk to him but does it have to be now?"

"It'll be harder if you wait." Will smiled as he wiped Dipper's face. "You should just go now."

Dipper sighed as he walked over to the bathroom. He examined his face a bit. He shook off the thoughts and breathed in a larger gasp of air. He turned the knob to the sink only for no water to pour out. "I guess when he said no water, he really meant it." Will tilted his head a bit to the right. "This is going to be hard isn't it? No water for two days and no food for two weeks… That sounds awfully painful."

"Yeah, I hope the time goes by fast." Will didn't know what to say. He didn't need to eat so he didn't remember the pain of starvation.

"So how am I supposed to feed Waddles?" Dipper was trying to avoid the topic of Ford and they both knew it. Will let out a small huff of air.

"I'll take him somewhere so he can eat and drink." Will clarified as he picked up Waddles. "But Dipper you should go talk about something, anything would be good."

"Easier said than done." Dipper sighed "Fine. If you go give Waddles food then I'll go talk to Ford."

Will gave a happy smiled and held out his pinky for confirmation. "You promise?"

Dipper laughed a bit because he knew was truly trying to help him. The fact that he would only rely on promises instead of deals just showed. He stepped closer and curled his pinky around Wills. "Promise." Will clasped his hand together and picked up Waddles as he walked towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To go feed him of course," Will stated as he turned the knob.

"Wait right now?" Dipper felt uncomfortable if he had to go see his great uncle right now but Will looked persistent.

"It'll be easier if you just go right now," Will claimed. "You'll be fine, just call my name if you need anything." And Will left closing the door behind him before letting Dipper rebuttal in anyway.

"Geez he was in a hurry." Dipper ran his hand through his hair and momentarily questioned if he should go see Ford. He looked down at the eye planted on his left hand before sighing and moving to his closet. The clothes he was wearing were tattered and somewhat dirty so he might as well change considering that he would most likely not be allowed to take a shower for the next two days. He sighed as he reached for some random clothes.

Some random jeans and an orange shirt. As he was changing he noticed the scars that littered his skin and the cuts that were caused by both Bill and himself. He didn't want to show those so he grabbed a dark blue jacket and slid them over his wrists. He grabbed some bandages and carefully covered his left hand so that the eye was covered. He moved around his room until he made it to his blue pine tree hat. Although he hated the nickname and sometimes disliked the hat in general he found it important so he placed it neatly on his head.

He took a deep breath and stepped out of his room. He really hated that Bill took his door away but at least he didn't completely lock him in. He walked through the halls and just like expected they were empty of demons. He was really curious over where they had gone but he just kept walking ignoring the doors that peaked his curiosity.

He made it to the main hall and momentarily just stood there in the entrance. He hated this room more than anything. This is where his life completely crashed to the ground and where he had lost everything. He still saw the tapestry of his friends hanging there but he couldn't really do anything, he just hoped they were alive. He stepped forward a bit more and saw his great uncle Ford pacing around in front of Bill's throne. Blue shackles were placed on his feet and it made Dipper remember Will. He moved a bit closer. He could have easily moved in front of the window to get his attention but he went behind him. That stupid window alone made him want to cry and he didn't want to get anywhere near it. He stepped around it and Ford was only a couple inches away from him so he reached out. Before he touched him however he felt a hand clasp around his wrist. Ford looked threatening and Dipper flinched back covering his face with his other hand almost expecting him to hit him.

"Dipper…" Ford was quiet, almost on the verge of tears. He didn't think Dipper would come anywhere near him. Dipper uncovered his eyes cautiously when he noticed the grip loosen. He gave a small smile and pulled his hand away.

"Hey grunkle Ford." Dipper smiled at him. "It's been a long time I hope that you've been well."

"Who cares about me!" Ford said excitedly as he wrapped his hands around Dipper and picked him up. "I can't believe you're actually okay. Of course I always hoped-" He shook his head not letting himself finish. He set Dipper down and placed both of his hands on each of his shoulders. "Well did anyone else make it?"

Dipper looked down at the floor. "Sorry to tell you but we're both twinless." He looked up at him and Ford swallowed back a sob.

"Stanley… and your sister?"

"Dead.." Dipper stated softly almost about to cry himself. He stepped away from his and began to walk in circles around him with his hands behind him. He was only doing this to keep his mind off of his dead family members, though it didn't seem to be working. "Although I'm not sure about the Gravity Falls citizens."

"Oh Dipper I'm so sorry." Ford wanted to hug him but he stepped closer to him and Dipper only looked away as he stepped back.

"I can't say 'it's fine' because it isn't but I forgive you," Dipper stated while looking at him again. "It wasn't your fault."

"Even so I do feel bad wouldn't you?" Ford stated.

"Yeah I feel bad too."

Ford retracted abit. He thought for a bit and remembered what Dipper had done to the man who was asking for help. With the way he was talking Ford could tell that he was conflicted about his emotions. He was in state of hysteria at that time. It was very strange and he didn't want to send him back into that state by mentioning it. He need to know though if he was still 'Dipper' per se. "Dipper do you remember what happened when Bill brought you here last time?"

Dipper retracted. His eyes turned a bit frightened at the question. He bit his lip in thought and rubbed his suddenly shaking hands. "..yeah,"

Ford was suddenly regretting asking but continued on. "Have you done that before?"

DIpper thought about it. "...There was the time with Quinn but that was the only time."

FOrd swallowed nothing. He had hoped it hadn't happened again but the fact that he did was a bit unnerving. "And what did you do him?"

Dipper wasn't paying attention. "Not to include the people in Florida, or the soldiers, or the people in England. But that wasn't my fault!" Dipper stated desperately. "Bill made me do those things! It was the deal's fault"

Ford looked miserable. People. He kept saying that not to mention the soldiers. He had witnessed a lot of death. No wonder he was in this state. "What deal did you make with Bill?"

"He would save me and in return I had to follow his directions." Dipper looked up at Ford. "That doesn't make me bad right?"

"NO of course not," Ford said stepping forward. Dipper was having a hard time believing that.

"I was just thrown out the window and I some how survived. Then I made a deal for him to save me and-" Dipper felt like vomiting. Ford looked at him sadly. Dipper's back was facing him and he stepped forward wanting to comfort him. "I'm a fucking idiot."

"Hey...don't curse," Ford said weakly. "And you're not an idiot. You were trying to save yourself. It's human instinct."

"Human instinct?" Dipper questioned with a sob. "I can't even do anything right. How can I be considered a human?"

"Stop that!"The suddenly loud voice made Dipper jump up and look at Ford. "Don't say something like that. You have gone through so much and have done the best you could. No weak human can do that. You did do something right. You were in trouble for helping two humans get help. That is something amazing and I'm sure you have saved other people. You break, you make mistakes, you hurt, and you love so don't tell me you aren't human because you are."

Dipper stared at him for a bit before biting his quivering lip and beginning to cry as Ford pulled him into a hug. "Grunkle Ford, I'm sorry I couldn't save others…"

"Shh, even a great hero can't save everyone." Ford patted his head. "Don't blame yourself."

Suddenly they heard a small oink. The looked over to see Will who was carrying a dirty Waddles in his hand. "..Hey Dipper." He said awkwardly. "Sorry I was just.."

Dipper ran towards and smiled at him. Will looked down at him a bit confused and wiped Dipper's eyes. WIll smiled when he noticed Dipper was happy and Dipper began to drag him by his arm towards Ford. "Will this is my grunkle Ford. Grunkle Ford this is my friend Will."

"Well hello Will. THanks for helping me earlier" He said referring to when he was chained up. Will let down Waddles and looked at Ford's smiling face. "My names Stanford, You can just call me Ford though." Ford held out his hand and WIll took a double take. He looked over at Dipper who was smiling too and back at the hand.

"My names Will." He said awkwardly as he shook his hand. "And Dipper's my friend so it was no problem," He let go of his hand and Dipper laughed a bit at how Will acted.

Ford smiled at Dipper. "Is he always like this."

"When meeting new people, yes." Dipper laughed.

"Dipper we should probably head back to your room." Will said interrupting the talk Ford and Dipper were having. "Although Bill is gone I think the demons are coming back."

Dipper tilted his head a bit and Ford spoke up. "If the demons are coming then you should probably head back Dipper."

"Are you sure?" Dipper asked

"Yeah I'll be fine." Ford said with a smile. "Just come back tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah I will." Dipper said as he turned away grabbing Waddles as he left. "Bye grunkle Ford,"

"Bye."

And as they walked back Will was behind Dipper. He turned back to look at ford and when he was spotted Ford waved good bye. Will looked at him for a bit but turned away not waving back. He gripped onto his own hands and looked down questioning his own thoughts. For some reason he didn't trust Ford.


	20. Failed Golden days

A/N: Ah and all will be revealed. That's a lie, not _everything_ but a few stuff. A bit of foreshadowing, temptation, fun stuff! I was gonna make this chapter a bit gory but decided against it so sorry. Anyway we are getting close to the climax, well not climax per se but a part that I really want to write. A few more chapter until we get there. Although I'm not really good with calculating chapter quantity. Anyway, thanks for reading! PLease leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked.

As soon as Dipper woke up the next day he felt his body crave food and his mouth water. His throat was dry and his stomach was already begging for something to sooth the now small growls. He got up slowly and rubbed his eyes in the process. He saw Will curled up on the floor with Waddles pushed against his chest. They were both fast asleep and Dipper smiled at the sight. He laid down on his belly with his head peaked out to see the two. He didn't know why Will fell asleep. He had just assumed that all demons didn't need sleep but Will seemed to find a great comfort in sleep just as Dipper did.

He sighed and reached out his hand to pet Waddles. When he did the pig didn't react and Dipper brought back his hand slightly brushing Will's head in the processes. He stirred a bit in his sleep making Dipper stare at him and notice something. He reached out his hand and brushed off the hair that was covering Will's eyes. It was strange to see the small eye on his forehead and Dipper momentarily just brushed his thumb over the scar. He stopped himself after a moment and looked down at Will's face. Despite being asleep, Dipper could tell he was anxious about something. He didn't understand why but he didn't want to ask him. Not yet atleast. Will hadn't noticed but Dipper knew that he was anxious around Ford. He saw the way he moved around him and how he was in a rush to hurry out. He tapped his finger on his bed arguing with himself on whether to wake him up but he didn't see any harm in letting him sleep.

As he slowly sat up Dipper stretched out his body stepping around Will, almost falling in the process. He assumed his weak body and blurry vision was caused by the lack in food and water but he ignored it. Stepping carefully around everything he quietly grabbed his hat and opened his door. Although he was sad that Bill had taken away his door he was glad that he could still walk around the Fearamid. He made it to the main hall. He moved around the window like last time, trying to find his great uncle Ford. He found him leaned against the wall where the sun from the window wouldn't hit him. His eyes were shut and despite being asleep he was sitting up. Dipper sighed when he noticed the blue shackle that was attached to one of his ankles but walked over to him. He cleared his sore throat and reached out a hand to Ford's shoulder. Once there he began to shake him a bit roughly. "Grunkle Ford. Wake up," He half yelled and half whispered.

It only took a few second for Ford to jump up in cation. He looked around a bit trying to focus his eyes. He saw DIpper next to him, who a bit happy and was covering his mouth with his hand. "Dipper my boy! You scared me." He laughed

"Sorry Grunkle ford." Dipper chuckled. "But you don't have to be scared."

"In a place like this I'm surprised someone as young as you can say that."

"Well it's not a matter of being scared. Although Bill is cruel and horrible he doesn't do unnecessary things." Dipper looked at the floor. "So you don't have to be scared per se just be wary. Very, _very,_ wary."

Ford studied Dippers persona, how he was defending Bill and how he had already come to acknowledge his surroundings. "No, I think you should be scared," Ford stated as Dipper tilted his head a bit in confusion.

"What- what do you mean?" Dipper said rubbing his hands together.

"Dipper, nothing Bill does is necessary." Ford stated matter of factly. "He's a misanthrope. He started the apocalypse, killed millions maybe more, and now he has you stuck here like some sort of _pet_." The way he spat out the last word made Dipper flinch a bit. "He's horrible don't defend him."

"I"m not defending him!" Dipper argued. His voice got softer and he looked at the floor. "I just… I don't know. He thinks everything he does is necessary in his own way. It's horrible and I wish he would just leave but…" Dipper sighed but noticing Ford's concern he forced himself to smile and put his hands behind his back so he couldn't see how they shook. "In my situation you kind of learn how to pick up on his behavior and why he does things. Although I still usually try to weasel my way out things, but still!"

"Dipper… do you by any chance sympathise with Bill?" Ford didn't really understand what Dipper thought of Bill. It almost sounded like he had Stockholms syndrome.

"What?!" Dipper glanced at him his face turning into an almost disgusted one. "No! Of course I don't!" he looked down at the floor and sighed. He remembered everything Bill had done and even what he was doing now. He clutched his fist and his vision turned blurry. Not wanting Ford to see, he covered his own eyes. "He's horrible! I rather die than stay here another minute… but I can't leave."

"And why is that?" Ford stepped forward and pulled Dipper's hands away from his face.

"The deal," He said quietly. He wiped his face and looked a bit ashamed of himself.

Ford sighed. "You're afraid you're going to die…" Dipper looked away a bit and almost on the verge of crying but as if stopping himself. "Dipper it's okay to cry, you know?"

Dipper gave him a sideways glance and almost as if on cue, tears began to roll down his face much to his dismay. "No I can't," he said as he began to viciously wipe away his tears. "Crying is weakness. I can't show that, after everything I've been through I need to just be strong." Dipper shook his head and held in the tears that were trying to come out.

Ford stepped forward and Dipper looked away truly believing that he shouldn't be crying. "That's not true," Ford said finally breaking the silence. "Crying just shows that you're hurt. It's a sign that you shouldn't be ashamed of. It's showing you that you need to be mended. You're human after all, it can't be helped." Ford placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a reassuring smile once Dipper had turned around.

Dipper smiled back and they just stood there while Dipper wiped his tears. The his stomach grumbled and his cheeks changed a light shade of pink. "Sorry, I haven't ate." He gave a weak laugh and Ford just laughed along.

"It's fine, but you probably should." Ford said a\with a small smile. "If you don't eat enough, your health will decline." Dipper bit his bottom lip and laughed nervously. "What is it?" Ford asked cautiously, knowing that it would be nothing good.

"I would love to but… Bill cut me off." He said that a bit smaller than the rest.

"Cut you off?" Ford mimicked questionably as Dipper nodded. "From eating?"

"...And drinking," Dipper stated.

"So you can't drink nor eat anything?" Dipper nodded. "For how long exactly?"

"Two day's no drinking, two weeks no eating." He stated quietly.

There was a long pause before Ford let out a frustrated and rather angry shout. "What the hell! If he's going to take someone's family then he should take care of them." The sudden out burst honestly made Dipper laugh a bit under his breath.

"Grunkle Ford it's fine, I won't die."

"Yeah but you'll suffer, and you'll get sick. Besides who knows what Bill might do! What if he does let you die! Uhh that stupid triangle!" He screamed up at the sky.

Dipper let out another small laugh despite what negative things he had said. He was about to break the ranting short but was Interrupted by someone grabbing the top of his arm rather roughly. "Dipper, you should go back to your room now," He said quickly.

"Will, y-you're awake." Dipper looked over at Ford who stopped his ranting and looked over. "Why do I need to go back to my room?"

"Come on," Will said rather desperately. "We have to leave." He tugged at his arm once more but before he could get far Ford grabbed onto Dipper's arm as well.

"Wow, where are you taking my nephew in such a rush?" Ford stated a bit angrily.

Will grimaced at Ford which had caught Dipper's attention. "Back to his room, where he's _actually safe_ ,"

Ford cocked an eyebrow before pulling at Dipper again. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"If he stays here then Dipper will-"

"Sha da de dum dum, Guess who's back for a quick visit!" The all looked over at the sound of the noise which had lead them to look at the huge window to Ford's left.

"Bill." Ford spat out coldly, letting go of Dipper. Despite seeing it before It had taken him a moment to realise it was Bill because he was human.

"Why, hiya Sixer! I see Pinetree is paying you a visit." Will let go of him too, stepping back slightly. Dipper straightened himself up and looked down at the floor. Bill noticed his discomfort and floated closer to him. He floated behind him and leaned his entire body on Dippers back. "Sup Puppet, did you miss me? Aw who am I kidding, of course you did!" He turned around quickly and hugged him as if they were long term friends. That alone made Dipper want to push him off but he didn't. Ford on the other hand looked ready to punch him if he didn't get off soon.

"Bill what are you doing back?" Dipper said as politely as he could manage.

"I needed to test something," Bill mused as he ran his hand through Dipper's hair to annoy him. He stepped around him and moved over to the already open window. "Although I do need you to assist me." Bill said holding out his hand and moving his fingers motioning to come here. Dipper gulped air and looked between Ford and Will. Will looked a bit nervous but didn't argue against anything. Ford looked worried and a bit agitated but didn't really know anything that could stop this. So Dipper sighed and stepped over to him.

"What do I need to do?" He didn't want to be anywhere near here. The window wasn't the one where they were thrown out of but just being near such a drop made him uneasy. Not to mention his extreme fear of heights that accumulated over time.

"You want to die right?" Bill said that with barely any care but Dipper panicked a bit. He looked over at Will and Ford a bit ashamed when he noticed both of their sad faces.

"...I used to," Dipper carefully stated which earned him a smirk from Bill.

"Stand on the ledge," He ordered.

"What?" Dipper panicked. Being this close alone made him want to run back.

"Go on," Bill said more forcefully, making Dipper shiver.

"No Bill don't make him do that!" Ford yelled out.

"Oh? And why not?" Bill stated sarcastically.

"Poor kids already on the verge of crying!" Ford stated. "You've already traumatized him enough!"

"And I care about that stuff why?" Bill leaned his head against his hand smirking at Ford's sudden bravery.

"Dipper's only twelve! Going through this-" He was cut of by a snap which came from Will who was looking at him distastefully. He had a single finger over his lips and glared at Ford who was trying to make himself speak.

"Shut up," Will whispered under his breath before looking away. "You're only going to make things worse."

Ford wanted to retort by saying something along the lines of, "How could it possibly get worse" but couldn't make his voice work.

"Thanks Will," Bill praised him in a childish manner. "At least someone gets it. Now go on Pinetree. On the ledge you go!"

Dipper had no choice but to climb up and try not to look down. "Now what?" Dipper asked with a scared face.

"Now I'm only going to do this once, but I'm gonna give you permission to die," Dipper tilted his head a bit. "Only once so go ahead, jump off." His voice was laced with something that Dipper couldn't make out. Will finally stopped looking at the floor however and Ford fought against his chain.

"Why are you doing this now?" Dipper questioned as he leaned his body a bit to see over the edge. "And wouldn't that be against the deal?"

"Like I said Pinetree. I need to test something." He smirked at him and leaned in closer. "This is against the deal more or less, but you don't really follow my orders to begin with so it's not like you've been upholding your end either. So go on jump." Dipper tapped his chin a bit. That was true enough but why had this suddenly come up. Not to mention how persistent Bill was with him jumping.

"But… I don't want to." He said quietly almost scared that Bill would get angry.

"Oh?" Bill seemed to perk up a bit and stepped closer. "And why is that? Weren't you the suicidal idiot making all those cuts on your body?"

Will had already knew about that but for barely registered what had happened. He looked around for an explanation but Dipper wasn't paying attention to him so he moved his glance to Will who, despite looking wary of him, looked about ready to panic in the situation he was in. Will took notice of Ford and only whispered a small, "He'll tell you later." Before reverting his attention back to Bill and Dipper.

"Yeah but it's different now." When Bill didn't respond Dipper sighed. "I have Will and my great uncle Ford now. The only reason I wanted to die was because I was constantly alone. Now I have my old family member and a new one so I can finally see myself being okay," Dipper had unconsciously smiled under his breath which made Bill take another step forward.

"Is that so?" Bill stated with a laugh. "But you forget that you are human. You will live your entire existence believing you aren't alone until you die but in reality, all humans are fundamentally alone." Dipper hadn't really taken notice of how close Bill was until he felt Bill move a hand over his chest and push him over.

"Dipper!" Will screamed and Ford began to fight against the chain more violently. He wanted to run forward but something was blocking him out.

In the last minute of falling Dipper had reached out unconsciously and Bill had grabbed onto his wrist. "If I let you go, do you think you'll sprout wings?" Bill smiled at him and Dipper grabbed onto his wrist. He tried to claw his way up but the look on Bill's face made him realize that it was useless. No matter what he did Bill was going to drop him but Dipper didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"No," He said sadly and he let go of his wrist. He sucked in some air and bit down on his tongue not wanting to scream but this was so scary. He was falling all over again and this time his back was to the ground so he couldn't see how close he was to the ground. Then he suddenly saw little shiny tears float in front of him. He reached for his eyes which were in fact crying but the wind against them made them fly over head. The small glint that they made made them look like stars in the somewhat dark sky. Sure they looked like that but to Dipper they more closely resembled bubbles. Bubbles that were floating a few inches away from his face and not falling as quickly as he was. He remembered Mabel blowing bubbles in his direction because she knew that annoyed him. He remembered she tried to blow them near his face in hopes to get them in his eyes but failing and making one land on his forehead. He remembered how when he went up to wipe the soap she just marveled at his birthmark. He brought his hand up to his forehead. Mabel loved it for some reason. She always found it mysterious. Despite his peers clear disliking to his birthmark, Dipper actually liked it a lot, simply because it made his sister happy when she saw it. To have the stars just above your eyes. He took great pride in that despite the teasing it caused him. He blinked so that the tears hanging on his eyelashes would disperse and once he got his vision back he smiled.

"...Dipper?" Ford got his voice back and he leaned against the wall a bit in shock. He turned towards Will who was covering his mouth and on the verge of tears. "Do something, You're a demon you can help him right?"

Will was snapping his fingers repeatedly but the handicap Bill put on him made nothing appear. "Shut up," Bill growled "If you want to see him then fine." He snapped his fingers expecting DIpper's dead body to appear only to be disappointed when blue flames did instead. They all looked a bit marveled at how large the flames were and when they finally began to lower They saw Dipper lying there looking at the sky a bit in shock.

"Dipper!" Ford ran over to him and pulled him into a hug. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm alive?" Dipper whispered still in shock. His slightly curly brown hair was a mess and his eyes were pink and puffed up a bit. "How am I…" He stopped himself from finishing that.

"Dipper, thank the nightmare realm that you're okay!" Will ran towards him and hugged him away from Ford. Dipper smiled at that but it quickly fell when he realised what everything he had seen was.

"Interesting.." Bill was looking at the floor pondering something that the others had no idea of.

"Bill?"

"Huh," He looked over at them as if forgetting that they were even there. "Oh yeah right. Pinetree will be fine. Give him some water and he'll stop shaking." Dipper hadn't even noticed that he had been shaking until Bill pointed it out.

"Water?" Will questioned "But I though-"

"Did I ask you what you think? No, so shut up and let me think." Bill seemed more easily agitated than usual so Will ceased his questions and helped Dipper up. "I have to go." Bill said suddenly. Before anyone could register that he snapped his fingers and he was gone.

"Dipper we should probably get you back to your room." Will stated softly. Dipper nodded an bit and wrapped an arm around his shoulder to keep him up. Will began to walk away and Dipper turned back wanting to say something but not finding the right words. Seeing his struggle Dipper turned towards Ford. "We'll be back tomorrow." He stated and began to walk off again. Dipper wanted to say something more but he was so emotionally tired that he could have fallen asleep on WIll right there as they walked. So he used all his energy into keeping him awake until they made it to his room. When they finally did DIpper didn't even wait for Will to get him some water. He grabbed Waddles and crashed on his bed.


	21. The Sad Truth

A/N: And this is when we find out why Will is wary of Ford. I'm sorry this is such a short chapter for a long waiting period. But me being the easily distracted type I decided that instead of writing I would watch Sherlock and catch up on Supernatural for my four day break. Sorry again. Also the song at the end of this that I was thinking was _Light the Sky by Grace Vanderwaal._ Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked about this chapter. Thanks for reading!

Dipper was woken up by something touching his lips and cold water in his mouth and sliding down his throat. He felt a hand under his chin slightly tilting his head up and he noticed he was unconsciously swallowing the water rather greedily. Some of the cold water slid down his chin making him shiver as the cold water slipped onto his clothing. When he finally regained full consciousness he began to cough as the water stuck to his throat. "Wow, Dipper calm down. Try not to drink it so fast." He recognized the voice as Will's; he opened his eyes slightly to see him sitting next to the bed with a water bottle in one hands and his other hand still under his chin.

Dipper sat up still coughing up the water that was irritating his throat. Once that was done he cleared his throat to speak to Will who had retracted his hand and was now just staring at him. "Will can I ask you something?"

"If it's about the water I just thought you had gone rather long without it and I didn't want to wake you up so I decided to just give you some." Dipper laughed a bit when Will gave him a smile before shaking his head.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask but thanks for that." He smiled at him but looked at the ground considering whether he should ask this question.

"Then what were you going to ask?" Will stated as He picked up Waddles and set him on the bed next to Dipper. He had assumed that Waddles had jumped off sometime during his sleep but he didn't take this into consideration. He looked back at Will and gave a cheap sigh. He decided not to sugar coat it.

"You don't like my Grunkle do you?" Will gave a blank stare for a bit until he looked down at the floor. He didn't looked ashamed or confused that Dipper found out, instead he looked a bit frustrated. "Will?" Dipper said after a painfully awkward silence.

He sighed a bit and looked up at the ceiling. "You're right," He sighed sadly while looking back at Dipper. They stared at each other's eyes for a while, both with wonder and curiosity plastered on their faces.

"May I ask why?" Dipper asked innocently as he tilted his head a bit to the side. Will took a moment to consider this before finally breaking eye contact and looking at the floor. Dipper didn't look away, instead he just sat there staring at him patiently. Waiting for any answer.

"Well it would be hard for you to understand." Will stated looking back up.

"Don't take things so lightly." Dipper said. This time he broke eye contact and looked down at Waddles. "It's kind of awkward for me when the only two people I care about right now don't like each other."

"Fine." Will sighed and tried to figure out how to explain it to him. "It's not so much I don't like him, just I don't trust him." Dipper listened carefully to his words and looked up at him to show it.

"And why is that?" Dipper asked. There was a small pause as if he was reluctant to tell him so he spoke up again. "If it makes you feel better, I have trust issues too. I find it hard to trust my own thoughts sometimes." He gave a small laugh and looked at the ground. Will looked a bit concerned but Dipper took no notice in this, and if he did he didn't show it. He pushed his thumb against his lip and bit on as tightly as he could. "Although I think I'm just being paranoid… I don't know, but you helped me with trusting people so I want to try to do the same." He said confidently as he released his thumb and examined it. Two small lines were left from where his front teeth bit it but nothing more could be examined except the slight red color. He bent it and pushed it against his finger to see if it hurt, and it did a bit, but more than anything it was numb so Dipper focused on Will again. Who although looking concerned, looked remarkably fascinated and confused at Dipper's action.

"Sorry," Will said when he noticed he was staring. "He's just a threat, that's all." He explained.

"A threat to who?" Dipper looked at waddles for abi before turning back to Will.

"To me, to all the demons, to Bill-"

"To Bill?" Dipper interrupted "How?"

"Ford is widely known in the nightmare realm." Will explained. "He is one of the few humans who actually knows how to defeat Bill and the _only_ thing that is still alive that knows how to kill him."

"Why do you care though?" Dipper tilted his head a bit to the right. "I thought you didn't like Bill."

"What?" Will seemed shocked before he vigorously shook his head. "I never said that… Sure, I personally don't agree with his methods and I'm against his cruelty to other creatures but he is still the one who sees all."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dipper petted Waddles to avoid Will's frustrated look.

"He's our leader, the one who is going to someday take us out of that horrible realm, even for the demons who can't enter the mindscape." Will sighed. "The reason he chose this dimension, I don't know. I wish I did, to understand why but I'm not one to question him."

Dipper looked at him before looking back at Waddles. "I think Bill honestly doesn't care about any of you." He stated as he rubbed Waddles back. "Or any living thing for that matter. I feel like he just wants to have fun and by taking over this world he's in control and he can do whatever he wants… no matter how bad." He let himself fall back onto his pillow and looked only at the ceiling. "What it like? In the nightmare realm I mean."

"It's...It's horrible." Will stated. "Just the small amount of time I spent there was horrible and Ford is trying to throw all of us back there!"

Dipper ignored the last part and stared at Will for a bit in confusion. "Small amount of time?" He questioned. "You've been alive for most of the time Bill has, how can you only have been there a short time."

"...I was asleep," Will looked at the floor. "Since I was such a big weak point, Bill didn't really let me go anywhere or let anyone know where I was so I was put to sleep until I was needed, which was not very frequently."

Dipper thought of this for a while. "Well Bill put you under my watch so I won't make you go back. I can't control my Grunkle Ford though but I'll talk to him." Will looked up skeptically before dropping his gaze. Dipper knew that he didn't believe him so he got up and scooted over to Will. When he looked up Dipper held up his pinky. "Remember the promise we made?" It took him a while but he nodded. "It still holds up. I won't leave you alone. To add on to that I won't make you go back to the nightmare realm, I promise." He stated as he nudged his hand a small bit further. "Even if you don't trust my grunkle, we'll always be friends."

Will stared blankly at him before smiling. Then that smile turned into a chuckle as his eyes crinkled shut. "You're sweet." He said once he calmed down. He wrapped his own pinky around Dipper's. "We'll always be friends. I promise you that." Then Will grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him into a hug. Dipper gave a small yelp as he was suddenly yanked forward. His legs were still on the bed but his upper body was leaned against Will with his head above his shoulder. When he felt Will wrap his hands around his body he suddenly realized what he had promised. It was scary but he honestly didn't mind being here as much as he did before. So he wrapped his arms around him as well.

When he finally did pull apart it was because a song suddenly started to play. Dipper looked over to the record player to see it surrounded by a blue glow. "It seems like you needed a mood boost." Will laughed as he pulled him out of the bed. Will jumped up and down with excitement as he tilted his head to the beat of the ukulele and piano. Dipper wondered if he could play this himself. He moved his head to the small beat escalating from the record and Dipper realised he heard this song before so as Will danced a bit he moved his head and sung the lyrics under his breath.

"So trust in me and just have no doubt. Cause we will be tearing through the clouds." And during the time he was singing Will smiled and began to sing the next part with him.

"Cause my head is spinning. My feet of the ground, and I can't stop dancing like no one's around and yeah I think we were born to shine." Will was much more smoother with his words. "Cause the stars are dull when they're compared to you and I and if people don't like it they can close their eyes. Cause we're not the same and we don't have to try."

"Cause we're brighter than fireflies, we're gonna light the sky." Throughout this, without Dipper's conscious, Will had grabbed onto his arms and they were dancing around the rather large room. Waddles seemed to be following them and danced along to. Dipper was laughing and Will was singing along. Both actually happy and they continued to do this song after song until they finally crashed on Dipper's bed from exhaustion and fell asleep once more.


	22. A Stange Encounter

A/N: I was going to make this a lot longer but you know I'm busy and I felt like you all deserved a chapter by now. Stuff is going crazy now! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked about this chapter. Thanks for reading!

Dipper woke up with his eyes not seeing any light. He sat up and let his eyes adjust to the horrible dark before letting his body slide out of bed. Will wasn't here, surprisingly, so he moved around the room careful not to step on things and to not step on Waddles. It was times like this that he wished he had a window just so he didn't have to fumble around his room to find the light switch.

He, of course, managed to find it and turn on the lights. They flickered a bit before finally settling. He looked around his room seeing that, although there were things scattered about, it was ultimately clean. It had not been this clean yesterday when they had been dancing. He distinctly remembered both of them stumbling and tripping over things a couple of times because they were on the floor. He smiled at that thought even though his legs were a bit sore from that time. He looked around his room, even though some things were cleaned and picked up, some things were still on the floor. Not to mention that the door to his room wasn't closed all the way. Almost but not quite. He ultimately understood that Will had woken up, started to pick up, and ultimately left in a rush. He wondered why. It was strange behavior for him, especially since he didn't even tell Dipper where he was going.

His stomach growled violently at the lack of food. He simply sighed and moved over to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and combed his extremely messy hair so that they weren't as tangled. He stretched out his body which caused a few cracks to be heard from his fingers and back, which had turned into a relaxing and soothing thing for him over the course of Weirdmageddon. He looked over to his closet and looked through the things hanging there. There were a lot of different types of clothing but it was strange of how mixed in heritage it was. Dipper had used up all of his more comfortable, casual clothes in the past days so he couldn't find anything suitable for him. He didn't want to choose something random so he just grabbed a tux that was a bit big so he felt a bit more comfortable in it.

He then moved over to his desk and pulled out the journal that he was writing in. He wanted to tell Ford everything and since he had been writing in it as frequently as he could manage he assumed it would be a big help. He saw his hat sitting by his bed and he set down his journal to pick it up. Using both hands he held it up a bit and examined the pine tree imprinted on the front. He suddenly felt sad so he shook off the thoughts that were begging to be thought of and pushed them deep down in his brain. He pushed the hat on Waddles' head with a small smile. "Take care of this for me Buddy okay?" Waddles just made a small noise and fell back to sleep on his bed.

Dipper moved over to the slightly opened door and stepped out into the golden hallway. He silently closed the door and walked towards the main room. down the hallway towards the throne room of the Fearamid. As he was walking he looked down at his journal, quickly skimming through it and deciding what to share and what not to share. He was just mindlessly looking down at the journal when he felt someone suddenly bump into him. He looked up carelessly expecting it to be one of the demons that was just running and had bumped into him without saying anything. He lifted his head expecting no one but was greeted with a gun placed right in between his eyes.

"Who are you?" The unfamiliar voice said rather viciously. Dipper just stepped back a bit so that the gun was no longer pressed against his forehead. "Who are you?" They said again a bit more sternly. "This gun can kill even a demon so don't even try to move,"

Dipper moved his head to look at the gun from the side but it just moved along with him. "Can it really kill a demon? How does that work?" Dipper wondered letting his curiosity control him.

"Didn't you just hear me? I said 'don't move or I'll shoot you!'" Dipper looked away from the gun and looked over at the person talking. It was a man whose body was bombarded with protective material. He wore clothes that were camouflage which ironically made him stand out more against the golden hallway.

"No, you won't. Bill's here and you wouldn't risk being caught by the noise would you?"

"And what makes you think I care about that."

"Your hands are trembling," Dipper said moving once more to the side as to prove his point. "If you're trying to escape the Fearamid you're going to be unsuccessful. There's no way out except through some windows and I can't help you. I'm sorry. I don't want to get in trouble." Dipper moved forward so that his forehead was pushed up against the gun. "You don't want to kill me."

"And why's that?" he stated.

"Because if you did I would have been dead by now." The soldier scowled and Dipper placed his hands on either side of the gun, letting his fingers touch even the back of the gun. "You're looking for something," Dipper stated and the man visibly flinched.

"How did you…" he shook his head and placed the gun more firmly in his hand.

"I didn't, really, but seeing how you reacted I assume I'm right." Dipper moved back once more. " Besides you're a soldier and knowing them, they wouldn't kill an innocent person who's only crime was moving when told not to." Dipper moved his hands back to his side.

"Times have changed." He growled and he pushed down his finger on the trigger. Dipper didn't so much as bat an eye and just like he thought it would, the gun didn't shoot. The soldier looked bewildered and Dipper quickly kicked him in the shin. Just as he lost balance Dipper pulled the gun at the soldier's hand using both of his hands. He had dropped his journal which made the hardcover create a horrible large noise that echoed through the hall. Once Dipper got his hands on the gun he kicked at the man's chest, who's footing was already off and the extra kick just made his fall to the ground. Dipper now had the gun in his grasp and he was above the man holding it between his eyes. The soldier groaned as he sat up and glared at Dipper.

"Doesn't feel good to have a gun pointed directly between your eyes, does it?" Dipper stated with a straight face.

"You're a demon!" He stated angrily. "That's why my gun wouldn't fire."

"No, I'm not. If I was you would be with Bill or dead." Dipper looked back to his room. Should he take him there? No, he decided against it.

"Then how did you get my gun to jam?" The man asked skeptically.

Dipper sighed. "For a grown up you're quite stupid," He growled at Dipper comment. And Dipper moved his thumb to the side of the gun again. "It didn't jam. When I placed my hands on the side of the gun I merely flicked the safety on. I was actually quite surprised that you didn't notice me." Dipper shrugged. "Now get up. I won't take you to Bill but I can't just leave you in the middle of the hall."

"Like I would go with you." He hissed out that last word like he used to when he was talking about Bill and it made Dipper's heartache. "You're just a kid. Like you would ever pull the trigger."

Dipper tilted his head a bit to the right and moved the gun so that it was pointing at a wall. Then just as the soldier was going to question him he shot. The soldier flinched a bit and covered his ears. Dipper moved it back so that it was facing him. "Now get up."

The soldier glared at him. "If you're really a human then you wouldn't do this."

"You don't even know what I'm gonna do,"

"That's true," He admitted. "So what are you going to do if I don't get up."

Dipper thought for a bit. After a while, he bent down so he was facing his, eye to eye. "I'll kill you but if you do decide to get up you will live a horrible and miserable short life. Either as a plaything, an experiment, or a simple pet." The man looked like he was trying to contemplate all this. "I should just kill you. It won't hurt as much I promise." He lifted the gun in between the man's eyes and let his finger settle on the trigger. "You won't have to live like me, you can go somewhere where you can not fight in order to survive. I know it would be so much better than turning you in." Dipper's finger twitched and the gun started to tremble. He should do this, it was so much easier for him to die.

"Cayden now!" Another one yelled. Dipper looked over unconsciously and when he realized his mistake the soldier was already up and pushing his hand up so that the gun was facing the ceiling.

"Let go!" Dipper said desperately clinging to the gun still in his hands that he refused to let go of. "I was just trying to help! Why would anyone want to live in a rotten world like this!"

"Let go, kid," The man struggled at his own words as he pulled the gun. Dipper closed his eyes and tried to keep the gun in his hands but alas the man was much stronger and Dipper knew that he would lose the gun. In a fit of desperation, Dipper shot at the ceiling multiple times making the man duck down. He managed to get a hold of the gun and he pushed away from Dipper.

Dipper noticed the man's caution. He was staring at something. So he followed his gaze up to look at the ceiling. It was cracking, that was why he was so quick to get out of that situation. Once Dipper had realized what was going on he didn't move. Not because he didn't want to, simply because he couldn't. It was a strange feeling to be frozen in place by fear. It was something that he hadn't felt in a long time. The ceiling did cave in and Dipper finally reacted by covering his head with his arms and forcing his eyes shut. He felt a sudden surge of energy, it almost felt like Bill or maybe Will was there with him. He opened his eyes only to find himself intact and with blue flames completely surrounding him and floating overhead as if to protect him. He looked over at the human who had shouted at the soldier, which had turned out to be a woman with just as much protective gear as he had and then at the soldier himself. They looked shocked, almost scared. Dipper tilted his head and reached out his hand towards the flames. They weren't hot. Instead, they were almost welcoming him with warmth.

"So you're a demon?" The women asked making Dipper glance at her. He moved under all the debris and got in front of the other soldier.

"No, I'm not," Dipper stated a bit annoyed at the misconception. "Why do you people always think-" He was cut off by the sudden gun shot that landed nearly inched from his face before being caught by the same blue flames that had saved him earlier. "Di-did you just try and shoot me?"

"Go, Rory." Dipper tilted his head not knowing who Rory was until he heard the pitter patter of feet running towards him. He didn't turn around in time which made a butt of a gun crash into the back of his skull. He swayed forward a bit until he finally landed on his knees. His whole world was black and when his eyes finally did get back to normal he got even dizzier which made him drop his body to the ground. He grabbed onto his head and groaned at the pain.

"Jeez, this kid is insane." The man sighed. "What should we do with him?"

"Well we can't just leave him out here," She stated. "He'll get up sooner or later and when he does he's gonna tell Bill." Both of them ran their hand through their hair. "Let just take him and get the other kid another time."

Dipper's whole head felt like it was going to explode but he urged himself to say something. "Other kid?" He gasped as he looked up. His eyes threatening to close and go to sleep but he forced them to stay open. "What other kid? There is no other kid here," Dipper was staring at the far wall not knowing what else to do.

"There has to be another kid here," The man who was named Cayden stated. Dipper weakly shook his head.

"Every human who has ever come here and stayed has died or I let them go myself. There is no other possibility." The women whose name was Rory walked over to him. He visibly flinched but she grabbed onto Dipper's shoulder, pushing him so he was laying on his back. "Are you telling us the truth?"

Dipper began to slowly sing a song in an attempt to keep his mind awake. Until he gathered up enough energy to scream, "Will!" The man covered his mouth and the women punched the side of Dipper's cheek.

"Shit," she growled. "Who did you call?" She grabbed the bottom of Dippers chin and made him face towards her. "Were you trying to call Bill?" Dipper's mouth was filled with blood and the woman was just annoying him. He spat the blood at her face which made her retract a bit.

"Bite me,"

"Why you little-" Rory raised her fist again and punched him once more.

"Stop it," Cayden stated. "I hate this demon just as much as you but if he's telling the truth and there are no other kids here we need to find out where Ford's grand nephew is and he's the perfect person to tell us that information."

"Gr-grunkle Ford?" This made both of them look towards him. "You two know him?"

"Wait don't tell me you're that Mason kid." The woman ran her hand through her hair once more.

"That explains why he said there were no other kids here," Cayden stated as he grabbed onto the collar of Dipper's tux. "But you can't be him he said he had a birthmark of... Jesus Christ there it is." He said lifting Dipper's bangs and seeing his birthmark. "You're Dipper?!"

"Out of all the little brats we had to save, it was one that is a demon!" Rory yelled in frustration as she banged her hand on the floor. Dipper jumped up a bit and looked over at her. She let out a small groan.

"Bill might be coming," Dipper stated looking at the cracked ceiling. "You should leave before he sees you here." Dipper finally looked over at her. "If you don't it'll only get worse."

For only a split second did he see something that looked like remorse on her face before that was replaced with a determined facial expression. "Cayden you take him with you and I'll follow after to make sure no one follows us."

"You got it, Boss." He saluted and picked up Dipper. "Hey, kid you still awake?" Dipper looked up at him and glared.

"You're dead..." He whispered out. "You're so dead."

"I'll take that as a yes." He rolled his eyes and walked over to Bill's throne room. Dipper looked around, he couldn't see the throne and the tapestry of his friends were gone leaving the room much duller.

"The tapestry's..." Dipper begged. "Where are they?"

"Kid you really need to just pass out."

How Dipper wanted to press on but the pain in his only grew urging him to just fall to sleep so he finally did and just let go.

Bill was floating in irritation as Will sat cross-legged with an angry expression that was facing away from the other two and Pyronica sat there with an irritated look on her face. "Okay," Bill stated who was in his triangle form. "Why the hell are you taking up your own personal matter with me again?"

"She's the one that dragged me here." Will muttered. "Besides," he explained uncrossing his legs and facing Bill. "She just barged into Dipper's room, what was I supposed to do?"

"You didn't have to blast me out," Pyronica argued. "I was just trying to get the stupid human. Look at this," She flared her hand showing them her arm that had been cut off. "This will take forever to regenerate."

"You should try knocking," Will rolled his eyes. "And how was I supposed to know your intentions,"

"Enough you two idiots!" Bill rubbed his eye in irritation. "Pyronica, walk it off, stop complaining just go see someone in the nightmare realm or something. They could fix it up in no time."

"I hate that stinking place." She got up letting pink flames curl around her with irritation. "You better control him, Bill. Before he gets to attached," She left and Will's features got a bit softer when he looked back at Bill.

"I'm not getting too attached," Will mumbled as if he was still trying to defend himself. "Bill?"

He looked over at Will with an irritated expression clearly on his face. "What is it now?"

"You've been in here for a long time," Will said quietly. "What are you thinking about?"

Bill rolled his eye. "Did you really not notice?" Will tilted his head which made Bill sigh in frustration. "His deal! Something's wrong with it." Bill exclaimed. "When I threw him out the window I didn't save him." Bill groaned in frustration.

Will flinched a bit. "But if you didn't save him then why were there blue flames surrounding him?"

"That's the problem," Bill thought. "My flames just moved of their own accord, just like I thought they would."

"Aren't your flames just reacting to the deal?"

"That's what I thought at first and that's why I made him disobey me by not jumping from the window making him break his side of the deal and disobeying me but something else is saving him."

"Well, I don't know," Will looked at the floor. "Maybe since he ultimately does do what you say the deal doesn't count it as breaking the deal, therefore, you have to keep him alive."

"Good point but I think it has something to do with the first agreement we had." Will looked at him in confusion, urging Bill to keep going. "At first he wanted to bring his sister back but that wasn't going to happen so he wanted to save himself. Maybe I shook his hand too early or maybe it was because his original proposal was not upheld."

"Well did you confirm the final deal?" Bill looked at him skeptically. "You know, before you shook his hand did you make sure he agreed to the terms of your side? Maybe if you didn't then that's why it saved him because you agreed to his terms but he never agreed to yours."

Bill looked shocked and he thought for a while, putting his finger up to form as if trying to recall what the deal was. Suddenly he turned a bright red, crumbling his fists up he slammed it down on the desk. "Oh my non-existent God!" Bill fell onto his back. "How the hell could I have let that happen?" Bill pushed around his draws as if looking for something. "Millenniums. I've been doing this for millenniums and I screwed up one stupidly simple deal!" Bill looked at his hands and saw blue flames escaping his hands. "Look, even now he's drawing my flames and magic! What is that kid doing? Is he trying to get himself killed?"

"Wait if he's in trouble?" Will got up ready to go.

"Sit down," Bill growled. "He's safe, after all, he can't die." He commented mockingly.

Will was about to agree when he got a headache and he heard his name being called by Dipper. "He called me!" He exclaimed in worry.

"Who,"

"Dipper." Will said quickly "He's in trouble. I have to go help him."

"Sit down," Bill said more sternly. "Pinetree will be fine."

"But-"

"Jeez," He exclaimed. "Loosen the grip, Will. He'll be fine. I want you to give him something so just wait till I get it."

Will reluctantly sit back down and stared at Bill. "And what would it be?"

"Eureka!" Bill exclaimed holding up something for himself to see. "I found it." He stepped over to Will letting him see the necklace dangle in front of his eyes.

Will grabbed it with both hands and placed it close to his eyes. The beautifully crafted chain had two things hanging from it. A small pocket watch and a dog tag locket. The watch had Bill's cipher wheel on the front and if he turned it, it was transparent, showing the gears turning and the hands of the clock ticking away. The golden dog tag locket had a small pine tree engraved on the back and on the front had small drilled holes which would have created the Big Dipper constellation if connected. Will was about to open it when Bill stepped in.

"Don't do that," Will gave him a skeptical look. Before he could ask what was in it, however, Bill answered. "Some of my magic is in it. That will help him from dying and me keeping my side of the deal. Will try to help him how to control a demon's magic okay."

Will really didn't understand why Bill had given Dipper something so powerful but he didn't question him. "What about the watch?"

Bill would have smirked if he had lips. "That's just to keep him frozen in time. He won't die of old age and if he is in immediate danger that my flames can't catch up it can bump him down a few seconds meaning he lives and I can keep my end of that stupid deal. It's also sort of like a tracker. Easy to find you if you manipulate time."

"Okay but if you can manipulate time why not just go back and stop yourself from making the deal?"

"You're asking for the impossible Will." Bill scoffed. "In order to do that I have to go change the time of the entire world. Time travel is something delicate. If I screw this up then I might end up screwing up my plans."

"Okay but-"

"Shut up Will." Bill crossed his arms. "Weren't you just worried about Pinetree? You should go find him or something and give him that necklace."

Will sighed a bit but quickly got up. "Yo-you're right. I need to go find him," Will began to leave when Bill called out once more.

"And Will, don't get to attached to that human," Bill screamed. "If you do then he'll be a weak spot for both of us." Will looked down at the floor a bit ashamed. "Oh God you already have haven't you?" Once again Will didn't say anything. "You know what, I don't even care anymore. Go, go on and save your stupid little boyfriend."

"...He's not my boyfriend," Will muttered as he walked away. He snapped his finger allowing himself to teleport directly to Dipper's room. He looked around only to see Waddles. He sighed. "He's probably with Ford." He whispered to himself and teleported towards the throne room. He looked around and began to panic. Not only was Dipper not there but Ford wasn't either. He moved back and walked towards the halls. He noticed something on the floor and picked it up. It looked like a book. Flipping through the pages he figured out almost immediately that it was Dipper's journal. He had seen him write in it more than a couple times. He looked over at the floor which was covered in debris and he quickly analyzed everything he could. He noticed two bullets were dug into the wall and when he touched one he retracted at the sharp pain that it had caused him. He crumbled up his fists. "They're dead. They're so dead."

He teleported back to Bill and told him what he had seen. Letting him know about the bullets that hurt him, a demon, with just one touch. Bill crumbled up his fists and screamed in frustration not only because Ford was gone but because everyone on the tapestries were too but Will didn't really care about that right now. Instead, he took some of the demons to search around the Fearamid and anywhere they could go. He didn't know if they were humans or demons but he felt horrible.

If Dipper had gone through something bad and he wasn't there to help him through it, he would never forgive himself.


	23. (Sort of) important AN

I usually don't make A/N's an entire chapter but this is (sort of/not really) important. Okay my lovely readers I have a message to deliver. This story is coming to a very important scene and I know how everything is going to play out but I'm a bit conflicted on one thing. I know Dipper is going to end up with someone but I'm not sure whom. On one hand I've been getting messages/reviews for Dipcifica but on the other hand I've been getting some for Wildip. I know how the story would play out either way so please tell me which one you would like to see. Be free to PM me or just review this A/N and tell me your thoughts. It's gonna be revealed who won on the next chapter or the chapter after that so it'll give you some time. Thanks for reading this short little author's note and sorry if I tricked you into thinking this was a chapter.


	24. Conflicting Feelings

A/N: Sorry for no Bill oeThe results are in! I counted both PM's and Reviews and the person Dipper is going to end up with is… not going to be revealed until the next chapter. Sorry not sorry but I will tell you that Wildip won reviews and Dipcifica won PM's but who got more votes overall?! I hear you screaming but I decided I won't give it out until the next chapter because I don't like making long chapters out of fear that things won't turn out as polished as I want them to. Feel free to keep voting I'll still count it. Thanks for reading!

Dipper woke up with the same horrible throbbing pain that was making this migraine unbearable. He curled up a bit more but ultimately got up when he realized he was on an uncomfortable hard floor. Not to mention his arms were tied behind his back making it hard to lay down in any sort of comfortable position especially with the tux. He sat up and rolled his shoulders in irritation. His joint hurt and his wrists were sore but he blinked as he tried to remember the past events. He didn't really remember much after being hit on the head but a few bits and pieces were beginning to connect.

He groaned at the realization of what had happened. He looked around at his surroundings but didn't see anything that he could use to get out of the handcuffs. The room looked more like a basement than any place someone would live in. The floor was free of any sort of furniture or decoration only having shelves of saved up food and water.

He slowly stood up making sure not to lose balance. He groaned at the pain but tried not to move his head. There was a movement outside so he quickly looked around trying to find where the noise of footprints was coming from. He finally found a door at the far edge of the room that was being covered by a shadow as if it didn't want him seeing it. He moved over to it and pressed his ear against the cold wooden door. He did hear footprints rushing around for a while, then silence before another pair of feet broke that and wandered about. When there was a small break of silence he slowly opened the door. He saw a shadow clearly covering up the hall of any light. He looked around to make sure people weren't coming before slowly stepping out. He closed the door behind him and looked from left to right. He heard more people coming from the left side so he decided to go left. He refused to run, that would cause his feet to create to much noise, instead, he walked quickly through the corridor. He passed a couple of doors but he heard people inside and decided against intruding if they were anything like the soldiers he would be unwelcomed. He walked quietly for a while before he heard footsteps coming towards him. He began to panic at the lack of spots to hide so instead he walked backward a bit making sure to stay as far away as he could from those people. He couldn't continue walking backward however, he knew that if he did that he would only crash into another person.

He listened carefully into the rooms trying to find one with little to no people. He did end up finding one with sharp barking and little giggles. He stepped in that one, closing the door as quietly as possible. He sighed in relief as he heard the footsteps walk past the room. He looked over at the small noise being made only to find a small puppy and a toddler that couldn't be much older than two. His extreme curly hair fell over his eyes and he used his entire hand to brush them away. He had giant eyes full of fright and wonder at the stranger that had just entered his room. "Hey kid," Dipper said awkwardly. "Don't mind me." The toddler picked himself up and it was then that Dipper noticed a small dog in his hands. It's tail wagging wildly hitting the toddler's arm. "What'd you got there?" Dipper asked not expecting an answer.

He instead walked towards him handling the dog with a bit of violence before showing it off to Dipper. "Puppy," He dragged out the word in a high pitch voice as if making sure that she had the right word. Dipper laughed in response.

"Yeah, that's a puppy alright." He smiled at him and moved across the room. Although it wasn't as fancy as his own, the room was about the same size as his. A queen sized bed on one side which was only one size smaller than his. The walls had shelves with multiple drawers pushed up against them. Dipper stepped around the little boy that was still standing in front of him. The toddler watching him move around before ultimately just sitting back down on the floor and playing with the dog.

Dipper turned his back towards the shelves and used his hands to drag the shelves open, then he would look inside and inspect the items for anything useful. He wondered if there would be anything of use here until he moved to another drawer. He pulled it open and when he inspected the contents he found office supplies and when he examined it more carefully he found a pack of paper clips. He smiled and happily as he turned around and carefully picked a solid one making sure not to drop it. He held it in his hands for a while, struggling at unfolding it. The toddler was paying no mind to the stranger, instead, he crawled up onto the bed and dragged the dog along with him.

"You know I'm kind of surprised you managed to survive," Dipper said with a small grunt as he pushed the now unfolded paperclip into the handcuffs lock. "How old are you?" the little boy just continued to play. "Can you still not talk or are you just refusing to?" He heard a successful click and happily released one of his wrists. "Although I wouldn't be surprised if you just refuse to." At this point Dipper just figured he was talking to himself. He picked the lock of the handcuff that was still trapping his wrist. When he had succeeded he rubbed his wrists in irritation and rolled his shoulders to relax his joints.

He sat on the bed and laid his back against it. The toddler moved closer and hovered the dog over Dipper's face. "Dog," he sang the word carelessly and when Dipper didn't respond he moved a bit closer and stated again. "Dog,"

Dipper smiled clapped his hands. "Good job." He praised and the child dropped the dog right next to his head before mimicking his movements and clapping along. Dipper ran his hand through the dog's fur as it just sat there wagging its tail. Dipper his head aching at the pain still caused by the gun being slammed against him. He wasn't paying attention so he was startled a bit by the hand that hit his forehead. It hurt a bit and that pain mixed with his inside pain making him groan but he shook it off with a small laugh.

The toddler slid off the bed and was trying to drag Dipper off but he stayed put. "No, it's fine, kid." Dipper protested "I need to be leaving anyway before Bill or Will find this place." Dipper moved back into the bed letting himself just sit there not realizing how comfortable it was until his eyes began to fight themselves into staying opened. The heard the toddler's small footsteps jumping around with the dog and Dipper curled up into a more comfortable position and feel asleep.

"Have you found him yet?" Ford asked the soldiers who were currently behind him. He was working on something that looked similar to the guns that the soldiers had, except this one was much bigger. As if making a mistake he stepped away from it rubbing his chin in thought before snapping his fingers and stepping over at a box full of parts. "Go on," He stated as he rummaged through the parts. "I'm listening."

The two solder looked at each other contemplating with their eyes which one should tell Ford of what happened. "Well, um, Stanford-"

"Please," He said with a smile. "Ford is fine."

"Well alright, Ford." The woman cleared her throat. "We got Mason-"

"Dipper," Ford corrected as he toyed with the tools and guns in front of him. "He doesn't really go by Mason."

"Yeah well, we got him, per se..." Ford cocked an eyebrow. When they noticed his cautious behavior they finally sighed and practically blurted out. "We think he's being possessed by a demon,"

Ford froze. For a moment he just stood there not knowing what else to do. Until finally he moved over quickly to the same box and dragged the same gun the two soldiers had. "Where is he? You did bring him back right?"

"Ye-yes of course," They seemed nervous because of Ford's sudden change in attitude. He's usually so calm and happy but seeing him almost frightened made them uneasy. The turned around and walked down the hallway making multiple turns until they made it to a room. "He's in here. We had to tie him up however we didn't want him to run around."

Ford ignored them for now and stepped into the room. He looked around but only saw shelves. "He not here," Ford whispered.

"What?" Cayden moved past him and looked inside the room. Frantically looking around the room as if he somehow just couldn't see him. "He's gone."

"We have to go search for him before he-" Rory suddenly stopped by a scream that was heard not far. All three looked at each other before running out. They saw a girl in front of a door surrounded by toys. She was clutching a small toddler, who was smiling happily with a dog in his hands.

"Stay away from us!" The girl screamed at whoever was in the room.

"I wasn't even going towards you!" Ford recognized that voice almost instantly. "Why are you screaming at me!"

"Who are you?"

"Uh, just shut up!" Dipper yelled in frustration. "I didn't even do anything, I was just sleeping!" The soldiers ran up faster than Ford and pushed the girl back.

"You!" They pointed an accusing finger at Dipper. "How did you get out!"

Dipper groaned. "Not you two again, what do I need to do to just go back home?"

"Hurry Cayden," Rory pushed him forward. "Grab him." Dipper moved back. The girl had run off at this point with both the dog and the toddler.

"Hell no, leave me alone." He easily ducked away from his grasp and Rory moved in too to try and get him. Leaving the door open Rory ran forward and Dipper was struggling to keep his head straight he ran towards the door reading to bolt in any direction but crashed into someone. That caused his vision to shake and for his head to throb so he groaned and stepped back trying to focus his eyes. He was grabbed by both shoulders rather harshly and thinking he was about to be stricken he flinched back and closed his eyes. Instead, he felt two fingers pulling his eyelids apart and examined him. "Grunkle Ford..?" He didn't expect him to be here and he wanted to say more but he was beaten.

"Pupils are normal, one's a bit darker than the other however," He said partly to himself. He turned Dipper around and then forward making him turn a full circle. He grabbed Dipper, much more lightly now, by his chin and moved his head from the right then to the left, seeing the bruise that was left on his cheek he pushed down on it. Dipper made a small yelp and flinched back clearly in pain. Ford released him and all eyes were on him. "The bruise isn't healed yet, he's not possessed."

"What?" Rory yelled. "Of course he is. He had blue flames and-"

"I'm not possessed," Dipper said once more. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"We saw the blue flames," Cayden said a bit irritated at Dipper denial.

"Blue flames could mean anything," Ford stated as he grabbed Dipper's left hand and examined the closed eye scar. "What is this?" Ford asked.

Dipper looked over and just shrugged carelessly. "Something Bill uses as a sort of contacting thing."

Ford rubbed his chin a bit in thought. "Really? How does it work?" Just like Dipper, Ford had an extremely curious mind but Dipper didn't mind telling him how it worked. He even smiled when Ford did ask him.

"Magic," he laughed a bit and placed it over his left eye. "When I do this it opens the eye and allows Bill to see whatever I'm seeing but since there's a huge X over it, it only works if I have permission to call him or if he calls me first."

Ford looked at his eyes. "Is that why your left eye is lighter?"

Dipper laughed and using a single finger he pushed down his eyelid as if to emphasize that he was correct. "Yup, I can't see a single thing from my left eye."

"And how did that X even get there?" That was Rory this time who had moved next to Ford in order to examine Dipper.

"A razor from a pencil sharpener," Dipper stated honestly.

"Yeah, I remember what Bill said," Ford gripped onto Dipper's hand and flipped it over. He was about to pull up his sleeve when Dipper reacted and grabbed his hand and brought it to his chest as if protecting a valuable treasure. "He said 'Making all those cuts on your body,'" Both Cayden and Rory looked skeptically at Dipper, giving him a stare that almost seemed empathetic but Dipper returned the favor by giving a look of pure apathy.

"It's nothing important," Dipper argued tightening his hold on his wrists.

"You're hurting yourself, Dipper!" Ford argued as he stepped forward. "You're threatening your life! How is that not important?"

"When has my life ever been important?!" Dipper argued right back. He moved back at his own words. "I'm- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I just-" He looked away and Ford stepped forward once more.

"When was your life ever not important?" He stepped forward only causing Dipper to bite his lip. "From the moment you were born your life was precious maybe not to you but to someone else. Your life is not just your own so don't you dare talk about it in such a manner. Now give me your wrists," He said a bit more forcefully.

"I don't- I can't-" Dipper was beginning to cry but as the tears fell from his eyes he loosened his grip on his wrists. He looked down at the floor allowing his bangs to hide his eyes. Ford grabbed his wrists which surprisingly didn't earn him any sort of protest. He got rid of the cufflinks and pushed the sleeves up which proved rather easy which was the result of Dipper's chosen desire to wear a large tuxedo. Dipper felt more ashamed when he heard not only Ford but the two soldiers gasp at the sight, he moved his face away from their general direction, trying to avoid any contact at all with them

"You've been doing this to yourself?" Ford's voice cracked and he saw the multiple scars. Some seemed like he had done them others seemed like the work of others. Burns and scratches mixed with bruises, scars, and cuts.

"It's a comforting feeling," Dipper said finally looking over at him. He had a small trembling smile plastered on his face with his cheeks smeared with tears. "Small pain that I can control. Not to mention, that it's the one pain I feel that isn't caused by Bill."

"Dipper..."

"Jesus this kid is insane," Cayden whispered under his breath but Dipper heard and he laughed.

"I wish!" He laughed but he was still crying. "Going insane seems like such a relaxing feeling. No more worries, no more pain, no more anything. Just me and my thoughts."

"What happened here?" Ford was looking at his other wrist at this point. He noticed that there were scars slightly littered about but his wrist had a horrible scar that seemed like an extra layer of skin covering his arm.

Dipper shook his head at the memory. "When Bill found out about.. this, let's just say, he wasn't happy." Dipper moved his thumb over the layer of skin. "He yanked off my skin in order for the scars to disappear just because he thought they were ugly," Dipper laughed sadly. "It was a horrible pain and I had to deal with it for almost four days by myself until it was finally healed add to that the other wounds I had..." He shivered at the thought.

"What other wounds?" Rory asked what everyone was thinking.

Dipper wiped his eyes which achieved nothing because as soon as he did more tears came flooding from his eyes. He pulled up his shirt a bit to show them his stomach and he was met once more by gasps. Dipper traced the largest one which started just above his hip bone and led completely across his stomach with dots on the top and bottom. "He cut me open and then sewed it back together while I was still conscious. I can't even remember what I did." He laughed "I made a necklace or something"

"They tortured you?"

"And these little ones around it?" Ford asked quietly not paying attention to Rory's shock.

Dipper shrugged. "It could have been the demons, I don't really know. I know these two, though." Dipper said tracing two rather harsh scars. "These two were caused by Quinn when he stabbed me."

"Quinn?" Ford question, he remembered that name. "The kid that you... killed."

Dipper nodded. "Bill made my own friend stab me." Dipper looked at the ceiling. "And he did, he did just to save his own skin. I don't even blame him. It was my fault everyone in his family got killed."

"His family who were they?"

"His two half-sisters," He answered. "I tossed them in Gravity Falls. Maybe you've met them." The soldiers looked shocked, extremely shocked, and they were about to say something before they were interrupted by Ford.

"What else did they do to you?"

"They cut, burned, and prodded me with whatever they found. They tore at my skin, ripped my muscles apart, and made me scream my lungs out. The worst part is he wouldn't let me pass out. I wanted it to stop. The horrible pain and he wouldn't even let me die. How I wanted to die. It was horrible grunkle Ford… Just horrible,"

"Oh god," Ford struggled with his words and pulled Dipper closer. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. You're too young to be feeling like this. I'm sorry," Ford pulled him into a hug and for a short while Dipper just stood there a bit in shock

Dipper didn't say anything. To say he didn't blame Ford at all was a lie. Sometimes he had thoughts that made him pull his hair in frustration because he wanted to believe Ford wasn't responsible for what had happened but sometimes he couldn't help it. He didn't blame it entirely on him, however, he found himself blaming practically everyone who he had known, especially himself. That deal. He found it so stupid that he made it. He just wanted to be back with his family. He wanted to be with Mabel. Mabel would always make him feel better she was always there for him but now he felt so alone.

He finally found himself wrapping his arms around Ford. He bit his trembling bottom lip and dug his face into his shoulder. He didn't say anything. He didn't want to say 'it was okay' or 'I forgive you' or anything like that because deep down he knew he didn't forgive anyone and he knew that none of this was okay. He did, however, know that he didn't want to make Ford feel even worse than he already did. He knew he felt guilty so why make it worse by saying anything. He kept his mouth shut and just stood there, hugging his only biological family left.


	25. We're Family

A/N: FINALLY! I'm so happy i got this done, sorry for the long wait but at least you get a long chapter. Both school and home have been exhausting for me and has been draining my writing inspiration. I wrote small bits and pieces at a time so sorry if it's a bit slow and sorry if things don't fit together as neatly. Please tell me what you liked and or disliked about this chapter and thank you for reading!

Dipper wanted to move away from Ford not wanting to drag on the hug but he it was comfortably safe. Although he had planned on telling his grunkle Stan all along, he felt uncomfortable with him now that he knew what was going on.

Dipper finally pulled away when he realized that it didn't really make him feel any better being in Ford's embrace. He pulled down his sleeves in a hurry and stepped back. "You okay?" Ford asked with a small smiled.

"Yeah," Dipper said still looking down at the floor. "I think I'll be okay." Ford pushed Dippers bangs out of his eyes, which made him look up. When that happened Ford smiled and wiped Dippers tears.

"You sure?" It was Cayden this time that had asked.

Dipper tilted his flat hand from side to side. "Meh, I'll get over it." As if just remembering Dipper looked a Cayden. "The tapestries. Did you take them or was it Bill who did?"

They stared at him for a while confused for a second before they realized what he was talking about. Ford snapped his finger and smiled even wider. Grabbing onto his wrist Ford walked off with Dipper with no sign of any explanation.

"Hey, where are you taking him?" Rory asked as she followed behind. Although she tried too irritated Dipper could tell that she still didn't really trust him. He didn't blame her, though, he did think it was kind of bothersome.

"Great uncle Ford where are we going?" Dipper asked a bit worried at his enthusiasm.

"To show you the tapestries." Dipper didn't really like the lack of detail in that explanation. He was about to pry more when Ford dragged him in front of him and opened a door.

Dipper stood there for a while trying to let his eyes to adjust to the little light in the room. "Well, guy's," Ford announced rather loudly. to figure all heads to turn towards him and for Dipper to jump up. "Look who we finally managed to get back."

All heads turned towards him and Dipper felt extremely uncomfortable. At first, he just stared at the people not fully realizing who they were but then when the light adjusted he froze in place. In front of him, he saw citizens, monsters, creatures, and a lot of other people who had lived in Gravity Falls before it was taken over.

The others took a while to figure out who he was as well. Dipper's once curly hair had grown flat and much wavier. His clothes that were usually for more outdoor activities were changed into that of someone who actually tried to look nice at a time like this. He had grown, not that drastically, but they could clearly see the growth over time of Weirdmaggadon. He was skinny before everything but now he seemed like a skeleton. Although it was hard to distinguish under his baggy clothes they could all see his scrawny hands and how his clothes hung over him. The worst part of all of this was his eyes. They were covered by his hair but they were still between visible. Even as young as he was, he already had bags under his eyes but now they seemed horribly darker. They were weary as if he hadn't slept in ages. The light in his eyes that once glowed with curiosity and wonder were clouded over with a wary and frightened look. The sight of him was almost unbearable, combine that with silence, and it created a horribly painful moment. Not only for them but for Dipper as well.

Candy was the first to break the complete silence by letting out a small whimper and running towards the other teen. "Dipper!" He was taken aback at first but quickly regained his senses when he felt Candy wrap herself around him.

"I can't believe you're here!" Another voice laughed in agreement. Dipper automatically knew the source of that voice but he still looked up to see Grenda standing above him. Before he could get a single word in she grabbed both of them and hugged them tightly.

Dipper made a gasping noise as all of his air was pushed out of him before being put down with a small laugh. Dipper looked at the floor and took a small moment to process everything. He finally looked up and just laughed. Laughed as tears formed from his eyes and if anyone passed by they would have thought he was crazy but Candy and Grenda just smiled because they knew he meant well. "I can't believe it." He ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to push it out of his eyes but it was unsuccessful as it just fell over them once more. "You- you're all alive!" He wiped his eyes and grabbed onto Candy's shoulder. "How? I thought Bill's demons captured all of you when my great uncle Ford made the deal,"

Candy rubbed the back of her neck not really sure how to explain. "Well at first they were going to capture us," She adjusted her glasses and looked over at Grenda. "They just sort of left once they were allowed out of Gravity Falls."

"They even spat Shmebulock out," Grenda said holding the gnome only a few inches from Dipper's face. He laughed and pushed him gently away so that he could look back at Grenda. He gave them a warm smile before he shook his head and faced back towards Ford.

"Wait you never told me what happened to the tapestries." Ford gave him a soft smile but didn't answer his question. Instead, he pointed behind Dipper. He, in turn, didn't understand why he didn't just tell him where the tapestries were but he complied and turned around.

He didn't see anything, instead, he was tackled once more by an unfamiliar warmth. Dipper's body was still rather weak so he stumbled back a bit before catching himself. The sudden forcefulness made his empty stomach shoot a sharp pain throughout his body. He wanted to push this person off but he didn't, instead, he opened his eyes which had unconsciously closed from the pain and looked over at whose arms were still wrapped around him.

He saw bright blond hair which almost made him want to push that person off, but he calmed himself. Even though it reminded him of Bill, he knew it wasn't, but that bright blond hair just made him want to panic so he slowly pushed the person off a bit ashamed at his sensitivity towards that color. He looked over at the person and his breath caught in his throat. "Pacifica?" Her goofy smile just made Dipper's smile widen.

"Hey nerd," She playfully said as she shoved his shoulder gently. Dipper stepped back on the verge of tears until he wiped his eyes.

"Jeez, don't go getting all emotional over just her," He heard a voice and looked over to his side. Red hair, he calmed down, Wendy, she was safe.

Then he heard a familiar laugh. "Ya dude, we're just as happy to see you okay."

Oh, he was far from okay but at that moment he didn't really care. "Soos! Wendy!" They weren't that far away from him so as he took a step towards them they crouched down and hugged his in return. Dipper wrapped his hands around both of their necks and began to cry carelessly. "I'm so happy... you guys are okay,"

Ford smiled seeing Dipper finally opening up a bit more.

They pulled away from each other and Dipper just smiled before being interrupted by what sounded like a slap. They all looked over to see Mcgucket smiling and setting down his thigh. "Well, I'm glad y'all have gotten around to patching up." He laughed.

"Hey old man Mcgucket," Dipper said looking over where he was standing. Robbie and Gideon were standing behind him much calmer than the rest. Well, they looked angrier than anything. "I'm glad you're all alright too," Dipper said with a small bow. He brushed the hair out of his eyes in a nervous manner and tucked it behind his ear so that it stayed in place, a few strands escaped, hovering over his birthmarks only letting it be partly seen. "I always saw you hanging on Bill's throne room but I never really got a chance to get you, not that I really knew how,"

"What was a kid like you even doing in the throne room?" Robbie said stepping forward. Dipper's face turned to one of shock and he bit his bottom lip.

"Never mind that," Gideon stated stepping forward rather closely to Dipper. "Where is my precious Mabel?"

Dipper's mouth was filled with the pungent taste of iron and as he bit down on his lip, it began quivering and Dipper's eyes unfocused. "Why would you ask that..." They all looked over at him, knowing that Gideon should have kept his mouth shut but he already asked and so Dipper's head filled with memories of Mabel. He turned toward Ford and began to cry. "You. You didn't tell them?"

"Dipper I-"

"Shut up!" He screamed and covered his eyes. "Why would you bring me here if they don't even know what happened?" He suddenly felt giddy, making him fall on his knees and for the others to run towards him in concern. His body wanted to vomit but he mentally didn't want to. He was starving and if he threw up he would starve even faster so he covered his mouth with a hand and shut his eyes tightly.

The others bombarded him with questions along the lines of 'what's wrong' or 'are you okay', stuff that Dipper didn't want to hear right now. He knew what was wrong. He was having a panic attack and so he hugged his knees for comfort. This

honestly wasn't something new, back in the Fearamid this happened all the time but Will was there. Will was always there He was always there to comfort him and bring him back to his senses. Right now though all he had was his family and although they meant well, they were too noisy. They didn't know what to do in a situation like this. He hugged his knees and covered his ears to block out all the noise. Then he began to mumble thing under his breath so that he could calm himself down.

The first thing Will always did was regulate his breathing so he did the same. Breathing in and out trying to calm his rapid and uneven breaths. Once that was done, he recited things that Will would say to him. "Calm down," He whispered solely for him to hear. "It was just a memory. Focus on the present. Focus. Calm down. Bill's not here." He breathed in a large gasp of air and finished with what Will always finished with. "You're safe- I'm safe." It took about a minute for him to actually unbury his face from his knees to look up at the others.

He hadn't noticed it earlier but the others had stopped talking and were now trying to comfort him in any way they thought. He felt fingers running through his hair, hands patting his back, and hugging him. Dipper smiled a bit at this but didn't say anything until Soos noticed him. "Wow, dude are you okay? You kinda just panicked on us." The other gave a concerned look so Dipper just looked away and stood up letting the others follow after him.

"I'm fine now," He started trying to show them that he was better. "I just needed to take a breather."

"Are you sure?" Pacifica stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. He jumped up a bit and without looking up slapped her hand away.

"I'm fine," Dipper repeated.

"You don't look fine," Ford stated which made Dipper growl a bit under his breath.

"Yes- okay I'm not fine," Dipper finally admitted. "But I'll get over this. I always do."

"You can't just bottle everything up," Wendy said crossing her arms. "That's not healthy."

"Who cares about that?"

"Why you little-" Rory, who Dipper had forgotten was here, moved past all of them. The others were going to protest, especially Ford since he knew the extent of her hatred towards Dipper, but they didn't have time as she reached out towards Dipper. He flinched back but was met with Rory pulling his collar towards her. He opened his eyes and was met with anger so clearly visible it made his stomach drop. "Listen here demon, I may not like you, heck I despise you, but you have all these kids and all these friends who actually care for you,"

"You're saying that like I don't know!" Dipper spat back bitterly.

"Well it's either you don't know or you're just acting like an asshole on purpose, either way, you need a reality check." Dipper bit his bottom lip. "These people, almost everyone in here, actually cares for your well being except you! You know how frustrating that is for not only them but for me as well. What's the harm in telling them the truth?"

"There is no harm in telling them but there's no value either. What are they gonna do if I tell them?" Dipper stated mockingly. "I can barely do anything myself, it won't matter if you know or if you don't." Dipper sighed as he looked at the others sad face. He didn't mean for it to come off mean but Rory was beginning to annoy him. "Who cares?"

"Don't you dare say that." She tightened her hold on Dipper's collar which made him close one eye out of lack of air. "You have the audacity to mock the people that care for you by telling them 'Who cares?' You have no right to do that! Your wellbeing is not only your concern! I don't ever want to see a kid throwing his life away again because he couldn't see something that was right in front of him!" Although all the others felt bad for not doing anything they saw reason in Rory's words so they didn't speak out.

Again? That was the only word that stuck to Dipper. Any passerby would have just dusted it off as if it was just him being rude but Rory actually did something. It was strange, to say the least, Something had happened but he didn't

"Enough Rory," Cayden said as he walked over. "Let the kid go,"

She gritted her teeth and finally let go with a small huff of air. Dipper gently landed on his feet and thought for a bit. Rory was about to turn around but Dipper stopped her. "Can I ask you something, but you can't get mad okay?" She opened her mouth to answer but Dipper beat her once more. "You knew someone who committed suicide, didn't you?"

She stared at him in shock for a bit before clutching her fists. "Why you little-"

"Enough," Ford said finally stepping in between them. "Why are you guy's still at each other's throat."

"I was just asking a question," Dipper mumbled.

"You knew she would get mad," Cayden scolded. "Why even ask her something like that?"

Dipper looked at the floor for a while. "She seems like the kind of person who would be interesting to talk to." He said that so quietly that Dipper had trouble deciding whether he had actually said it or not but he did and against the even quieter room Rory easily heard it too. He saw Rory give him a questioning look as if trying to decide if he had actually meant to say that. Dipper sighed. "You know what, forget I said anything."

"Dipper don't be like that," Candy said stepping forward, Grenda following after her. "Let's just start over and-"

"I'm leaving," Dipper stated, interrupting her from going on.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Robbie scoffed. "Didn't you just get here?"

"Yeah Dipper, I don't think it's safe for you to go out there," Wendy stated as she stepped over.

"Yeah I have to agree with Wendy," Pacifica stated confidently. "If you leave Bill might come back and-"

"Gideon," He interrupted her which earned him a small frustrated puff of air. "You asked about Mabel correct?" He nodded and opened his mouth as if going to explain himself but Dipper held up his arm to stop him.

"Dipper listen to-"

"She's dead." They all froze. Everyone gave him a look of shock except Ford who looked down at the floor.

"What?" Candy whispered.

Dipper sat down on the cold floor and crossed his legs. He buried his face in his hands. "I owe you guys an explanation," He said uncovering his face. "Especially you, great uncle Ford." They already had tears in their eyes from hearing what had happened to Mabel but everyone who wanted to listen moved over and surrounded Dipper. Sitting down on the cold floor Dipper took a deep breath and told them everything he could remember. He wished he had his journal, it would have been easier to explain but all he could do was sigh and continue his story. He told them about how Mabel and his grunkle Stan died. He told them about the deal he made and how much he regretted it. He told them about what happened in Florida and England. Then about Will. He dragged out more about Will than he meant too but he missed him so he couldn't help talking about him longer. When he finally did catch on to what he was doing he saw the others stare at him as if trying to decipher what he was thinking.

He wasn't really thinking of anything he was just telling them stuff that he wanted to tell them. He wondered whether he should tell them the promise he made between Will but he ultimately decided that that would only make them not trust him more than they probably already did. He did want to know one thing, though, so he looked over at old man Mcgucket.

"Hey," Dipper said getting his attention. "Great uncle Ford told me that you were sucked into the portal is that right?"

Mcgucket stared at him for a while until Ford finally answered. "It's true Dipper. He got sucked into the portal but what does that have to do with anything."

"What's the nightmare realm like?" Dipper wanted to know to what extent was it horrific. Will told him that most demons hated it there, including him, but he wondered if it was truly so horrific that it could make Mcgucket want to lose his memories.

"You know for the life of me I can't remember." He laughed as he scratched his head.

"Just one little thing," Dipper pleaded. "Anything is fine at this point but was it, worth losing your memory for?" He looked shocked for a bit.

Ford looked between the two. "Dipper I don't think you should ask things like that-"

"No it's fine," Mcgucket stated. "Kid I'm sorry but I can't remember a darn thing from my past."

"Tsk, you have to remember something!"

"Dipper enough!" The forcefulness from his grunkles voice made him flinch back. His lip began to quiver a bit and he buried his head in his hands again.

The all stared at him unable to do anything. "Dipper..." Candy put a hand on his back but Dipper jumped up from the touch.

"Don't touch me,"

"Dipper," Pacifica said standing up as well. "Is this about Mabel."

He gritted his teeth and crumbled up his fists. "Don't you dare talk about her. Not you of all people."

"She was my friend too!" And for some reason Dipper snapped.

"All you ever did was bully her and make her feel self-conscious about herself!"

"That's a lie!" Dipper pulled his hand up and backhand slapped her. His hand tingled a bit at the contact but he didn't care. "When were you ever nice to her?" He said in a whisper but before she could answer he ran off. He felt trapped in that room. He needed to leave and he needed to do it before Bill found this place. He heard certain people screaming after him but he didn't pay attention.

"Dipper wait!" That was Ford and the clear desperation in his voice made him turn around. Before he could turn around, he crashed into someone making him fall on the person.

"Hey watch where you're-" The girl's voice stopped and Dipper rubbed his head as he looked over at the person in front of him. She had a small English accent, green eyes, and brown hair. "Dipper?"

"Ashling..." Neither of them had much else to say when Dipper heard the footsteps coming closer. He quickly got up and when Ashling tried to block his way, he grabbed her wrist and threw her back.

He didn't know where he was going, but he just kept running until he finally made it to a door that led outside. He ran out and noticed a few people there but he just kept running. He ran until he finally found a place to breathe. The footsteps were still clearly stomping about trying to find him but he stayed put. He was still too close to the base for comfort and he didn't want to give them away so he kept quiet. When he finally caught his breath he ran again as far as he could before he heard a yell.

"I found him!" He recognized that voice as Cayden's. Before he could turn around, however, he was pushed down to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Dipper made a small whimper when he felt his knee push up against his back.

"Stop moving kid," He said. "We're doing this to protect you!"

"I don't need your protection," He struggled with his own words and pushed his face against the ground. At this point, he didn't care if he was too close. He just wanted to get out of this situation. and as if by a miracle he felt his hand start to burn. They both looked over to the eye that was now glowing on his hand. Cayden jumped up and moved back relieving Dipper from the pain. He moved his hand towards his eye and it began to focus until he finally saw from both of them. "Pinetree!" His voice sounded angry. "So now you finally answer, why the hell did you not answer before?"

"I- you never called," Dipper wanted to look over at Cayden because he had heard footsteps but he refused to show Bill the people here.

"Of course I did!" He heard a snap and Dipper's neck suddenly started to burn. He gasped out for air and grasped his neck with his other hand.

"Honest," Dipper stated, tears blurring his vision. "You never called." He heard a small growl and when the pain in his neck grew he knew that was the wrong answer. "Okay-okay. Bill, I'm sorry. Please forgive me," he then gasped in a mouthful of air when it finally did subside.

"Where are you?" Bill growled with irritation. "Will keeps bothering me over where you are and I'm getting annoyed."

Dipper smiled when he heard that Will was fine. "I don't know," He answered.

"How can you possibly not know where you are?" Bill scoffed.

"I-I just don't," Dipper looked around avoiding any visual contact with the people around him. "I passed out and they just kidnapped me."

"Who did?"

Dipper bit his lip. He didn't want to risk lying to Bill but under any circumstances did he want to give away anyone's identity. "I didn't see their faces."

He could make out Bill's laughter. "You really are an idiot," He snapped his fingers and then sighed. "Alright, I figured out where you are just stay there and I'll send Will to get you since he doesn't shut up!" He said that last part more forcefully which made Dipper laugh because he knew that Will was there too.

Without so much as a warning however, his eye cut off, signaling that Bill had hung up. He sighed and turned around towards where he had heard footprints.

Cayden, Rory, Ford, and Wendy were all standing there looking at him with complete shock. "Dipper, you can't be serious." Wendy looked sad and Dipper just stepped back.

"You guys need to leave," He said firmly. "I didn't tell Bill about you all but if you're here then Will will ultimately tell them."

"We can't just leave you," Ford stated firmly.

"You did it once," And that made all of them retract. They didn't know what to answer. It's not like they left him by choice but in the end, they all did feel guilty for leaving him alone. They didn't have much time to ponder on this before flames suddenly appeared. They weren't like Bill's. Instead of the blue color they looked rather normal except with a much more yellow tint. Everyone except Dipper moved to the side hiding behind anything that could cover themselves.

From the flames Will stepped out with a concerned look on his face but as soon as he saw Dipper a smile spread through his features. "Dipper!" he said hugging him. "Thank the unperfect heavens that you're alright."

"Hey Will," Dipper gave a small chuckle and hugged him back but then a melancholy feeling crept its way onto Dipper. He didn't really know what to do and so he just hugged Will harder and dug his head into his shoulder.

"Dipper..." Will pulled back and gently pushed his face up to see him crying. "Dipper, what's wrong?" He said as he wiped his tears.

Dipper only shook his head and pushed himself against Will once more. "Can we please just go," Dipper cried into his chest. "Take me somewhere that only us two will know about. Please, I don't want to go back into my room right now."

Will sensed other humans here and if Dipper hadn't been so sad he would have taken them too but Dipper was his first priority. He hugged him back and snapped his fingers to a place that Dipper had never been to. It was one of his favorite places in the human world. It had surreal sculpture and waterfalls. It was considered a garden but he didn't really consider it one and he was glad that Bill hadn't destroyed it. Dipper finally moved back from Will and looked around. "Where are we?" He said with pure curiosity.

"It a human garden in Mexico," Will answered. "It's called Las Pozas, I think."

"It's pretty," Dipper said quietly as he looked around. "A bit surreal but pretty."

Will looked over at him with concern. "Dipper what's wrong?" Dipper looked off into the rainforest. It was rather hot here but he didn't mind. Compared to the destroyed world this place was calming. "Want to dance?"

Dipper looked over towards him and gave a confused smiled. "Why ask that all of a sudden?"

"Dancing always helps you feel better." Will stood up and reached out for Dippers hand. "We can do it on top of The Planthunter," Will said with a goofy smile and his enthusiasm made Dipper smile as he took his hand.

As soon as Will had a hold of his hand he teleported to the very top of a structure Dipper was staring at. A flat ground and four pillars surrounded them with arches of concrete flowing between the pillars. There were no walls and no roof. The only way that you could get off was a staircase that Dipper didn't trust at all. Although he was still scared of being in high places, he felt safe here. Safer than he had felt with anyone else at any place.

"Any song requests?" Will asked as he hovered his hand up a bit.

"No it's fine. You go first and I'll decide what song to play after you." Dipper said with a smile.

"Your wish is my command." He said with a bow. Then music played out of nowhere. A song that was called Dissolve by Absofacto. Dipper didn't see any sort of device that could play a song but he heard it start. It was clear and even though he had heard it before, it was kind of hard to dance too.

"Where are you getting the music from?" Dipper asked looking around.

"I'm a demon," Will said as he grabbed onto Dipper's hand. "I get to do what I want." The song played for a while, Dipper trying to get a handle of how to dance to the song for the first minute of the song. Then the song turned into one that was easier to follow. Despite this Dipper still followed Will's moves.

"I just wanted you to watch me dissolve, slowly~." Will spun him around and dipped him to the ground. He brought him back up and the song went into verse 2. Will just moved along to the beat, whispering the lyrics under his breath, until it went back to the chorus of the song. Dipper had to admit that he really liked this song so he moved along. Both of them swaying the tune and dancing all throughout the floor.

"You're voice like an angel been chain smoking all night long~," The third verse was much easier to dance to. It was calmer and so both of them easily synchronized their bodies to dance along. Happily, they watched each other moving along.

"I just wanted you to-" Will dipped him down once more and Dipper laughed at this. Letting himself be swayed by the theme of the song. Once the softness came back they began to flow to the song almost in a waltz-like dance. Then Will spread them apart only letting their fingertips touch before pulling him back and Dipper tangled in his arm.

Dipper kept his back against Will's chest and Will left his hands just above Dipper's hips, letting his head fall on Dipper's shoulders. Will whispering along to the calm yet sad lyrics before spinning him around to face each other. This left them both staring at each other until the song ended and they both laughed as they moved so space was in once more between them. "Okay now it's my turn to pick a song," Dipper said as he thought for a bit. "How about From Here by Adib Sin and Cae?"

Will smiled and bowed playfully. "A lovely pick." He snapped his fingers and it began to play just like the other.

"Why did it sound so familiar when you said my name? From the crystal lattice that makes up the nerves of your brain," This one was much smoother to dance too and Dipper chose one with not many words because he didn't want to be focused on the words, just the movements. Will was much smoother with dancing and Dipper was okay with that but right now it felt like he was the best dancer in the world and they happily moved along to the whistling and small effect of the song. Although it sounded kind of sad, it was actually quite happy and had helped Dipper control himself more easily.

Will sang along as he moved closer towards him. "Why is it that from worlds away, I feel your hands against my face~?"

Dipper rolled his eyes and smiled, singing the next line. "Why is it that when morning comes, it makes this feeling fade away?"

They had stopped dancing and just stood there staring at each other. Letting the words repeat and for the song to play its whistling tune. Dipper moved a bit closer so that both of their scarred foreheads were touching. The basorexia filled the air for the umpteenth time between them, and Will didn't break the space between them out of fear something might go wrong so Dipper did. He pushed himself up toward Will and let their lips touch, gently at first, but when he realized that it was okay he pushed himself closer. It was soft and they both found themselves closing their eyes and leaning forwards towards the kiss. Making it much deeper than Dipper had originally planned. Once they pulled away they stared at each other. Two huge smiles plastered on their face, their foreheads pressed together, with their fingers unconsciously intertwined.

They didn't know what to say so instead Will once more began singing along to the words of the song. "How did I have no idea, that I needed you?"

Dipper softly sang the next. "My world ended once but began again, born from just us two."

Then together they sang the last part, moving along to the edge of the floor, sitting down and dangling their feet off the edge. "Though it's suffocating me every day, though I know you're so far, you told me, 'Dear, be brave. Always.'" They leaned against each other, kissing softly before Dipper leaned his head against Will's chest and Will leaned his against Dipper's head. Their hands beside them with only their pinkies intertwined as if to commemorate the promise they made to each other. They sat there looking at the garden with the last two words from the song echoing in their heads.

"Bye-bye,"


	26. New Turn

**A/N: Sorry for posting so late again. I really need to get my shit together but I've just been going through things. I thought spring break was gonna be calm but apparently my health hasn't been the best. I wanted to write but it has just been as stressful so when ever I did have time to write it was late at night so sorry if it's not very smooth. Most of this chapter was just to confirm that, yes, Wildip won so it's mostly just small fluff stuff but it's still important. I hope you're prepared for the next chapter because once this chapter is over with, prepare for all the angst once more. The song Will sings while Dipper is sleeping is the Willow song from Othello (the Irene Jacob version, of course).**

Will and Dipper were sitting on the edge of the giant cement structure. Dipper's head still leaned against Will's shoulder and his own head leaned against the brunet's soft hair. The sound of fading music filling the hot jungle that they were in and Will was unconsciously drawing small triangles on Dipper's arm with the tip of his finger. The sun was about to set and as the colors were at its peak Will laughed with delight.

"Dipper, isn't it pretty?" He got no response so he looked down at him confused for a bit before covering it up with a smile. Although Dipper's head was still balanced on Will's shoulder he was fast asleep. His breath coming in slowly and his eyes neatly closed. Will sighed happily and carefully got up, making sure to not move Dipper a lot. He placed one hand under Dippers knees and the other in the middle of his back. He picked Dipper up and pushed him closer as to not move him so much. Dipper stirred a bit and buried his face closer into Will's chest. Once he had a good hold on him he stepped off the edge using his magic to teleport him back into Dippers room.

He saw Waddles, asleep as well, on the far side of the room next to the piano. He carefully placed Dipper on the bed and pushed him over close to the wall. He carefully sat down next to him, making sure to not make any sound. Dipper began to mumble something under his breath and Will looked over trying to decipher what was being said. He leaned in closer only for the mumbles to turn into whimpers. He was having a nightmare but Will didn't want to interfere. Although he hated seeing Dipper like this he knew that Dipper had to deal with things in his own way, besides he wasn't as talented as Bill was when it came to controlling dreams.

Just now remembering Bill, Will dug into his pocket and pulled out the necklace that he was assigned to give him. He had almost forgotten about it. He knew Dipper would be annoyed of any gift given to him by Bill but it would protect him and that's all that mattered. Both the dog tag and small pocket watch resonated with power as Will held it in front of his face. He laughed under his breath at the mistake with the deal Bill had made without realizing it. Will unlatched the necklace and pushed Dipper's head up a bit so he could slide the chain under his neck. Once that was done he clipped it together and felt the power slowly seep into Dipper, in response Dipper's nightmare seemed to go away as he calmed down into his pillow. Will adjusted it so that the charms were neatly laid on Dippers chest, that way they wouldn't dig into his back.

Will didn't understand this at all. The feeling in his chest when he was with Dipper or the sudden little perks he gained from just talking to him made him smile with glee. He's never heard of a demon falling in love with a human, heck he's barely ever heard of two demons falling in love with each other. It was a foreign topic that demons didn't talk about so he didn't know anything about it. He ran his hand through his hair and looked over at Dipper. A small smile crept on his face as he did stare at him.

This was an extremely confusing, complex, and fearful emotion but he couldn't help but feel that this was a good feeling. One that he had been longing for without even realizing.

He wasn't tired at all but he wanted to stay by Dippers side so he placed a hand on his head. He ran his fingers through Dipper's rather long hair staring at him and hummed before singing a small lullaby that he remembered hearing a very long time ago. "The poor soul sat sighing, by a sycamore tree, singing willow, willow, willow, willow." He looked away from Dipper and looked at the opposite end of the room before singing again. "Her hand on her bosom her head on her knees singing willow, willow, willow, willow. Her salt tears fell from her and softened the stones singing willow, willow, willow, willow." He sighed, still running his fingers through Dipper's hair he looked over at him momentarily pulling up his bangs and seeing his birthmark. He placed his hand on his own forehead and traced the scar that he had. He liked Dippers much better, the stars right above his eyes, it seemed so mystical. He traced the lines of the connecting stars for a moment before pulling away. He shook his head and laughed at his own childish nature. He leaned himself closer to Dipper, kissing the center of the birthmark. "I'll let you sleep," He whispered. He drifted off the bed and quietly opened the door. Looking back one last time before stepping out and shutting the door behind him.

Dipper had woken up from being carried, how could he not? But he fell back to sleep right afterward until he woke up again from a nightmare. The sudden feeling of something going around his neck was a bit unnerving, however, he knew it was Will so that eased his tension. When Will had started singing that song though he found himself falling into unconsciousness once more. He felt the cold fingers on his forehead and then sudden soft lips kiss him. Then he found the strength to open his own eyes just in time to see the door closing behind Will. He smiled softly and placed a hand over his birthmark. This was a strange feeling. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so safe. Even that small action made him tired and he found his eyelids growing heavier. His stomach felt like it was eating itself and it probably was at this point but he just needed one more day, one more small day, and he could go back to eating. His eyelids had closed and he dragged his hand down to feel the charms on the necklace that were balanced on his chest. He wondered for only a split second why it was given to him. This was the most exhausted he had felt in a long time. He didn't have much more time before he found himself falling into a deep slumber once more.

Will knew Dipper was awake that's why he sang to him and moved his thumb over his forehead. He was tired though so he left knowing he would go to sleep soon enough. Dipper barely got any sleep nowadays so he didn't want to bother him. He walked along the corridor before sighing and finally going to tell Bill what had happened with the tapestries. He walked along the golden corridor ready to be yelled at for not bringing back everyone but he felt multiple magic energy's coming. He recognized them as demons but he didn't know why they were coming to the Fearamid all of a his fingers so he could teleport to where Bill was.

"Oh Will," Bill exclaimed in his human form, not exactly happy but not angry either. "Just the demon I needed to see,"

"Me?" Will questioned. He was never really needed by Bill because he always had other demons to do his work so to hear that he needed something from him made him skeptical. "Why me specifically?"

Bill smirked at him and floated closer. "Remember that little necklace I gave Pinetree?" Will nodded. "Well if he practices enough, he can control the flames but he's never going to listen to me but _you_ ," His smile grew even wider if that was possible. "He'll listen to you in heartbeat. Heck, he wouldn't even complain." Bill almost sounded angry. He moved so he was sitting down, cross-legged, and make a drink appear in his hand. He swirled it around a couple of times before finally taking a drink.

While he was doing that Will spoke up, "Well it would depend on what you're asking of him..." He stated quietly.

"That doesn't matter right now," Bill said standing up. "What I need you to do is just teach him. Teach him how to not be such a pain," He groaned earning a small head tilt from Will. "Of course you wouldn't find him irritating. What, did all dancing get to your head?"

Will turned a light shade of red and looked down at the floor. "I-I don't find him a pain. I don't get why you would," He cleared his throat and looked up at his smirking counterpart. "What- what do you even want me to teach him?"

"How to control my magic of course!" Bill rolled his eye and floated on his back in an uninterested manner. Will had jumped a bit, not understanding the outburst. He was going to head back to Dipper but was stopped by Bill's voice. "I have no idea how you could have fallen for someone like him, a human no less. Pinetree I can understand, his head is so screwed up he would do anything for a lifeline _but you_." He scoffed. "You've lived an isolated life like me. It's hard enough for two demons to fall for each other let alone a demon and a human. This is a rare occasion when I just don't understand," He looked over a Will with a curious look in his eye. Will had deflated at the sudden attention, not really sure what to say to him. "What's it like?"

"Wh-what?" Bill moved so that he was mere inches in front of Will. Staring at him with a mischievous look.

"Being in love I mean," Bill moved so that he was once more floating in the air.

Will looked at him, unsure why he would ask something like that. "Brother..."

" _Don't call me that_ ," Bill hissed as he looked angrily at Will. "You are not my brother, you are merely a tool so that I don't become weak."

"It feels good," Will answered abruptly making Bill's angry expression morph into one of curiosity. "but at the same time, it's scary. Especially since he's in the position that he's in. I don't want him hurt. I love talking to him and being near him and I miss him when we're apart but I feel secure enough to let him be alone when he needs it. I love you platonically Bill, even if you don't consider me to be one, I consider you a brother." He smiled proudly.

Bill rolled his eye and moved back with a scowl. "Boring," He waved his hand dismissively. "All that is boring. I have nothing to gain from it nor does that sound like something interesting but if it makes you feel better you are important to me. In the sense that if you die I'll die too, not metaphorically, but you get what I mean. I care for you as much as I care for myself because you are my weakness."

Will laughed "I'll take that as a compliment," He smiled at Bill who simply gave him a sideways glance. That smile dropped and he looked down at the floor earning him another curious look from Bill "Honestly Bill, I feel sorry for you,"

Bill took a moment to understand what he had said and when he did, he began to laugh. "Why would you? This is a pretty fun gig." Despite that, there was a small break in his composure.

Will shrugged softly. "You were always kinda pushed into this, weren't you?" Will didn't want to look up so he kept his eyes on his feet. "You know before everyone discovered how powerful you were they used to just dismiss you but now look at you!" His eyes sparkled with a small hint of pity. "All of Pandemonium didn't even realize until you got bored and started making deals. It was weird, you know, seeing you suddenly getting all that recognition." Bill cocked an eyebrow about to say something but Will interpret him and began pacing back and forth across the room. "And then even though you were the most powerful person there, the Concilium just up and decided that you needed to be stronger. It was stupid, and yet you chose to dump all of you so-called 'weaknesses' on me. Then when they realized their mistake they just put me to sleep and didn't let me wake up. But everything that's been piling up, whether it be the Nightmare realm or just 'the responsibilities of the king', has been put on your shoulders and it just seems like so much... And you've changed," Will said a bit more quietly. "I mean, you nor I have told anyone but you used to be different. Sure you never really cared but you sure as heck weren't this mean. I just- I just feel like you have no choice in the matter. Like if you want to you couldn't just give up the position. Too many people are looking up to you at this point. You have too many people looking up to you now. Almost as many as the Concilium have."

He looked up to see Bill looking at him with a bored expression. "Are you done?" Will nodded a bit. "Don't pity me, Will. I could leave this if I wanted to but get real, who would ever pass up a crown this fun. Especially the crown to rule demons!" He smirked at Will a bit before stepping down and letting himself walk towards Will. The small click of his cane as he walked towards him echoing along the rather large room. "Speaking off the Concilium though, they're coming."

"What?!" Will shrunk a bit. "When?"

"Today. Who else has magic aura this strong?" Bill moved his hands so that they were each on Will's shoulders. He quickly turned him around and pushed him towards the door. "Now hurry up and go teach Pinetree to actually defend himself before they get here."

"Are you going to show them Dipper?" That was the last thing he wanted. They were rather cruel to humans or any other creature for that matter.

"Duh, they still think they're in control. Might as well make them think I need their permission."

"Can I give Dipper something to eat before they get here?"

Bill groaned, almost sounding disgusted at the question. "Yeah sure, I don't care just don't over feed him. Wouldn't want those idiot's that call themselves demons to think I'm just feeding him all willy-nilly,"

"You really hate them don't you?" Will was confused

"They're just pampered up demons born to the right bloodline. Nothing special." They had made it out the door and Will quickly turned around to say something else but Bill shut him up. "No more questions, you're starting to irritate me. Just hurry up and show Pinetree how to control demon magic without killing himself," And with that, he slammed the door.

"I was just going to say bye." Will mumbled under his breath. He sighed and moved back towards Dippers room, hoping that he was awake so that he didn't have to feel guilty for waking him. He quietly opened the door only to find all the light off and Dipper still sleeping on his bed. He moved over beside him and stared at him for a while wishing he could give him some time to sleep. He looked over at the still sleeping Waddles but finally sighed in defeat when he felt the magic aura get closer. He placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder and began to shake him awake. Dipper hummed in response but didn't wake up so Will did it a bit more roughly. "Dipper, wake up."

"Will?" Dipper's drowsy voice made Will chuckle under his breath. "What is it?" He didn't sound angry just a bit sleepy. He stretched his body out and yawned as he rubbed his eyes to stay awake.

Will made a plate of food appear. It wasn't anything amazing just a couple pancakes and a glass of milk that he had set next to Dipper's bed but the way Dipper's eyes lit up made him smile. Dipper was already grabbing for the food feeling the pain in his stomach grow and his mouth water but Will held it back earning him a desperate look from Dipper. "Sorry, it's just, if you eat right now you won't be able to hold it down," Dipper looked sad but let out a huff of air in response understanding that he would without a doubt get sick if he started eating. "Here, let me just heal you," He reached out a hand to touch Dipper's stomach but he, in turn, backed up a bit giving an uncomfortable look. Will brought back his hand and set the food down.

"I'm sorry," Dipper whispered.

"No no, don't be it's not your fault." Will stated with a small smile.

Dipper gave a shy smile too but he looked down at his bed feeling guilty for not wanting to be touched. "It's not like I don't trust you," Dipper looked up at him and gave a light laugh. "In all honesty, you're the only person I trust anymore... It's just scary. I know you're trying to help but it's a bit unnerving. Especially all the scars on my stomach. I just don't want to be looked down by you,"

"I could never look down on you. I get it, though," Will defended. "I know that you're still not in the right state of mind but I won't grimace, or gasp, or even comment on it I just need you to be okay right now and then you can eat, okay?"

Dipper smiled weakly. "You really are weird," He laughed and lifted his shirt up a bit so that Will could get to it. Will bit his bottom lip trying not to comment or start crying for all the scars that did litter his skin. He hadn't been there when they tortured him for the first time and one side of him was glad he didn't have to see him like that but the other side of him wanted to be there just so he didn't have to be alone. He let his magic seep out of his fingertips and let them curl around Dipper so they could fix all the permanent and temporary damage that was caused by starving.

"Okay," Will said as he moved his hand away and placed the food in front of Dipper. "You can eat now but try not to do it too fast. I'll get you some clothes so tell me if you feel sick."

"Thanks, Will," He got a nod in response and once he turned to Dipper's closet he pulled the plate of food closer towards him. He grabbed onto the fork and just like Will had asked, began to eat slowly. It was hard for him to eat properly considering that his hands twitched and shook against Dipper's will. He hadn't noticed when they started shaking but they had been getting worse as the day's progressed. Growing more violent the more nervous he was but then he found them shaking even if he was in his room doing nothing. It was irritable at first when he couldn't read properly, or when they disturbed his writing, or when he tried to play the piano still at the corner of his room but he never really found his shaking hands as big of a problem until now. Right now they were the worst thing ever. When he couldn't cut into the pancakes properly or when bits and pieces of food fell off his fork before it got to his mouth because his hand suddenly twitched.

"What does Bill think you're doing, traveling the world?" Dipper's thoughts were interrupted by an annoyed looking Will who was looking through his closet and tossing clothing behind him when he was unsatisfied. "I mean look at this? When are you ever going to wear this?" He said as he tossed something behind him once more.

Dipper laughed a bit. "My thoughts exactly," He set down the fork which caused a small clatter as the metal hit the glass repeatedly causing Will to look back. He smiled a bit and finally pulled something out.

"Need help?" He said as he walked towards him.

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you, though," Dipper said setting down the now empty plate on his bedside and swapping it out with the glass of milk. He took a couple gulps before looking back at Will. "But, um, Will why even change if I'm just in my room all day?"

Will snapped his fingers in realization. Setting the clothes next to him he faced Dipper again. "Oh, right I never told you," when Dipper gave him a confused look Will quickly summarize what he had talked about with Bill while he was asleep.

"What's the Concilium," Dipper asked as he moved his finger up to his chin. "I feel like I've heard that name before,"

"Well, I don't think any human knows of it so you probably just heard the Latin. They're sorta like the ambassadors of the Nightmare realm." Will begin. "They're a really powerful family who although have lots of follows decide not to rule. Instead, they think it's their decision to decide who rules in their place."

Dipper snapped his finger in realization. "Yeah, I remember now! My great uncle Ford wrote about it in his journal,"

"About the Concilium?" Will question giving a baffled look and getting closer to Dipper. "How is that possible? No human knows about them. They made sure to keep themselves secret,"

"Well they did a crap job," Dipper mumbled under his breath. He thought for a bit making sure he wasn't mistaken. "Nope, I am positive that he wrote about it, I think it was in journal... 2? or maybe it was a completely different journal. I do remember him adding that once he came back and I read it but he didn't write a lot about them. Just basic stuff. It was still really vague."

Will thought for a bit, looking down as he did. "That's strange but I guess he did learn a lot of things hopping through dimensions." Will looked over at Dipper and smiled. "They're coming and they are very cruel to things that are not theirs. That includes you,"

"Me?" Dipper answered, gripping his hands tightly to try and stop the shaking. "But I'm no threat to them."

Will shook his head. "Doesn't matter. They like easy targets. That's why I woke you up," Dipper tilted his head a bit to the side and Will reached out, grasping the necklace still hanging from his neck. "Bill made this and told me to give it to you. Now before you get frustrated, he told me it was going to protect you."

"How would a necklace protect me?" Dipper said holding the two charms once Will's hand moved. "It's just a clock and a locket."

"Listen Dipper I'll explain it to you, I promise I will, but right now I need to show you how magic works."

Dipper looked at him skeptically and bit his bottom lip in thought. "And how exactly are you supposed to do that?"

Will looked at the ground dreading what he was about to say. "Well, Bill... he captured more humans and I was just thinking we could use them to make sure you get the hang of it..."

Dipper just stared at him for a few second with an expression that didn't say anything. "So if we go there and 'experiment', for lack of better words, I'll be able to use magic?"

"Bill's magic, yes," Will confirmed. "But it's gonna be hard since you're a human you don't have the natural tendencies to control the flames."

Dipper hopped off the bed and moved to the other side of the room. Moving pieces of clothes away from the floor he found Waddles who was awake and oinking at him. He picked him up and walked back to the bed where Will was staring at him. "What do you think I should do?" Dipper asked holding up Waddles in front of his face. "What do you think Mabel would say?" Dipper looked down at Waddles. Mabel... how he missed her. It was crazy to think almost a year had passed and he still feels the same sadness he did for her when she first died. On one hand she would want Dipper to be safe and protect himself but on the other hand, he knew full well that she would never see a good reason to kill someone else. He sighed and looked up at Will who was patiently waiting for him to say something. "Alright Will I'll do it,"

Will gave him a small nod not wanting to do this either but knowing that it would be much easier for him to have a motive behind the magic. Will slid off the bed and hugged Dipper but before he could say anything else he moved back and handed Dipper the clothes that he had picked up. "Go change first. I'll wait for you, then we can head to the people that are here."

Dipper grabbed the clothes with a small 'okay' and 'thank you'. He moved to the bathroom and took off the clothes he was wearing, slipping into everything and examining himself in the mirror. It was not a suit that he had seen hanging in the closet nor was it one like his others. This one had a black dress coat that he slipped on first and tucked into the black dress pants that accompanied it. Then he slipped a light blue vest over the dress shirt, buttoning up the few black buttons. Slipping into his black dress shoes he stepped out and smiled. "Looks like we're matching," He laughed at the color of his and Will's tux. "Although I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with this," Dipper said holding up a black ribbon-like cloth.

Will smiled. "Oh, that's just a replacement for a bow tie. Here, I'll tie it for you," they moved towards each other and Will fixed Dipper's shirt collar first. Sliding the necklace over the shirt, he moved the ribbon around and began to tie it. Dipper looked down once he finished and saw a rather droopy bow tie. He looked back up at Will who was staring at him as if looking over everything and not finding something.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked looking down at what he was wearing. It seemed fine to him, it was even comfortable unlike when he usually wore something fancy.

"Can I cut your hair?" Will asked quickly.

Dipper looked at him curiously. "Why do you need to do that?"

Will gave him a small smile but stepped a bit forward. "Your hair is really long and since it's growing a bit straighter it's starting to cover your eyes."

"Why does that matter?" Dipper said as he unconsciously tucked the hair that was in front of his eyes behind his ear.

"Come on Dipper," Will said giving him his best puppy dog eyes. "I won't cut a lot of it just enough so that you can see better and go better with your outfit."

Dipper growled a bit before sighing. "Alright just... be careful."

Will clapped his hands and hugged Dipper. "Thank you," He dragged Dipper's desk chair over and pushed his shoulder so he sat down. He got behind him and he moved his hand over his hair. "I didn't notice it before, but your hair has a lot of white strands." Will stated.

Dipper looked up a bit but looked down almost right after. "Yeah... I know but I'll be fine, white hair never killed anyone."

"But what causes it can," Will looked at him, still playing with his hair. "Are you sure you're okay?" He knew the answer but he also knew that it would hurt Will to tell him and he just couldn't bring himself to lie to Will so he didn't answer. "It's okay," Will cheerfully reassure. "I won't pry. You can talk to me later but I'm always here to listen if you need me,"

Dipper smiled. "Thanks, Will."

He, in turn, stepped in front of him. "No problem," he laughed and fixed Dipper's hair as much as he could. brushing it out of his eyes and cutting off pieces he felt inappropriate. "You shouldn't hide your birthmark," He said brushing some hair from his face. "It's really nice when you show it." Before Dipper could say anything Will stepped back and clapped his hands. "All done. Now you're much more suited to meet the Concilium!"

"Is that so?" Dipper stood up. Will's enthusiasm brushed onto him and he found himself smiling as well. He didn't look at himself instead he moved towards his desk and momentarily just stared at his pine tree hat. He petted Waddles which earned him a couple of oinks and Will snapped his fingers giving Waddles plenty to eat and drink. "Thanks. Let's go then, might as well get this necklace thing out of the way."

Will had nearly forgotten about that and gasped a little bit. "Oh you're right, we should go before they get any closer." Will ran up towards the door and put a hand on the doorknob. He playfully opened the door bowing as Dipper gave him a look of confusion. "Ladies first."

"Dude," Dipper shoved him but was smiling as he stepped out of the room. "Don't be an idiot." He laughed.

Will laughed along as he closed the door. "You know nowadays it feels like you never smile." He said floating in front of Dipper, leading the way to the room of captured humans. "I wish I could make you do it more." He stated lost in thought.

Dipper laughed. "Please," He said between laughs. "You're the only thing that doesn't make me sad."

Will smile and wrapped and arm around Dipper's shoulder, practically dragging him to the room at this point. "You're a really weird human," He laughed and for some reason, Dipper smiled at this.

"And you're a really weird demon," He laughed along. Letting himself be dragged as he finally did relax into the new room that they were heading to.


	27. Concilium

A/N: Well I can't reply to guest reviews so let's hope the guest that asked the question, "Is this a gay fanfiction?" is right here. The true answer is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I don't know why this even matters, but in my personal opinion I don't see it as one only because their relationship isn't the focus of the story. If you're asking if this is gonna have smut in it then the answer is a positive no. I mean I can't say anything for the focus of the future story because I do tend to change things but I do know for a fact I'm not gonna have any smut or lemon. At most, a kiss. Like I said before, I let everyone who read this decide who Dipper was more likely to get together with and they chose Will as the best candidate. Which I'm not really surprised about. Anyway to everyone reading, thanks for reading!

Dipper and Will walked for no more than a minute before they were in front of a door. Dipper took a moment before he realized it was the room where he had met Aaron and Daniel. Those memories made him smile; recalling the people that he could have probably become friends with if only they spent more time together. Will pushed open the door and stepped to the side letting Dipper step into the rather gruesome room first. It looked exactly like it the last time he was here. Metal tables lined up against the wall, beside each a small empty table. Dipper looked over to the side with a cage filled with a lot more humans than were there last time.

"Dipper you okay?" Will broke his thinking and Dipper looked over him with a bit sad look.

"Don't know," He mumbled. Will opened his mouth to say something once more but the humans interrupted them.

"Please, no more," A woman sobbed holding onto the bars of the cage. "Please just let us go," The others sobbed in response, agreeing with the woman but too afraid to say anything.

"I can't do this," Dipper whispered feeling bile rise up his throat.

"You can't just give up now," Will whispered. He let his fire wrap around the people and walked over to them. They yelped a bit but Will sunk to his knees and let his hand slip through the bars. "It's okay," He said with a smile as he held out a reassuring hand.

"The flames will help you, they'll take the pain away and put you to sleep. I'm sorry that's all I can do for you."

Dipper looked over at Will not really sure what he was doing but the people in the cage suddenly started falling completely to the ground and Dipper looked at them in amazement. "Will I be able to do that?" he asked cautiously.

Will smiled at him. "Most likely, it's not that hard to take someone's energy to the point where they fall asleep but I want to show you how to heal someone so you'll be able to heal yourself if anything happens." Will moved inside the cage and grabbed the first person he came in contact with. It was a woman that looked about in her fifty's but Dipper only followed Will. He picked her up bridal style and set her back down on one of the metal tables. "Okay, now I'm not really sure how to show you," He giggled a bit nervously. Dipper was looking down at the women curiously not sure what else to say. Will stepped around the table and moved next to Dipper. He reached out about to grab the necklace but Dipper noticed and in result involuntarily flinched back.

"So-Sorry," Dipper whispered moving back to his side and letting Will grab onto the necklace.

He grabbed onto the Dog tag locket and clicked it open. He grabbed one of Dipper's hand, bringing it up so he could hold onto it. "These are your flames," Will explained. "Think of them as an extra limb. You don't have to be scared or wary just focus and you'll be able to do it." He smiled and lifted his a small scalpel that he made appear. He cut into the women hesitantly on the stomach and once he pulled his arm away he dropped the blood-soaked scalpel on the floor.

"What are you-"

"Heal her," Will stated. "You can do it, just focus."

Dipper looked nervously at the wound that was dripping with blood. The locket was now completely open and blue flames were wrapping around his hand almost as if waiting for orders. "I-I can't," Dipper stepped back his breath much heavier and the flames growing dull. "Too much blood. There's too much blood."

Will stretched his lips into a thin line. "Exactly, so you need to heal her right now or she'll die of blood loss,"

"I don't know how," Dipper said staring at the blue flames.

"Put your hand on her wound," He instructed and Dipper did what he was told. "Now like I said before, 'think of the flames as an extra limb'. You control them just focus on that specific spot."

Dipper tried to do what he was told. He let his flames place themselves on the wound but he didn't feel anything different. He just felt the blood rushing out and his fingers shaking against her. "Wi-will I can't,"

He, in turn, let out a small frustrated huff of air. "Yes you can," Will sighed. "Don't focus on healing the wound. Focus on the wound itself and the magic will fix it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dipper wondered. He didn't even know how to control these dumb flames but now Will was telling him something that he barely understood. He breathed in trying to focus but nothing happened and he began to get extremely frustrated. "Will it's not working."

"Well, I can't just help you," Will stated. "Then you won't learn anything. Focus on the wound,"

"You keep saying that but I don't understand what you're trying to say," Dippers much more forceful voice made both of them grow quiet. He knew Will was trying and Dipper didn't mean to snap but he was just so frustrated with everything. "You know what? I give up,"

"No- Wait don't move your hands," But Dipper had already moved his hands away holding them up as if admitting defeat and when he heard Will's protest he looked at the body in curiosity. He saw the woman's stomach moving a bit as if something was trying to get out. He tilted his head trying to figure it out when suddenly his flames ripped themselves out wrapping around Dipper. He only had a few second to react to that before the women's body seemingly exploded, splashing everything around her with blood. Dipper had closed his eyes so luckily none had gotten in them but as he opened his one working eye he saw the room now coated in a blanket of red. "Will? What was that?" Dipper looked up to see Will sticking his tongue, presumably because blood had gotten into it, as he dragged his hands down his face wiping it clear of blood. He blinked a couple of times looking at Will. "I told you not to move your hands," He complained.

"Oh yeah because I was supposed to automatically react to that." Dipper was wiping the blood off his face. "How does that even happen?"

"You left your magic inside a human body. What did you expect?" Will said stepping closer to him. "Normal human bodies can't handle unwanted or unpermitted magic in their systems. Not really surprise she died,"

As if just realizing that he was the reason this woman exploded Dipper groaned. "Oh god, I don't want blood on my hands!"

"Well it's too late for that," He said gesturing to him.

Dipper looked down at his blood soaked hands, snorting at himself. "Now's not the time for jokes Will," he chuckled under his breath.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Will said arms crossed and a small smile trying to force itself to stay down.

"Are you sure?" Dipper retorted with a smirk. He grabbed onto Will's own blood soaked hand and held it up to his face. "Because I'm pretty sure I caught you... red handed," Then began to laugh a bit.

Will laughed a bit too before quickly covering his mouth with his free hand almost ashamed that he had found that funny. "This isn't funny," Will's voice faltered a bit.

Dipper pinched his thumb and index finger together. "It's a bit funny."

"You've developed a weird sense of humor," Will mumbled not allowing Dipper to say anymore he examined him a bit before sighing in disapproval. "We just got changed too. What a shame,"

"Should we go back and change?" Dipper asked looking down at himself. Will thought for a bit before ultimately shaking his head.

"No, let's get you used to magic first and then if we have enough time we'll change,"

"And if we don't have enough time?"

Will shrugged. "I doubt they'll care considering that they probably have more blood on their hands,"

"That's true," Dipper agreed sadly.

Will let out a sad sigh seeing Dipper a bit dejected but he quickly picked up his perky personality to help Dipper. He picked out another person but this time he made sure Dipper didn't lose control of anything. He directed him on how to control everything quickly, sensing the other's magic approach much closer. In the end, he did learn how to heal and a handful of tricks. Such as moving things, actually hurting people, and how to make them pass out. Will did most of those just so Dipper could actually protect himself, although he hoped he would never have to use it. Dipper picked up quickly and although it wasn't perfect it was enough to get by until he could teach him more.

Will felt the Concilium right outside so he stopped abruptly. "They're here. We should stop or we'll be late." Dipper sighed in relief almost on the brink of exhaustion. "One last thing, though, Dipper if you ever use Bill's flames against anyone, although I hope you won't, manage your emotions. If you don't then they'll react to what you truly want even if it goes against what you personally believe and even if you know it's wrong."

Dipper thought about this before nodding. It seemed risky and he didn't want to risk something like that unless absolutely necessary.

"Let's go," Dipper said, grabbing Will's wrist and dragging him out. "Bill will be mad if we get there late." Will only nodded in approvement, letting himself be dragged along. They rushed into the throne room and saw Bill standing in front of his throne looking at the door a bit in irritation. When he finally noticed Will and Dipper rushing in he rolled his eye and stepped forward.

"About time," He growled as he rubbed his eye. He was in his human form which confused Dipper because he would have assumed he would use his demon form when meeting other demons. "What took you two so long?"

Throwing those thoughts aside Will answered Bill, Dipper straightened up as a result. "Sorry, we were just practicing the magic that you told me to teach him."

"I did tell you to teach him something, didn't I?" Bill said finally opened his eye. He looked over them and looked extremely confused. "Are you two covered in blood?"

Both of them looked down at themselves, forgetting all about what had occurred only moments earlier. "No?" Dipper questioned unsure whether Bill would get mad at this or not.

Will nudged him on the side. "That's not a question that you answer with another question," He whispered under his breath with a small laugh.

Dipper shrugged whispering back, "What else am I supposed to do? What if he gets mad that we killed that girl,"

"You do realize I'm like two steps in front of you," Bill whispered as he leaned forward to get in between them. They yelped a bit and Bill just crossed his arms with a roll of his eye. "Idiots, now I know why you two get along," He snapped his fingers, which cleared them of the blood and made their clothes look neat again.

Dipper reached up at the eye he couldn't see through to find an eyepatch covering it. "Why did you-"

"Doesn't matter," Bill stated as he walked over to them. He bent down, leaning on his cane in a careless way, so he was right in front of Dipper's face. "Now Pinetree, when the Concilium come they're going to be very stuck up. I assume Will told you about it," He looked over at him and when Will nodded moved his attention back to Dipper who was staring at him in utter confusion. "Yeah, so I despise them,"

"Then why do you let them come here," Dipper involuntarily interrupted.

Bill smiled as he stood up straight. "Wouldn't want to create a war in the Nightmare realm. They rule the Nightmare realm and since I hate that place I'll leave it to them but if they think for a second that they're gonna claim this place, they're dead wrong." He chuckled darkly and Dipper shrunk a bit at the response. Will grabbed his hand and squeezed it in encouragement earning him a smile from Dipper. Bill looked over and let out a groan that was a mix between irritation and disgust. He walked over to them and violently pushed them apart making their hands unclasp painfully. "First rule!" Bill exclaimed moving back. "Don't show them whatever the hell that was. Don't show them that you two have whatever type of relationship that you do. I could care less about it but if they find out not only will they want to kill you," He pointed at Dipper which made both of them flinch. "but they'll make me put you back to sleep!" This time pointing at Will. The two looked at each other, worry plastered on their faces. "So unless you have a death wish then I suggest you stay quiet about this. The second rule, do not follow their orders unless I tell you too. They probably won't order you around Will but Pinetree, since you're human, they'll definitely try too."

"What if they try to do something?" Dipper asked, fearing being hurt more than anything.

"I'm pretty sure Will will stop them, am I right?" Will nodded his head looking at Bill who only rolled his eye and began to address the both of them. "Now the third and last rule, don't bow to them. No matter what they do, say, argue, or scream. Don't give them the satisfaction by bowing at them, do you understand?"

Will nodded and Dipper looked down at the floor. "Got it," He stated quietly.

"Great," Bill floated up and sat on his throne carelessly leaning his back on one side and propping his legs on the other. Demons swarmed each side of the throne room. Dipper and Will moved to each side of the throne. Will standing up straight and looking down while Dipper sat down on the opposite side looking at the rainbow colored lines of the floor change. His Hentchmaniacs moved behind him and stared at the door as Bill made a martini-like drink appear in his hand. "Let's get this over with."

Just as he said that crowd of demons walked in, some looking much more powerful than the rest, many eyeball bats floated above them.

Dipper looked over at him from the corner of his eye and saw most of the demons bowing as he and a couple of other demons moved forward. He looked like a purple floppy disk with a bowler hat. Just like Bill he only had one eye that reminded him of Gompers sideways pupils. Dipper chuckling a bit under his breath and looked over at the demon next to him. She had a human-like shape but it kept with the purple theme of the other one. Extremely dark purple skin and light purple hair. He hands and feet were faded so darkly that they almost seemed black and two bony wings that oozed an unknown black substance. She had two months, one at the top of her head and one on the side of the bottom of her cheek. She noticed Dipper staring and he saw her three, plain, glowing, white eyes. She hissed a bit her hair floating a bit to seem threatening but Dipper didn't feel threatened at all. He only tilted his head a bit to the side before rolling his eye and looking at the floor again.

"Bill Cipher!" The demon who walked in first exclaimed although he didn't sound very happy to see him.

Bill chugged his drink before tossing it away. "Tad!" he exclaimed sarcastically. "What bring you to my humble abode?"

"You know why I'm here," Tad stated crossing his arms and rolling his eye. "and why are you in that disgusting form?"

Bill looked down at himself momentarily just chuckling. "To annoy you,"

"Well it's succeeding," He mumbled. "But if you want to play these childish games, I'll play along." He spun around and was surrounded by purple flames. Once those disappeared it revealed a human version of himself. With bright purple hair that covered his eyes, umbrella in one hand, and his hat balance on the side of his head.

Bill whistled sarcastically. "Good job," He stated as he tossed his glass to the side. "Now that your little transformation is out of the way, can we get this over with so you can leave?"

"Childish as ever," Tad crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "For once would you act like the leader you are and pretend to care about the Nightmare Realm,"

"But why would I do that?" Bill asked his face growing darker. The demon didn't take notice in this but Dipper and Will both saw how his eye glistened with vexation. That was a dangerous look that had risks for all of them. Will stepped forward a bit to say something but Bill went on. "The place that's constantly boring and fighting is not worth much at this point. The humans might as well live there,"

"Bill if you don't stop this reckless behavior then sooner or later you'll fall as a king and lose all of your followers," Tad warned looking genuinely worried.

"Don't talk to me about that crap," Bill spat out. "I could care less about anyone else." Every demon had their attention towards the two but it was quickly averted towards the small sound of walking. They all looked over, except Tad and Bill who were still glaring at each other in disgust. The others just stared at Dipper walking towards the two, humming something under his breath.

When he did reach the two they still didn't acknowledge him Dipper grabbed onto Bill's coat and tugged it slightly to get his attention. Will made a small worried squeak but quickly covered it up with a cough, running over to them as well. He heard demons whispering how absurd it was that a human would dare touch Bill and intrude on something like this. Others were whispering about Dipper's unavoidable death once Bill or Tad realizes he was there.

Instead, Bill looked over at him momentarily confused as Dipper waved his fingers down as a signal that he needed to talk to him. Bill did bend down to his level and Dipper, lifting his heels a bit to get close enough, cuffed his hands around Bill's ear, whispering something that was unheard by anyone else. It was only a couple of seconds later that Bill retracted and looked at him with confusion. Dipper kept his straight face and watched as the other's held their breath expecting Bill to get angry and do something but he didn't do anything but talk. "I don't know, why?" he asked as he bent down again for Dipper to answer.

"Bill, why are you talking to this human? This has nothing to do with-" He was cut off by Bill's laugh. It wasn't exactly loud but it wasn't quiet either. Tad had never heard Bill's laugh unless he was mocking him or another demon so it was strange to hear him laugh at something.

"Are you serious?" Bill laughed at the now smiling Dipper. He once again motioned for him to get closer and Bill leaned back again. "What? You got another one?" Dipper once again cupped his hands around Bill's ear and whispered something. "Who's there?" Bill asked not bothering to move. Will immediately choked on his laughter at the realization of what Dipper was doing to lighten the mood. Bill, upon having Dipper answer once more, laughed a bit but covered his mouth with his hand to create a muffled gasp of air. "Pinetree you really are an idiot," He laughed.

The demons just stared at them with extreme confusion. Just like Tad, they had never seen him laughing unless it was done in a mocking way. Will awkwardly scooted next to Dipper trying to avoid the demon's eyes. "Did you just tell him a joke?"

Dipper nodded with an almost proud smile plastered on his face. "If they argued anymore something bad would have happened," He stated.

"That's weird," Will said as Dipper looked at him curiously. "Well usually Bill only laughs at stuff like the misfortune of others,"

Dipper laughed a bit. "Well this case is no different,"

"What'd you mean?"

"You wanna hear the joke?" Dipper asked. "It's one that my grunkle Stan told me and Mabel a while back. Although I personally don't find it that funny." He gave an awkward laugh.

"Shoot," Will answered. "I wonder what would make Bill calm down."

"Okay," Dipper rubbed his hands together a bit in an anxious manner. "Why did Sarah fall off the swing?"

Will cocked an eyebrow before shrugging. "Why?"

"She had no arms," Will swallowed down a laugh but looked at Dipper as if he had two heads. "Knock knock,"

"Oh god, I'm not sure if I want to know who's there," Dipper chuckled a bit at Will's discomfort. "Who's there?"

"Not Sally," Will put a hand over his mouth and looked over at him with a slightly nervous smile.

"That's- that's one mean joke." Will said as he looked at Bill. "Not surprised that he laughed at something like that though,"

"Me either," Dipper added quietly.

"You! Human!" Tad exclaimed making Dipper jump a bit as he looked over at him. "Come here,"

Dipper was not allowed to follow his order's alone so he looked over at Bill who gave him a smirk and jerked his head to the side to show him it was okay to go. He moved over in front of Tad who was impatiently tapping his foot against the floor. He grabbed his chin roughly and tilted his head from side to side. "What are you-"

"As far as I can see you're just another human," He stated "Nothing special about you,"

"Because there is nothing special about me," Dipper almost growled as he pushed himself away. "Why is that important?"

"How dare you touch him like that," The demon that Dipper was glaring at and who was glaring at him spoke up. She was the second demon to come in. Her voice grew darker, ignoring Dipper's question. "You have no right to touch my Master like that,"

"You actually call him 'master'?" Dipper wondered "I thought that was just a weird stereotype that movies used."

"What?" She was growing more irritated and Dipper knew that.

"Well you know," Dipper stated "Two demons or extremely old people come in, one more obviously powerful, the other one submissive and worships the ground the first one walks on. You know those tropes don't you? Do they have movies in the Nightmare realm?"

"Why you miserable-" She pounced forward but Dipper jumped backward just in time to miss her. He honestly didn't mean to make her angry, it had just happened. He felt a hand on his wrist and was momentarily panicked before he saw that it was only Will who had pulled him back.

"Dipper you okay?" Will said not paying attention to the fast recovery of the other demon.

"Yeah I'm fine Will," Dipper smiled at him reaching a hand towards his locket.

"Stay out of this you sorry excuse for a demon!" She screamed and Will was caught off guard by her black goo getting thrown at him. Dipper still didn't know what it was or what it did but he saw Will hiss a bit as some of the goo burned through his clothes and burned his skin.

Dipper unlatched his locket and almost immediately blue flames surrounded him. "Why would you touch him?" He said darkly and upon hearing that Bill smirked. Smirked so widely it made the others step back from him.

"Why do you have blue flames?" She asked, her confidence faltering only a bit. "Bill are you-" She was cut off as the blue flames pushed her back. Crashing into the wall and demons stepped back as the wall slightly crumbled.

Will quickly got up and wrapped his arms around Dipper, restricting his movements. "Dipper I'm okay. Manage your emotions."

"What are you? You can't possibly be human," The demon spat out as she walked over to him.

Dipper pushed Will off gaining control of his arms again. "Stop it Dipper," At that point, Dipper knew what Will was warning him about. He didn't seem like he was in control. Almost as if the flames were urging him to do something he knew would get him into trouble. Something that if he thought hard enough about it would have stopped himself from doing it.

The demon's power seemed to grow and her black goo surrounded her just as the blue flames wrapped themselves around Dipper.

"Enough Ira," Tad had moved in front of her and was standing firmly so that she could not get to him. "Don't act like a child,"

Then Dipper heard a snap of fingers and his neck began to burn. He gasped out letting himself fall on his knees. "You too, Pinetree," Dipper glared up at him but couldn't choke out the words to stop this pain. "Although that was fun to watch I would recommend you stop now, do you understand?"

Dipper nodded in a hurry, wishing the pain would just go away. "I'm... sorry," He breathed in hurriedly and flinched back when Bill reached a hand out. He put it under his chin raising it up so that they were facing each other before holding onto the locket and roughly shutting it. The blue flames dispersed and Dipper felt his neck ease out of the pain. Bill mumbled something along the lines of 'Idiot,' but Dipper wasn't focused on that. Instead, he was focused on Will who was kneeling beside him and patting his back.

Bill faced Tad and the demon named Iris, he smirked at their questioning looks. "Well looks like the fun is over," Dipper picked himself up, balancing himself on Will if he ever stumbled. "Now Pinetree why don't you run along and I'll take care of the rest. Dipper nodded and quickly walked off to the window dragging Will along by his wrist. Bill watched them leave and when they were far enough he turned back towards Tad looked angry which only made Bill roll his eye as he began to make excuses to avoid any more tension.

Dipper sat on the edge of the window not really caring about how high they were. He really didn't care at this point. He just wanted to jump off. Get it over with, be somewhere where he didn't have to deal with all of this. Those flames made him feel alive, made him feel so happy that it didn't even feel like him. "You okay?" his thoughts were interrupted when Will leaned up closer to him. Dipper let out a sigh, looking over the horribly treated world. The air was thick and Dipper regretted the fact that he couldn't do anything.

"Not really," He finally answered. "I'm not really sure how to feel. I guess... Conflicted?" He sighed again. "Does it make me bad that I'm not on the side of humans or demons?"

Will looked at him for a while before shaking his head and looking out the window as well. "I'm not on either side, either," he reassured. "That's why Ira called me 'a sorry excuse of a demon'," He chuckled quietly.

"If that's what you are then I'm a sorry excuse for a human." Dipper smiled and looked over at Will who looked back at him.

"Guess we're outsiders," He chuckled under his breath.

Dipper laughed as well. "We're not so bad," Will shrugged looking back out the window but quickly clapped his hands together making Dipper jump a bit.

"I know what would make you feel better," Will reached into his pocket and held out his hand. Dipper looked over in confusion before picking up the two rings on Will's hand. "I was gonna give you theses tomorrow, you know for your birthday, but I feel like you need them now,"

"My birthday?"

"Yeah August 31st," Will smiled. "It's tomorrow,"

"A year..." Dipper whispered under his breath. Had it really been a year? It didn't feel like it but he looked down at the two pair of rings. They were obviously supposed to have one each but Dipper held both examining them. Luckily they were platinum, Dipper hated the color gold at this point and if they had been gold it would have reminded him of the ring Bill had created so he could cover the eye scared on his hand. They were two plain bands but on the inside, they were a bright blue shining with purple.

"They're promise rings," Will said pulling Dipper out of his thinking. "One for you and one for me. I got you another gift but I won't give it to you until tomorrow on your actual birthday,"

Dipper smiled sheepishly handing him one of the bands and putting on the other one on his right ring finger. "Thanks, Will," He looked up to see Will putting on the other one and smiling as he did so. "I love it," He hugged him quickly and Will did the same but were interrupted when they heard a gagging sound.

"Wow getting close even after I warned you," Bill pushed Dipper a bit to the side so that he could sit down at the edge too.

"Yeah-yeah," Will rolled his eyes. "And weren't you talking with Tad?"

"I was," He said looking at the destruction he had caused. "but he got boring quickly,"

"So you just left?" Dipper questioned with a chuckle.

"No, I traded out places with the shapeshifter. That'll buy me some time until I feel up to dealing with Tad." Dipper and Will looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Bill stared at them from the corner of his eye before moving looking out the window again. "I can't understand you two,"

Dipper looked at him for a while before tilting his head. "Why would you want to?"

"Love, whether platonic or romantic, I can't find a use for it," Bill put a finger on his chin letting out a frustrated growl. "Why do people even do it?"

"Well, there's your problem," Will stated. "Love isn't about finding a use it just sort of happens. Someone you wouldn't mind spending your time with. Someone you wouldn't mind dying for,"

Dipper nodded in agreement. "Love isn't something you can really control but once it happens you can't just stop it. Whether it be platonic or romantic, it makes you want to help them and make them happy. It drives you to do something. Makes you realize your life isn't just yours alone. It's not just about dying for them but living for the sake of being with that person."

Bill stared at him, seemingly contemplating what he was saying. "Alright Pinetree let me ask you a question,"

This time it was Dipper's turn to look at him skeptically. "What could you possibly ask me,"

"Do you hate me?" Bill looked straight at him narrowing his eye.

"Depends,"

"On what?"

"Are you looking for a certain answer or are you honestly asking me."

Bill laughed and held his sides as he wiped his eye. "Kid you're a riot but no, I'm not looking for a certain answer."

"Then yes," Dipper answered truthfully, his voice growing darker as he answered. "I loathe you,"

"Why?"

"Are you serious?!" Dipper practically screamed but Will put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Yes, Pinetree," Bill rolled his eye. "Just like love, I don't understand the process to hate. Sure humans irritate me but I don't hate them. I just got bored and wanted something to do,"

"And that's exactly why I hate you," Dipper answered. "Selfish. That's all you are,"

Will was looking at him sadly and Bill was staring at him with something that almost looked like guilt, smothered in enjoyment. Will opened his mouth to say something but quickly interrupted by Bill. "We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again some sunny day~," Dipper stared at him as he stopped and Bill jerked his head to the side motioning to a piano that was risen with blue flames. Dipper looked between Bill and the piano before hopped off the ledge of the window. He made his way past the watchful eyes of the demons and finally sat down in front of the grand piano in the middle of the room. He hovered his fingers over the correct keys and thought about the song. He had learned it all a while back but he only ever played it every once in awhile. He breathed in and began to play the song that was taught to him so long ago.

Will smiled at this and moved over so that he was sitting next to Dipper. "Keep smiling through just like you always do, till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away~,"

"So will you please say hello to the folks that I know. Tell them I won't be long. They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go, I was singing this song~," Bill sang the next part as he floated over the two and laid on his stomach on top of the piano. He was looking down at Dipper's hands as they rather quickly played the notes.

This time, both Will and Bill sang happily together. The demon crowding around them in curiosity, disgust, and enjoyment. "We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again some sunny day~,"

"Come on guy's, sing it!" Bill laughed as he continued to sing with Will. Then as they went on with the song many demons joined in. Laughing and singing along to Will and Bill as Dipper tried to keep up with them. He unconsciously found himself smiling as all the demons sung happily. Bill ruffled Dipper's hair which made him jump up a bit but seeing Bill's soften face he smiled too and continued to play. He suddenly realized he was singing the lyrics with the others. Will sitting next to him looking at Dipper as he played.

Dipper didn't notice but Will was looking around cautiously making sure no one was watching him before quickly kissing him on the cheek. Dipper turned his shocked expression towards him, his face flushed red before a smile crept on his lips. They heard Bill laugh and when they looked up at him, who was still laying on the piano, he was smirking at them with an expression that Dipper couldn't read despite him still being in human form. Although Dipper took notice of the softness on his face he was still cautiously waiting for a quirky remark or sarcastic comment but when none came he was more confused than anything. Bill only shook his head and looked away from them.

"Enough!" The sudden loud scream made Dipper hit the wrong key to the almost ending song. The song unraveled, making everyone 'aw' in disappointment. "What the hell are you doing Bill!" Dipper looked over to see Tad standing there dragging the shapeshifter's lanky arm.

"Just having a little fun," Bill smirked sitting up on the piano and crossing his legs. "I see you found out about the shapeshifter."

"Did you really think this thing could possibly pass as you?" He said harshly tossing him forward.

"Of course not," Bill laughed. "It was meant as a distraction, not a replacement. Anyway, Tad, do we really have to do this now? I can talk to the Concilium later,"

"Who cares about that right now?!" Tad shouted which earned him a confused look from Bill. He pointed in the direction where Will and Dipper were sitting. "I'm talking about them! I saw them kiss, a human and demon together, disgusting." Bill looked over at them, both wearing a frightful expression. Will grabbed onto the other's hand and Dipper squeezed it in response. "Look at that! How can a human and demon even think of being together!" The other demons murmured around them, some of them rolling their eyes, uninterested in a rather petty topic.

"Leave them be Tad," Bill growled. Dipper didn't expect him to say anything, let alone defend them. He looked over at Will who was staring at the two going at it. "Who cares about all that crap. You're such a ritualistic, it's not that big of a deal."

"What are you talking about?" Tad questioned. "To think you of all demons would get attached to two outsiders!" This made Dipper flinch for two reasons. One, because he didn't believe Bill had grown attached to him and two, despite that Bill wore a face of almost confidence that was extremely out of place given what Tad just said. He felt like he was right though. Like he was dragging Will down with him. He moved away from Will and walked over to the window again. "This is a disgrace to the demon world! We can't let this go unpunished."

"Maybe you can't," Will finally spoke up. "But Bill doesn't care and as far as I'm concerned we're not under the control of the Concilium," Bill smirked a bit at the Will's sudden confidence. "Just leave us alone," He said walking toward Dipper again.

"Step away from that human," Tad's already dark voice turned darker and toneless. "This is for demons to discuss and humans to stay out of,"

"Christ Tad!" Bill rolled his eyes in exasperation. "So the kid fell for him. It's not like they're gonna kill anyone. They're the least harmless things on earth!"

"It's not about that!"

"Then what's it about?!" Dipper screamed still close to the window. "What's the big deal?"

"Dignity!" Tad screamed. "Stay out of this,"

"You can't just-" He was cut off by purple flames surrounding them. The flames moved so that Dipper was forced close to the window again. He let out a frustrated huff of air. "This isn't just about demons! I'm involved too."

Dipper sat down on the ledge once more, crossing his arms in frustration. He couldn't even hear them at this point so he assumed they couldn't hear him either. He covered his eyes and began crying quietly out of frustration. He was sitting on the ledge hugging his knees in an attempt to calm himself down. Looking at the platinum band around his finger made him even more worried about Will then ever. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

From the corner of his eye he saw something moving out the window. He quickly looked over and something was flying at him. He caught it quickly and looked it over. It had grazed him a bit which he wasn't worried about until he figured out what it was. It was a rather short needle with soft fur sticking out the end. A tranquilizer dart. He saw something else move and quickly looked over but this time he didn't have time to react and instead it stuck him just below his wrist. He pulled it out carefully, throwing the dart out the window. He stood up wanting to call Will but as soon as he did, he assumed, the drugs began to kick in. His head throbbed and he saw the floor sway under his feet. He felt giddy. He swayed, hardly being able to carry himself. He sat on the ledge when he suddenly felt another small yet sharp pain hit his back. He flinched grabbing the dark on his back and tossing it down. His eyes suddenly got heavy and he fell backwards out the window.

He hated falling, it was his biggest fear but right now he didn't feel anything but tired and drugged. He tried to focus on his flames; tried to make them save him but he didn't have the energy. He closed his eyes and waited for anything to happen. He expected to get hurt but the flames reacted suddenly to the danger. Wrapping themselves around him just before he hit the ground. They lifted him up before dropping him to the ground. Dipper opened his eyes, which were already closing in protest, he saw figures over him. They were obviously humans but Dipper had no idea why they wanted him. He passed out once more as he felt himself get picked up and carried off.

A/N: And here I go again with the weird ending and long chapters but I feel like a lot of you won't like what happens next. Rings, I know very stereotypical, but I thought it would be cute. Also sorry for the dark humor but when I thought of Bill laughing that was the first joke that came to mind. Also if you couldn't guess, I love AU's, don't know why but they're just so interesting. Even though I like them, Tad and Will are most likely going to be the only two demons from AU's. Thanks for reading!


	28. New People

A/N: I do introduce a pot of original characters and I'm sorry for that. Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked about this chapter. Thanks for reading!

Dipper opened his eyes and quickly shut them again because of the irritating light. He blinked a couple of times trying to get his eyes to focus and figure out where he was. His body ached when he finally managed to adjust in the chair he was strapped to. His mouth was dry and he felt a cloth push at the sides of his mouth painfully. He tried to move his legs and arms only for them to get restricted by some sort of metal that made his skin burn. The ones around his wrists were too tight for comfort causing the tips of his finger to go numb and his entire hand hard to move. As if just now figuring out the severity of his situation, he pulled at his wrists and legs with much more force causing them to glow with what Dipper thought looked like runes. His angry muffles of protest made him more anxious to get out and his breathing became much more shallow.

How did he end up here? He couldn't remember everything, only bits and pieces. He remembered, playing the piano for the demons, arguing with Tad, then purple flames blocked his way, but what happened after that? He sat on the window ledge and felt a small sharp pain. He remembered only fragments after that. Everything was dizzy and he suddenly felt his eyes ache with tears he was restricting. He dropped his head and looked down, defeated and too tired to fight against the restriction anymore.

After what seemed like an hour passed of being awake, Dipper heard something creak open to his right. He didn't bother looking up, instead, he just looked at the people coming in through the corner of his eye. His freshly cut hair didn't quite hide the glare he gave in their direction. It looked like about three people were moving in now. Only when they were standing right in front of him did Dipper move his head to watch them better. They weren't paying attention to him though, instead, they moved around him. A male was giving commands to the other two while they nodded. He felt a needle get stuck in his arm, cringing a bit he looked over to see the woman holding an IV tube about to pierce it with another needle filled with something Dipper didn't want in his body.

"He-Hey now," Dipper wiggled under the straps finally making the three people look at him. "Please don't inject me with any more of that stuff. It's just now wearing off and I can't deal with more drugging," He tried his best to sound like a desperate child but his voice was laced with hatred that couldn't be hidden.

The man looked at him before directing the women to step back. Dipper let out a sigh of relief until the man grabbed him from under his chin and roughly pushed his eyes to meet his. "Don't get all comfortable yet demon," If Dipper had to get angry at one thing it would be being called a demon. Why did humans mistake him for one so many times? The demons caught on quickly but no, not them. Anything working for Bill was automatically a demon. It was so stupid Dipper would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't already irritated. "Let's make a deal,"

Dipper tilted his head in confusion before bursting out laughing.

"No one ever learns!" He laughed. "What deal could you possibly make?"

"We won't inject you if you answer my questions truthfully,"

Dipper was beyond amused. If they thought he was really a demon then why would they even consider this? Dipper smiled a bit and nodded his head.

"Deal," He smirked, stretching out his hand for him to shake it. He still couldn't feel or control the tips of his fingers so they curled down at the edges slightly.

The human shook it before motioning for the two people who were here to leave. They nodded a bit, scurrying out, which left the two alone. "Now," He said holding up the needle in a threatening way. "Tell me, how many other demons are there?"

Dipper smirked and chuckled a bit under his breath. "That's like asking you how many humans are here. Of course, you wouldn't know," Dipper looked up at the ceiling in thought. He didn't know whether to include the Concilium because they technically didn't work for Bill but he also didn't ask for anything specific just demons and not Bill's demons. "All I can tell you is that there's a lot. When you got me the entire throne room was filled with them,"

"That's a problem," He mumbled under his breath. "and how powerful are you?"

Dipper chuckled. "If you're thinking of recruiting me then you're out of luck. I'm not helping in this war at all,"

"That wasn't my question," he growled and Dipper just rolled his eyes.

"I don't know the answer to that," Dipper replied angrily. "Well I did take on the right-hand girl of a rather power demon but I wasn't really controlling anything."

"Would Bill care if you went missing?" A moment of silence fell over the two.

"...Where is this going?" Dipper questioned.

"Answer the question,"

"How do you even know if I'm telling the truth?" Dipper said with a small smile.

"You have to uphold your deals," the man argued with a bit of doubt in his voice.

"That may be true for demons, and for some reason, you confused me as one, but I assure you I'm human." Dipper leaned in as close as he could manage. "And unlike demons, humans can easily lie and they could easily go back on their deals,"

The human looked at him angrily about to open his mouth when the door suddenly opened. "Alex, Ford's group is here," It was a teenage boy, not much older than Dipper.

"Ford?" Dipper stated involuntarily. He saw the man, Alex, look over at him with a small glint of amusement.

"I bet you would know him," He got up, "According to him he's well known among the demons."

Dipper whistled in exaggeration. "Tell me about it,"

Alex moved over and injected half of the drug into Dipper. He gave a small argument in protest before relaxing into the chair. His breathing turned more even and he looked over at the two with hatred. Alex gave the other one the needle walking away after he said, "I gave him half now but if he acts up don't hesitate to sedate him. I'll be back later,"

The teenager looked over at Dipper and stared down at the needle, questioning what he should truly do. His brown hair was straight and harshly fell on his face. Scratches were covering the skin on his cheeks; drying blood pooling the corners of them. "You look pretty young," The teenager said, not looking up from the ground. "Not really someone I'd imagine a demon going after."

"You're not old either, kinda despicable that they would make you fight," Dipper remarked looking up at him. "But I guess in a situation like this it's all hand on deck."

The teenager looked over at him for a split second. "I actually volunteered,"

"Why?" Dipper tilted his head. "I mean, if I could, I would want to get out of here as fast as I could."

"But I want to help," He argued. "This is my home and they took it away from everyone."

"Well if you lived in the Nightmare Realm you would want to get out too," Dipper mumbled unsure why he had stuck up for the demons.

"You're very dismal," He said after a pause. "Not so much the way you talk, although that's a bit dismal too, I mean the way you act," He looked over at Dipper before turning his attention back towards the needle in his hand. "I've never seen anyone so sad,"

Dipper looked up at him on the verge of saying something but a woman came in. She wasn't like Rory who was clearly trained and strong; she looked delicate and inexperienced. The way she dressed made it seem like she was on her way to a 'business casual' themed meeting. Her glasses neatly place on her nose and her blond hair pulled up into a bun. "They're here, we need to bring him out." The teenager nodded moving towards him.

"What are you going to do?" Dipper asked as they unlatched his legs. He didn't answer and so they moved to his hands. As soon as all of his limbs were free Dipper jumped up ready to run off but he was pushed back on the chair roughly.

"Sudate him!" The woman screamed holding him down. The teenager looked panicked but quickly lifted up the needle to pierce his thigh. Dipper freed one of his hands and caught it right on time as it hovered over his skin. He was still a bit groggy from being drugged beforehand so he knew that if any more response into him he wouldn't be able to fight back.

"Stop it!" He screamed in desperation. "Please stop it! Just let me go!" He response against the strength the teenager had and for a second he thought he would actually be able to push it away but the woman intervened. Letting him go for a split second and began to help push the needle into Dipper's thigh. It did and the teenager acted quickly emptying the syringe half full of whatever type of drug into Dippers system. He hissed in pain, moving his weakening hand to his necklace and unlatching the locket.

"Bl-blue flames..." The teenager moved back as the flames circled around him. He began walking towards the door although he was going extremely slowly.

Dipper didn't know what to do. His strength was slowly deteriorating and he felt on the verge of vomiting. He had to call Bill, it was the only thing he could think of, so he moved his left hand over his left eye, pushing the eyepatch away from his face. Bill answered almost immediately. "Pinetree?"

"Bill... Help," Dipper swallowed nothing. His mouth was dry and his throat scratched for water.

"Pinetree where are you?" Bill sounded so strange. Almost desperate- worried even. Something Dipper would have never even imagined Bill could feel.

"Don't know..."

"Damn it, I can't pinpoint your location," Bill's worry quickly washed over with irritation and urgency. "Listen Pinetree you have to focus on getting out. I can't find you, maybe they have some barrier around them, doesn't matter. Just focus on using the flames."

"Where's Will?" He wanted to know he was okay. What had happened once he was taken? "Is he okay?"

"He's behind me. Besides being a worried wreck, continuously crying, and fidgeting over you, he's peachy," Dipper smiled weakly, wanting to laugh but not having the strength to. "Dipper now's not the time though, focus!" He had never heard Bill call him his name. It sounded so out of place he thought he was going to start crying.

Dipper shook his head. "I can't... Drugs- I'm too tired," Dipper swayed a bit. He fell to his knees and he saw the blue flames he had managed to keep up fall down around him. "Bill, help me, please." He couldn't deal with any more pain right now. He just wanted to go back to the Fearamid with Will. "I just want to go home..." His hand finally slipped from his face, ending the call, as he fell on his stomach.

"Bill..." The woman whispered before shouting at the teenager. "He was speaking to Bill! We need to get him to the front with Ford immediately!"

The teenager was breathing heavily, most likely because he was scared, but nodded in response. They got to him and Dipper rolled onto his back. He lifted his hands for them to help him up and they did just that. Dipper didn't really want to fight with them, not when he felt so weak. He stood up as best as he could and wobbled a bit catching himself before falling. "You okay?"

Dipper was still shocked over the teen's kindness but he didn't say anything. He nodded, sighing out a response, "For now."

They walked for a little bit and the woman finally moved forward towards the man, Alex, who had been with him first. The room was barren and only had a few things but it was completely crowded with people. Dipper didn't care at this point, his legs were begging for a break and the was extremely dizzy so he allowed himself to fall on his knees. "How did it go?" Alex asked looking at Dipper gasping for air. "I'm assuming by the state he's in you injected his with more sedatives."

The teenager nodded. "He was..."

"He was using the blue flames!" The woman interrupted in an exaggerated way. "Also I think he contacted Bill! We could have died if we didn't act sooner!"

"I knew he controlled the flames," The man whispered to himself. Stepping forward he bent down and grabbed hold of Dippers chin pulling his face to look at him. "How are you controlling the flames?"

Dipper took a moment to just stare at his intimidating face before bursting out laughing. "Yeah I should totally answer that," Dipper said sarcastically. "Because you obviously held up your end of the deal last time I answered your questions."

"Don't get smart," He warned. "Does Bill know you're here?"

"Screw you," Dipper smirked. "As far as I'm concerned I don't have to say anything to you and that's exactly what I'll do." Dipper closed his mouth and looked at him with clear defiance plastered on his face.

"You will speak or we'll just have to force the answers out of you," Dipper didn't make a move. He just stared at him with nothing to say. "Have it your way," He growled. He picked himself up and motioned for the others to come closer. "Ford and his team are in the other room, make sure they don't leave until I'm done." They nodded and a couple of them stayed while others left. The teenager and the woman stayed and Dipper didn't know how to feel about it.

"What are you gonna do?" The woman asked as she circled around him in amusement.

"How about starting with this," He held up a small needle that Dipper didn't know what would be used for. "Now are you going to talk?" Dipper didn't move a muscle. "Your decision," He grabbed hold of Dipper's hand. Grabbing his middle finger, he saw Dippers expression turn fearful and he moved the needle in between his fingernail.

"No stop!" Dipper pulled at his hand in a desperate attempt to pull it away but he was still weak and the man tightened his grip. "Please, don't!" But Dipper's cries were proven worthless when he felt the needle dig into his fingernail. He cried out for only a moment before air got caught in his throat making it sound like a gasping sound. He finally did stop digging into his nail letting Dipper breath. Dipper looked at his nail for only a moment. It wouldn't leave a visible scar, it barely bled, and all he could see was a red line going through his fingernail but it made his entire hand throb and shake more rapidly in pain.

Alex moved to his middle finger and before Dipper could give any sort of protest dug the point into his skin. His face contorted into pain and he grimaced a bit in pain. His body was growing much weaker and Alex asked a question Dipper didn't hear so he didn't answer earning him another drilling pain through his nail. "Is this really necessary?" Dipper looked over at the teenager who was staring at the display in disgust. "I mean even if you get something out of him we're still going to go through the plan regardless,"

Plan? That was the only word that stuck to Dipper. He wanted to know more about this, it sounded like something he would want to know about. He smiled, despite the situation he was in it was strange that the curiosity in him had only grown.

"Are you really saying that Buddy?" The way he said 'Buddy' was filled with venom and Dipper looked over at them finally knowing the teenager's name. "He tried to kill you not so long ago,"

"He didn't try to kill me," He defended. "He was just contacting Bill,"

Alex looked at him for a moment before looking back at Dipper. "Going back to that topic of contacting Bill, how did you do it?"

Dipper grinded his teeth together still refusing to talk. "He used his left hand," Dipper cursed the woman under his breath as she continued. "That eye that's covered with his eyepatch, I'm pretty sure that how he did it,"

He looked over at Dipper. "So which one was it?" He asked. "Your hand or your eye?"

"Magic," Dipper sarcastically remarked.

Alex looked at him, obviously annoyed before sighing. "Fine, we'll just gamble," He pulled off Dipper's eyepatch and used his fingers to opened it. "Hold him down,"

Two people who were here grabbed onto Dipper's arms pushing them to the ground and restricting his movements. "Wait, what are you gonna-" He stopped out of fright seeing something right in front of his eye. Adrenaline ran through his body as he tried to fight against the arms holding him down and he tried to close his eyes. He was still so weak and so he was just slumped in fear.

Until he felt something slide over his eye before he could process the burning sensation the man jerked his hand up and forward. Dipper didn't feel much of anything for a short while until he felt the man cut him with a knife.

Dipper didn't have any strength but he was quickly overcome with pain. Sprawled out on the floor, Dipper clutched his eye, not realizing he was screaming. His cheeks were wet and he didn't know if it was his sweat, tears, or blood. Most likely all three.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Dipper opened his only good eye to see Buddy run towards him. He put his hands on Dippers back and sat him up trying to inspect the wound that Dipper was covering with his hands. His screaming had ceased and now he was just sobbing as he kicked his legs in pain.

"Why do you care?" The woman said over Dipper's cries.

"Are you kidding? You just gouged out his eye! That was just unnecessary torture," He said clear disgust edging his words. Alex opened his mouth about to say something before he was interrupted again. "And even if it was necessary you could have easily used anesthetics, I know you have some."

"And waste our resources?" The man scoffed. "Yeah right, like we would do that for a demon,"

Buddy just shook his head and looked back at the now whimpering Dipper. He grabbed ahold of his wrist and tried to pull away his hand to see the wound but Dipper used the only strength to keep his hand in place. "Please let me see it," Dipper looked over at him for a split second. He wanted to answer but he knew that if he tried his words would come out as hiccuped nonsense. This time when Buddy pulled at his wrist Dipper didn't fight and let him pull his hand away. He made a hissing sound just now realizing how severe the wound was.

"What's going on?" They looked over at the door which was now wide open and Dipper was about to panic even more than he already was.

"Fo-Ford, what are you doing here," Alex asked moving in front of the gory scene.

"I heard screaming," Ford answered uncertainly. "What going on?"

"Oh nothing important, " But Ford stepped around him and looked over at where Buddy was. Ford looked at Dipper for only a split second before running towards him.

"Oh god Dipper," He grabbed him from Buddy and looked in his eye. "What happened? You're covered in blood,"

"Wait you know this demon?" The woman stepped forward.

"Demon?" Ford looked over at Dipper who only stared at him in curiosity.

"Oh, I see," She stated, pushing her glasses up slightly. "It's the body that you know then? I'm sorry to tell you this but that is no longer who it used to be."

"No kidding," Dipper laughed.

Ford swallowed and for a second Dipper thought he was gonna defend him but instead Ford smiled weakly. "Uh yeah... a demon possession. That's what it is, no one I remember," Dipper felt like crying all over again as he processed those words. Why was his great uncle Ford saying that? Maybe he's embarrassed that his only family was like this.

"But even if he's a demon, isn't this cruel?" Buddy looked at him and For took a moment to process this. He smiled weakly and nodded at him before ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, you're right. We should probably fix him up,"

Dipper could have easily healed himself but he didn't want to risk messing up. He was unstable and that meant 'his' magic was too.

Alex and the woman barely argued although they looked like they wanted too. Ford moved Dipper someplace else and this time Ford did use anesthetics. It was a strange feeling being paralyzed and weak. Dipper screamed at first when they began doing whatever they were doing which resulted in him getting strapped down. It felt like he was about to pass out again and he saw Ford's eyes linger on his necklace and ring.

He knew he would ask about it later.

Right now though he just wanted to sleep. Sleep until he had a pleasant dream. Sleep until he was back home with who he cared about. And right before he fell asleep completely, he prayed and begged to no one in particular for him to have a dream. A pleasant one that would make him feel nostalgia and would help him survive because he realized that after everything, he didn't see a point in survival anymore.


	29. More and more memories

A/N: you might as well hate me now. I got the next chapter all planned out so I'll get it out as soon as I can. Leave a review on what you like and/or disliked about this chapter

Dipper didn't really remember anything but to the others it was clear as day because he never really passed out. He just laid there limp and they would have thought he was dead if not for his chest rising up and down. He had given up on screaming, he was too weak, but if any pain was added onto his body he would flinch back and begin to sob. He stirred on the table at times making the bonds on his limbs tighten and although they didn't make any sound, they made his joints hurt. He couldn't move them, all he could do was stare at the ceiling as multiple people examined him. He would sometimes try to bury his face into his shoulder so that they couldn't get to his eye but they would just push his head back again and keep scraping into his skull. Dipper was just overcome with pain and Ford tried his best to give him as many anesthetics without overdosing him but the drug just seemed to drive the pain away for a moment before bringing it back.

"Are you almost done?" Alex question with a roll of his eyes.

Ford returned the gesture. "Yes," He answered "We're almost done we just need to patch up everything. You got that Dipper, you'll be okay," He offered an encouraging smile that Dipper could barely see.

Once they were done Dipper's limbs were released but he made no movement to get up. He just lay there until someone reached out for him making him flinch. "Stay away from me!" The others jumped back a little as Dipper dragged himself off the table and clutched his now bandaged eye. His legs were weak which resulted in him falling to his knees, with that small strength he had he pushed himself further away. "Please just leave me alone,"

Ford stepped forward not allowing himself to get sincere with his feelings. "Dipper-"

"Leave me alone!" Dipper screamed. "You are nothing to me, not family, friend, not even human."

Ford stepped back tightening his fist. The others couldn't see his eyes but he was clearly hurt by the words Dipper didn't even know why he said. "Okay I'll leave you alone," He took a deep breath not wanting to say anything more and walked out. The others following right after. Dipper hugged his knees refusing to look up even when Buddy sat next to him.

"Will you be okay?" Dipper didn't answer. "You know your hands shake a lot, even before we got you here they were trembling."

"Stressful habit,"

"You shouldn't be so hard on him you know," This earned him a glare from the other boy. He held up his hands in surrender as a gesture that he meant no harm. "Listen, I didn't know they were gonna do that. If I did I would have stopped them," He said in a much quieter voice. "Anyway do you need anything?"

Dipper stared at him for a while before digging his head back on his knees and in an almost whispered muffle he said, "Water,"

He smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Gotcha," He said standing up, "I'll be right back," And with that, he scurried off closing the door but locking it.

For a few seconds Dipper just sat there staring at his ring, Maybe he could get a hold of Bill again. He assumed that he would let him talk to Will but he didn't even know what he would talk about. Then he finally just sighed and pulled off the bandages wrapped around his head. Before anything, he unlatched the locket to get to his flames. Only small ones though and with those, he closed the wound on his eye. He hesitated to try for a second, not wanting to make it worse but decided that it was already pretty bad. He managed to pull it off and most of the pain had subsided but there was still the ache of his head.

He hovered his hand over where his eye used to be. He finally managed to find it in himself to try and call. It wouldn't only a second before he heard a voice in his head although he couldn't see anything anymore. "Pinetree?" This call was different and Bill could tell. His voice was distorted and his sight was completely gone.

"Bill!" He just about stood up. "Oh my god am I glad that worked,"

"Worked?" Bill sounded exhausted. "Why wouldn't it? And why can't I see crap from your side?"

Dipper ran his free hand through his hair. "My eye," Dipper stated quietly. "They cut it out,"

There was a moment of silence before a small laugh broke through it. Bill was laughing under his breath but not of amusement, it was almost threatening. "Oh, they're gonna get it," He laughed. "I'll kill them. They have no right to harm you,"

Dipper bit his bottom lip not sure what to say before he heard another voice in his head. "Dipper? Are you talking to Dipper?"

"Will loosen the leash," Bill said before speaking to Dipper again. "Well, seems like Will's here and he's practically leaning on me trying to talk to you so want me to pass him?" Will was literally leaning on his side to listen to Dipper. Both of them were surrounded by demons that listened tentatively wanting to understand why Bill was even bothering with a human that just caused hassle.

"Yes! Yes please," Dipper heard nothing for a little bit as Bill transferred his magic to Will before he heard someone say his name again. "Oh god Will. I can't express how happy I am to hear from you!"

"You? Oh, imagine me!" Will laughed. "I was so worried when we couldn't find you. You just disappeared and Bill sent the demons to look for you and when they came back empty handed..." Will was silent for a moment. "Anyway, enough about me, we can't pinpoint your exact location because there's something over there blocking out demons but we can say that you're still in Gravity Falls, so probably not far."

"I kinda guessed that,"

"Really? How?"

"My great uncle Ford's here." There was a moment of silence as Will tried to think of what say.

"And you're okay?" He knew he wasn't without even asking but he needed confirmation. He needed to see if Dipper recognized it himself.

"I've had better day's," Not a contradiction nor an agreement. Will sighed, he supposed this was the best he could do.

"What are you doing?!" There was silence from both of them before Buddy ran toward Dipper holding a glass. "Hang up!"

"No! Let me talk for just a minute," He heard Will saying things but he couldn't make out the words. "For just a minute, let me just-"

"No," Buddy screamed trying to pry his hand away from his face. "You'll get into more trouble!"

"Dipper! We'll find you okay? We'll-" Finally his hand was pried away and he could no longer hear Will. For a second Dipper's breath grew heavy and his eyes watered. Will, on the other hand, ran his fingers through his blue hair and pulled at it before stomping on the ground in anger. His flames reacted, creating a surge of wind and magic knocking every demon down except Bill who's hair just blew over him his face more crazily. His arms were crossed and he simply watched as Will slumped and fell on the floor crying all over again.

Buddy placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Look, you'll get even more hurt if you keep doing this. Just a bit more time and we'll be able to get this world back,"

"What about Will?" That earned him a confused look. "If you pull this off where will he go? He's trapped to Bill, I'll break my promise."

It took some time but Buddy finally sighed. "If our plans work out you'll be able to see him," Dipper looked up at him and held out his hand. "What?"

"The water," Dipper sighed. "When I said I wanted it, I wasn't lying."

He looked awkwardly at the glass still in his hand before passing it over. "Most of it spilled out but just drink what's left if you want." Dipper did just that tilting his head back and the cup completely vertical when the water ceased, hoping for just one more drop.

"So who is he?" Dipper turned to look at the other teen again. "Will, I mean."

Dipper looked at the ground still holding the glass, tossing it from one hand to the other. He shrugged a bit. "Someone extremely important. My best friend, I guess my boyfriend,"

"Boyfriend?"

Dipper shrugged. "I fell for him," He said with a laugh. "He was the only person with me when I was trapped with Bill."

"If you were trapped then why are you so desperate to get back?"

Dipper tossed the glass up and when he caught it threw it against the wall. The glass shatter and Buddy jumped up a bit. "Will's over there,"

Their talk was short lived when he heard a door open and multiple steps were heard. "Who's that?"

"Shush," Dipper moved next to the door and leaned his head against the door. He heard the hushed voices of certain people on the other end.

"We need to see him otherwise this will all just be a waste." Dipper recognized all the voices but he could only pinpoint one, which was Ford. His voice sounded panicked.

"No, just leave him be we can't just barge in there and demand him to do something."

"You're only saying that because of the body he's in," A man stated. "We kept an eye on him before all this, we knew something was wrong the moment he started to talk to himself in that rundown shack you used to own."

As soon as he said that Dipper recognized their voices. "Agent Powers and Agent Trigger,"

"What?" Buddy looked over at him in confusion. "You know them? They're supposed to come over to help us since they're like paranormal experts in the government,"

"They do know their paranormal stuff and they work for the government but I wouldn't go so far as to call them experts."

They then quieted down because they heard the voices stop. They just stood there bewildered by the sudden halt of sound. Dipper backed up quickly, pulling Buddy by the arm just in time to get them out of the way as the door swung open. The two agents held their guns up and pointed them directly at the two who were eavesdropping.

"Hey hold your fire!" Ford said stepping in between the people. "They're just kids, leave them out of this!" He moved in front of them hoping to block them away from their aim.

The agents just pushed out of the way and Dipper stepped back, startled by the sudden movement, only to be hit in the back of the head with the butt of the gun by Agent Powers. "Stay still,"

Dipper fell to his knees pushing his forehead against the ground and clutching his head in pain. "What the hell was that?!" Buddy screamed as he ran over to Dipper.

"God you made him bleed again," Ford yelled as he moved over to Dipper. "Why did you take off your bandages?"

"He was healing it much better," Buddy answered him. "Dipper are you-"

"I'll kill you," He whispered making all of them freeze. Dipper didn't have to do anything for his flames to react to his mood. "I'll fucking kill you," It almost came out as a growl, the flames lunging forward wrapping themselves around Agent Powers. He heard the protests and words of Buddy and Ford but instead of releasing him he tightened the flames. A smile crept on his face, one that Ford had never seen before, one that sorta reminded him of Bill.

"Let go," He heard a shot ring out. Looking over he saw Agent Trigger in front of him holding a gun with smoke coming out of it. Dipper's smile fell and he quickly moved his flames in front of him. For a second he thought he was okay but the bullet glided through the flames. Dipper had very little time to react before he felt the bullet hit his shoulder. Instead of piercing him, however, the bullet disappeared as soon as soon as it hit him.

For a second it was just dust but Dipper felt what seemed close to magic but it wasn't. It was something so different from demon magic. That dust wrapped itself around his wrists and he couldn't move. He wanted to bring his shaking hand up to his face to see what was going on but he couldn't move and suddenly he was falling. Falling into darkness his vision going completely black and he continued to fall. If felt like that day and he blinked, just once, but he wished he hadn't because now he was falling towards the floor and Mabel was falling below him. For a second he froze and looked to see his grunkle Stan falling too. He reached out desperately not wanting them to fall, reaching out so desperately. The floor seemed to be getting closer yet they never hit it. It was as if they were just eternally falling in that same spot. Forever and ever and Dipper thought if he had any sanity left, it would be gone.

"What'd you do to him?" Buddy ran over to Dipper who was on all fours sobbing continuously and just looking at the floor.

"Calm down we just used demon proof bullets to subdue him,"

"Subdue?" Ford said.

"It's supposed to send the demon in an endless loop of a horrible memory," Agent Powers said brushing himself off. "Of course we can only trust the demons word. We did get this charm from them after all,"

"Mabel..." Dipper whispered and if anyone had been talking they would have missed it. "Grunkle Stan... Don't leave... Please don't leave."

For only a second did Ford not react. Then he ran over to him and wrapped both hands around Dipper who didn't react at all. "Oh God Dipper please don't tell me you're reliving that day,"

"Don't leave me alone... Grunkle Ford, help us," For didn't know if he was just reacting to him or if he was saying things that he said when he fell the first time, either way, he was useless and he pushed his head into Dipper's shoulder crying a bit more.

"Dipper I'm so sorry,"

"Grunkle Stan!" He screamed so loudly that it made the others jump. He was reaching out at nothing now but to Dipper, he was reaching out to his family. The one he had lost so long ago and in an even louder shriek he screamed something that sounded so desperate and sad it made both agents regret shooting him, it made Buddy's heartbreak, and it made Ford clutch him even harder. "MABEL!"


	30. Small Farewell

A/N: Wow look at this long ass chapter. Almost 9,000 words! And now everything will fall into place. This isn't the end but I mean it feels like one doesn't. Also, I finally figured out how I want to end this fic so I won't be going in blind! A lot of you have been wondering about a happy ending, but I'm not spoiling anything since it's more fun to read surprise in the reviews. I will tell you that both a happy ending and heart-wrenching ending are both logical and I just chose which one would seem more fun to write. This is a long fic in general so thanks for sticking through with me. Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked about this chapter. Thanks for reading!

When Dipper did come back to his senses he was exhausted and he was only woken up by a flash of light. He flinched back noticing he was in a chair. His hands tied behind his back and tape over his mouth. His body was extremely weak, 'drugs' dipper thought. He really didn't want to deal with these many sedatives in his system. He picked up his head only for the light to make a migraine grow. He noticed that his eye was bandaged back up but he looked over at the people that were now surrounding him.

He wanted to talk but the tape only made his words come out as muffled nonsense. He sunk into himself realizing that no one was paying attention to him. "Oh you're finally awake," He didn't look up because if he did the light would make his eyes ache but he knew this was Buddy speaking. "Are you feeling better?"

Dipper shook his head in response unable to keep himself from crying. "Please don't cry," He looked over at Ford. A sad expression on his face, pleading with his eyes for him to let him go but he dropped his head again when he realized how pointless it was. Ford moved a bit closer, causing Dipper to flinch back. "I promise this will all make sense later, I'll make it up to you," He whispered so quietly that only Dipper could hear. Dipper looked over at him in disbelief.

"Wanna take another picture?" Alex's voice had become dangerous to Dipper so when he suddenly heard it he flinched back much more dramatically than he had meant to. And when Dipper had met Alex's eyes he showed a picture of Dipper sleeping on the chair. "I feel like a picture of you being awake would piss Bill off more, what do you think?"

Dipper was about to shake his head when he suddenly got grabbed by his tangled hair. He made a muffled cry but was only held for a bit before they took the picture of him and let him go. He looked back up with tears in the corner of his good eye. He saw Alex shaking the picture, waiting for it to form, and he dropped his head again. Dipper looked at Alex up and down and just now realized how scary he was. His dirty blond hair was cut short and his green eyes seemed so faded that he could pass off as dead. Makeup, which obviously came from the girl who was always clinging to him, smeared the side of his face.

"This picture's fine," He threw it down on the floor and Dipper followed it with his eyes. It landed on the floor where there were different things pushed together onto what seemed like Bill's summoning circle.

'What's that?' He wanted to ask but the tape held back his voice so instead he looked over at Buddy and nudged at the circle in confusion. He walked over to him and sat on the floor next to the chair. "It's sorta like a reverse summoning circle," He explained. "It brings a speechless demon who instead takes you to Bill,"

Again, Dipper tried to speak but was restrained. When Buddy took notice of this he reached up and was about to take the tape off but his wrist was yanked back harshly, causing him to hiss a bit in pain. "What do you think you're doing?" Alex glared at him.

Buddy pulled his hand away and rubbed at his now sore wrist. "You're acting like he's gonna chant some spell and kill us all if we let him use his mouth," Buddy spat back out angrily. "I doubt he's any harm in this state. With all those drugs you injected him with, he might as well be paralyzed!"

"Don't talk to me about this like I'm some idiot," Alex shot back. "He was the one that almost killed those two agents in the other room."

"Only because they attacked him first," Ford jumped in. "It could have been avoided had they stood their ground," They all stared at him, surprised that he would stand up for Dipper. He just shook his head in disapproval and walked to the other side of the room.

'My hero', Dipper thought sarcastically.

"Did we miss anything?" Agent Powers stated as he walked in, Agent Triggers close behind him holding a few candles in his hand.

"Nothing important," Alex rambled as he moved back to write on a piece of paper that was laid on the table far away from him. After a moment of the others setting everything up Alex approached them, "You think this will be fine?" Ford took the note and read it over once before handing it over to Alex.

"Does it really matter?" Ford sighed. "I think it'll be fine for now. It's just one deal,"

One deal is what got Dipper in the position he was in so when he heard that, he wanted to punch Ford in the face. Instead, he only growled under his breath and rubbed his limbs against the restraints, mumbling something inaudible.

A man Dipper had never seen before stepped forward from the crowd and grabbed the piece of paper. "Alright, I guess there's not much else I can do. I just have to spill my blood on the circle and it'll come right?"

"Yup if the information is right," Ford said looking down at a journal in his hand, flipping through the pages as if trying to find something. "Of course we can only go off of the multi-bear and the gnomes information. Not to mention, they're a bit unreliable."

Dipper giggled a bit under his breath remembering the two creatures. He thought of one of the first adventures he had with his twin. He was fond of that memory although it made his heart fill with longing.

"Alright, I guess I'll do what I can to get the deal in place," The man sighed stepping forward and cutting his hand with a knife. Dipper just stared at his blood, watching it splatter on the circle. He used to be disgusted with the sight of it but now it just seemed like another liquid. Something he had seen a million times and at this point, it didn't even faze him. He was sorta proud of himself for getting over that fear but at the same time, he felt ashamed.

The blood reacted to the circle in the way Dipper didn't expect as the man mumbled what seemed like a chant under his breath. Instead of just disappearing like he would have thought, it gathered at the center and began to lift up, seemingly never ending. The blood moved up and began to create the form of a person. Until it crashed together and finally formed a boy who slowly floated to the ground.

Dipper froze, it's back was turned towards him but he knew who it was. A blue tux that seemed like he hadn't changed it in a while and blue hair that was ruffled up and crazy, neglected from any care. Dipper began to kick and fight against his restraints making any noise possible to get the attention of the demon but he couldn't make a sound. The demon looked from left to right, examining his surrounding and the man that had initiated the summoning stepped forward. He held out a hand and clutched the note close to his body. The blue haired demon looked over at him for only a second before reaching out towards the hand. Slowly, almost casually.

"Will!" They both froze. Dipper was breathing heavily the tape still attached to one side of cheek but no longer over his mouth. Dipper shook his head violently letting that single piece fall off. Will immediately recognized that voice and he whipped his head around to face the source of it. Dipper felt like breaking down at the sight of him. His usually bright blue eyes were unfocused, puffy, and pink from crying. His hair was falling over his face and covering most of his sight but Dipper was right he looked exhausted. "Will..." He stated much more quietly. "You're actually here... you're actually fine," He was smiling and Will only inched forward towards him with a shocked expression, holding out his hand to reach him only for it to be blocked out by some sort of force field.

Will opened his mouth to talk but no words came out, it was as if he was mute. Something was restraining his voice and Will leaned against the force field restraining him from getting any closer from Dipper.

"Don't worry he can't touch anyone but the person that brought him here," Alex stated crossing his arms. Then Will glared over at them for only a moment before his face turned sweetly towards Dipper again and he mouthed the words 'I'll come back for you,'

Dipper nodded weakly, leaning in as much as possible. Their foreheads would have touched if the man didn't roughly yank Will towards him.

"Hurry up and take me to Bill," He hissed. Will yanked his hand back and touched his shoulder quickly teleporting them away with only a small sad wave towards Dipper.

Once they were gone Dipper dropped his head and began to cry a bit more. He really wanted to talk to him, he wanted to go back to his room and play piano, or play with Waddles, or write in his journal, or something as simple as watching a movie, he didn't care, he just wanted to do something with Will.

"That's Will?!" Buddy's shout made Dipper look up at him in fright. "You- you told me he was human!" He looked angry, but at the same time looked extremely worried. Dipper didn't understand why.

"I never said that," Dipper argued more quietly. "I said he was important to me!"

"You never once mentioned he was a demon!"

"What does it matter!" Dipper sobbed "I just want to go back home,"

"Buddy, why does it matter what that demon is?" Ford asked cautiously. He knew they were close, he knew they were friends, but they way Buddy was acting seemed inappropriate to him. Ford was actually quite happy that Dipper had someone to lean on for as long as he was gone.

"What? Of course, it matters," Buddy ran his hand through his hair. "If this plan gets pulled off he'll... He's dating a demon for crying out loud!" He said that so quickly that he didn't even have time to consider his words. He clasped his hand over his mouth regretting what he said and looked over at Alex while Dipper looked over at Ford. Not only were Ford and Alex staring at Dipper but all the people there were now staring between the four, wondering how everything would play out.

"Dipper you're dating Will?" Dipper looked over at Ford for only a second before dropping his head.

"Leave me alone," He answered silently. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes it does," Ford said stepping forward. "Being friends with a demon is one thing that I could overlook but dating one!? Are you crazy!?"

"I'm past the state of sanity and you know it! It's practically your fault," Dipper screamed back making Ford flinch. "While you were over here conspiring with humans and kidnapping me, Will was the only one there who actually gave a damn about me! He actually stuck around and took care of me while you're over here keeping your mouth shut about how you actually know me!" That raised a couple eyebrows and more eyes focused on Ford. He, on the other hand, just ignored that last comment.

"You think I wanted to leave you alone! I was stone, Dipper, the only reason Bill took me out of that state was to punish you!" Ford was now standing above Dipper in frustration. "And yes I admit he was there for you but you can't just start dating it!"

"It?!" Dipper screamed back. That had ticked him off even more. He scratched the chair he was in and looked up at Ford with an angry expression. "He's not an 'it'! With you acting like this he's the only thing that I care about right now. You're just acting on the lives of others and you've completely forgotten about me... I hate you," Ford's angry face finally fell and he stared at Dipper with sadness. "You know, I contradict my mind a lot and I never 100% know what I'm thinking is true but I know this is true. I fucking hate you!" He screamed, tears now running down his face.

After a moment of silence of silence Ford just sighed. "You know for the first time I see light at the end of this messed up tunnel,"

"You're dreaming," Dipper stated looking down at nothing again. If the words hadn't stuck with Ford than the way he said it would have. It sounded so dejected almost to the point of exhaustion as if he knew from experience what he was talking about. To him Dipper was gone, he was defeated by Bill's own cruelty. His voice and words just proved it.

Ford just stood there for a while not speaking before ultimately sighing with a sad voice. To him, it looked like Dipper was attached to string, being controlled like a marionette by something that wasn't himself. He ran a shaking hand through his gray hair and looked over at Dipper who was now staring at him. "I remember we used to talk about making it to a world without Bill, without demons, and without anything to fear. We would make it to a world where no one had to worry about this kind of thing," The others only stared at him in curiosity. "I'm sorry that you can't even make it."

For a second Dipper just stared at him with something like betrayal plastered on his face. Then he bit his bottom lip. So suddenly that a few people flinched back. Blood dripped down his chin and Dipper whimpered a bit at the pain. Buddy ran forward to his aid.

"Dipper, stop it," He was trying to pry Dippers jaw open but Dipper only bit down harder. Buddy, in a desperate attempt to stop this, pinched Dipper's nose. He tried to breathe through his mouth without letting go of his bottom lip but in order for him to breath properly he let go of it with a gasp of air. Buddy quickly acted letting go of his nose and pulling out Dipper's bottom lip to look at it. He hissed when he saw how deep it was. "God, I think you need stitches."

"Just leave him," Alex stated crossing his arm. "He'll be fine,"

"No, he won't!" Buddy yelled as he reached over to the table where he grabbed a cloth and pushed it to Dipper's mouth to stop the bleeding. "Jeez, you're hating him for no reason,"

Dipper smiled a bit at him but since the cloth was over his mouth he couldn't even speak. Buddy was telling the others something and Dipper wanted to intervene but the cloth was only pushed against his bottom lip harder. Although the cut from the outside was being plugged the one on the inside of his mouth was not and it kept gushing out blood into his mouth. Dipper moved his head trying to get the cloth away so that the pungent iron taste in his mouth would go away but Buddy refused to let go. Dipper under any circumstances would not swallow the blood. It tasted horrible and made him want to gag so he moved his head from left to right again to try and move Buddy's hand away but he followed his movements unconsciously. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and was dry heaving at the taste. As a last attempt, he moved his head back a bit and bit Buddy's hand. He let out a small yelp as he finally moved his hand back.

"Ow Dipper what the hell?!" He stopped himself when he saw Dipper gasping a bit as he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue letting blood pour out of his mouth and drip down his tongue and chin onto his clothes. He smacked his lips, his face contorted into disgust, as he looked back at Buddy. "Jeez, were you bleeding that much?"

Dipper looked over at him and saw the way he was gripping his hand. "I'm sorry I bit you," He said with a small smile. "I just needed to get that blood out of my mouth."

Buddy once more walked over to him and looked at his bottom lip. "You really do need stitches," He stated before stepping back.

"My necklace," Dipper stated, tapping his chin to his chest. A few people gave him a questioning look as if asking 'why does a necklace matter?' but the two just ignored them. "The locket attached to that, open it"

"Buddy don't you dare open it," Alex warned. "He'll end up using his stupid flames for something,"

Buddy rolled his eyes and looked over at him holding up his pointer finger. "For one, he's sedated with god know how many drugs. Two, he tied up with demon represent sigils on the cuffs, And three, he's only trying to heal himself." He finished with a sigh.

"How the hell do you know that?" He spat back.

"You're just over exaggerating." It was Ford this time who spoke up and he stepped next to Dipper. He grabbed onto the necklace and unlatched it like he had asked. "There you go,"

For only a moment Dipper just stared at his flames as they crept close to his face. "I didn't ask for your help; I asked for Buddy's... but thanks," The first part made Ford flinch before he just nodded and stepping back. Dipper opened his mouth and allowed Bill's magic to heal his lip.

"There," Alex exasperated "He healed himself now it's over," Dipper took caution in his words but instead of putting his flames back he moved them to his tied wrists and freed them. "Hey what do you think you're-"

"My shoulders were beginning to hurt," Dipper said as he rolled his joints and rubbed his wrists. "I just wanted a few second for my arms to relax," he stood up and staggered a bit feeling dizzy as he stretched. Before Alex could argue Dipper went on trying to postpone being tied back down. "Your friend has been gone for a rather long time. Are you sure he's not dead?"

"Of course he's not dead," He growled back. "It was one of the terms of the deal."

"And were you specific?" They all stared at him wondering vainly why he would care.

"I put that in order for the deal to go through he had to bring him back the same way he was before Bill makes the deal." Alex huffed. "Is that specific enough for you?"

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Specific, on some elements, sure; smart not so much." They all looked over at Dipper who was now rubbing his stomach in hunger. "It was a bad deal and it's your own fault."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Dipper looked over for only a moment before dropping his gaze and sat back on the chair.

"I'm tired," Dipper started leaning his head on the palm of his hand.

"Quit the crap, how the hell did we mess this up!" Alex grabbed onto Dippers collar and pulled him close but Dipper only pushed him away and plopped back on the chair.

"Why does it matter?!" Dipper threw his arms in the air. "You already sent him, it's up to Bill whether he actually takes advantage of your mistake."

"What mistake?!" Dipper only began to laugh out of complete nervousness.

"Dipper please," He looked over at Buddy who had his hands clutched to his chest and a worried look on his face. Did he know the man? it was strange but Dipper owed it to Buddy so he just sighed.

"How you phrased your words," Dipper finally answered. "That's how you made your mistake."

"What-what does that mean?!" Alex looked almost worried and it made him smirk only for a bit. He had never seen him look like that.

"'Before he made the deal,'" Dipper sighed remembering the words he had written. "That could mean anything. Bill could agree with the deal long before he actually makes it. In that time frame, he could do anything. He can't kill him, you can't make deals with a corpse but he could torture him before he makes the deal and it would still be upholding what he agreed with."

"Are you serious?" Ford stepped forward. "That's not what we wanted-"

"I'm sure it's not but you did send him out there so whatever happens, it's your fault." Dipper looked over at Buddy. "I can't do anything,"

In the end, Dipper was restrained once more and he was not drugged more, to Dipper's relief. It was late at night when they still hadn't heard anything from Bill or the man they had sent. Alex was now pacing the floor, Buddy was sitting cross-legged twirling his thumbs around each other, Ford was writing in his journal, and Dipper's head was laying on his shoulder, eyes closed and fast asleep. Everyone else had left. Even the agents saw no purpose in staying any longer.

Dipper suddenly woke up. He jumped up making the three look over at him only to see his scared and unfocused eyes staring at him. "Where am I?! Who are you"

"Dipper, it's us," Buddy stated about to get up before Dipper shook his head and blinked his eyes a multiple of times.

"Ye-Yeah. Sorry. I just kinda..." He blinked his watering eye rapidly so he wouldn't start crying. "I was just having a nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Ford asked closing his journal. "What about?"

Dipper didn't want to talk about the actually happy dream he had with Mabel so he only shook his head softly and changed the topic. "They're coming back," And when they gave him a confused look he only sighed. "The man you threw at Bill, he's coming back."

At that Buddy jumped up and moved towards them. "How do you know?" Dipper honestly didn't know how he knew. He just did. He could feel the magic approaching that's what had woken him up, the sudden feeling of danger. He kept quiet and soon enough the magic circle began to glow a small bit.

Will soon enough appeared and practically pushed the man off of him. Dipper looked over for only a minute, seeing him all covered in blood and he was shaking wildly covering his eyes. He saw Buddy and the other three running towards him and their yells of help were quickly covered by the man's agonizing screams. Dipper looked back over at Will who was staring at him, for how long, Dipper didn't know. He waved his hands over Dipper's body and he found his arms no longer restrained.

"You can still use your magic I see," He rubbed his once more sore wrists and looked back at Will who was smiling at him and holding out a folded up piece of paper. Dipper hesitated for a moment before finally taking it. On it was only five words and Dipper read them quickly in his head. 'An Eye For An Eye.' He looked back at Will, "Did you do that to him?" He asked.

Honestly, Dipper didn't really care if he had done this, it would just be a surprise because he'd never seen Will hurt anyone. Will quickly shook his head but abruptly stopped and rubbed the back his neck. He pointed at his eyes then at the man. Dipper looked over once more and saw that they had pried his hands away from his eyes. Just as Dipper had thought his eyes were gone but unlike Dipper's both of his were gone. "You did that, but Bill did the rest?" Will nodded his head casually and reached out his hand to place it on Dippers cheek. He slid the tips of his fingers under the bandages making Dipper flinch back.

'Does it hurt?' Will mouthed but Dipper placed his hand on top of Will's. "I'm fine Will, it doesn't hurt anymore," Then he began to slowly move his hands away from the bandaged up eye. In all honesty, it still hurt, a lot in fact, but he didn't want Will to see that. He didn't even want to see how his eye looked. "Hey!" Dipper said so suddenly that Will jumped up. "You can touch me now!" He smiled and Will smiled but held up a single finger making Dipper tilt his head. As if trying to prove his point Will reached out with his other hand only for that one to be blocked out by whatever was holding him back. "That's crazy," Dipper laughed. "You should explain that to me once you can talk, and what's that about?" Dipper asked. Will held out both his hands and just like the first time they had met, two blue chains wrapped around his wrists before disappearing when Will let his hands fall to his side. "So magic?" Will nodded and a moment of silence fell between the two of them before Dipper held the paper tighter and almost in a whisper asked Will, "You'll get me out of this right Will," He, in turn, looked over at him with complete sadness. Dipper didn't know why but he began to cry. "I know that I'm probably just getting in your way but-" He stopped when he saw Will desperately shaking his head and looking around as if trying to figure out how to say something but Dipper only laughed brushing off the worry. "I get it," Dipper smiled, "I don't understand why but I get what you're trying to say."

"Hey Will!" Both of them looked over at Ford who was standing up in front of the man who was now crying in pain. Buddy and Alex were picking him up and taking him to another room. "I need my nephew now so please leave," Will looked over at him for only a moment before turning his head his head to Dipper almost asking him if he was okay with this.

Dipper just smiled, "I'll be fine Will," He reassured. "Bill's probably wondering where you are anyway. Just go ahead." Will nodded sadly and placed a hand on his cheek. 'I love you' he mouthed and Dipper was taken back by this. They had never said that to each other, not directly anyway, they never saw a reason to, they already knew that they cared for each other. Heck, a blind man could how much they cared for each other. Ford hadn't seen him mouth that and if Dipper played it off he would never know but that was unfair. So instead Dipper began to smile despite himself, placing a hand on top of his and began to lean against the touch. "Love you too," With that Will smiled and disappeared. Once he was gone Dipper suddenly turned extremely sad but Ford was quick to grab the note from his hand.

"Hey-" Dipper wanted to protest but those few words were read quickly.

"See!" Ford looked angry and he threw his arms up in the air. "He did this! Dipper, he's not good for you." Dipper snatched the paper back and tore it apart into as many pieces as possible.

"How could you possibly know what's good for me?" Dipper said tossing the pieces on the floor.

"Because I know you Dipper!" Ford heaved. "He's probably manipulating you!"

"Key word there being 'Probably,'" Dipper crossed his arms. "I still don't see why you're getting mad at me. Nothing's wrong."

"Everythings wrong," Ford sighed. "It's his fault that poor man is now blind, just look at the note!"

"What note?" Dipper questioned, "I don't see a note anywhere,"

"...Still a child at heart," Ford laughed. Adam suddenly walked in and grabbed Dipper by his arm. "He-Hey what are you doing?" Ford asked following as Dipper got dragged along.

"As much as I hate to admit this, we need his help," Dipper was moving his legs but he was trying to pull himself away as well.

"Why the hell do you need my help?" Dipper asked as he was thrown into the room where they had taken the man.

"Heal him," Alex demanded, slight desperation in his voice. "You healed yourself so do the same to him," Dipper looked over at the man and stepped back again.

"I'm not doing that," Dipper shook his head. "If I mess up, if I mess up then you'll just be even more pissed at me."

"Do it!" He pushed Dipper down holding onto his wrists so that he couldn't leave.

"Hey now," Ford stepped in, "Don't harass the kid."

"He's not a damn kid," He growled. "And he has the power to heal him he's just being stingy." He slammed his foot down on the back of Dipper's calf making him cry out a bit. "Heal him,"

Dipper again shook his head. "I didn't have anyone to heal me the first time Bill did something, he can deal with it by himself."

He slammed his foot on the back of Dipper's ankle this time to make him cry out a bit more. "Stop it," Ford screamed, "What's the point in injuring him even more?"

"I'll do it," Dipper gasped out. "Just stop hurting me,"

"See," Alex stated successfully as he threw Dipper's wrists down. "He just needs a little bit of persuasion." Dipper shakingly got up but didn't put much pressure on his leg. He limped towards the man and let the blue flames escape. He looked over at the man's cuts and on his torso Dipper noticed the word 'Deal' carved on his skin. He chuckled a bit because he could see Bill doing something like this. "Hurry up!"

Dipper sighed away his anger. He made the man fall asleep first and finally used his magic to close the wounds that he could. He was a bit shaken and his emotions were all over the place but he managed to do everything he could. Once he did what was asked (demanded) of him, he fell to the floor and laid down tiredly. He used up a lot of his energy, mix that to the new pain in his leg, he found himself drifting off.

He didn't know how long he had been asleep but he was still exhausted when they woke him up. He really wanted more sleep but was grabbed by his underarms and forced to walk to another room. There he was met with Buddy who walked towards him. "What are you doing?" Dipper asked as a blindfold was put over both of Dipper's eyes despite only one working.

"Part of the deal was that we take you back to Bill but Alex doesn't want you to see where we've been hiding you this entire time and told me to blindfold you," Buddy explained with a sigh. "Sorry but I have to put one of these over your mouth too."

Dipper sighed, "Help a man out and you get rewarded with a gag and a blindfold, very fair."

"Listen Dipper, I'm sorry for not standing up for you when you were being kicked, I was just a bit shocked."

"So was I..." Dipper sighed before moving his head away.

"You're great uncle Ford told me to give you this. It's a gun, one that kills demons, he been working on it the entire time he's been free," He stated as he slid the gun into Dippers tux. "

"Wait he told you he was my great uncle?" Dipper couldn't believe it, here Ford was acting like he didn't care but then he went and told Buddy about him. Dipper was getting mixed messages and he didn't know how to think about it. "And why they hell would I need this?

"Yeah, I don't know why you would need it though. Protection I guess," He shrugged "I'm sorry I have to put this on" He stated as he moved a gag over Dipper's mouth. "He didn't seem ashamed of you just a bit confused and concerned. When he was talking about you to me it was as if he was talking about a completely different person. He seemed sad," Silence fell over the both of them, mostly because of Dipper's now gagged mouth. "Want me to tie your hand in front of you? I'm assuming your joints start to hurt if they're behind your back."

Dipper only nodded his head in approval as his hands were strapped together. He was actually really glad Buddy was in charge of tying him up. Everything was loose enough so that it didn't scratch against his skin and he actually felt comfortable around him. "Alright it's time to go," Dipper didn't recognize that voice but he assumed Buddy nodded because he heard him get up. Buddy helped Dipper up but as soon as he put pressure on his leg he brought it up and whimpered as the pain shot up his leg onto his spine.

"Your leg probably still hurts doesn't it?" Buddy asked and Dipper nodded. He felt his arms being moved to lean on Buddy's shoulder. "Just use me as support if you feel like you're gonna fall."

Dipper once more nodded his head and limped towards where Buddy was guiding him. After a bit of walking, Dipper could hear the voices of Ford, the Agents, and Alex. His stomach turned. If all three of them were there that wasn't a good sign. Even though he had a blindfold he could still see and feel the light and heat coming off from the sun. He stepped back a bit only for Buddy to help him catch his footing a bit more. Dipper limped along using Buddy as a guide and hearing the different people around him. Dipper was getting hot and his leg was beginning to strain more from all the walking before they suddenly stopped.

"Well, would you look at that," Dipper's head wanted to look up to see them but he saw nothing. Bill was standing there, Will right next to him seemingly uncomfortable. Just like the humans, he was surrounded by his henchmaniacs and a couple of other demons. "Ol' Sixer is back with more humans to help in his mission," He laughed cruelly. "Well I'm here, give me back my puppet."

Ford gave a worried look at Dipper but Dipper was only looking at nothing. Will was staring right at him though and that made Ford uneasy. Alex moved in front of him and took the gag off of Dipper's mouth. "Take him," he shoved him forward making him trip over his still throbbing foot. He bit down a cry and slowly pulled himself up with his still tied wrists. He pulled off the blindfold and looked over at Will who stepped forward. He looked back at Buddy, Ford, and Alex; although he held a grudge against them maybe he should stay. He was human after all at least he thought of himself as one, but looking back at Will he couldn't leave him all alone so he limped over towards him. Slowly at first before sprinting as fast as his messed up leg would allow him. He tripped at the last minute and Will caught him quickly and pulled him into a hug.

"Gross," Bill teased as he floated next to both of them. Dipper noticed that he wasn't in his human form before until Dipper looked at him, then he changed.

"Oh god I'm sorry I left you alone," Will said. "If I didn't I could have fixed up your leg and your eye and you wouldn't even be in this situation and- and,"

"Will calm down," Dipper laughed. "It's fine- I'm fine." William just hugged him tightly and helped walk him closer to the other demons.

"Glad you're back Pinetree," Bill stated '

Dipper looked up at him and gave a small bow, "Thanks, Bill,"

"You're welcome," He ruffled Dippers hair which made him uneasy. It seemed so out of place but Will smiled so he smiled too.

"So how exactly could you touch me before I even got to you?" Dipper asked. "You know with that magic blocking your way."

Will hugged him closer to his chest. "I was human once," he answered simply. "I can't turn completely into a demon no matter what but I can transfer my human side to whatever I want. This case I just made my hand fully human, there are some risks in it but it's okay," Dipper wanted to ask what those risks were but Bill began to talk to the humans once more.

"Well now that I've got Pinetree back, please leave." His voice was a demand, not a request. It was so dark it made Dipper flinch

"Bill, what do you plan to do with him?" Ford questioned. The other demons looked at Bill too as if questioning the same thing.

Bill looked at him not sure if should answer then looked at Will who only shrugged. "We should turn him into a demon," Bill questioned and then looked back at his other demons. "We haven't had a new demon in a while. It's been almost a century since the last demon was born, how about it guy's want to add a new face to the demon population?"

Dipper was a bit shocked at that answer and he looked over at them expecting them to argue with Bill but surprisingly they cheered. Cheered so loudly it made Will cheer along and the humans flinch back. "A new demon!" They cheered "The successor to his throne after William!"

"He could be one of us!" Bill stated happily.

"Successor?! Bill, are you really gonna do this?" Dipper question as he looked over at Will. "I mean I know it's possible, Will is a living embodiment of a human changing into a demon but your demons hate me wouldn't they have disagreed with you?"

"Of course I'm serious." Bill answered "And they don't hate you, they hate the idea of you. Of a human by my side. Actually turning you into a demon would be so much easier. Although Pinetree I'm insulted that you think so little of us, you're just adding up to our entire family! Of course, human and demons nurture different, we train, while humans ruin. I'm sure you'll be better off a demon," Bill clasped his hands excited over his new idea, "You won't be a full demon though, once you're born a human you can't just change but you could turn more demon than human. Look at Will, he did it. Sixer you'll support his decision, won't you? He'll finally be with Will, don't you want him to be happy?" He smirked

"What? Of course, I do but not like this! Not as a demon!" Ford stepped forward concern clearly plaster on his face. "Dipper you can't be considering this?"

But he was thinking about it, extremely hard too. The last thing he wanted to do was die, he was scared to death of the unknown, but he also knew he couldn't prevent it. What Bill was offering him was to postpone it. Postpone his death to a much later time. There were a lot of pro's and only one con but despite that, the con seemed to outweigh the good things about being a demon. "I can't," Dipper answered. "Bill I can't just leave my human side because I find it an inconvenient. It's all I have left from my past if I throw that away I won't be me anymore,"

Bill looked over at him questioning his decision and Will just smiled. Although it hurt him, he wanted Dipper to be comfortable with everything. "Well Pinetree I can't say that that's a smart decision but you'll come around. Whether you want to or not,"

Dipper gave him a questioning look, clutching his hands to his chest a bit in fear. "Can we just leave?"

"Sure," Bill opened his mouth to say something else but they heard a sudden gunshot and Dipper reacted first grabbing Bill's arm and pulling him down so that the bullet missed him and hit a demon right behind him.

Everyone, humans and demons alike, looked over at the demon who was shockingly looking down at his torso where the bullet had connected. He just sucked in a gasp full of air and, before he could say anything, turned to stone as he fell to the floor. He shattered and Dipper was glad that he didn't know that demon. He let go of Bill's arm and pushed himself closer to Will who grabbed his hand in return. "What was that?" Bill growled.

Ford was glaring at him at this point, a gun in one hand and the other hanging on his side. "Demon killing bullets, it's finally a fair fight," Ford stated

"What?" Bill glared. Dipper moved forward and pulled out the gun Ford had given him for Bill to take it.

"Dipper why do you have that?" Will asked. Bill snatched it away in anger and examined it. It just seemed like a normal gun until it began to burn his skin and he threw it down examining his sizzling hands. Then he chuckled darkly watching as the burns healed themselves.

"Is this what you were gonna use to kill me?" He laughed. Then because Bill was laughing and since the demons were staring at him, only Dipper noticed Ford look up for only a split second, staring at something in the distance before looking back towards Bill. "A gun this small wouldn't kill me,"

Dipper was looking over to where Ford was staring at, there had to be something there. Why else would Ford look over there? It was so small, so distant, that if you weren't looking for something you would have missed it but Dipper saw it. "Dipper what are you looking at?" Will looked up too and Dipper stood there in silence not being able to do anything. He saw someone who was too blurry to make out with a gun Dipper recognized it as the one his great uncle Ford first showed him. One of the two things that could kill Bill. Suddenly both Dipper and Will react.

"Bill!"

"Get down!"

A single shot rang out, barely any sound just a quick light that flew through the air and hit Bill right in the head. This was different than the other one though. It made Bill glitch through the air. He didn't make a sound just stood there in silence. Staring at nothing in complete shock as he saw his crumbling body. A small chuckle broke the silence. "I always knew that if I were to die it would be because of one of you Pines," Bill looked at Dipper then moved his gaze to Ford again. Chuckling softly he said, "I also knew you would be behind it Stanford, I should have killed you when I had the chance," Then he jumped out of his physical form and no one but Dipper and Will saw as he floated up and began to dissolve into the air. The demons were still focused on the stone body he had left behind, but Dipper and Will were staring right above it, right where Bill was truly floating in his actual form. He looked quite calm for his situation, he was just staring at Dipper, sadly at first before smiling and waving at him and despite him being in his demon form Bill had never looked more human. Then Bill completely moved his gaze to the sky and Dipper found himself crying. That's one of the first times Bill had actually seemed sad and when he finally moved his gaze to Will he was staring at his hands as they glitched and began to fade.

Will looked back at Dipper who only grabbed his hands and began to shake his head. "No-no you can't leave me too," Dipper saw from the corner of his eyes how the sky began to rip open a bit further and everything floated up a bit. The demons desperately grasped onto anything they could get a hold of and then Will began to get sucked in too only for Dipper to grasp his wrists and hold him back. "No! I can't let you go back over there!" He screamed. "I'm not breaking my promise,"

Soon enough Dipper was being dragged along with Will. "Dipper, let go!" Will cried. "I'm dying, I'm sorry I have to leave you alone but as soon as I pass through that portal you'll be alone in there and I rather you be here so let go before you get killed!" Ford ran forward and grabbed onto Dipper's legs not letting him float away.

"That's not for you to decide!" Dipper screamed at Will. "I'm not just gonna let you go..."

Will was trying to pry his hands away but he relaxed a bit. It didn't show, but his energy was completely getting drained, he could feel himself dying and he didn't want Dipper to see that. "This was a pretty crappy birthday," Will finally said which made Dipper laugh despite tears running down his cheeks.

"You really are an idiot," He laughed as he wiped his face on his shoulder. "Screw birthdays, they just bring back memories of Mabel," He mumbled. He saw that everything, every demon, and every creature created by Weirdmaggadon was being sucked back into the portal, now it just hung open for one last thing being held back.

"That's good," Will stated, "Just think of everything like that, no bad memory can corrupt a good one,"

"Are you giving me tips on how to deal with your death?" Dipper laughed. "I'm still not over Mabel and my grunkle Stan, please don't leave me," A few more people, including Buddy, were grabbing onto Dipper and his Great uncle Ford, trying to keep them on the ground but the longer Will took to leave the stronger the wind wanted to pull him in.

"Please Dipper," He begged. "I don't want you to be stuck in there all alone,"

Dipper pushed his forehead towards Wills, "I'll be alone either way," And Will was beginning to feel sick almost as if he could pass out at any moment.

"Dipper, listen to me, you'll get through this." Will kissed his tear stained face. "Where we first kissed, that's where your second gift is. I'm sorry for this beforehand," Before Dipper could ask a question Will used the little magic he had to create a blade from his flames and slammed it into Dipper's wrist. He screamed out and immediately let go and with the loss of support Will was carried off.

Dipper grasped his wrist and cried a bit in pain. The others gasped at all the strength they had given up to keep Dipper on the ground. Despite the pain, however, he picked himself up and limped away from them. Following Will, that's all he was doing. "No please Will don't leave! I need you here, I need you to be okay!" Suddenly he was walking up blue flame stairs that he had unconsciously created, his flames seemed a lot stronger but he didn't understand how they worked even though Bill was dead. "Will please, I love you! I don't care if it takes me but you have to get a better life!"

"I'm sorry," Will sobbed in reply. "I'm so sorry, I love you too." And Dipper finally made it close to him and Will help out his hand longing for one final touch.

They did end up getting their wish, with their fingertips brushing together right before Will disappeared and the rift closed sending off a giant wave of magic that knocking Dipper over. Since he was pretty high up he caught himself with his flames and set himself on the floor. He fell to his knees as soon as he made it to the ground. He covered his face with his hands and began to sob. Ford stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder only for Dipper to jerk his shoulder away and cry even harder.

He didn't want comfort, he wanted Will. He wanted him to be okay despite knowing he wasn't. The sky was no longer a horrible orange, the buildings were no longer rubble, and all the creature left, everything was returned to them, except people. Humans weren't revived if they died, they died, no turning back. And since everyone that he had ever loved was dead Dipper felt so alone. Every human rejoiced when Bill was defeated except him who just sat there and cried into his own hands because unlike others who had gotten their lives back or were able to start a new life, he was more alone than he started and he was truly tired of fighting.


	31. A New Place

A/N: Schools out! Finally, but summer is just as stressful too sometimes so sorry if updates are a bit off. Next chapter will be out as soon as I can but I am writing on my phone now so please bare with me. Leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked about this chapter. Thanks for reading!

Dipper wasn't used to the constant tick-tock by his bedside so once he focused on the sound he couldn't get back to sleep. Instead, he just laid on his side staring at the numbers as the hands of the clock continued to move. He doesn't understand why he needs a clock in his room, although he doesn't know why he's handcuffed to the bedpost either or why he was dressed in nothing but white. He felt the bandages all over his body and the pain in his arm was still there. That pain reminded him of what happened not so long ago and he curled into a ball and began to sob, clutching onto the hospital-like clothing and feeling the necklace underneath. Surprised that he was left anything, he looked at his finger where the ring was supposed to be and surprisingly it was there. He hadn't even noticed it but he clutched his hand around it and pulled it closer to his chest.

He didn't want to move from the bed because he saw a camera in the corner of his room. A small red light blinked off and on which obviously meant that he was being recorded. He assumed that if he moved someone would come in and he didn't want to deal with people. His wish was outlived however when the door was opened and the light was switched on. He flinched back as the extremely bright light irritated his eyes but once they got used to it he continued to stare at the hands of the clock slowly creeping around and on the numbers. "Mason?" He didn't look up, he didn't move, as far as he knew he made no indication that he was even paying attention. "Come on kid, you've been asleep for the entire day,"

Dipper finally did look up. Had he been here for that long? Sure he was watching the clock but he wasn't exactly paying attention to the time, he never had to before. In the room Bill had given him there were no clocks; it was always just a constant cycle of getting through the moment. He finally did pay attention to the clock and saw that it was around 8:40, whether it was am or pm he didn't know. He didn't want to speak but since it was a stranger, he felt a bit more at ease. "Dipper,"

"What?"

"Call me Dipper," He sat up but he never looked over at him, he just kept his eyes fixated on the clock. "No one really calls me Mason anymore, so it sort of feels weird when someone calls me that," Honestly he didn't even know how this stranger knew his real name. Maybe his great uncle Ford had told him but it just seemed strange.

The man looked at him for a moment before walking over to him. "Alright Dipper," He smiled and sat down on the bed next to him. Dipper made no indication that he cared so the man didn't move. He examined Dipper for awhile, trying to figure out what was going on through his head. His eyes had horribly dark bags under them but they were almost unnoticeable by how red and puffy his eyes were, he had obviously been crying before he got here. Despite being so young his hair was littered in white hairs and looking down at his hands, which were cupped together on his lap, he noticed they were shaking. It was strange to see a boy this young look so broken. "Here," He said passing him a small plastic cup. Dipper finally looked over at him with curiosity grabbing the cup and looking inside to see a couple of pills in it. "It'll help with sleep, not that you really need help with that, and trauma like PTSD medication, and some BPD medication, antidepressants, stuff like that,"

"Why do I need all these?" He swirled them around making them bump into each other. "You never even asked me any questions how can you already have so many ideas of what's wrong with me?"

"Well..." He dragged his hand through his hair. "We honestly don't know what's wrong with you. We're still trying to find a psychiatrist willing to diagnose you but please just take them for right now just so you can rely on something."

Dipper didn't like the idea of relying on medication but it's not like he really had anything else to rely on so he tilted his head and dry swallowed them. They hurt going down and made his throat tight but he only coughed as an indication of this. He passed the cup over to the man and he smiled as he stood up.

"Well since you're awake I could send in some of the people who have been waiting to see you," Dipper gave him an uncomfortable look which earned him a small smile. "Don't worry I won't send them in all at once, I wouldn't want to overwhelm you, but they have been here a long time waiting for you to wake up. It wouldn't be fair to them if I didn't tell them, right?" Dipper nodded.

He walked out and slowly began to lean over the bed as much as his hand allowed. He should have asked him to take off the cuff but it had slipped his mind. He was just glad that the chain wasn't small. There was nothing in this rather big room which was strange but even if there where he couldn't reach anything.

He was sitting down on his bed when the door suddenly flew open. He jumped back in surprise a little more violently then someone should have, causing his breath to pick up and his heart to race despite not knowing who was there. He had unconsciously grabbed his pillow and was now hugging it close to his chest.

"I told you not to barge in so loudly," it was the man from before and he had pushed past the other to get next to Dipper. "Hey, you okay?" He patted his back and gave Dipper an encouraging smile. He just scooted a bit further away, putting his hands over his ears and letting his eyes get more blurry. He wouldn't have been so panicked if they had just walked in but the way they threw his door open and practically ran towards him made him think of his old room. Only Bill would enter like that and even then it was only when he was mad.

"What's wrong with him?" A girl's voice broke the silence and Dipper looked up. His eyes were still blurry with tears so all he could see was faded colors and silhouettes but the first thing he noticed was blond hair. He knew it was Pacifica but his brain went to other places and made him associate the blond hair with Bills blond hair. When his breathing picked up they all looked over at him with worry. She reached out to him slowly to not scare him but Dipper was already being consumed by fear.

He quickly pushed her hands away and moved back away from them, stumbling as he reached the edge and practically falling over. His hand was outstretched in front of him, he was pulling at it wanting it to follow him away more. Pulling at it in a way that made his fingers quiver and his hand to be consumed by almost numbness pain. He kept screaming at them, "Leave me alone, please just leave me alone!" The others had backed up and their voices were being covered by the man's seemingly angry voice.

"Everyone leave and go get Alex or the head doctor!" He yelled as he pushed the others out the door. "You'll have to visit another time," he moved closer to Dipper and began to instruct him on how to get over this panic attack. It was so comforting to Dipper only because it sounded so much like Will.

He heard the others burst in and Dipper only looked over at them for a moment, unbeknownst to him, however, was that the moment his eyes saw a needle in one of the doctors hands his eyes began glowing a scary yellow tint. This made almost everyone step away from him and when that happened Dipper began to sob out of betrayal. Without warning he tackled the man who had been taking care of him, the people who had entered the room quickly moved over to him ready to pry him off only to be caught off guard as the man held up a finger as a signal for them to wait.

"Please don't hurt me," Dipper sobbed into his shoulder. "Please don't let them inject me with any more drugs… please," the doctor looked down at the man as he began to pat his back in reassurance.

"It's okay. It'll hurt for a bit then you'll be able to go back to sleep okay?" Dipper took a moment before nodding. He pushing himself away to get to his bed in order for his wrist to be released from the pressure caused by the handcuffs. When the man began to move away Dipper grabbed onto his shirt not letting him move any further away. "Please don't leave me alone," Dipper had no idea where the sense of co-dependence to this man had come from but he just knew that he didn't want to be left with these people. Maybe it was because this man had actually talked with him instead of talking to him, or maybe it was because he was the first person he saw when he had woken up, or maybe it was just as simple as Dipper just wanting a lifeline and his mind connected with anything that was even slightly comforting. He didn't know and he honestly didn't care.

"I'm not leaving you alone," he stated with a slight smile. "I just need to get the needle, it'll help you calm down," he motioned towards Dipper's shaking hands but when he didn't let go he sighed and turned completely towards him. "Would you rather the doctor do it?"

Dipper shook his head more violently than necessary which earned him a small laugh. At first, he looked up at the man in shock before gently smiling back. To Dipper it was his normal smile but to the others it looked so tired. As if he hadn't smiled in ages and his face was already exhausted from it. Dipper let his head drop but the smile was still there, vague but notable.

"You seem interesting," Dipper whispered as he let him go. "We should talk later,"

The man walked over to the doctor and grabbed the needle. "You got yourself a deal," Dipper cringed at that word and the man began to walk back towards him. "Sensitive word? Sorry didn't mean to use it like that but a kid like you… I can only imagine why you would hate the word 'deal'," he sighed which caused Dipper to look up at him. "This is gonna hurt for only a second okay? Can I have your arm?"

Dipper took a moment before chuckling softly and lifting his arm. "Sure just… tell Pacifica I'm sorry I freaked out on her," he whispered.

"No problem," he stated and carefully poked Dipper just below his elbow. He bit his bottom lip a bit in pain and once the man pulled the needle out he felt a sudden rush to his head. "See that wasn't that bad was it?"

Dipper chuckled a bit and fell onto his bed letting his eyes close. "Please… I'm fourteen, practically a teen. I'm not a kid,"

"Sure," he moved and covered Dipper with a blanket. "You're still a kid as long as you're here,"

Dipper wanted to say something back but the dizziness turned into exhaustion in a few moments and some seconds later made him completely pass out.

The man sighed as he moved back towards the other doctors. "Is he getting worse or was he always like this?"

"Not sure," women answered moving towards the door again. "We found a psychiatrist that's willing to look at him," her voice was laced in disgust though. "I still don't get why we're treating him. He was Bill's lapdog!"

"Not by choice," another one offered. "In the year of Weirdmageddon, we all did what we had to do to survive. A child is no different,"

"No one in this whole facility even had the option to make a deal with him! Isn't that a bit suspicious?" They had exited the room and were now walking down the hall.

"Not really," the man who cared for Dipper jumped in. "Ford's his uncle or something right? He was obviously involved with Bill before we even knew who he was."

"He has Bill's magic though," the woman ran her hand through her hair. "And we can't even take that stupid necklace off so that he doesn't have the flames. If he goes against us there's no saying what he'll do,"

"He is currently under the world governments custody." The head doctor sighed. "If he is able to get rehabilitated then he will be of great help if demons pose a threat but we don't decide directly. They are the ones who'll decide what to do with him, he was the only human who was directly involved with Bill. The only one who could actually talk to him and get out alive,"

"Exactly," the women concluded. "While everyone here was out there fighting to even find food he was sucking on a silver spoon!"

"We don't know his story! This is a place where people who were helping Bill go, they will all get their own individual trials, he is no different," the man who had helped Dipper snapped before sighed and facing the women again. "He has been through a lot, dare I say, more than us. We are all stable but he has obviously been through psychological and physical harm."

The woman stared at him for a moment. "Are you referring to his arms?"

"The scars all over his body are all different, physical and psychological. Some were obviously self-inflicted but some were much more violent and obvious signs of someone else's doing. Like the eye on his hand." He grew silent for a while before shaking his head a bit. "But that's not what I was talking about. He was scared by a loud noise and blond hair to the point where he had a panic attack. Doesn't that set off bells in your head that maybe his life wasn't just relying on Bill."

The woman sighed once more. "I just don't want to risk my life trying to take care of a kid who might end up being a demon."

They walked over to the room full of people. Some humans, some creatures that were previously believed to be mythical. No one really cared anymore about the abnormal as long as it wasn't a demon. It all just seemed to blend together like before. Some of them were there in the waiting room because of someone else, some were here for refugee, and a rather large portion of creatures and humans were here because of Dipper. The doctors moved over to that side, where everyone was talking and looking exhausted. All the doctors separated towards the other patient's families and the man and women were left to Dipper's family.

"You are the people and creatures here for Mason correct?" the woman stepped forward.

"Dipper," Wendy stood up from the seat she was uncomfortably slouching on. "That's what we all call him,"

"Ah yes of course," The man stepped forward and turned his attention toward Pacifica who was just staring at her feet. "Pacifica, Dipper wanted me to tell you sorry on his behalf for freaking out on you."

She smiled sadly back at him and the woman continued. "Well, it was just a panic attack. Something many people face so it shouldn't be a problem. We've sedated him for now-"

"Sedated?" Ford stood up quickly startling the people around him. "Please tell me you didn't do it against his will, sedative drugs is the last thing he would want. Besides isn't it unsafe for him if you did that during a panic attack."

The doctor laughed nervously. "Not to worry, he agreed to be sedated, just as long as he did it," He stated motioning towards the other doctor. "Anyway we would like to speak to his parents,"

"They're not here yet," Ford stated. "They should be here by tomorrow night. Is this something you can't tell us?"

"Yes, but it is something that wouldn't really affect you," The man stated stepping forward. He ran his hand through his hair trying to figure out a way to say this. "Well Dipper is the only person, under any record, that is known to have worked with Bill and lived under the demons during the events of Weridmaggadon. Of course, others had made deals with him, most of them backfiring on them, but Dipper is the only one who has the blue flames and was actually cared for, to some extent, by Bill."

"What are you getting at, dude?" Soos asked who was listening carefully but too afraid to break in.

The woman sighed and continued the doctor's words. "Well this is something that would harm the parents, that's why we need them but you have the right to know. The custody of Mason Pines has been revoked from any and all previous relatives and he is now in the custody of the world government in fear of terroristic and demonic acts against humans and peaceful creatures. He is required to stay here until further notice,"

"What?" Ford stepped back a bit in shock. "They can't do that! Please, they already lost one child, they can't take their other one."

"I'm sorry," The man bowed a bit. "But we can't do anything, we were only informed to tell you about this trial,"

"Trial?" Pacifica wondered.

"Yes trial," The woman smiled slightly in a soft almost empathetic way. "Everyone here is given one for working for Bill during a war. So a war crime trial to determine what punishment, if any, they should receive and if they are able to get better with treatment. We were also told to tell you that Mason's trial will take place on the 2nd of December,"

"Dipper," Ford corrected. "And why so late?"

"Well, his trial will be the last so that we can make sure of a fair and logical outcome compared to every other person here. Not to mention they seem to be doing the simpler trials first and Dipper's the most complicated and troublesome one here,"

There was a moment when they just stared at the doctors hoping it was a joke. They were about to speak up again only for them to be interrupted by a multiple of doctors running back towards the rooms. "What's going on," Ford asked, stopping one of the doctors.

"Mason Pines has escaped and is currently on the roof, we have to hurry before he manages to get out to the city,"

"I thought he was sedated?" the woman added

"They seemed to have worn off," The doctor moved away and started moving forward. "Hurry we have to get to him before something happens," Ford quickly followed after them, up the stairs and to the opening of the roof. There were already a lot of doctors up on the roof and Ford just watched as Dipper was standing at the edge of the roof. Face a bit fearful, hands up in surrender, and his body shaking.

"Don't move!" A man had a gun pointing at him but Dipper didn't seem to be focused on him instead he was staring at Ford with something he couldn't pinpoint. "Now step away from the edge slowly," Dipper finally looked away from Ford and looked from his left to right, saying something under his breath that was too quiet for the others to hear

"Who are you talking to?" Ford said stepping forward. Dipper gasped a little in fright and he looked back over at Ford. "It's okay, there's no on there but we can still talk. Dipper just come a bit closer and it'll be fine but don't do whatever they're telling you to do,"

He seemed to be considering this and he was about to step down when he suddenly flinched back and once again looked to his side as if listening to someone. He stepped back once more. "I'll back just give me a second,"

"Dipper don't-" Ford was caught off guard by something flying past him. Dipper seemed to have taken notice too because his blue flames guarded him and let the needle that was shot at him to fall on his outstretched hand. He examined it for a bit before sighing.

"I hate you," and with that surrounded himself with blue flames and they disappeared, taking Dipper along. Leaving everyone on the roof to wonder what had happened.


	32. Hard Decision

A/N: This chapter is what happened in the last chapter only more in depth and what happened after he disappeared. Hope you like it! Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked about this chapter. Thanks for reading!

Drugs were the last thing Dipper wanted. He didn't understand people's complete reliance on them. Maybe it made them feel safe but for him it was horrible. It made him lose control of his own body, it made him feel so helpless all over again but the desperate and sad looks they gave him made him comply and he had no choice but to be injected. He let it slide though. He didn't want to fight and in the end, he got what he wanted, more sleep.

It was different though. He knew he was sleeping and he knew that he wasn't fully dreaming. It was almost like he was reliving a memory. He had opened his eyes to a black and white world. For a minute he just laid there, completely paralyzed, only staring at the ceiling until he felt something heavy on his chest. He didn't so much 'feel' something heavy on his chest moreover he realized something heavy was on his chest so he looked down. It was a sudden wave of panic that actually hit him first. It was strange to look down at your own chest and see someone just laying there nonchalant. It's even weirder when you know you should have seen them even if you weren't focused on that specific spot but he hadn't noticed it.

For more than a moment, he just laid there staring at the familiar face that was staring back at him. He wanted to cry but at the same time, he didn't because although he wanted this to be who he looked like Dipper knew this was someone else. Why did he take on Will's face? He looked identical to him, even though his hands were over Dippers chest and his head was lazily laid upon them, there was an uncanny resemblance that you couldn't miss.

"Who are you?" Dipper finally asked. The person leaning on his chest propped themselves up using his hand which caused the stranger's elbow to dig into Dippers stomach painfully.

"For shame, Pinetree can't even remember this face." It teased as it got up and sat down on Dippers legs.

"I can remember it just fine but he's dead," the demon cocked an eyebrow a bit surprised that Dipper would say that so nonchalant. Dipper only sat up and pushed the person off. They didn't fall, however, they just floated a bit to the side with a laugh.

"Sure he is," the demon confirmed. "I just thought you would actually listen to me in this form,"

"Well the fact that you called me Pinetree just proves that you're not someone I should be talking to," Dipper looked over at the demon who was floating above him.

"Pinetree's what he called you but I suppose a human wouldn't want to be called that, after all, it's not your real name. Would you prefer Dipper? It's not your real name either but that's what he called you, isn't it?" He said motioning to his body. Dipper gave him a stare as if trying to figure out what he was before the demon moved over towards him. "Human's are so easy to read yet so complicated. I'm sure you have never experienced it in the way I have but they always seem conflicted. Like they're trying to figure out something unreadable,"

He smirked when Dipper rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "Are we in the Mindscape?" Dipper questioned as he looked around the black and white room. "Or did you just decide to invade my dream?"

"Clever," He stated still smirking. "We are indeed in the mindscape, I have removed any demons so that you don't over-analyze the situation as humans tend to do."

"Why?" Dipper smirked along with him. "I'm already locked up in a place I don't know, surrounded by strangers that won't even let me grieve for a second before trying to overdose me so let's just say that I'm fine seeing some demons. I was surrounded by them for almost an entire year not like they can really scare me,"

The demon looked at him casually before snapping his fingers. Almost as soon as he did, demons started to rush in toward him in all directions. H didn't flinch, he didn't even feel any different. He just sat there with now many different eyes looking at him. "Did you convince him? Did he agree?"

Dipper looked at the demon who had asked that question in curiosity before turning his head back towards the one that looked liked Will as he answered. "I haven't even told him anything yet,"

"Told me what?" And once more all eyes were on Dipper. He felt a bit squeamish this time. Last time he didn't, simply because they didn't seem to care about his presence but now they were just staring at him with something that made Dipper pity them for being stuck in the Nightmare realm.

The demon that looked like Will sighed as if that very question made him exhausted. "You being unconscious will lead to problems," He stated. "Wake up and then we'll talk."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "That may take a while,"

"Nonsense," He snapped his fingers and Dipper bolted up. He was in his room again and although his heart was beating relatively fast he seemed fine. "Shall we go?"

Dipper jumped a bit and looked over to his side where the demon he had first met sat. "Why can I never notice when you're here?" Dipper gasped as he clutched his chest. "You're gonna give me a heart attack."

"Doubt it," the demon looked up at the ceiling. "If you're going to die it will be much more gruesome,"

Dipper bit his bottom lip at the demon who was still not looking at him and began to fidget with the ring on his finger. "Is that a threat or are you just giving me a hint of my inevitable doom by the hands of someone untrustworthy," It wasn't even the words that ticked him off it was the voice he was saying it with. The face of someone who would never say that. It blurred his logical thinking and he was truly restraining himself from crying.

Upon hearing these words the demon looked over at him with a smile so sincere and empathetic that it made him seem more like Will. "It's not a threat nor is it a hint. It's a prediction," Dipper urged him to go on but the demon only stepped closer to him and held out a hand. "I need to speak to you in a room that's not being monitored,"

"And the handcuff?" Dipper asked motioning towards his still chained hand. The demon looked over at him and hovered a hand over it.

"Sigils even I can't touch are engraved on these," He laughed and snapped his fingers letting the demons enter once more. "Break this for me would you?" One demon moved over and quickly broke through the chain allowing Dipper freedom of his wrist. "Although those chains work to restrain magic in a high tier it has the weakness to be easily destroyed by low tiers," He answered the question Dipper was about to ask leaving him staring at his somewhat red wrist. "Let's go."

"Can't we just stay here?" Dipper abruptly asked. "They obviously can't see you, what's the point in leaving,"

Dipper clutched his ring when he was stared at with irritation. "Do you truly have to be spoon fed everything?!" He said a bit more harshly than Dipper expected. "We're in the mindscape and sure you're the only one who can see us but I don't want to constantly be in this damned place that's draining me of my power."

"Draining you?"

"What? Did you truly think they would put you in a place with no precautions against demons?" He scoffed.

"Fine then let's go somewhere else but I'm coming back," he declared even though he didn't know why he was so passionate about it. He just seemed like he was responsible for coming back to his family.

"Like I care about that," He finally moved over to Dipper and touched his wrist. Dipper flinched back from the pain that suddenly coursed through his arm. He yelped causing the demon to let him go in surprise.

"Have you not healed yourself yet?" He stared at him for a short moment before shaking his head in disapproval. "Is this about Will?"

Dipper looked at the ground feeling a bit ashamed for no particular reason. "We have to go," He hopped off the bed and moved towards the door. He placed a hand on the handle and looked over at the demon who only nodded at him. He heard the door clicked as it unlocked and Dipper peaked out first. He wiped his eyes not realizing he was crying and looked around. No one was there, he heard voices of course but they were relatively far so he just moved in the opposite direction until he came upon some stairs. He climbed up until he made it to the roof of the building. He looked around not seeing anyone and sat down on the ledge. He let his legs hang over and looked over at the rather normal looking city.

"Pretty isn't it?" the demon that looked like Will stated. "Human's sure know how to make the simplest things look nice together,"

Dipper sighed and looked over at him. "Can you change your form?" He finally asked. "I don't know what made you think that you looking like Will would change anything but it's making me sad. It's making me want to not talk to you at all,"

"We both know that's not true. I chose this form because it was somebody who you were longing to talk to," He smiled and looked over at Dipper. "There were actually a lot of people you were longing for but only two stuck out much more strongly than the rest. Actually more like a desperation to talk to the two. This one, of Will and of course this one," He floated up a bit more, his hair growing longer and brown, falling down his back. The body growing slimmer and much smaller. He stepped on the ledge and Dipper looked up at him in complete sadness. "The one of your twin sister who you lost so long ago. You have many demons but these two will haunt you forever won't they?"

There was a moment of silence before Dipper clutched his hand. "Change," He growled. "Change right now or I won't even listen to you!"

"Sheesh, I see now why Bill took such a liking to you," He moved back and snapped his fingers. The hair sneaking back up, his clothes changing into much fancier attire, and him growing taller. "That aside Dipper, we really must talk,"

"Tad," Dipper laughed a bit in disbelief. "Of course you would play a sick thing like that. Aren't you supposed to be the leader of that stupid Latin thing? Why are you talking to me, I would think you wouldn't talk to a human,"

"It's the Concilium and desperate times call for desperate measures," He stated as he looked down at the still sitting Dipper. "Besides you're not human anymore, not fully anyway," He tilted his head in amusement and smirked. "I have an offer to propose,"

Before Dipper could ask what it was, he heard the door behind them slammed open making him jump up and almost fall over the edge before balancing himself again. "Mason Pines hands up and step away from the edge of the roof!" Dipper clutched his hand to his chest. They sounded so mean so vicious it made him want to puke. Add to that, that the man who had shouted at him was holding a gun that looked like the quantum destabilizer that shot Bill made him want to straight out faint. "Now!"

Dipper jumped up a bit and he finally raised his hands up next to his head, he didn't move from the ledge though. As more soldiers and a few doctors rushed in he heard a bombardment of orders. All of which he wasn't focused on instead he looked over at where his great uncle Ford was standing. He wanted to talk to him but at the same time, he felt like he would screw up their relationship further. "

"We need to go," he heard Tad say into his left ear. He looked over but he was gone. "Come now, use your flames to get yourself out of here," This time it was coming from his right and he looked over a bit unsure of what to do.

"I can't just leave," Dipper whispered. "What if they just deem me as more of a threat?"

"They already see you as a threat!" He groaned. "They had you restrained to a bedpost, how much worse could it get?"

"Restraining both my arms?" Dipper shrugged, "I just don't want to-"

"Who are you talking to?" Ford finally broke in making Dipper look over at them. He had almost forgotten that they couldn't see Tad. "It's okay, there's no one there but we can still talk. Dipper just come a bit closer and it'll be fine but don't do whatever they're telling you to do,"

Dipper was considering this. Could they really be okay? He doubted that he could talk to him like he used to. He sounded so sad though, he didn't want him to look at him like that. He was about to step forward closer until Tad broke it. Yelling quickly and loudly making Dipper look over at him in fright. "NO! Don't you dare go over there! All I asked is for you to listen to me and what the demons proposed! Can't you do that one thing?!" Dipper was looking at him and he seemed angry. He was considering this until another demon stepped up; one that truly looked sad. "Please..."

Dipper stepped back and focused on Ford once more. "I'll be back, just give me a second,"

"Dipper no-" Tad suddenly unlatched his necklace and Dippers flames reacted suddenly shielding him of something that was shot out.

Dipper held out his hand and the flames drifted through him dropping the object into his hands. "I told you they don't trust you," He ignored Tad and looked down at the syringe. He sighed.

"I hate you," He let his flames take him away to a that he actually felt comfortable in. The woods in Gravity Falls. In all honesty, he didn't understand why he had said that. He assumed it was just the heat of the moment. He didn't feel anything though. He was just sitting on the branch of a tree and looking at the ocean of trees before him.

"Well that was a show," Tad laughed as he sat next to him. "Glad you chose a place like this. The weirdness is practically feeding my magic."

"Humans are after me," Dipper whispered as if only realizing.

"Yup,"

"Humans are after me," He laughed.

"You've said that already. Is this new information for you?"

"Humans are after me!" Dipper groaned. "God I'm an idiot,"

"Not only humans," Tad laughed looking at the trees ahead as well. "The time police might be after you too,"

"What?!" Dipper didn't understand why they would be after him of all people. With the world barely getting back together, he assumed they would be worried about much greater things. "Is it because of the flames?"

He laughed "They might want you for that too. This is why I think they're after you though" He reached out and grabbed Dipper's necklace. Moving past the one that held the flames and straight to where the pocket clock hung. "This is powerful magic, it won't let you die. As long as it's ticking you'll stay alive and that screws up with Times plans,"

"Bill gave this to me," Dipper shook his head still a bit panicked. "Well he technically gave it to Will who gave it me,"

"Very useless information," Tad stated. "Anyway, what I have been wanting to speak to you-"

"I'm going to die," Dipper whispered as he hugged his knees. "It's inevitable and I've been using Bill's flames and I won't see Mabel or Will ever again and humans hate me and-and,"

"Would you please shut up?" Tad groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't look irritated just a bit impatient, "Your death is not inevitable and if you listen to my offer you'll understand why I wanted to speak to you," He stated and took Dippers silence as an invitation to continue. "You have Bill's flames,"

Dipper groaned so loudly in irritation that it forced Tad to look at him. "Why is everyone so infatuated with these flames?!" Dipper screamed. "Are damn blue flames not common in your stupid Nightmare realm?!"

"Of course not," He stated as if he should have known this. He looked back at the trees. "Magic is not repeated it is simply transferred. When Bill died his magic should have transferred to his successor. None of us knew who it was so we assumed he hadn't chosen one but obviously he did!" He laughed running his hand through his hair and looking at Dipper as if he was the answer to all his questions. "For whatever reason, he gave you possession of his flames and since Will's gone you technically have his full power. Both Will's and Bill's transfused into you,"

"Will's too?" Dipper looked saddened. "God! Just get this thing off of me!" Dipper yelled as he reached up to his necklace. He tried to pull it off but it felt as if something was blocking him.

"No don't do that!" Tad slapped his hands away in irritation. "Bill...Why did it have to be a child? He's definitely going to possess your childish nature,"

"Can you not talk about me like I'm not here?" Dipper huffed in irritation. "Just get to the proposal,"

This made Tad sigh once more. "So much like you," He sounded both sad and irritated. "Fine if you truly want to know. You are in possession of the blue flames meaning Bill chose you as his successor. Meaning... meaning you're the new king,"

Dipper took a moment to process this before standing up on the branch. "What?! King! I can't possibly be king to you guys! I'm not even a demon!"

"And you're not a human either!" Tad stood up. "King or not you can't go back. Besides, why stay here with humans when you can rule the Nightmare realm?"

"That place is awful," Dipper whispered. "Every demon I knew was desperate to get out of that place,"

"It's only awful if you're in the slums," He stated crossing his arms. "Powerful and high tier demons are much more efficient in that place,"

"Just a demon born to the right bloodline," Dipper whispered remembering Bill's words. "Bill hated that place. No wonder he hated you,"

"Tsk, stop acting like a child," He looked away from him. "Bill only lived in the slums because we didn't see how powerful he truly was until we caught on to the constant demons that were killed. You, on the other hand, are recognized right away, you won't go to the slums you'll be with all the other high tier demons,"

Dipper looked at him with curiosity. "And what do I get out of this?"

Tad rolled his eye. "Despite being king, you'll be living like royalty, we'll even help you get rid of those stupid pointless sentimental feelings. Just like we helped Bill,"

"And what do you get out of this?" Dipper smirked when he noticed Tad's expression change. "I'm sure a demon as high as yourself wouldn't be talking to me unless he got something to benefit himself. I mean, I know it's like your job and all to pick the ruler or whatever, but I assume you wouldn't want it to be something so closely related to humans,"

He gritted his teeth, "You're right, we would get something out of it," Dipper sat back down as in invitation for him to keep going. "The fact that you're more human makes it much easier to let us into both the mindscape and the human world,"

"So you're using me as a way to move between the nightmare realm and the human world?" Dipper laughed. "Even you hate it over there don't you?"

"I don't hate my home," He growled. "It gets dull at times sure but I'm doing what's best for every demon in there,"

"Even if you are, how do you expect me to decide so quickly?" Dipper whispered as he hugged his knees. He was having a hard time believing that this was all they were asking for. He also had a hard time believing that he was actually considering siding with them. It just seemed so much safer. "Give me some time, then I'll tell you," Tad looked irritated but didn't argue. "And Tad could you do me a favor?"

He rolled his eyes, "What is it that you need?"

"My journal," Dipper stated. "Bill gave it to me and I wrote in it almost every day. I rather have no people find it so could you please look for it and give it back to me?"

Tad looked at him in curiosity. "Of course," He finally stated. "I'll have the demons try and find it also,"

"Thanks," A moment of silence fell between the two before Tad stood up.

"If you're ever in need of a helping hand my offer will always stand but you must hurry now before the humans take the very thing you gave away to Bill. Your life will constantly be endangered here, no matter who you're related to, no matter how young you are, and no matter what side you say you're on. They see you as a demon so why not join us?" He laughed lightly when he saw Dipper's heartbroken face. He knew it was true but hearing someone say it was so much different. Tad moved a hand on Dipper's cheek making him flinch back but not move away. "You're broken, Dipper Pines. You are known far too well by humans and demons, if you think you have a chance at getting your life back you're dead wrong. So instead of being a prisoner to the humans come be a king for us demons," Dipper only stared at him with a look between sadness and anger. Tad moved his hand away and finally bowed letting his flames wrap around him. As he lifted his head Dipper saw him smile but he was gone so quickly that he ignored it.

Dipper sighed for a second listening to the sounds of the forest before stepping off the tree branch and floating to the ground. He walked to the closest town that wasn't Gravity Falls which was relatively far away but he didn't really mind walking so far. He honestly just wanted to get his mind off everything. It had started raining unbeknownst to him at first until he shivered. He made it to the town with no shoes and the soles of his feet aching. Walking around the town, he got a few weird looks but he didn't really care. He assumed it was because he was dressed in a hospital gown like outfit, covered in bandages, with a handcuff still attached to his wrist. He passed a store that looked interesting. It was a bookstore and he walked in with curiosity. His hair dripped raindrop onto the floor but he didn't really notice. He looked over at the man in the register, he was looking at him with something that seemed like caution.

"Hello," he whispered as he moved to the shelves. There was no one else here and it actually comforted him. Scanning through the books and looking over some that seemed interesting made him forget everything. He found a couple books that looked interesting, mostly from the mystery section, and moved back towards the counter. The old man stared at him with something Dipper thought was fright. "Um... how much would these be?"

Dipper didn't have money but he knew how to make it with Bill's flames so he didn't really care about the cost. The man blinked as if forgetting he was there "Oh um..." He clicked some numbers on his register but ultimately Dipper broke in before he had a chance.

"Actually it's okay," He held out a fifty which he assumed would be enough for four hardcover books. His flames had actually made it quite easy for the money to appear. "You can just keep whatever's left," The man reached out a hand and bumped into Dipper's hand a couple of times. "Your hands are shaking," Dipper stated.

"It comes with age," He laughed a bit cautiously. He looked sad or scared Dipper didn't know but this man seemed so nice and he didn't like that expression on his face.

"Hey it's okay," Dipper smiled and held out his own hand. "Mines shake too,"

The man looked at him with a bit of shock before smiling as well. "Indeed they do but I suppose with what we've been through we're quite lucky to even be alive,"

"I suppose we are," Dipper smiled as genuinely as he could. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Oh um, Yes of course," He answered smiling as well.

"Why keep up a book shop?" He asked earning him a confused look from the man. "Like is this your home or did you just now recently pick it up?"

The old man laughed. "I've been here for as long as I can remember. After Bill was defeated I thought it would have been ruined but it got completely fixed up and I was so happy that even the books were safe. After everything ended I just felt like returning to this place though, no real reason." Dipper thought about his answer for a while. So people were really getting their old lives back. Even though that would never happen to him he was actually quite glad. "What're you so happy about?" The man laughed.

Dipper looked up at him with the sudden realization that he was smiling. "Oh nothing," He laughed as he picked up the books. "I'm just glad that people are getting through Weridmageddon happily, even if it's just you," He was about to walk away when he was stopped.

"Wait, son, you need help carrying those books?" Dipper looked down about to protest but the man handed him a bag. "It's raining out there you wouldn't want them to get ruined now would you?"

Dipper thanked him and let the books fall in the bag. "You know who I am, don't you?"

The man rubbed his chin. "Mason Pines, you go by Dipper don't you?" He looked at him in shock before the man just laughed. "Everybody knows who you are kid, but hey, I can't judge you." He shrugged and smiled at him. "You don't seem half bad,"

Dipper clutched the books to his chest and smiled. "Thank you," With that, he exited the store and ran a bit forward before stopping under a tree where no one could see him and, closing his working eye, he spun around once, letting his flames wrap around him. He opened his one working eye and found himself back in the room he was in before. He dropped the books and pushed them under his bed. He'd read them later. He looked at the camera that was still flashing red and wondered if anybody was there. He shook his body and head to get rid of the water that he could before sighing from exhaustion and dropping himself on his bed. With his hair still wet and his feet cold he drifted off only hoping that he wouldn't get too sick.


	33. Family

A/N: well would you look at this, an actual update. Sorry it's so late, depression has been fighting back. I wish I had a good excuse about being busy but I've honestly just been sleeping, reading fanfiction, watching Voltron, and avoiding the shower, so normal guy things. I'll try to keep myself on a consistent update schedule but don't expect much. Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked about this chapter. Thanks for reading!

Dipper was buried into his pillow when he woke up. He felt something brush against his leg and he had to fight back the urge to kick whoever it was. He had a hunch that it was Tad but couldn't be sure unless he moved from under the pillow. He sighed and moved the pillow away from his face to look up at the ceiling. Instead of the ceiling, however, he was met face to face with demons that were hovering over him. Staring at him with a mixture of curiosity and seriousness. He jumped up involuntarily and yelped back ignoring the person that was nudging up against his leg.

"Dipper what's wrong?" that sounded like a woman's voice but all the demons were in front of him and he couldn't see who actually asked.

Pushed up against the frame of the bed Dipper looked down at the cuffs that were no longer metal and instead made of leather. He assumed they noticed how damaged his wrists were from the scraping and bruising and that's why they changed it but he wasn't sure. The chains were much shorter than they had been before, most likely so that his hands wouldn't reach each other. He heard the door open rather quickly and the light to his room was switched on. He covered his eye and groaned at the bright light that had caused his head to hurt suddenly. He flopped his body down on the mattress in a childish manner still holding his hands to his eyes despite only one working.

"Too bright..." Dipper complained

"Do you want us to turn off the light?" Dipper moved his hand away from his eye and looked over at the source of the voice. It was a human, but behind all the demons Dipper couldn't see them well beyond blurry messes. There were three actual people here, two were normal and the last one was a nurse; apparent with the plain white that they wore.

Dipper squinted in a failed attempt to try and see them clearer. He crawled to the closest person that was there which was the person that had nudged his foot. He was blinking rapidly and squinting his eye in hopes to make the face clearer. His cuffs prevented him from getting any closer but he was close enough to see her. For a second he just stared at her then he moved back a little while staring at his mattress in confusion. "Sorry, this must be a bit overwhelming for you," She sniffled as the man stepped next to her causing Dipper to look up at him as well. "It's just that when we got here they told us you left and came back to sleep. We were gonna wake you but you looked so tired..."

Dipper didn't say anything for a short while before he sniffled a bit. He felt his eyes once more begin to cry and tears wet his cheeks. "Mom?" She smiled gently and moved closer with her arms outstretched. Dipper quickly jumped into her arms and felt as she squeezed his sides in a way that felt so warm. He hugged her tighter and muffled his voice into her shoulder. "I thought you were dead,"

"Oh honey," Dipper felt someone else wrap their arms around him and he looked over at a man. He instantly recognized him as his father. He had barely changed and thinking that both his parents had actually survived made him cry a bit more.

"We're so sorry for leaving you alone," Yup that was definitely his dad, his voice was still rough yet delicate sounding. Of course, the delicateness of it was a bit drawn.

Dipper laughed gently. "You didn't leave me alone," Dipper smiled sadly as he finally pulled away from them. "I just ended up that way,"

"We tried to find you," his mom assured almost desperately. "But you were so far and we were trying to get to someplace where it was safe," Dipper didn't blame them for doing that but it did hurt him a bit knowing they had stopped looking.

"Dipper, you alright?"

Dipper looked up momentarily cursing himself for already spacing out. He dragged his hand through his hair and tried to look anywhere else but his parents, they just made him so sad. "Yeah dad. Sorry I was just…" he once more lost attention when he had looked over at the nurse. It wasn't the nurse itself that caught his attention but that they were holding a needle. He jumped up, suddenly standing on his bed and stepping as far as he could without falling off. "No, I'm not doing anything bad! Stay away from me!" He screamed.

"You seemed to be in distress," the nurse lifted her arms in surrender but it only made Dipper panic more. He stepped away once more on a small dresser that was next to his bed, knocking over things and causing a ruckus.

"I'm not in distress," he said quickly as he pulled on the chains that were holding him back from getting any further away. "I wasn't in distress until you brought that here,"

"I-I think you should leave," Dippers dad intervened as he moved towards the nurse. Dipper looked over at his concerned mom then back at his dad.

"Wait," the nurse tried to argue. "If he goes rogue you'll be in a huge danger zone,"

"Leave," the dad stated firmly once more. "He isn't some bomb, he's my son. You being here is causing him to be like this so just go away!" He shut the door on the nurse and Dipper sighed in relief but the tension from before was still there so he couldn't relax completely.

His mom moved forward trying to comfort him but it made him flinch whenever she moved so she just held her hands up. Dipper felt bad knowing that he was hurting his mom's feeling but right now he couldn't focus. He breathed in and out deeply muttering things that only he could hear. Words that, although they were comfortable, made him extremely sad. Both because he didn't like the idea of relying on words and because they reminded him of Will. He stepped back onto his bed where his mom moved closer to him. "Are you okay Dipper?"

Dipper looked over to his side a bit and messed with the leather cuffs on his wrists. "Can you take these off?" Both the demons and his parents looked over at him in curiosity. "Can you?"

"Dipper you know we can't," his dad answered.

"Sure we can," a demon answered. "Wouldn't it be suspicious if they came off right now though?"

"Who cares?" Dipper shrugged not looking at his parents. "Just take them off,"

"Dipper you know we can't-" and just like that, the leather unlatched from Dippers wrist. His parents stared at him as he rubbed his wrist and thanked the air.

The demons nodded their heads almost all in union. Dipper wondered why he could see them and wondered why they were even doing what Dipper asked. Before this they hated him, well according to Bill, they hated the idea of him. "I'll ask later,"

"Ask what later?" Dipper had forgotten that his parents were even here and he hadn't realized he said what he said out loud.

"No nothing important," Dipper answered. He moved to the edge of the bed and let his balance fall as he outstretched a leg to catch himself. Pain shot through his leg when the sudden weight was put upon it but not as much as Dipper had been expecting so it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with. Once he got to the floor he ducked down and reached for the books that were still under his bed. He plopped back in front of his parent and set the bag of books next to him. "Why do you look so confused?" Dipper wondered.

The moment when they opened their mouths to answer Ford barged in making Dipper jump a bit. "Dipper, stop taking off the cuffs," he looked exhausted but not angry. Despite that, Dipper kept his guard up. Ford looked at him then at his parent in confusion before waving a bit awkwardly. "Oh I didn't know you were still here, I was just told that Dipper freaked out at the sight of a nurse and took his cuffs off,"

"No it's fine," his mom smiled.

Dipper crossed his arms and stared at the floor. "What're you doing here?" Dipper didn't mean for it to be mean but he still didn't care to see Ford's exhausted face turn even more sad.

"I'm in charge of this hospital," he answered stepping forward a bit and closing the door behind him. "As such, I just keep everyone here and I keep them occupied,"

"So you're only here because it's your job?" Dipper scoffed. "Of course, I'm sorry to bother you but I hate my wrists constantly being chained!"

"Dipper you know that's not the only reason I wanted to see you," Ford's voice was stern but gently.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason he came Dipper," his mom commented. "Everything's been extremely hectic, especially among people, try to understand,"

Dipper bit his bottom lip trying not to cry. "Humans stick by humans," Dipper laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Don't exclude yourself," his dad said rather harshly. "Don't do that to us, we already lost one child please don't make us lose another one,"

They all stared at him even Dipper who looked at him like he was crazy. Before Dipper could say anything else Ford interrupted so that Dipper wouldn't lose his cool and so a fight wouldn't break out between them. "Hey, while I'm here let me change your bandages," he stepped forward and sat on the bed.

Dipper let out an exhausted sigh. "Do you have to?" Dipper asked as he clutched his bandaged hands close to his body.

"We can change the one over your eye first if that makes you feel better but we're gonna have to change all of them," Ford gave a small smile, he felt bad doing something that Dipper was obviously uncomfortable with but he assumed he would rather not have a nurse do it.

Dipper stared at him for a bit before dropping his head. "Alright, can you do the one around my eye first?" He wouldn't feel comfortable no matter what order he did it in but his eye was irritating him and that pain was the worse out of all of them.

Ford nodded in agreement, he had brought in a key which opened the drawer next to Dipper's bed which had already been filled with things that were probably gonna be needed if anyone was carrying for Dipper. He looked through all the things until he pulled out a few cotton swabs and bandages. "I'm not gonna lie to you so I'll just come out with it, this is gonna hurt," he stated when he was almost done unwrapping the bandages.

Dipper tensed up a bit more. He could deal with pain to an extent but having more added to an already aching wound was something he didn't want. Despite that he only sighed as a sign of disapproval. He heard his mother gasp and he realized that he had forgotten they were here. "Is it that bad?" It was a stupid question in his opinion , of course it was bad but he needed something to break the silence with.

"It looks…" his mom just stared at him for a while before the dad broke in.

"Who did that to you?" He asked. "Was it a demon?"

As Dipper looked over at them he noticed that while his mom looked sad and worried, his dad looked angry. He honestly didn't know which reaction he preferred. "You would think only a demon would be capable of this but surprisingly it was a human," he answered.

"A person?" His mom now sounded more angry too. "Who was it? Do we know them?"

Dipper smirked a bit. "Why don't you ask my great uncle Ford," this earned him a surprised look from all three of them. "He worked with them after all,"

"Ford did you really-" his mother started but was interrupted by Ford who was avoiding the question.

"Can you hold his hands?" He directed to the parents. He was holding a cotton swab that had been soaked with what Dipper assumed was alcohol. He wasn't holding it with his hands though, instead he held it with some metal tweezers. "I need to clean out his eye so he probably wants something to squeeze,"

Dippers mom nodded and she held out her hands in front of him. Dipper didn't mind taking them, honestly he found the touch quite nice. "This is gonna hurt isn't it?" Dipper sighed.

"I'm afraid so," Ford answered. "Just try not to move and keep your eye open," Dipper nodded and did as he was instructed.

Ford sighed a bit before pressing the cotton swab in his empty socket. Dipper hissed and was about to close his eyes but kept them open despite them already welling up. As Ford kept cleaning it he was squeezing his mom's hands even though he didn't mean to. He felt her squeeze his back, it was relaxing but when he blinked he felt tears fall down his face. He bit down on his lip and groaned in pain, squeezing his mom's hands harder. His legs were sore from unconsciously tightening his toes in pain.

"God Ford are you almost done? I think he's had enough," he heard his father argue.

"Just a bit more," he sighed when he finally finished and pulled away. He looked over at Dipper who was sniffling and trembling a bit as his mother patted his back. "Sorry about that Dipper," this time he grabbed the bandages and Dipper leaned closer because he really wanted his eye to be covered. One part because of the pain and the other because he didn't like his parents looking at him like that. As Ford wrapped the bandage around Dippers eye again he began talking about Dipper needing a glass eye and why they had to wait a while to actually get it. He had honestly zoned out so when Ford suddenly reached out and touched his hand he flinched back harder than he meant to.

"You alright there?" His mom asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just- I don't know. I guess I lost my train of thought?" Dipper shrugged and handed his hand back to Ford so that he could change the bandages.

Ford muttered a small thanks and began to unwrap both his arms. He unwrapped one without any interruption but when he moved to the hand that wasn't facing the wall they both heard a gasp. Dipper looked over at his parents. His mom held a hand over her mouth and his dad stepped forward. "Dipper what did you do?"

Dipper looked down at his arms not realizing the problem yet. To him, his arms have always been like this. It wasn't different, it wasn't new, it was just how his arms were. Scarred. He realized what they were talking about and traced a couple of those small line scars on his wrist. "It's nothing, they're all almost healed anyway," Ford sighed at that answer and began to clean off not only the little cuts but the giant stab wound on his arm that Will had gave Dipper.

"Dipper how can you say it's nothing?" His father ran a hand through his hair. "Oh God if we had known," he paused because in reality, he didn't know what he would have done.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," his mother was crying. Oh how Dipper hated to see her cry.

"No no no no," he said a bit too quickly for comfort. "I'm fine, I promise I am. I want to be here, I know I do!" His words stung coming out. They came out so naturally that Dipper could tell it was a lie, he just hoped they couldn't.

"That's my cue to leave," Ford said standing up once he had finished with wrapping and cleaning his arms.

"Great uncle Ford how much did you tell them?" Dipper whispered in curiosity.

"Close to nothing," he stated. When he saw Dipper shocked expression he smiled softly and explained himself. "It's not my place to tell your story. I'm sure there are parts that you want to tell yourself and parts you don't want them knowing at all but you decide,"

"Thank you," Dipper whispered as he looked back at his lap.

Ford smiled and walked over towards the door. He placed one hand over the doorknob and before leaving he looked back at Dippers parent. "Don't give him a hard time okay? Let him tell you at his own pace," and with that he left.

Dippers parent looked at each other a bit in shock before turning back to their now only child. Dipper had grabbed one of the books that he had gotten and although he was looking down at the page he wasn't able to read any of it. "Dipper please tell us what's wrong?" His mom asked. "We're worried about you,"

Dipper scoffed. "Why would you be worried for me?" He didn't give his parent a chance to answer. "Everything is wrong, every single thing. I've dealt with pain but I can't deal with the aftermath," he sighed and stared at his ring. "I just can't,"

"Nice ring," his dad said after a moment of quiet. "Did you get that during Weirdmageddon?"

Dipper smiled. "Yeah, Will gave it to me for my birthday,"

"Will?"

Dipper looked back down at his book. "He was the only person that talked to me like an actual person in the Fearamid. He was amazing, I wanted to stay by his side but misfortune followed me everywhere and he got sucked in with all the other demons,"

"He was a demon?" His mother asked.

"Yeah," Dipper smiled a bit. "I can't believe I fell for him but he was really nice. You would have liked him,"

"Fell for him?" His father questioned. "A guy?"

"Dipper you're gay?" His mother wondered. Dipper momentarily looked up from his book in curiosity. "I-it's fine if you are, we just didn't know," she tried to explain herself. Dipper moved his gaze back towards his book. He had forgotten that they might have made a big deal out of this. He was expecting them to hate the relationship but for a completely different reason. His great uncle Ford hated their relationship too but it was because Will was a demon, not because he was a guy. Ford didn't care nor had he even mentioned anything to do with gender. He had just assumed his parents would do the same.

He shrugged. "No, I don't consider myself gay or bi but I don't really know," he sighed a bit. "I can't see myself in another relationship with a guy but I can't see myself with a girl in the future either. I feel like if I fall for someone it wouldn't matter what gender. Although to be fair I am fourteen so I guess I can't be positive,"

"You don't have to be positive right now," his father smiled and Dipper noticed that it looked a bit forced. "It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're here with us now,"

"Half of a pair," Dipper whispered making his parents flinch. Their was a quick moment of silence when Dipper didn't say anything. "Did they say anything? The government or whoever is running this place I mean. Tad, he mentioned some trial or something. Do you know what he means?"

"Trial…" his mother trailed off and looked about ready to cry again. "Uh yes, you're under their custody until permitted otherwise and are gonna be tried for traitorous war crimes against humans," her voice was almost a whisper by the time she finished.

"Of course you'll have all the same rights of anybody else, but news about you has spread relatively fast. People think you're dangerous and that's why they're doing this, for peace of mind," his father explained

The room fell silent and Dipper broke it with a question that almost sounded desperate. "They think I'm dangerous?"

"There are others," his mother stated, slightly trying to avoid the question. "You're not the only one here, but since you were so close to Bill and are somehow able to control his flames…. Let's just say that they're cautious around you,"

"Oh great everyone except me is innocent because my mind is to screwed up to even function without having a panic attack!" he laughed coldly grabbing onto a fistfull of his hair and pulling at it in hopes the pain would calm him down.

"No Dipper that's not it," his mother moved so that she could remove his hand from his hair but Dipper only gripped it tighter.

"Yes it is!" He screamed as he fell back on his bed. He had started smiling in a stressful manner which made his outburst a bit more unsettling. "Everyone here is innocent until proven guilty! Except me who, since I screwed up one time, is guilty until proven innocent," he was laughing hysterically but that was short lived as those laughs turned into sobs and his smile began to fall.

"Dipper…" his mother stepped forward once more and sat by him. He was still crying and had moved both his hands over his eyes.

"This war, this war," Dipper sobbed into his hands. "When will this war be over?"

"It is over Dipper. We won. We beat Bill." His father desperately tried to convince him as he walked over and clutched Dipper's hands, he as a result pulled away.

"No, you won! Humanity won! Every single damned human won except me! I've completely lost! I lost everything I ever cared about!"

"Dipper you haven't lost everything," his mom pulled him into a hug and Dipper couldn't resist digging his head into her shoulder. "You still have us, your great uncle, and all those friends waiting for you outside,"

"We promise you it'll get better," his dad said moving into the hug as well.

"I don't want it to get better!" Dipper sobbed as he hugged them both tightly. "If things get better…. Then something bad will always follow,"

"Wise words for a fledgling half demon," Dipper looked up at whoever had said that and momentary just stopped. He stopped shaking, stopped crying, stopped thinking, stopped everything. Even his breath hitched in his throat. He was just floating there, his stomach towards the floor, his ankles crossed above his thighs, and his head rested on his intertwined fingers. He was smirking his incredibly sharp teeth and his blond hair fell over his eye patch covered eye but he was staring straight at him. His eye glowing yellow with a single slit as a pupil.

"Are you alright?" His mother questioned making both of the parents move away.

"Yeah I'm fine," Dipper lied.

"Big statement coming from someone who's just on the verge of having another panic attack," he smirked wider.

"Shut up," Dipper hissed under his breath. "Mom could you and Dad let me process this information alone for a bit?"

They looked like they wanted to argue but his mom got up and nodded. "Yeah we'll leave you to it. We'll be right outside if you need us," her voice sounded so hurt but Dipper didn't have time to feel bad. He watched his dad drape an arm around his mom's shoulders as they left.

"Pinetree Pinetree Pinetree. You just lied to your own parents," Dipper breathed in shakingly. It looked and sounded just like Bill it was terrifying. "How shameful,"

"Can you see him?" He asked directing to the few demons who had stayed despite his outburst. He pointed to where Bill was and the demons looked over in confusion.

"There's no demon there," one finally spoke up. "You're just pointing at the wall,"

He let out a breath that sounded like a small whimper. "Of course they can't see me Pinetree," Bill moved closer which made Dipper crawl back. "I'm not real, you know that. Something in your mind is telling you to see me," he cupped Dippers cheeks and Dipper bit his bottom lip because, despite being convinced he wasn't real, he could feel it. At least he thought he could. The rather cold hands against his skin. "The big question is, do you know what it is that's keeping 'me' here?" he stated putting air quotations around the word 'me'.

"Dipper-" another voice broke in but this time it had made him jump and he turned around to see Tad staring at the him in curiosity. "Is this a bad time? I noticed you were alone so I thought that it would be fine,"

"Oh, mama bear's here," Bill chuckled.

Dipper ignored him and gripped onto the sheets of his bed. "C-can you see him?" he asked once more pointing at where Bill was currently floating.

Tad looked past him in confusion. "See who exactly?"

Dipper buried himself beneath his blankets and pillows and groaned in frustration. "Oh God, I'm seeing things,"

"Seeing things?" Tad moved over and looked beneath the covers. "Seeing what?"

Dipper sighed, "My past demons," he looked over and found Bill smiling at him cruelly.

"Want me to fix your mind?" Tad offered as Dipper picked himself up. "We can't have a king with a mental disability,"

Dipper shook his head. "Thanks for the offer but I have a feeling this is something I have to confront myself," Dipper sighed. "But why did you come here? Didn't you say that this place drains your powers?"

"I did and it currently is," he groaned. "I'm here to ask if you have your answer?"

"My answer?" Dipper sighed. "It's only been a day, I don't have my answer yet,"

"That's fine," Tad stated crossing his arms. "I'll be coming back as many times as I can to get your answer as soon as possible. That's not the only reason I came here though," he pulled out a journal from the inside of his jacket and moved a bit closer to Dipper. He momentarily just stared at the purple eyes of the demon until noticing the pine tree that was on the front cover. "This is your journal is it not? Almost completely written or drawn on. You asked me to retrieve it for you,"

Dipper stared at his journal that was being outstretched in front of him, urging him to just take it. "Tad thank you," he said as he took the journal from him. "You have no idea how much this means to me," he flipped through a couple of the pages before closing it and clutching it to his chest.

Tad didn't seem to know how to receive the praise, instead giving him a small head tilt and a questioning glare. "If it's that important are you sure you should have it here?"

"Yeah," Dipper answered. "It's fine. It doesn't really have deadly information, it's just… it's personally important,"

Tad looked as if he wanted to understand but instead ompted to roll his eyes and step back. "As you wish things will go, they will go," Tad bowed slightly. "My demons will leave you be for now but we'll be back in the morning. Please give us your answer as soon as you can,"

With that, all the demons disappeared in a purple flame. "Rather needy isn't he Pinetree?"

He shivered, he didn't want to be alone here with Bill. It was unnerving. "I still don't trust him, but might as well act like everything's fine between us,"

"Look at that manipulative behavior," Bill clapped his hands and smiled. "I taught you so well,"

"You didn't teach me crap," Dipper moved back under his covers.

"Aw how rude. Pinetree's ignoring me," he laughed.

"You're just a figment of my mind," Dipper desperately yelled into his pillow.

"If you truly think that's the only thing I am then you're an idiot," Bill laughed causing Dipper to look up at him in shock.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

That earned him a laugh. "I'm not gonna feed you information. If you haven't noticed yet then I'm not gonna spoil the fun by just telling you everything," Dipper was about to argue but was interrupted by Bill once more. "I'll give you a hint, what did you feel right after I was killed?"

Dipper thought for a bit. "I was sad," he shrugged.

"I'm flattered Pinetree," he laughed and moved a bit closer. "But that's incorrect, it wasn't an emotion, it was something you were physically feeling ," he moved behind Dipper and placed his hands over his eyes. Dipper had flinched back and closed his eyes as a result. "Think, you have to remember every last detail or else you won't get it,"

Dipper tried, he closed his eyes and was thinking back to the last moments of Weirdmageddon. Sadness, that's the only thing he felt. He remembered Will and at that sudden memory began to cry. "I can't," he sobbed. "I don't remember anything else," he opened his eyes but this time he didn't see Bill. The room was empty and Dipper was now just sitting there talking to no one.

He let out a small whimper. The only thing he had accomplished was making himself sad. He clutched his journal and layed down on his bed again. He moved the arm with the stab wound over his mouth trying to muffle his cries. As he rubbed the wound against his chin he could feel the soothing pain settle in and in the moment where he couldn't take it anymore he bit down. He did it directly on the wound because that caused it to feel like when it had first happened. He felt like he deserved this pain, he had hurt a lot of people, he deserved worse. Simply biting down on the wound was enough to calm down his sobs. It made his mind shift from a memory to pain, it was honestly the only reason he hadn't healed himself yet.

Despite the fact that it usually worked today was a bit different. His brain just kept connecting the pain to how he got the wound so it only cause him more despair. He felt blood seep into the bandages and his mouth mixed with the rather disgusting taste of blood soaked bandages.


	34. Time to Face

A/N: Oh my god I'm so sorry! This chapter was done like a week ago and I thought I posted it but when I went back to read it over I realised I put it into a doc but didn't actually post it, I'm sorry again but at least now you know the next chapter is halfway done! Hope you like this chapters. Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked. Thanks for reading.

Dipper didn't remember falling asleep nor did he remember waking up. All he knew was that the ceiling was somehow really interesting and I'll they finally stopped putting cuffs around his hands. He felt an almost numbing pain on his arm. Bitting it wasn't really soothing but now it helped a bit so he clutched it to his chest and pressed on it gently trying to get rid of the fear his nightmare had caused.

"If you keep doing that then it'll never heal," Dipper looked over to where Wendy stood, a few of the friends he had made in Gravity Falls right behind her. Soos, Candy, and Grenda. He hadn't heard them come in but he didn't care because as soon as he saw who they were he sat up and smiled widely.

"I've missed you guys," he laughed happily. "It feels like I haven't seen you guys since…" his voice trailed off. He didn't mean to make himself sad but he was suddenly lost in thought of Mabel. He shook his head trying to get rid of those images.

"Dipper?" He looked over at Wendy who was looking at him in concern.

"Nothing nevermind, I was- I kinda just zoned out," Dipper smiled, trying to reassure them he was okay.

"It's okay dude," Soos intergected. "I zone out all the time. Sometimes when I'm not supposed to," Dipper laughed at that. Soos had barely changed. He was still the child like man that he remembered. It was strange to see them acting the same to him though. "Dude, did your voice get deeper?" He said almost out of desperation to start a topic.

Dipper laughed a bit. "Maybe. I mean my voice did stop cracking," Dipper thought for a bit.

"So Dipper," Candy said to get his attention as she moved forward. "How are you feeling?"

"Well I just found out I'm getting a trial so I'm a bit conflicted right now on where I stand," Dipper sighed. "I get where people are coming from. They want to make sure I don't go rogue especially with Bill's power but I can't help but feel betrayed,"

Grenda intervened and her naturally loud voice made Dipper jump. "Yeah, Marius was telling me about that," she thought for a bit. "Since he's like crazy rich he managed to bribe the doctors into telling us,"

Dipper laughed at that, "He still remembers me?"

Grenda smacked his arm, she meant it playfully but her abnormal strength made Dipper flinch at the pain a bit. "Of course he does, you saved his life after all,"

"Well to be fair, Pacifica saved all of us," Dipper smiled at that memory, it had been so long since he thought of things so nicely. "Is she okay? I know I freaked out on her last time, I hope she didn't take it personally,"

"Naw she's fine," Wendy said sitting next to her. "She's tough, of course she did feel bad for making you have a panic attack,"

"It wasn't her fault," Dipper assured. "Just- it's just her blond hair freaked me out when she just came in out of nowhere. She can come visit me just try not to barge in and I'll be fine,"

They all smiled at him. They could tell he was trying to act as naturally as he could. They also noticed his shaking hands and white strands of hair so even when he stuttered or when he would look away from them seemingly lost in thought they didn't say anything. "We'll tell her, she'll probably be able to come tomorrow but no promises," Wendy smiled. "She's been spending most of her time with her parent so we'll find out later,"

"Thank you," Dipper smiled. That was short lived however by an obnoxious voice breaking in.

"Oh Pinetree look at you finally making amends," Bill smirked at him and Dipper bit his bottom lip. "Aw are you not happy to see me?"

"What's wrong," Candy asked when she noticed him tense up.

"Nothing just-" he couldn't tell them about seeing him. If everything that happened was an indication they already assumed he saw things but seeing Bill was something he didn't want to drag them into.

"Look at all these faces," Bill teased as he circled around them. "They're looking at you with so much pity, obviously you can tell because I am just a fragment of your screwed up head,"

"What the hell does that mean?" Dipper whispered clutching his head at a growing migraine. The others looked at each other in concern.

"You know what I mean," Bill floated closer. "Whatever you know I know. What you don't know, I don't know either,"

"You sure you're okay dude?" Soos broke in. "We can get you a doctor if you want,"

"Please just leave me be, I'm not me right now," Dipper answered. "They'll probably just give me drugs and I don't want those in my system right now,"

"Are you sure about that Pinetree?"

Dipper looked up at him cautiously. "What are you getting at?" He rubbed the side of his head.

"Like I said before, I know what you know, after all I am just part of your screwed up mind in a sense," Dipper looked at him in curiosity. "Those drugs, you're craving them right now. I can feel your hunger for them. Deep in your mind you like the sensation of not feeling anything. You're becoming addicted," he laughed cruelly.

Dipper hadn't even noticed but he was just staring at him with wide eyes. Tears had fallen down his face unbenosed to him.

"Wow Dipper what's wrong?" Grenda asked as they all moved a bit closer. He sniffled a bit and began wiping his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying. He didn't believe Bill but at the same time he could feel his body wanting the drugs. It was strange because although it wasn't huge and although he could resist it if wanted to, he didn't want to resist it. He wanted to calm down.

He finally opened his eyes to feel all of them wrapping him in a hug. He felt content with this all of a sudden until he looked down and noticed something on Wendy's hip.

Bill laughed amusingly. "Oh would you look at that. Pinetree it's pretty obvious what that is, wouldn't you say?"

"Dipper are you feeling better?" They asked as they moved back.

"So are you not gonna comment on the gun that's hanging off her pants. It's loaded obviously, you can feel the power those bullets are holding can't you? They have magic etched into them, I wonder why she would need that here," he laughed once more.

Dipper latched onto his necklace and opened it. He only let a small amount of flames circle him as he sighed. "Are you guys scared of me?"

"Of course not," Candy answered honestly. "The flames on the other hand are questionable,"

They all immediately moved back cautiously and look at him. "Dipper why did you take out your flames?" Wendy asked hovering her hand next to her hip.

"If I didn't know any better it looks like she's ready to shoot you," Bill mused.

Dipper cried softly. "I don't blame you for not trusting me. I'm just the friend that you used to need but right now I can't deal with this," his flames flew forward so they circled around her gun. Before she could react they moved back towards Dippers and landed on his palm where he automatically closed his hand around them.

"Can you guys please leave?" they all turned their eyes towards the door where Ford was now standing. "Dipper needs to eat since he hasn't eaten in a couple of days," it was a small attempt to not hurt their feeling but the distress Dipper was in was caught by the cameras and they reported it almost immediately to Ford.

"Yeah, uh, we should probably be leaving anyway," Grenda stated moving a bit closer to the door.

"It was nice seeing you again dude," Soos smiled at him. "We'll see each other around,"

Dipper wasn't focused on them though instead his mind found a way to giggle under his breath as Bill blew on his tongue as they left and mocked them with his hands on his hips. "Sixer always ruins the fun,"

"Hey grunkle Ford," he smiled as he ignored Bill who said the same words in a mocking tone.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked as he handed a bowl full of hot soup towards Dipper who took it just now feeling the pain of his growling stomach. "Sorry I couldn't get you anything better, doctors said it was a good idea to start you off with liquids since you're still healing and because you haven't had anything to eat in a while,"

Dipper laughed a bit, blowing on the spoonful of soup that he had gotten. "It's fine. I'm fine. I'm just glad I won't go hungry," he moved the spoon closer to his mouth hesitating before letting the soup warm up his mouth. Dippers right hand was still clenched shut and so he used his left one to eat.

"Don't eat so fast," Dipper looked up at the voice but he was met with no one there, Bill was even gone. Although it sounded sorta like Bill it was much gentler and soft. It was obviously coming from where Bill had floated but given how he was gone he wondered if another demon had said it. Of course no demons had come in like they usually did so he scratched that idea out. Whoever had said that didn't sound like a stranger but Dipper couldn't pinpoint who it was either. Whatever the case, whoever did say that sounded sad which made Dipper feel a bit more guilty for not recognizing the voice.

"You okay there?" Ford interrupted his thoughts. "You know yesterday you seemed really sad around your parents," He sighed before changing the topic. "Anyway, how have you been today? Anything new?"

"I had a dream today, well more like a nightmare," Dipper said after a while.

"What about?" His grunkle asked as he moved next to him.

Their was a moment of silence, where Dipper had began to eat his food before finally answering. "I kept falling," that caught his attention and he looked over at Dipper with a mix of shock and sadness. "Grunkle Ford, it was painful, even though all I was doing was falling. I rather relive that nightmare of me dying then have to live with everyone hating me for something like this,"

"They don't hate you Dipper," his grunkle reassured. "They're just catiouse,"

Dipper finally opened his palm and Ford heard a clatter as the things Dipper was holding fell on the floor. Ford bent down and picked one up. "A bullet?" Ford grabbed onto Dipper's hand and noticed the burns that were now on his palm. "Where did you get these?" And when he didn't answer Ford ran a hand through his hair. "Dipper don't touch these, they're engraved in sigils,"

Dipper looked at him wanting to elaborate on why not to touch them but when no explanation came he sighed. "Wendy's gun, it was filled with these," Dipper confirmed. "They burn at the touch… Great uncle Ford did you make these?"

"The sigils we're something to stop demons, I passed those out so technically I didn't make them but I did send out the information in order to do this,"

Dipper chuckled a bit. "A yes or no would have been sufficient,"

Ford was gonna say something before being interrupted by the door slamming open and someone rather clumsily walking in. "Who are you?"

"Uh- I need to speak to Dipper. The-they- they as in the time police are- are trying to clear some things up,"

"Time police?" Ford pulled out what looked like a gun and pointed it at the man. "That just begs more questions, but you haven't answered me, who are you?"

Before he could answer Dipper cut in by slurping his soup rather loudly. "Hey Blendin," Dipper stirred his spoon around the bowl before sighing. "It's okay grunkle Ford, I know him,"

He lowered his gun which made Blendin release a sigh of relief. "Is he your friend?"

Dipper made a noise of disapproval. "No not really, I just know him. He's harmless right now,"

"You can't possibly believe that?" Dipper turned around in annoyance as another person popped in uninvited. "Come on you aren't that blind," Tad crossed his arms and the other two were looking at Dipper in confusion.

"Why not?" Dipper questioned.

"He's a time police, they want you dead! That stupid baby was the only thing keeping them in order, if not for him time would be all over the place,"

Dipper turned back towards Blendin. He set his bowl on the drawer next to him and pulled his legs up to his stomach so he could lean his chin on his knees. "When I was stuck with Bill he told me he got rid of Time Baby so tell me Blendin, who's running everything over there?"

He seemed to retract a bit at that question but quickly regained his composure. "Ti-time baby is still running it of course. He reformed from the future and managed to come back to this era around the time Weirdmageddon had ended,"

"I still don't trust him," Tad floated over to where they were.

"Why?"

"Dipper who are you talking to?" Ford questioned

"I mean he was at fault for bringing Weirdmageddon into existence and deceiving your sister into breaking the rift," Tad twirled a piece of his hair between his fingers.

"What?" Dipper turned his attention back towards Blendin. "You're the reason the rift broke?" His face paled. "You're the reason Mabel…" he stopped himself from talking and took in a shaking breath.

"N-no Bill tricked me," he defended.

"That happens," Dipper scoffed. "What the hell kind of deal did you make with him anyway?"

"Wait Dipper where are you getting this information from all of a sudden?" Ford asked.

"...Tad," he said looking down at the floor.

"T-tad?" Blendin stepped back. "As in the current leader of the Concilium?"

"Concilium?" Ford looked at Dipper. "They practically rule the nightmare realm, Dipper why are you talking to a demon?"

"Wow looks like my reputation has gotten outta hand," Tad turned back towards Dipper and smiled. "You do realize he made a deal with Bill so that baby would stop being mean to him right?"

"Wait that's it?" Dipper looked over at him. "Tad, why exactly did you come here anyway?"

"An answer, I'm assuming you don't have one yet?" Dipper shook his head. "That fine you still have plenty of time,"

"Time? That's the last thing I have," Dipper sighed. "Sorry, I'll give you an answer later okay?"

"Whether it be a no or yes take your time," Tad bowed and lifted his hat up slightly. "Beside we both know what the better answer would be,"

Dipper turned his head to face his grunkle and Blendin when Tad disappeared. "An answer to what?" Ford questioned.

"Nothing important," Dipper lied. "He just asked me a question a while back and I haven't answered it,"

"U-um even so, Tad has been known to manipulate people often," Blendin stated.

Dipper scoffed. "And you're any better? Why did you even come here?"

"The time police wanted you," he said stepping back and opening the door to reveal a pure white room, "Since I somewhat know you, Time Baby sent me to come get you. That and I'm also the only time police to service in this time period,"

Dipper shrugged and slid off his bed. "Okay," he said as he grabbed the now warm soup from his bedside. "Lead the way,"

"Wait Dipper you can't just-" Ford wanted to argue but Dipper grabbed his sleeve and dragged him along in the white room. Ford quickly turned around to see himself surrounded by white. "Where are we?"

Dipper had begun eating the soup again and Blendin was talking to someone else so Ford let out a small huff of air which made Dippers attention tune to him. "Don't worry great uncle Ford I've been here before, besides, by the way Blendin was talking I just have to talk to Time baby and we'll be out of there in no time,"

"Why even bring me?" Ford asked a bit self-consciously.

"Moral support, you are my grunkle after all. Besides I've been dealing with everything by myself, it's nice to have someone next to me in situations like this,"

"And you don't like hate me or anything,"

Dipped sighed as he set the spoon down in the bowl. "I know you think I hate you or something but that's not it. I'm just frustrated and angry that you would join together with someone who hurt me as much as Alex did,"

Despite hearing that Ford was happy that Dipper didn't hate him. He was acting so distant and that had made his mind automatically get catiouse. "I'm sorry for that Dipper, I really am but I had to get along with him. He was the only way I could end this war. Believe me, if their were any other ways I wouldn't have let him hurt you,"

Dipper wasn't looking at him anymore. He didn't know how to take those words. Part of him was happy yet another part of him was beyond frustrated with hero acts. "Okay come on and follow me. Time Baby can talk to you now,"

Dipper grabbed onto Ford's sleeve and began following Blendin as he walked forward. They made it to a stop in front of Time Baby who seemed a bit distorted. Dipper breathed in a heavy sigh and put on a small smile. Childishly he waved his hand. "Long time no see,"


	35. First Deal

A/N: here we go again. I'm assuming none of you would want to read excuses so I'll just let you read this chapter in peace. I will try to get the next chapter out sooner but you know… life's a bitch sometimes. Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked about this chapter. Thanks for reading!

Time baby stared down at him with a somewhat angry face which made Dipper anxiously stir his soup. "Dipper Pines," he jumped up at being addressed before turning to look at the baby. "I was informed that you are a threat of time,"

"Funny, you're the only person who's actually addressed me as Dipper when we're talking about something serious," Dipper stopped stirring and just looked at him for a solid second. "What exactly am I doing that's disturbing time?"

"The watch," he vaguely said. Ford and Blendin looked at him and after a while Dipper snapped his fingers in realization, grabbing onto his necklace where the small pocket watch was. "Yes, it's holding power that time is not able to fathom. Keeping it by your side will cause your being to eventually run from time and be taken from your physical body,"

Dipper sipped his soup and retracted when he realized that it had grown cold. He put a hand over his necklace letting himself use his flames magic but not physically bring them out. He blew on it and just as expected the magic he was allowing, heated up his food. "I still don't see why you would concern yourself in this if it's only me in threats way," Dipper began eating again,

"For the safety of humans and the balance of time, we need Bill's flames," he bombed which earned Dipper many glares from nearby time police.

"Well I can't take the necklace off." And as if to prove his point he grabbed onto it and began to lift it only for it to be blocked by something so he dropped it and continued to eat.

"Of course you can't. It's yours after all," Dipper looked up at him in confusion which made Time Baby elaborate. "Magic is simply a stronger energy stored inside magic wielders body. Whether it be a human or demon their energy never dies. Humans have souls but demons are only magic," Dipper stared up at him. Sure he knew humans had souls but for some reason he still wanted to hear more. "The magic that was transferred over to you might as well have been Bill himself,"

"Wait he's alive?" Ford stepped forward next to Dipper.

"No of course not. Bill's power is, and since his successor is human the magic is most likely not responding to him correctly,"

"Indeed it's not," Dipper froze when Bill suddenly appeared in front of him. "If it was you wouldn't be seeing me after all," he grinned which made Dipper shiver and step back.

"Dipper what's wrong?" Ford asked upon seeing his scared face.

Dipper looked up at him a moment about to say something before Bill popped up quickly and without warning with a loud, "Boo!"

Dipper jumped and as a result dropped his plate before quickly turning around and covering his ears at the laughter. He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder and out of complete panic he smacked their hand away before he even turned around. "Hey sorry, I didn't mean to- What wrong?"

Dipper looked over at his grunkle in a bit of realization, he still saw Bill, or whatever this Bill look alike was, but didn't acknowledge him. Instead he prompted to regulate his breathing and face Time Baby once more. "Is this a result of the magic?" the giant baby asked looking somewhat sympathetic towards Dipper.

"...Yes," Dipper signed gripping into his arm. "That aside I still don't see any way of you to get the necklace,"

"We are after the magic that is held within the piece," Time Baby explained in a stern voice. "All of it. That way we can contain it and keep Bill's magic under control,"

"Yes we've established that," Dipper rolled his eye. "and how exactly am I supposed to give it to you guys?"

"Dipper," Blendin stepped forward. "There's only one way to transfer your magic energy completely," Ford looked over at him in complete confusion before realization hit him. He looked over at Dipper about to speak until Blendin once more spoke up. "It's- it's the only way you could have gotten all of Bill's power. You have to-,"

"I have to die," Dipper whispered out. He looked up at Time Baby who nodded sadly.

"When Bill died, tell me what happened," Time Baby commanded.

"That's the question I've been asking," Bill rolled his eye. "I said it more effectively though…"

He casted him a sideways glance but ultimately didn't react to what Bill had said. "I felt stronger…"

"That's a result of his magic transferring into you," he explained. "The only way for you to help save all the innocent you need to-"

"No," Dipper started talking back. Ford looked over at him and although he looked shocked he also looked somewhat relieved.

"Excuse me?" one of the Time Police officers stepped up looking angrily at Dipper.

"I said no," he held the sides of his head. "I-I can't, I don't want-"

"You don't want to die is that what you were gonna say?!" the officer moved towards him and grabbed his shirt collar. "How selfish can you be? We're trying to save hundreds of lives by sacrificing only one,"

"Hey step off," Ford growled stepping in between them and pushing the guy back.

"Why are you stepping up for him?" he asked pushing Ford's hand away. "He's practically saying to kill you in order to save himself!"

"He's a kid," Ford yelled back. "He deserves to live as much as any other person,"

"You're letting your sentiments for him get in the way of your better judgement," the officer spat out. "He'll be fine, he'll always be fine, he has a soul despite the magic that's slowly beginning to corrupt it but what about us? What about you and every other human on the planet that's still alive? Are you really willing to sacrifice everything for him to go free," the Time officer looked like he was about to continue but was quickly cut off by Dipper.

"Enough!" he screamed breaking off the argument that was just now only beginning to deepen in malice. He was staring at them, tears running down his face and a shaken frown grown in his lips. "Why are you talking about me like I can't hear? Why do you get to choose my fate? I-I just-,"

"You just wanna go home," he looked up to see Bill looking at him with a smirk plastered on my face. "Oh but Pinetree can't you see? There is no home for you to go back to," his demeanor dropped suddenly, his eye shifting from yellow to blue, making Dipper stare at him in confusion. Suddenly his whole body flipped upside down and all that was once yellow turned blue. Blue hair dangling away from the upside down face that looked almost identical to Bills. His face held a gently smile and patient eyes.

Dipper sucked in a breath and stepped forward, his knees almost giving out in the process. He held his hand out on instinct and at this point voices were being directed at him. The Time officers, the Time Baby, and even his grunkle Ford were trying to get his attention but Dipper's eye only focused in front of him on the person flouting on their back that no one else could see.

"Will…" That caught Ford's attention and he stepped forward about to intervene before he was cut off by Dippers sob. "Yo-you're here, why are you here? I thought you were-"

"Dipper don't pay attention to whatever they're saying," Ford stepped closer, gaining the attention of both Will and Dipper. "You know Will's gone and I'm sorry if you're seeing him right now but you're smart, you know that's not really him,"

Yes, yes he did. That didn't make this any better. If anything he felt like sobbing even more. He looked back over at Will who was just patiently staring at him. A warm smile that Dipper missed so much plastered on his face. "He's right, I'm not real. I'm the magic that was once in my body. I'm still technically Bill's magic that's why I'm here," he placed a hand gently over Dippers necklace which made him shiver because just like Bill, he could feel it. He knew it wasn't real but he felt the fingers pushing at the necklace slightly. "But since he casted me away I'm more of Will's magic that he transferred onto you,"

"Tad-tad told me I had both of you guys's magic in my necklace but I just assumed…." His voice cracked which made him cough in embarrassment. Will only laughed slightly. "I assumed that both yours and his blended considering that it was his magic to begin with,"

"Dipper Pines," Time Baby belowed. "You are currently speaking to the magic in your body, nothing more. The magic is currently trying to make its host, you in other words, more tolerable to demon magic. It's digging into your brain, moving you away from your more human side,"

Dipper looked at him in curiosity but Will just playfully rolled his eyes. "He's just being an over dramatic baby," Dipper giggled at that which caused everyone to wonder what Will had just said. "I am indeed your magic and I am simply in your head alone but have I done anything to remotely harm you in any way?" Dipper looked at him skeptically. "I'm your magic now, think of me as a tutorial on how to control your flames. The only reason why Bill was being impulsive was because his magic is harder to control. I have already accepted you as our new host, you'll need to try to gain the ability to control him however,"

All this information was too much for Dipper to handle all at once so he gripping onto onto his hair tightly with one hand and laughed gently. "Control you… but I didn't even ask for these flames why-" his voice shuddered and he covered his eye with his arm. "Why do I have to be in charge of this much power,"

Their was a moment of silence where everyone there just sat there allowing him to cry in silence, even Will, and when that moment passed he smiled at him. "Magic is very hard to pass on because no one wants to die and transfer their only magic around. For humans demon magic is much harder to control, not to mention you were given both parts of one of the most powerful demon magic in all known history," he placed a hand over Dippers cheek and placed his forehead against Dippers. "But I know you can do it, and don't take this as your own mind encouraging you because although I am in your mind, Wills energy lives on in his magic and that's what makes you believe in yourself." he moved back. Placing both of his hands on each of Dipper cheeks so that he was staring at Will who was smiling wildly, with his eyes shining with wonder. "It's _me_ loving everything about you and supporting you through every decision you come across. I'll be here…" his smile dropped and he pressed their foreheads together when he began to cry in hopes that Dipper would feel his presence. "I'll always be here for you,"

Dipper had involuntarily closed his eye so when he heard his name being called rather viciously he instantly snapped them open to see Will gone and the angry Time officer standing there with his arms crossed. "If you're done talking to your stupid demons we need to get to more important matters,"

"He is correct but Dipper we _need_ that necklace," Time Baby spoke up. Ford rolled his eyes in disapproval at their blatant disrespect.

Dipper looked at him and before anyone could even mutter a word, flames surrounded only Dipper and Time Baby leaving the others outside and away from the conversation. "Let's make a deal," he stated as his eye turned a light blue.

Time Baby looked skeptically at him and moved a bit closer. "And what made you change your mind?"

"Nothing," Dipper stated his hand still focused on keeping the flame walls intact. He did feel pressure on it though as if someone on the outside was trying to break through it. "before I was interrupted I was just gonna say, that I don't wanna die hated by everyone," he looked at him in curiosity. "Everyone is scared of me even the friends that I used to be so close to… I just wanna see if I can make things better with them,"

"Why's that?" Dipper let out a frustrated huff of air. Why did he have to explain himself to this useless baby who wasn't even doing his job? Still he told him the truth, not the complete one, so that he wouldn't bother him.

"People, demons, magic creature, none of them... I don't believe any of them were born to be killers. I don't think this world can't be saved," He let out a shaken breath before he recomposed himself. Standing up straight and staring at him firmly. "I want a time wish,"

Time baby's voice softened, "A time wish can't undo everything during Weirdmaggedon," he stated, watching Dipper falter a bit he continued. "It's one, if not the biggest historical event in the world. If you time wished it away it wouldn't get rid of it, only move it. It can not change the course of history, Weirdmaggedon was destined and did happen in this time period if you use a time wish against it it will only change the people not the event. Only moving the tragedy to a new era. Do you really want another-"

"That's not what I was gonna wish for!" Dipper screamed so that he interrupted him from going on anymore. "If that was it then you wouldn't even give me a time wish would you? It would just move the magic and that would cause a constant loop of time wishes and tragedy," Dipper sighed and rubbed the side of his arm awkwardly. "I don't want to force someone else to live like I did. I already went through it and, I might sound crazy but, I don't want to forget… I just- I really need that time wish," he said hopeful that Time Baby wouldn't make him elaborate on what he said.

"The deal," Time Baby answered. "So you'll give us your necklace, essentially your life and in return I give you a chance to compete in Globnar one last time?"

"No," Dipper shook his head. "Give me my time wish first, that or it'll be useless, without having to participate in Globnar. Then once I make my wish I'll give you the necklace,"

Time Baby looked skeptical at first. "And when do you want your wish?"

"My trial…" Dipper shrunk a bit at the mention of it. "Every country in the world has joined hands to figure out my punishment. It's on December 2nd if I remember correctly, three months not counting this one. I wanna see what they come up with and why. No matter the outcome of it I want my time wish the moment it's over,"

He once again looked down at Dipper before finally lifting his hand. "Your terms are understandable. I agree,"

Dipper quickly smiled happily. Almost like a child would have if given praise. He clasped his hands together and tilted his head slightly to the side. "Thank you!" he removed the flames that had kept their conversation between the two and as soon as he did, it revealed angry, worried, and frightful expressions from all the Time officers that were there. Before anyone was given a chance to process that the flames were gone Dipper used his now fully powered flames to boost him up so he was staring eye to eyes with Time Baby. He was being carried by his flames and as he held his hand that was engulfed with blue flames out his light blue eye turned an almost bright yellow. "Do you agree to my terms?" The flames growing and a smirk lifting at Dippers cheeks.

"Yes," Time Baby agreed as he held out his enormous hand. "We have a deal," Dipper quickly shook his hand (which was more like him shaking hands with a finger because of how big Time Baby was) and when he pulled away the blue flames disappeared and his yellow eye softened to blue but didn't turned back to Dippers normally dark brown eye.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" he laughed as he floated down next to his great uncle Ford.

"What just happened?" he asked pulling him a bit closer in a protective stance. As he looked around, Dipper understood why he looked nervous. Every single Time Officer was staring at him, either with confusion or hatred.

"Made a deal," Dipper stated, a slight mischievous glow still in his voice. "My first deal," he giggled. He let out air from his mouth that could have been mistaken for a sigh if not for his almost insane looking smile that was muttering so fast it was hard for Ford to catch all the words. "Oh god now I know why Bill loved making deals so much," he hugged his arms and muttered even faster to himself. "Why does it react like this? Can't break it! No, I can't break it! Magic- magic is so much fun! How did I go my life without it?! This is so much fun! So much fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!"

"Dipper!" his grunkle yelled him back to his right state of mind. He got down on one knee so he was face to face with him and grabbed onto his shoulders. Dipper flinched back a bit before relaxing in his grip. "Relax kid! It was nothing, the magic's messing with you right now, all it's doing is making you seem like deals are games but they're not, I promise you that. Just tell me what the deal was and I'll help you through it,"

Dippers bright blue eye finally changed to his dark brown one and before Ford could sigh in relief Dipper blinked and with it, poured tears straight down his face. He used his arm to wipe them away and when he did he looked away from Ford. "I-I'm sorry," he hiccuped which made him more embarrassed but Ford only looked at him patiently. "I'll tell you later,"

"That's fine-," he was about to go on but Dipper looked over quickly to his side and moved his flames quickly over them as protection from a laser like bullet that just managed to fly straight past them.

"No it's not fine!" the same Time Officer had a gun pointed at them. He looked angry and Dipper didn't care enough to acknowledge him. "What the hell kind of deal did you make?"

"None of your business," Dipper stuck his tongue out childishly and Ford grabbed his arm.

"We have to go," Ford looked at every time officer that was glaring in their direction with different emotions mixed in. Dipper didn't budge for a second before Ford yanked his arm harder. "Dipper, now,"

Dipper blinked tightly one last time before turning towards him. "Okay yeah, I'm going, sorry," another shot rang out which made him look over at the police in irritation. "Damn lunatic," he felt his magic grow stronger. Almost as if it wanted to crawl out of his body and Dipper groaned at the sensation. The last thing he wanted to do was let his flames take him over but right now his mind was a mess from the deal and weak from everything else.

"Di-Dipper Pines!" they looked over at Blendin who was in front of a room entirely white that almost shone with light. "Come this way it'll take you back to your room!"

Ford quickly grabbed Dipper's hand and ran towards the exit. He heard Time Baby yelling out orders for them to stop but in his moment of weakness looked back towards the officer to see him aiming at them. That ticked him off, he hadn't done anything to deserve this. All he did was make a deal. His emotions were more wrecked than before and now with his emotions unstable his magic reacted. It was almost as if adrenaline ran through his body but Dipper knew it was his magic. The Time officer shot another round and Dipper smiled a dark smile that made the officer retract a bit in fear. Dipper used that Sal pause as an opportunity to use his free hand to point a finger gun at him. Just as they passed through the white room Dipper lifted his finger gun a bit in a pretend shot whispering a small "Bang." Almost immediately blue flames rushed out and surround the officer. They passed into Dipper room in the hospital right when the flames crushed down on his body. The officer had been chasing them which meant that he was close enough to the door where his blood managed to splatter on Dippers actual room before his door closed off their way back by shutting.

Ford looked between his nephew who was breathing heavily and the blood that trickled towards them. Dipper looked over at him too but instead of a concerned expression like Ford, Dipper wore a wide smile. "That was fun," he laughed still out of breath from running in.

Ford opened his mouth to say something but the door opened to see a doctor run in. "There you are, finally!" he rushed towards Ford with tears pooling at his eyes and his face drenched in sweat.

"Wow," Ford let himself be dragged along and Dippers curious nature told him to follow them. "What wrong?"

"The people who worship Bill," he gasped. "They're in the main entrance and they're looking for Mason Pines,"

Ford cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "What why not sedate them if they're getting out of hand?"

The doctor gulped at air. "They're threatening another patient,"

"What?!" Ford yelled running a bit quicker. Dipper ran after them but they were too quick and so he was a bit behind. Ford and the doctor made it their first were 4 patients, who were easily identified by their white clothes, were on one side of the room while the other side had guards, visitors, doctors, and a few other patients. The four patients were surrounded but only three looked like they were in control while the fourth patient, a young girl who was already crying, was held against the oldest looking patient with one hand wrapped around her waist and a knife being pushed against her throat. "Hey now," they all flinched at hearing Ford's voice. "don't do anything you might regret,"

"Then give us Mason Pines!" one screamed.

"There's no reasoning with them," a soldier whispered in Ford's direction.

"Their has to be something we can do," he whispered back.

"The only thing they're interested in is Mason Pines. They tried looking for him without being noticed but then they just kept opening doors and everyone got out,"

"Have any of them escaped?" Ford wondered as he examined his surrounding.

"No, we have officers on every exit. Even so, if they manage to get Mason," he shuddered at his thought "If we give him up who knows what they'll do,"

Ford nodded looking back at the three patients who looked like animals caught in headlights. "Giving up _Dipper_ is more of a gamble then having them here, right now we just need an opening… Have they told you why they want him?"

He shook his head, "Not a single one of the three. They just keep repeating that they need him,"

Ford nodded looking at the girl currently being held under a knife. He wanted to save her, from the corner of his eyes he saw her parents crying at the sight of their daughter. He breathed in about to try talking again when all attention flipped towards a rather loud humming coming from the hall.

Every doctor, guard, and patient looking over at the source of the noise. They heard faint footsteps and a hum of a song that Ford immediately recognized as 'We'll meet again'. "Great uncle Ford?" Dipper cooed. "you walk way to fast," He appeared in the room his good eye wild and the bandages over the other one were coming off slightly. He had a smile on his face that was continuing the humming that had been going on pryer.

The patients reacted before anyone else could. "Mason!" they all dropped to one knee dragging the girl with them. "We've been trying to reach out to you," he smiled at Dipper and glared over the guards. "They did not let us though, we've been waiting for your return king,"

At that word Dipper stopped humming and looked over at them. "King?" he questioned. His smile dropped at the sight of the sobbing girl under the knife's blade. "and who are you?"

They got up once more and stood up straight. "We're your followers," one of the three patients said. "We have come to get you so that you can lead us back to the world you wanna create!"

"Yes exactly as he said!" another one jumped in. "We will follow you until death!"

Dipper still wasn't smiling. He was still fixated on the sobbing girl. He turned his attention to the three patients and looked between them and the guards. Finally he smiled, widely, and it made Ford shiver because of how different Dipper looked. His eye turned back to a bright yellow and he waved his hand to show blue flames circling them. "Oh boy this'll be fun!"


	36. Corruption

A/N: why the hell is corrupted Dipper so hard to write? Btw, for anyone confused, this is not (i repeat _NOT)_ Dipper for most of the chapter. That's why I called him 'corrupted' because he is technically Bill's magic out of control. That's why Dipper is so outta character because his emotions (i.e. his magic) are controlling his better judgement. Songs used: I Was An Island (Allison Weiss), My Boy Builds Coffins (Florence + The Machine), & Haunted Lullaby (Cavetown). The songs are honestly not that important i just felt like putting them in. Also just so you know, the ending was gonna be a lot darker than it actually was. Hope you like it!

Everyone was staring at him, not that Dipper really noticed. Instead he looked oved to where the visitors usually were. A couple seemingly normal visitors sat there. The room was divided though, the right side was where the guards were and the left side was were the three patients and the hostage were.

The three patients who were standing there looked like they were happy when he walked in and the one holding the knife smiled. "Now that you're here we can leave and-" they were interrupted by a rather loud gasp from Dipper who ran towards one of the tables. "King?" they watched as he bent down and crawled under the table before emerging from the other side.

"Waddles!" he exclaimed holding the pig above his head. "I thought Great Uncle Ford took you to his house or something," he hugged him earning him a rather happy oink.

Ford smiled and stepped forward trying to ease the atmosphere of the guards who were now pointing their guns at him. "You're right, I had him. I brought him today because I assumed you would want to see how he's been, guess I was right,"

"I've missed him!" Dipper had turned his attention towards Ford but now looked back over at Waddles. "You should come back to my room with me, I hate being alone," he whispered to Waddles.

"To your room? With all do respect we really need to get out of here," one of the patients next to the one who currently had the girl under the knife exclaimed. "Look, the doors open and everything we just need to take care of the guards," the guards narrowed their guns and Dipper looked over at the door.

"Oh my God!" Dipper clutched Waddles a bit in excitement. "Is that what I think it is?!"

He ran towards the door in excitement. The patients stared at him curiously hoping he would actually do something remotely close to something Bill would do and the guards narrowed their guns, stepping closer to the door expecting him to run away. Instead of taking the open route out he opmted to instead run towards the radio right beside the door.

Before he got there however a guard near the door shot a tranquilizer that would have pierced him but Dippler caught it earning a smirk from the three patients. "Now that's not very nice," he cooed as he threw it back quickly piercing the leg of the same guard who had shot it. "See? Not a very good feeling is it?" he practically skipped next to the door and the guards were expecting a fight but instead they stared at him with shocked expression as he stared at the radio.

"What's wrong with him?" the patient to the left asked the boy holding the knife. "Has he always been like this?"

"Was Bill like this?" the one to the right asked. She was a girl although she looked tattered. She jumped on with questions about Dipper's behavior. "Why isn't he leaving?"

"Shut up you two!" he instinctively yelled pushing the blade a bit harder on the girl's neck.

"My god I haven't heard a song in ages!" Dipper said as he placed Waddles down and turned on the radio. He began switching through stations in hopes that there would be one playing a good song. Ford was about to interrupt until he found a station currently playing a song. "Hey I know this song!" Dipper happily cheered as he began to sing along. "I was a fighter and I was so brave," he sang. "but I lowered my sword when you held me and swore you'd stay, stay, stay-"

"Wait!" Ford interrupted. "You're not- who are you? Why are you in my nephew's body?"

"Whatever could you mean?" he asked innocently, humming now instead of singing.

Ford knew what he was talking about and only because of how Dipper had sung. Dipped sung like any other teen would, loud and crackly but he did enjoy it, now he sung almost robotically. Perfectly on key without a single screw up. The voice was nice but it sounded nothing like Dipper.

"Let's just leave!" the main patient screamed before Ford could get a word in. "We can all escape and-"

"You know I don't wanna be free!" Dipper inched towards him a smirk on his face and a single finger over his mouth. "I was a rebel, but I had a cause! 'Til you came to town pushed me around~" Dipper stopped himself from singing, hearing Ford talking to a guard.

"Hurry up we don't have time," Ford whisper-yelled.

"But won't they just kill the girl if we do that?" the guard answered.

"Listen I don't know what we're dealing with, all I know is that that's not Dipper meaning we can't negotiate with it!"

A snap suddenly interrupted them sending blue flames quickly towards them without a chance for any sort of reaction, They quickly wrapped themselves around everyone except the three patients, the hostage, Dipper, and Waddles. The flames tightened whenever they would struggle in any way. "I'm hurt Sixer," that nickname sent shivers down his spine. "And here I was considering helping you," his eye glowed a bright yellow

"Shut up!" Ford screamed at him. "Who are you?!"

Dipper fake gasped and smirked over at them. Instead of answering properly he instead decided to sing along once more for his answer. Dramatically placing a hand over his forehead he sang. "What did I do to deserve this? What did you do to me?"

"Stop with the singing," Ford yelled in frustration trying to wiggle free. "Why are you even doing that? Answer normally without the song, without singing,"

"Buts that's no fun,"

"This isn't supposed to be fun! Just no more singing for god's sake!" Ford screamed. "You're not a child!"

Dippers smile widened as his eyes turned mischievous. He knew how to answer him and so he cleared his throat and stepped forwards. He hummed the unnecessary parts and waited. He waited for a bit and when the ending of the song was nearing he finally answered Ford. "No, no, no, NO!" Ford groaned dropping his head as he heard Dipper laughing as the song finally ended. "You're no fun! Singing brings life out. It's the only thing that actually kept this mind sane while with Bill,"

"You're not Dipper," Ford reminded.

"Maybe not," He pushed his hair back revealing his birthmark. "Either way what are you gonna do?"

"Can we leave now?" the patient asked finally letting go of the hostage girl who was useless now. She scurried away and before she got to far Dipper quickly grabbed her arm and kept her in place.

"Please no!" she yelled as she hit Dipper's hand in desperation to get away. "please just let me go,"

Dipper stared at the three patients for a bit longer. The radio was currently on hold with the radio hosts talking about things that didn't interest Dipper. Then he looked over the hostage girl, pushing her head up a bit by her chin. He pushed his finger over the cut that she had accumulated on her neck from fidgeting under the blade. As he healed her many eyes curiously looked at him. "Tell me," he began. "You're here because you were somehow involved with Bill, so what were you doing mixed up with him?"

She hesitated but let out a shaking breath. "My brother got really sick during Weridmaggedon and I couldn't find him medicine so I asked Bill to help me,"

"Well look at you!" Dipper laughed. "What are you ten? And you're already making stupid decisions! That must be like a new record!" the girl shrunk under the remark.

"I didn't know what else would help," she tried to explain herself. "We lost everything, I couldn't lose him too,"

"Selfish~" Dipped sang. "Do you have family then?" he finally asked.

"Yes!" someone wrapped in his flames answered. "Please let her live, kill me if you must, but please just let her go," an older looking male yelled.

"Your brother I presume?" Dipper laughed as he moved his hand away from the girl. He waved his hand over her face making her eyes roll back and she fell unconsciously on the floor.

"No!" he screamed trying to fight the flames. "What did you do to her?!"

"Calm down," Dipper rolled his eye which had turned a light blue from talking to the girl. "She's just asleep, you're lucky you still have your siblings," he mumbled that last part.

"Great," a patient mumbled. "Now Mason let us leave!"

Dipper looked over at them. "Why do you need my help?" he walked over to a table and sat down crossing his arms in the process. "You could've left a long time ago. You could even leave right now and no one would stop you. So, why are you three just standing there?"

"We want to start your era of things," the main boy bowed.

Dipper scoffed. "Who said I had an 'Era of things'?" he got up from his seat and took a step forward. "Better yet, who said that I need your help with it?"

"We- we just thought-" the girl to his side began.

"Shut up," he hissed, eye once more turning a bright yellow. "You three are humans. The only reason you would blindly follow me is if you needed something. So what is it?"

They all paused. The guards and already restricted people looked between them in curiosity. "Power," the girl and main patient said in union. Dipper noticed the other boy not saying anything only starring the the floor.

"Bill gave it to you and we wish we were as lucky as you to be so close to him." the main patient answered. Something in Dipper darkened. And he snapped his fingers in anger restricting all three of the patients. They yelped as their wrists were pushed and held to the ground.

"You want to be like me?" Dipper laughed sarcastically. "You'll experience everything I have then," he stepped forward and placed two fingers on his forehead.

He screamed. Not even twenty seconds in and he was screaming with his hands over his head in desperation to clear what ever memory was flashing in front of him.

"My boy builds coffins with hammers and nails," a song started which distracted Dipper so he moved to the girl.

"What did you do to him?" she screamed.

"You have really pretty eyes," Dipper stated as he pulled off the bandages wrapped around his head and stared at the girls hazel eyes. His hair managed to fall in front of his face but he pulled it back revealing the hole where his eye used to be. The girl gasped a bit. "Do you mind if I have one of yours?"

Before the girl could respond Dipper grabbed onto her cheeks. "Don't do it Dipper please!" Ford yelled. "You'll regret it when you come back to your senses I know you will!"

"What are you gonna do?" whispered the girl. Dipper ignored both of them.

"Take you to your family of course," he lifted her up by her cheeks and looked over at the people who had been bound previously. "Will the family of this girl please step forward. No lying now or you'll end up in an even worse position." No one stepped forward so he faced her again and began to sing along with the words of the song. " _One of these days he'll make one-,"_ he quickly jerked his hands up making her neck stretch and he sliced his flames straight through her skin, bones, and tissue. " _for you~"_ Just like the actual singer he dragged out the last words singing it as he dug his finger in her eye socket. He turned around towards the others and they gasped seeing him covered in blood and her head still in his hands. The body fell limply on the floor letting blood pour out of the now headless body. Dipper managed to pull her eye out and before anyone could protest he stuck it in his empty eye socket. He heard gags and whimpers but he paid no mind. As his magic connected the new eye Dipper dropped her head carelessly and kicked it behind him where the body was. He was whispering along now to the lyrics and he marched over to the main patient.

He was still clutching his head but his screams had turned to whimpers and moans of pain. He again picked up his head from his cheeks and forced him to his feet. "Please, stop this…" he breathed before retracting at whatever pain he had experienced.

"I thought you wanted to be just like me?" he laughed. "Now where's your family?"

"Don't have one…" he breathed. Dipper clicked his tongue and moved his flames so that they were hovering over his chest. "Wait no, please! I can be useful to you! I promise!"

Dipper smiled warmly but the blood still on his clothes just made it eery. "Promises are easily breakable, even when you want to keep them with all your heart," he got a confused look from him but it was quickly washed over with shock when the flames jammed into his chest and jerked back creating a giant hole in his chest. He fell forward and Dipper stepped in front of the only patient left who was shaking under his gaze. "You didn't answer last time," he hummed. "so what is it that you want from me?"

"N-nothing!" he stuttered out. "I-I don't ne-need anything,"

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "You wanted something," Dipper raised a hand showcasing his flames. "and if you don't tell me then I'll just assume-"

"I wanted protection!" he screamed when Dipper got too close for comfort. "That's all I wanted… for me and my family. I just wanted them to stay safe," the song ended and the silence that followed after was disturbed when he began sobbing. Dipper didn't really react, all he did was turn off the radio. He grabbed him by his chin and dragged him in front of everyone.

"And who's his family?"

"We are!" a woman and man shouted in unison. Dipper released both of them and they stumbled towards them. The woman grabbed onto the patient's arms. "Are you okay? Oh God, why would you do this?"

"I just didn't want you to lose another son…" he cried a bit. "I wanted uz to be safe.

That made Dippers heart clench. It hurt him to see a happy family so much that he grabbed onto his shirt over his chest and looked down at the floor.

"Please if you have to kill someone kill me," the father stepped forward, covering the two behind him.

"No!" the patient crawled in between them and sat on his knees. "It was my fault! The whole reason I did this was to protect you two… even if I die it'll be fine. My trial's coming up quick and it would save you the stress if you just let me-"

"Stop it!" Dipper yelled. "Just stop it…" he hadn't realized it but his once yellow eye was now blue but, with both his new and old one, he was crying. Crying for no reason other than stress and empathy.

"Dipper…" Ford whispered, his heart ached watching Dipper. Even if he had his suspicions on that legitimately being _Dipper._

"You really wanna help them don't you?" Dipper dropped to his knees as well so that he could look at the patient eye to eye. He nodded vigorously. "Well… forgive and forget," he whimpered as he wiped his eyes. "Forget everything that led up to this moment,"

"...What?" Dipper placed two fingers over his forehead forehead.

"Forget it," he smiled gently. And when he removed his fingers the patient blinked a couple times until he turned towards his parents with a blank expression.

"...Mom? Dad? Where am I?" Dipper stared at them for a moment as they just brought him into a giant hug. All three of them together.

"You have my protection…" he whispered. He staggered away from them before stumbling with his legs and falling to his knees. He heard a voice call out to him, most likely Ford's, but another voice was more powerful that it made every other noise disappear.

"You've drained yourself," it stated empathetically.

His eye flashed a bright yellow. "All of this could have been avoided if he simply controlled his emotions,"

"Maybe so but you were the one corrupting him. It could have also been easily avoidable if you had simply controlled your own need for destruction,"

"Shut up Will,"

He smiled, his blue hair swaying in front of his eyes as he moved beside the kneeling Dipper. "Does this little experiment finally prove to you that he can control us just fine?"

"Control us?" Bill's magic scoffed. "I was more in control then he was,"

"Is that so?" Will questioned. "because from his mind it seems he wanted to do all those thing. He wanted to kill and have fun and play but his sadness and empathy stepped him back. Replace those to with joy and apathy and you cause him to act more hazardly. In the end you were being controlled by him and his desires. He even made that trickful deal,"

"That deal…" he scoffed.

"Albeit a bit younger than most, he is definitely qualified to control both of us. It's about time you put away your need for destruction and let _our_ master have his emotions back," Dipper stared at him. He laughed softly and placed a hand on his back. Dipper shivered. "I hope you sleep a little better tonight~,"

"That song…" he clutched his head

"Hope you remember that everything is gonna be alright,"

"Shut up!" he hissed as he pushed his forehead to the floor.

"Pale yellow ceilings and crumbling doors~," Dipped clutched his head tighter and pulled at his hair. "There's a ghost in your closet and spirit in your walls,"

"Please… just _shut up,"_

"This forest isn't safe, there's your conscience in your way," Dipper groaned, his eye turning back to his normal dark brown one. "It'd be better for me to stay in my bed just one more day~,"

Dipper was hugging himself so tightly that he didn't realize his face was pushed against the floor. He opened his eyes quickly, almost in shock, and began to crawl backwards. "Wh-why am I…"

"Dipper," Ford startled him and he looked over at him. "Is that really… you?"

He quickly picked himself up from the ground and stared at them with worry. "Oh-oh my God! Are you guys okay! Are-are those my flames? When did I-"

"Dipper calm down," Ford laughed awkwardly. "Could you let us out?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry," he stuttered out still frightened about his sudden change of locations. He opened his locket and waved them away. Once they were all safely inside he closed it and stepped back when he was given glares. "I really don't remember doing that, I'm sorry," he tried to explain but froze. "Great uncle Ford… why can I see from both of my eyes?"

He stared at them in shock watching as their faces turned from anger to slight disgust. Although he enjoyed having both his eyes back he didn't really understand why he had them. He was about to raise his hand to touch his eye but froze when he caught sight of his blood soaked hand. "Dipper?"

He looked down at himself with wide eyes. "I'm- I'm covered in blood," he was backing away in shock. Tears already forming in his eyes. "Why am I covered in blood? I didn't- I don't remember-" he slipped backwards. For a moment he just sat there rubbing his head until he loomed down to see what he slipped on. He was sitting in a pool of blood. He quickly got up and turned around to see the source of the blood. He only got to see for a few seconds before a hand quickly covered his eyes.

"It's better if you don't see that," his great uncle Ford had clearly said that. It was to late though, he had caught sight of the two bodies before him; one missing a heart and one missing a head.

"Grunkle Ford… what did I do?" he was sobbing at this point. "Please don't tell me that I-" he broke off into another sob and he felt his grunkles grip tighten.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise I will, but right now just try to-" something dropped to the floor and Dipper became aware of the shuffling going on behind him. Suddenly the blindness and restriction became all too uncomfortable. He tried to move away but Ford's hands were to strong. "Dipper just relax,"

No, there was nothing relaxing about this. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be scared of his great uncle, he didn't want to be treated like a villian. "Great uncle Ford!" he fought against him but suddenly felt a small prick on his side. At first he stiffened and began to breath heavily in panic before finally relaxing. The drugs running through his body before his breathing evened out and be passed out still in his Ford's hands.


	37. Close to the End

A/N: *Screams* why is my life constant chaos? I would give you my excuse for why i haven't been writing but it's personal and don't wanna give that out. I will tell you that my mom is refusing to put me on anxiety medication and is considering taking me out of therapy because she doesn't believe anxiety's a real thing and that i just need to work it out by myself. I know i shouldn't be mad but lately i've been having bad panic attacks and i don't know if the medication would help but my mom still thinks I'm just doing all this because I want attention. Do they actually work? And by no means am i trying to make her the bad guy, i just feel like she should at least let me give them a shot... idk maybe I'm just being selfish. This isn't the reason I wasn't writing though, it's part of it but the bigger part is something I don't wanna talk about but anyway next chapter will be pretty important! I'm planning like 4 more chapter, idk, that's a rough number. It might be more, it might be less but it is about to end so time to go back to eternal sleep! Also please excuse any grammar errors and misspellings, i just really wanted this out for you guys.

Dipper didn't know where he was or how long he had been awake. All he knew was that his arms ached from being restrained to his chest for so long and all his other senses were being blocked. What felt like an extremely tight sleeping mask was over his eyes. It was too tight for him to move his eyelids so he just layed there in the darkness. Something was wrapped under his chin and around his head clearly covering his ears from hearing anything. It was wrapped tightly too but that was to retrain his jaw shut. He tried to open it only to let out a groan as it tightened on top his head and pulled at his hair. He rubbed his head against the floor he was laying on in hopes to loosen the restraints but let out a muffled cry when it didn't budge. His body was restrained to the floor and his arms were in what he assumed to be a straight jacket, which was weird considering that those were banned but he just took in consideration that they didn't really care and just wanted him restrained.

He wasn't in his room, he knew that for sure. He was on the floor but it felt like he was surrounded by wall. This room was obviously much smaller. Not only that but when he brushed his head on the floor it was rough and cold almost like concrete which contradicted his smooth tiled floor in his other room.

He had just sat there in his thoughts not sure what to do except try to go back to sleep but the panic in his body told him to stay awake. He tried to regulate his breathing like Will had showed him to do if he was on the verge of panicking but with his mouth clenched shut he only managed to do it properly with his nose. It was harder but he couldn't do anything so instead he just continued to lay there. He hummed in hopes to drown out everything else and although his ears were covered he heard it in his mind and that relaxed him.

He was dozing off again when he tensed up. He could feel someone getting near him and he tried to push himself away only to be stopped by the chain restricting him to the floor. He felt a hand grab him by his arms and sit him up rather gently. He felt his body loosen a bit and Dipper guessed it was because whoever this person was decided to unchain him from the floor. He momentarily just sat there in confusion as the person loosened the belts. His arms were finally freed and he quickly pushed the blindfold up as he got up and moved back.

He only managed to push the blindfold away from one eye and he saw three people surrounding him. They looked scared but they noticed that so did Dipper, more so even. He was breathing heavily and he kept trying to open his mouth but he didn't want to risk moving. An empty syringe was in one of his hands which gave him the idea that they wanted his blood. He glanced over at the open door quickly, no one was guarding it, at least no one that he saw. When one of them made a small move to move forward Dipper ran. He ran for no reason. He felt the others fear but he assumed they could feel his too. He felt the vibrations of footsteps behind him but as he ran he didn't look back. Instead he used his hands, that were hidden by the extremely oversized sleeves, to try and undo the latch of the thing keeping his mouth shut and blocking out his hearing.

As he ran the blindfold that he had managed to lift up slipped over his eyes once more. He quickly moved his hands away from the bind and pushed it up only to see that he was running straight towards someone. He didn't have time to react so he crashed into the person and scrambled back as he tried to pick himself back up. His vision was blurry but be didn't know why. He wasn't crying, only panicking. He heard the footsteps that were once chasing him stop.

Dipper began to panic even more, his mind going in all different direction. They caught up; they were gonna capture him and hurt him all over again. He had to get out of here. He had to go. He had to leave before something happened. He wasn't safe here. He wasn't safe. He

to be safe. He had to go. Had to go. Had to go. Go.

"Hey Dipper breath," When had this person gotten in front of him? Why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he breathe? His eyes were wide yet he couldn't focus on anything. This person grabbed onto his wrists and pulled them down from his head where he was still scratching at the bondage. He flinched back at the touch and managed a muffled protest but the person only continued to push his hands down. He finally looked up to find a women crouched down to his eye level. His eyes focused finally and Dipper once more saw clearly. He couldn't hear the woman but he saw the how she moved her mouth oddly so Dipper could read it better. "Do you want these off?" Upon interpretation that he quickly nodded and tried to pry off the restriction. The women moved his hands down once more and moved her own hands behind his head. Dipper tensed up but let her do what she needed to do. She managed to loosen it and slid off the headphone like things on his ears. Once the full thing was off he relaxed his jaw and moved it around in slow circles trying to get rid of the aching pain on it.

"Hey," said the soothing voice that Dipper found a small amount of comfort in. It wasn't a greeting though, it sounded more like a direction urging him to look toward the voice. "You feeling better?" Dipper could see it now, the complete malice in this woman's eyes. Her voice was sweet but he could feel her bad intentions. They almost leaked off of her. Dipper shivered. "We have a lot to talk about,"

Dipper didn't know what to think. His panic was still there but it seemed tammer. He didn't understand why this woman acted so fake. He knew she hated him or at least didn't want to be here yet she was smiling at him so kindly that Dipper didn't know what to think. "I want to talk to my Grunkle Ford first," Dipper stated seeing how this woman seemed to get a bit angry at that. "He told me he would explain what happened yesterday and he hasn't yet so I expect an explanation before I talk to a stranger,"

She made a small tsk sound that overall went unheard but made Dipper irritated with her nonetheless. "Alright," she said as she got up and practically pulled Dipper up with her. "Let's take you to your room. I'll get Ford and then I shall speak with you personally,"

The people around him didn't seem to argue with her, nor did they make any move to. Thi women, Dipper concluded, was at least on their status powerful. He got shoved in his room and upon seeing it with both eyes was rather relieved to be in it, despite the rather crappy living condition it was better than whatever type of cell he was in before. He barely got to marvel at the room before his grunkle walked in with what looked like a food tray. Dipper's mouth watered. He didn't know what it was but he was starving and although the thought of eating only made him vomit that was better than the sinking pain in his stomach. He rushed over to him and took the tray giving him a small hug and sat on his bed. He patted the room next to him and began eating before he even noticed what it was. "You were that hungry?" His Grunkle laughed as he walked in and sat next to him. "I would have brought in in sooner if they had actually let me,"

Dipper nodded in understanding. "It okay," Dipper stated as he shoved more food into his mouth. "If I had eaten it back then I would have thrown it up by now anyway," He sighed and his mouth began to chew more slowly. Without fully chewing it correctly he swallowed it and felt the pain as it went down his throat. "Grunkle Ford… can you tell me what happened back then? All I remember is making a deal, then my vision going black, then I just woke up with everyone tied up and me covered in blood,"

His grunkle sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in though. He was going to explain this, he promised Dipper he would, but he was trying to pick up the right words. "Listen, I'm going to be straightforward with you, I honestly don't know what happened. Your eyes turned yellow and you just kinda lost control," Dipper's eyes wondered down and he looked almost disappointed in himself. Ford quickly regained his composure and assured him it wasn't his fault. "It wasn't you though. It was something else. There was a moment where you were even talking about yourself to someone in third person. It obviously wasn't you, everyone knows that,"

"What wasn't me?!" Dipper snapped. "Whatever this thing was it was in my body and you still haven't told me what it did?"

Ford sighed. "While you were out, we came back to find three patients holding a girl hostage. They wanted out and they wanted it bad. They were some of the people who had been directly correlated with Bill. Ever since the world found out about you, 'The human boy who was Bill's lapdog', they had been broadcasting you all around the world. Some people think you're just as guilty as Bill was, others feel like you were just an innocent kid who got wrapped up in all of this, while a large majority of people think they have no right to label you from the little information the media is given," He sighed. "They believed you were the next Bill. His right hand man, his equal if you will. So in order to get the girl out of the situation they asked for you instead,"

"Did I hurt the girl? Please tell me I didn't…"

Ford smiled. "You actually healed her, but then you just sat down and the patients got agitated. That irritated you and so, I don't know what you did, but one of them just kept screaming and you moved to the other one and took her eye," He sighed catching his breath as Dipper held on to his eye that he saw clearly through. It wasn't what he imagined but he only swallowed more food, allowing Ford to continue. "Well you killed her first then killed the other one but you looked so sad after that. I don't know if it was because the third one was begging for protection or if it was because his family stepped forward but you erased his memory. Right now he doesn't even know what Weirdmaggadon is,"

Dipper blinked. He didn't know he could do that he wondered if maybe he could do that to himself? No, he couldn't that would ruin everything and although he really hated the position he was in just forgetting would be a huge downfall considering he would still have Bill's magic. "So he's okay?"

"Oh yeah he's fine," Ford chuckled. "He was really confused during his trial though. Poor kid didn't know why he was in so much trouble,"

"What did they sentence him too?" Dipper asked, curiosity curiosity getting the better of him.

"House arrest," Ford sighed. "And extreme psychiatric treatment. He did really remember his crimes but we couldn't just leave him be you know?"

"What about me?" Dipper sighed. "Scratch that, where are my parents?"

His Grunkle refused to look at him. "Until you're evaluated more and deemed as safe to be around all visitation for you has been revoked until your trial,"

"Speaking of your trial we must talk about it," Ford and Dipper turned their heads to the door where he saw the women who had helped him before just standing there. "Your trial has been bumped up effective immediately,"

Dipper's eyes grew and he looked towards Ford. "Wait how soon?!" Dipper moved the plate away from him and hopped off his bed. "They can't just give me a date that was supposed to be by trial then bump it up and expect me to be fine about that!"

"It's not up to you," The woman answered. "We gathered almost every world leader and translators so we can all decide the appropriate punishment so you're trial will begin in one to two days,"

"One to two day's?! And what do you have to do with this?!" Dipper retorted.

The women smirked. "I will be your attorney defending you,"

"Get out," Dipper screamed, "You are not my attorney!"

"But I am," She smiled a bit more. "Unless of course you refuse my help,"

"Help?! What help!?" Dipper yelled. "You'll probably make things result against me!"

"So you're refusing my assistance?" The women question. Dipper only crossed his arms and nodded. "Well I'll let them know that you'll be defending yourself," Dipper scoffed as he turned away on her heel and exited the room.

"Dipper, what are you doing?" Ford wounded dipper noticed that he did sound a bit angry. "She was your defence, you know you're parents can't pay for another attorney,"

"They don't need to. I got my own defence ready anyway. I just didn't expect to have to do it so fast." Dipper sighed. "Grunkle Ford can you leave for now I need to reclaim my thoughts,"

"Yeah sure, I'll be outside okay?" Dipper only nodded and watched as he disappeared behind the door. He waited a few seconds, making sure he was gone before cupping his hands around his arm. "Tad!" He screamed. He didn't really care if the others heard him. They couldn't do anything so he gained nothing if he tried to do it quietly. He only screamed once before Tad appeared in his room. His arms crossed and his purple eye focused on him.

"Yes?" Dipper smiled a bit at the slight irritation Tad was showing. Dipper made his journal appear in his hand and using a pen that was inside of it he quickly wrote down a few names, ripped out the page, and passed it to Tad.

"Theses are the names of every single person, still alive, who made contact with me during Weirdmaggadon," Tad looked through the list and was about to ask something when Dipper again began to explain. "I want you to erase all their memories of me," Tad opened his mouth but quickly shut it looking over the list again. "I left some names out of course, like my grunkle, Alex, Buddy, and a few of my friend but over all those are people who could be used to defend me. You don't have to do it directly. If you want you can just send some lower class demons to do it and I wouldn't care as long as they don't completely erase them. Just make sure they get their memory's back in like a week and make sure the demons you send don't hurt or kill them unnecessarily. That'll leave me in an even worse position then I'm already in,"

"Wait Dipper," Tad shook his hands in front of him. "Time out-"

"Speaking of Time!" Dipper interrupted him. "I need you to bring me Blendin Blandin. He's a time police,"

"I know who he is," Tad snapped his fingers quickly making a really confused Blendin appear in a poof of purple.

"Wh-What?" Blendin looked around questioning his surroundings. "Why am I here?"

"Blendin I need you to pass on a very important message to Time baby for me," He quickly wrote something down on another sheet of paper and ripped it out. He closed his eyes and pressed the paper against his chest before sighed and pushing it away, He folded it two time and passed it to the Time police. "Give this message to him," He smiled kindly but when Blendin made an attempt to open it Dipper placed a hand over his hand. "Blendin~" Dipper's voice was warning him and it sent a shiver down his spine. His once kind smile turned dark when accompanied with his glowing eyes. "I would take note that if anyone but Time Baby reads this, they're dead. Got it?"

"G-Got it," He stuttered out.

Great!" Dipper clasped his hands and as soon as he did Blendin disappeared.

"Are you gonna explain this to me?" Tad crossed his arms.

"My answer is 'yes'," Dipper said smiling as he scribbled something down.

"You say that yet you're not explaining,"

"No not that," Dipper tore off the piece of paper again folding it and tucking it in under his pillow. "The question you always seem to ask without fail except today. Yes, I'll accept the role as king,"

Tad blinked a couple of time before lighting up with a smile. "Great!" He exclaimed "I'll show you the ropes around everything you need to know, you probably want out of this stupid place too,"

"Wow slow down there Tad," Dipper flopped back on his pillow. "Surprisingly I want to go to trial, not because I'm some psycho- well, that's arguable- but I want to go to see what they decide just from me. I don't need any humans defending me and spotting sentimental things. Right not I just want to see how they react to fact. I want to see if they're really worth meddling with,"

Tad smirked and gave a small bow. "As you wish King," Dipper could hear the crackling and applauses from the Nightmare Realm already. "May I have the permission to ask why?"

"Quit being so formal Tad," Dipper laughed. "But now that you mention it I don't want to answer that question. Ever since the little incident with those people I've been feeling a lot better."

"How so?"

"A lot stronger for one. My magic has been coursing through my entire body, it's like it's finally reached it's full potential," Dipper laughed and ran a hand through his hair. His birthmark made Tad stare at it for while. "My mind's not as- I can't say insane because I feel exactly the same in that department- I don't feel as… unmotivated. I have a plan and before, when I actually had two months to think it out carefully before the trial, I was just doing it because it seemed like the right thing to do even though it was gonna hurt a few people but now it's different. I could care less about everyone else. I wanna see how this plays out, I wanna see how they decide to deal with something so much more powerful. I actually wanna see! I actually wanna live!" Tad was about to speak out but Dipper held up a finger to stop him.

"What's wrong?"

"They found out the camera's been looping for the past few minuted," Dipper chuckled under his breath. "Either that or they're gonna take me away to the trial," He shrugged. "Either way they're on there way and I need to tell you one last thing," At this point Dipper could hear the footsteps close to his door. "I left a note for you under my pillow. Open it when i get to my trial," The guards busted into his room and grabbed both of his arms roughly, pinning them behind his back. "I expect to see you there,"

The dragged him out without being able to do anything they once again put the same bounds on him. First his eyes, the headphones and they tightened it to restrict his mouth from uttering a single word. He was getting pushed forward, sometimes he would stumble and they would just keep walking expecting him to keep moving. The shoved him into a car and strapped his hands against his chest. They sat him in the back seat he presumed because suddenly he was being crushed in between two people. He rolled his eyes which went unseen so he just leaned against the back of the seat in hopes it wouldn't be that long of a trip. All his memories were playing in his head because he had nothing else to do during this trip. The two people on either side of him would shift ever so often which cased Dipper to have to adjust and get comfortable all over again. As the car continued to drive Dipper found himself dozing off.

They suddenly stopped and Dipper felt the other two get out the car leaving him with space on the seats. Befor he could think to much of it he unlatched his arms using his magic. He flopped to his side and completely covered the seat with himself. He loosened the gag so it was possible to move it comfortably and once again he fell asleep. When he woke up again the car was moving and his head and legs were on someone else's lap. He didn't really think much of it and instead curled up a bit more going back to sleep.

This time he was woken up by a someone shaking his shoulder. "Dipper… get up, Dipper!" He groaned but finally picked himself up. Opening his eyes he saw his grunkle sitting next to him and a man he didn't recognize on his other side.

"Where are we?" Dipper rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn.

"We're in Washington," His grunkle looked out the window of the car. "I kinda forgot to tell you beforehand but this is gonna be a public trial because the people feel like they're gonna be affected by it as well. It's gonna be live on every T.V. station so don't worry about the camera's okay,"

Dipper grinned. "I won't," This was working out better than he expected. Ford opened the door and quickly rushed him into a giant court house. Dipper kept his eyes closed, the flashes from the various people who were shouting questions at him and taking pictures. "God is it going to be like that during the actual trial thing?"

"No they've restricted a lot of flash photography except for the camera broadcasting the live footage,"

"So…" Dipper stood in front of two large doors. "Do we just go in there and get this over with or do I actually have time beforehand to at least think what I'm gonna say thoroughly,"

Ford placed a hand on top of his head. "Sorry kid, we just gotta dive right in for now," He grabbed his wrists and placed one cuff on each wrist with a small link sticking out of them. "Sorry about this two,"

Dipper sighed. "Well, better now than never," Dipper pushed open the two doors and the sudden chatter ceased and all eyes were on him. Dipper walked in and almost immediately was pulled up front. They linked the chain around the link that was sticking out his cuffs then connected those to the floor under a desk. He was forced to sit down and they pushed in his chair for him. "Jeez give a kid time to breath," He whispered as he looked back at his grunkle Ford who was sitting next to his parents. He flashed them a quick wave and smile before turning back up front. It was crazy and Dipper could admire that. The court house was huge and behind him there were a lot of people all crowded in seats but in front there were a limited amount of people all with a name tag in front of them and a flag. Some were in computers their flag and name being illuminated at the bottom of their face. Dipper couldn't help but to admire the way they could all sit together around each other. "One point for the human race," he laughed.

He heard the door open again and he turned around to see a few people who were freshly groomed and in suits rush in. He knew only one of them and it was the same man who was responsible for him losing an eye, Alex. Dipper let out a small growl before turning his face away. The looked at the paper in front of him, it all looked extremely important but when the judge started talking that didn't seem to matter consider he was folding them up into airplanes and placing them neatly on his desk. He continued until he heard a rather angry voice yell out his name. "What?"

"Mason Pines, I see that you don't have an attorney, did you not accept the help of the attorney we sent you?"

"Oh no," Dipper giggled as he folded another piece of paper. "She was bad, she hated me. I'm pretty sure if she was my attorney she would have left me to rot,"

They all looked at him in a funny way but Dipper just smirked up at all of them. "So you plan on defending yourself?"

"Oh God no. I have an attorney just not the one you gave me," Dipper flipped a piece of paper to its back and grabbed a pen that was originally meant for the attorney. He began to doodle something and when he was done he crumbled it up and threw it in between him and the world leaders. "Everyone welcome my attorney, my right hand man- Tad!" the piece of paper got consumed with purple flames and lifted up until Tad was standing there in human form with his arms crossed and a piece of paper in his hand.

"Thanks for the very specific note under your pillow," He stated sarcastically.

"Aw why are you being mad at me?" Dipper leaned on his hands as he looked at the slight fear and confusion from everyone around him.

Tad rolled his eye and began to read the note out loud. "'Tad you're gonna be my attorney now, hope you look halfway decent. Sighed Dipper'," He sighed. "You couldn't have at least told me I was gonna be dragged into the human world before hand? I can already feel my energy getting sucked out of me,"

"Demon!" The judge finally cried, "Get him!" Some of the guards did aim their gun at him but with a quick flick of Tads hand the guns flew away.

"How rude," Tad sighed and sat down next to Dipper. "If I wanted to hurt any of you you would have been dead but it's against my king's wishes so I will simply be as he told me, an attorney," He picked up one of the paper planes that DIpper had made and threw it with one swift motion.

"Demons are not welcomed here!" whoever said that had a thick accent that Dipper caught onto quickly.

"Why? It just doesn't make any sense how you see the world," Dipper snapped his fingers and his flames surrounded all of them. "Now you'll see through my eyes," Demons began to pour in. Not threatening anyone, not doing anything but staring at them as they worked. "Welcome to the Nightmare Realm," A woman was the first one to scream and when she did most of the people in the stands rushed out of their seats in hopes to make it to the exit. Dipper snapped his fingers once again making the demons leap in front of the doors and windows. He stood up and lifted his hands in the air as much as he was capable. "Nope, no one's leaving. You wanted to see the trial of the century you're gonna sit down and see it,"

"Why are you doing this?" Another one of the leaders asked.

"Doing what? I'm only making things fair. I'm surrounded by your kind, humans all packed to the corner in here not to mention the live footage that the world can still see through and help them know what's happening in here by the way. It's only fair if you're surrounded by my own demons as well, isn't it?" He heard a couple demons laugh. Dipper twirled his finger letting flames curl around it until those flames turned gold and solid and instead of flames he was now twirling a golden crown on his finger. Dipper sat down again. He placed the crown on his head and when he leaned on his hand the crown tilted along with his head making his hair fall over one of his eyes. "Now. Shall we begin?"


	38. The Trial

A/N: I was trying so hard to not end this on a cliff hanger so the ending may seem a bit much but hey at least you didn't have to wait a month. Thanks for reading!

It took a moment for the court room to calm down. The demons here were sitting on empty seats and some were sprawled out on the floor. Half of them looked like they were generally interested in what was going on while others just idly zoned out. The leaders were discussing something and Dipper was staring straight at them but he couldn't keep up. They spoke fast and many translators spoke over them to keep up with their leader's words. Dipper found it too fast. Alex was speaking too but he didn't care to hear his argument. He looked over at Tad with boredom only to see him folding pieces of paper into different shapes. "You know origami?" Dipper laughed.

"It's not that hard," He said as he finished a small paper crane. "Besides they are speaking of unimportant things so I'm entertaining myself,"

Dipper grabbed a piece of paper from the folder Tad was given. It had a picture of him on the corner and all of his personal information written on it. "Show me how to do a paper crane," Dipper smiled at him.

"Why?" Tad grabbed another random piece of paper from the folder and placed it in front of himself.

"I'm bored," Dipper shrugged. "I can barely understand all their mushed up conversations,"

There was a small moment of silence when Tad just stared at him. "Okay sure first we have to make it square," Dipper quickly followed along as Tad himself cut his paper into a square. "Okay know just fold it into four pieces," Some of the demons circled around them, more interested in paper folding then this boring trial. Dipper did what he was told and looked over at Tad as he explained the rest of the instructions. He folded each piece as he was told until he was left with a pretty good paper crane. It wasn't as clean as Tad's looked but he was still proud of himself for managing to do it. He pulled out another piece of paper and smiled confidently.

"I'm gonna try it by myself," Tad smiled. Dipper had never seen him look so human. He was leaning on his hand and gave a small nod at Dipper's proclamation. He held a hand out and retracted it as a signal for him to go on. Dipper began carelessly trying to make a paper crane, Tad correcting him if he folded something incorrectly. Someone cleared their throat but neither Tad nor Dipper paid any attention. "Hey I did It," He said holding up his rough finished crane. "You should show me how to do other stuff,"

"Maybe someday," Tad laughed.

"AHEM," That clearly wasn't someone clearing their throat but instead of paying attention Tad and Dipper both grabbed a paper plane they had made prior and threw them watching to see which one went further.

"Dipper," That caught his attention because it was his mom who said it and he turned around to where she was sitting. "Pay attention," his mother scolded. He could see his dad's head in his hands and his mother's hands were in her lap. Ford was warily looking around, his hand halfway in his jacket. Dipper assumed he had a gun on him.

When he turned back towards the world leaders he smiled coldly. "I wasn't paying attention," He laughed.

"See what I mean!" Dipper looked over at Alex. His hands crossed over his chest. "He doesn't care about anything that's going on here, why would he care about other people? The fact of the matter is that he doesn't! He acts like a child,"

"Because I still am one," Dipper laughed as Tad sighed.

"Take your hands out of your pockets; it makes you look improper," Tad commented. Dipper did as he was instructed and sat up in his chair. He crossed his hands over the table and leaned on it as Tad stood up. "And although your argument was, somewhat, logical it was extremely emotionally charged. It's as if you held a grudge against him," He smirked when Alex gave him a dirty look. "Besides, you have no evidence to further prove your point so one can only assume this is all opinion and zero fact,"

"What do you know about facts? You weren't even listening! He's just a psychotic child!"

"Sure I was I just didn't interfere," Tad stated "To further my answer, Dipper has instructed me to only speak the truth and rely on facts alone when giving his case. Witnesses are easily manipulated and spout lies easy. But of course, you would know nothing of that considering he is just spouting his own 'childish opinion,'" Tad mocked him with a shrug. "In all honesty, he is more mature than all of you who cling to the false hope of a better life, a false God, and have an overall sex drive of a rodent," Tad looked away from him and stared up at the world leaders.

"You were literally just playing with paper airplanes!" Alex screamed.

"Are you implying that any child who folds and plays with paper during something he is relatively bored of is a demon who should be considered a menace?" Tad laughed. "To further my questions, how long was Weirdmaggadon?"

"I don't know like a year," Alex answered

"And how many days was Dipper with you before it ended?"

"I don't know like three," Alex stared at him. "Where is this-"

Tad grabbed Dipper's face and pointed to the hazel eye. "Is it true that during that time you ripped out his eye without anesthetics?" Alex hissed a bit in anger. Tad tilted his head to the side and let go of Dipper's face. "So given your answers, you're implying that a mentally ill child under control by Bill at the time should be held responsible for protecting himself from a human who kidnapped, tortured, and used him just because he happened to have demon magic?"

"During those times I had to do what I had to do to stop Weirdmaggadon!" Alex screamed. The person beside him, which looked like another attorney, placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"And he had to do what he had to do just to survive," Tad retorted. "Or are you implying that he doesn't get the same rights as you?"

Dipper looked between Alex, who looked like he was ready to punch anything, and Tad, who was clearly amused at how easily broke up Alex was. The World leaders were all whispering things Dipper could have understood if he paid attention but instead he looked at the audience. Some giving angry looks, some looking sympathetic, and other growing confused. Tad smirked and sat back down.

"No further questions," Tad grabbed a piece of paper, wrote something on it at moved it towards Dipper. 'Humans are truly odd creatures.'

Dipper snorted. "I would be offended but the fact that I, a used to be fully human, never understood them either just throws me off,"

"Dipper Pines," It was a young translator who was translating for a leader that Dipper didn't recognize their flag from. He looked up to show that he was paying attention and the women spoke once the man had stopped. "I am aware that you have been through difficult times through out Weirdmaggadon but if you please, give us more specific detail, for the sake of the trial,"

Dipper smiled. He used a bit of magic and made his journal appear in front of him. He flipped through it and ripped out a couple of personal pages that he didn't want to be seen. "Here you go. It's my evidence," He clarified as he passed it to one of the demons near him and they passed it to the leaders. "The journal I kept throughout this entire year being stuck with Bill. Skim through it and you'll have my side of the story,"

They issued a break as they looked over the journal. They did move it around each reading out a few parts out loud. Some people paid attention but others talked amongst themselves during the break. "Dipper," He heard a whisper and he quickly turned around to see his grunkle trying to get closer. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Tad was leaning his head on his hand listening in on the conversation. "Sure I do," Dipper shrugged. "It doesn't matter what sentence they give me, what matters is nothing," Tad smiled a bit.

"Vague," Ford sighed. "But are you really just winging this?" Dipper nodded. "You don't have any witnesses or someone you're not related to that can help you?"

"Help me with what?" he wondered. "It's not like the sentence would actually be persuaded besides all these demons knew what was happening,"

"Yes, we already talked about it," Tad looked over the leaders. "We'll use the only thing that was legitimately there as witnesses, the demons."

"What? Why?" Ford exclaimed. "They're never gonna believe what they say?"

"Why not?" Tad questioned. "They are more reliable than any human and most of them were there for most of Dipper's ordeal, especially Bills hentchmaniacs. They can tell you more than any human could,"

"You know exactly why they wouldn't trust them!"

"Human's are no different," Dipper clarified. "Why would they take a human's words into account but not a demon's?" Tad looked at them in curiosity. Dipper just rolled his eyes. "They're bias, and even you know it,"

They were broken up by one of the leader's shouts. "The trial will resume in a couple minutes! Please stand by as we review this once more," They again began to flip through it before passing it around.

"Great uncle Ford the trial's gonna start soon, you should go and sit down." Dipper leaned his head on the desk, already exhausted by the amount of magic he's using to keep them all in the mindscape.

"You okay?" Tad questions when Dipper dig's his face into his arm. "You're overexerting yourself, aren't you?"

"Possibly," Dipper whispered. "But I can't tell if I feel really sick or really tired,"

Tad draped a hand over his shoulder which was unnatural and Dipper almost pushed his hand off but the contact is somewhat pleasant. After being handled poorly for a while this small touch of reassurance actually calmed him down. "Perhaps it's those cuffs," Tad thought out loud as he leaned his head on the table as well to look at Dipper. "I can feel them restricting most of your magic, do you want them off?"

Dipper tinkered with the crown that was now in front of him. He considered his offer. Maybe it would help him feel better to take off the cuffs "Sure, but don't let them notice," Tad unlatched the chain from Dipper's wrists carefully so no one noticed and Dipper felt an almost instant relief to his magic but he still felt sick. "Thanks, Tad,"

They shouted something about the trial starting up again but Dipper wasn't focused on anything except trying to get himself to feel better. He got up quickly and walked over to a trash bin next to Alex, he knew people were calling his name and some were yelling something about his chains but he wasn't really paying attention. A few people looked panicked and the demons were staring at him in curiosity but he just fell to his knees and began vomiting. The yell's turned quieter and after a few dry heaves Dipper actually felt a lot better. He dragged himself back to his table and ignored the people's questions. "I would recommend getting everyone out of the mindscape," Tad stated. "You're human body can't take the amount of magic it's using,"

"Mason Pines!" Dipper looked up them. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I feel like my body's on fire and that I'm about to pass out," He groaned. "I need to get stop using so much magic at once," He heaved again and covered his mouth. He didn't vomit, thankfully, so he moved his hands away and staggered in an attempt to get up. "Any protest's?" Dipper did hear a few from the demons that wanted to watch it but a majority of demons and humans didn't say anything they just simply nodded. Dipper quickly let his magic retract and every demon suddenly left. Dipper only used his magic to keep Tad there and since he was powerful enough Tad used a lot of his own magic to help Dipper control his more easily. The demons could still technically see but they weren't here anymore, only Dipper and Tad could see them.

The sudden magic he got was almost trying to heal itself which caused Dipper to grown in discomfort. "See what I'm talking about," That was Alex's voice. "He already managed to get rid of the cuffs and he even ripped out a few pages from his journal, obviously he doesn't want you to know something,"

"I still fail to see why you hate him so much," Tad commented. "Listen, you humans value privacy and whether you want to believe it or not he," he gestured wildly at Dipper. "Is human. You can't change genetics, no one can,"

"Alright let me ask you this," A translator began talking and she paused as if trying to register the question before clearing her throat. "In your time there did you kill any humans?"

Tad looked at Dipper wondering if he was going to lie but Dipper only let out a muffled. "Yeah,"

"How many?" Someone asked and Dipper looked up for a second and gave them a confused face. After a few minutes passed the same person asked, "Are you not willing to answer?"

Dipper closed his eyes. "No shut up, I'll answer I'm just counting in my head," He heard a collection of gasps which made him roll his eyes. Ultimately he didn't know. "Does it count if Bill was possessing my body?"

They glanced at each other. "Yes," they didn't sound confident though, they sounded like they were questioning it as well. Dipper sighed.

"Well then I don't know," he heard a collection of murmurs. "There was a collection of people he killed using my body. A collection of soldiers was the first time he killed anything using me..." There was a moment of silence when Dipper didn't want to talk. His eyes began to get glassy and he turned his head away from them. He didn't want to cry in front of them so he closed his eyes but that only allowed them to slip down his cheek. He let out a shaking breath of a sigh and quickly wiped his eyes as he looked back at them. "I-I don't know, it just gets foggy after that,"

"Killing of multiple people is a crime itself," Alex spoke up. "Not to mention, threats, assault, battery, and thousand of other war crimes,"

"Yeah but that wasn't my fault!" He shrieked. All eyes were on him. They looked scared, all of them. Dipper didn't know why but everyone else saw his eyes glowing a bright yellow. He was standing and he had stepped closer to Alex which made the guards narrow their guns. He couldn't let this get out of control, he needed to calm himself down but he really hated Alex right now.

"Mason Pines please sit down," He couldn't make his body move; he just stood his ground in front of Alex. There were other commands thrown at him, hundreds of different languages getting thrown at him all saying practically the same thing. "Sit down now!"

"Dipper please calm down," That was his dad and he looked at them before purple flames dragged him back to his seat.

"Not right now Dipper," Tad warned. "Calm down," Dipper dragged his legs close to him and hugged them. He placed his chin on top of his knees and bit his bottom lip.

"Okay, okay," Dipper whispered as he clutched his eyes shut. "I'm fine now. I'm okay,"

"Unpredictable and dangerous," Alex concluded. "You can't just let him roam around,"

"We just need to find someone to control him," Dipper stared at him for a moment as he stared back. "Is there anything you need?" He stated that sarcastically but Dipper smiled at him.

"Water," the person sighed and shooed someone near him away to get him water. "Can I ask a question?"

"Tell him no," Dipper glared at another leader who was talking to his translator. He understood him though, he didn't even know what language he was speaking, he just knew what he had said. "I don't want this monster asking us questions that could possibly trick these other idiot countries.

The translator was much kinder when saying his words and Dipper just smiled. "Are you the leader of a country?" the translator conveyed the message and the man stared at him.

"I told this idiot he couldn't ask me any question," He scoffed. "Of course I'm a leader, why else would I be here," Once again the translator worded it much more nicely.

"Tell me, how is it to lead?" Tad gave Dipper a strange glance but let him speak. "While you are here ruling over a country I will soon have to rule over a world. It will be much more difficult and I will need experience. I have Tad of course but what would you recommend?"

The man laughed. "Him? Rule? Yeah right! What would he rule over, an abandoned garden! Who would ever follow a stupid brat like him," The translator opened her mouth to say something presumably much nicer but Dipper stood up interpreting them.

"I'm not a stupid brat," Dipper smiled and the man paled when he started moving towards him. "I am ruling over more than you realize, I am practically ruling this world. Who are you to mock me?"

"Dipper," Tad warned. "I will not command you to do anything but this is scaring all the humans and if you truly want a fair trial this isn't a good tactic,"

"Why should I bend over backward to try and make this peaceful," Dipper gripped his hair. "They're not even trying to understand my side of the story! They're mocking me and I'm not even a few feet away!"

"Y-you can understand me?"

"Jesus Christ!" Dipper screamed and his flames wrapped around him involuntarily. "Of course I do, at least have some decency to speak up for what you said,"

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true," The man quickly added.

"Oh really?" Dipper flouted closer to him. "So I assume you agree with Alex over there?" He nodded, albeit a bit hesitantly. The translator seemed shaken too. The guards were shouting things at him; they wanted him to step away from this man. Dipper could feel the aura he was secreting. He knew no one would dare touch him, he was too powerful. Touch him and you're first on the country's hit list. He stepped back a bit when he heard his dad yell something. He didn't back down though, instead, he hovered his hand in front of this mans face.

His memories, that's what he needed to get. This man was talking big but Dipper wondered how he managed to survive through Weirdmaggadon. He flipped through everything and in his mind and Dipper wanted to throw up all over again. This man, although not be directly connected with Bill, killed hundreds of his own people just to save himself. He was talking so big earlier but he was no different from any other villain. Weirdmaggadon seemed like paradise through his eyes. He used, killed, and practically enslaved person after person; hiding away when Bill or other people got too close. It was disgusting and Dipper didn't want to see another second of it so he moved his hand away. "You're a bad person," he whispered. Then he quickly let his flames wrap around this man.

More shouts, more protests, and some screams from the people in the stands. Dipper let them leave this time. He saw the camera fixated on him and he wanted it gone but he didn't have the energy to deal with it right now. Quickly, as to not drag this out, he crushed his flames in his hands which resulted in the man being crushed as well. He coughed up blood and his face flickered between emotions before going limp. Dipper let his flames drop him only so he could cover the oncoming fire of bullets towards him. This entire trial he assumed those guards had tranquilizers in their guns like they usually did but nope, they had bullets.

Purple flames quickly flew in front of him blocking out the bullet's and dragging Dipper back towards the table. "Enough, the trials over!" Tad yelled as he grabbed onto Dipper's arm and began dragging him towards the door.

Dipper snatched his hand away. "No, it's not," Dipper looked at the camera and smiled. "They still haven't decided my verdict,"

"He's a menace!" Alex screamed. "You can't just let him roam around as if he never killed that man!"

The leaders and yelled and whispered between each other. "Tick tock tick tock tick tock," Dipper kept repeating that for the sake of hurrying them up. His chant grew faster as the seconds passed on. The leaders grew warier as the ticks became quicker and much more impatient. Finally, a rushed and almost panicked sentence was screamed by the judge. "Death penalty as a result of multiple crimes against humans and peace!"

"Wait you can't do that!" He heard Ford scream behind him. "He's a minor!"

"Minor or not, there are too many risks in keeping him alive," A bang that made Dipper and almost every remaining person in the courtroom jump. A gavel to the sound block, no turning back. That was his final sentence. Dipper took in a shaky breath and let a couple tears roll down his cheeks when he heard his mother's sobs.

"Dipper we have to-" He smacked Tad's hand away from his shoulder and gave him a rather crooked smile.

"I'm fine," He laughed. "Thank you, Tad! You really helped me out but you can go now,"

Dipper quickly took back the magic that was keeping Tad in the human world and he disappeared quickly. The guards were coming at him, cautiously so they would be prepared for any fighting. Instead, Dipper was staring at the sky in awe, they followed his gaze to see a glowing orange orb in the sky. "What is that?" A leader shakingly asked.

"It can't be," Ford whispered.

"My time wish," Dipper whispered. He glanced at the guards and then quickly. jumped up onto his flames. The guards ran towards him at this point but Dipper was running up his flames in order to get to the time wish.

"Quickly we have no idea what that thing is!" Alex yelled. "You need to get him before whatever that thing does destroy us,"

Ford jumped into action as well. "No, it fine! It's only a time wish, it not harmful. He won it from-" He got pushed back and when he picked himself back up Dipper had already made it to the orb.

He pushed it to his chest and closed his eyes. They didn't hear what Dipper wished for but they saw the way his mouth barely opened when he whispered his wish. Then when he was done he brought the orb up and it quickly scattered into light. Moving in all directions with a gleam of light.

Everyone stood silent for a few minutes, breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling in shock. "What did you do!?" Someone hissed at Dipper. He was sitting on his knees and as his flames let him down to the ground he gently touched the ground. People were afraid to move towards him.

Dipper's face looked exhausted. His eyes curved in worry and his eyes fixated on the sky as if wishing for the light to return. He finally let out a sigh and twirled around on his heels. Dragging his feet as he moved towards his great uncle Ford and his eyes moved to the floor. No one made a single move, some out of fear and others out of caution. When he finally made it to him Dipper simply hugged his chest. There was a moment of tensity but soon enough he was being hugged back and he tightened his hold on him as his own shoulders began to shake. "I'm sorry," Dipper sobbed. "I didn't mean for this to get so out of hand,"

"NO. no, no, no, no," His grunkle reassured as he looked Dipper in the face again. He wiped his eyes. "This is not your fault. None of this was supposed to happen. This is all my fault, God, I'm such an idiot. Dipper this isn't-" He stopped himself because he knew not a single word was getting through him. So he just let his cry on his shoulder as held him. Dippers mom and dad joined soon after and hugged him as well which only caused him to sob even more. He desperately wiped his eyes wanting to just feel fine again but everyone wanted him dead and now he didn't even know if staying alive would be much fun.

The camera was fixated on him. The guards and even some of the leaders started in sadness and regret at the child being hugged by his only living relatives sobbing his eyes out and whispering out apologies that weren't connected to any wrong doing.


	39. Answers

A/N: Someone end my suffering. 2ish chapter left, maybe three? Idk I'm honestly just winging it but just know not that many. Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked about this chapter. Thanks for reading!

Dipper could hear the people outside his room screaming things that were to mingled together. Sometime after the trial, this facilities whereabouts was leaked publicly and had brought more than just family. He only picked out words and small phrases but everyone was always being interrupted and Dipper gave up understanding. He had leaned against the door to try and hear what they were talking about but now he just simply couldn't move anymore. In the chaos in front of his room, he heard someone yell something. Then the voices hushed and Dipper only heard a single voice yell something. "Listen, we realize you are all upset and his parents have already filed an appeal but these things take time,"

"This is unfair!" one screamed. "He's just a kid!"

"Kid or not that menace needs to be contained!"

"He's not a menace," Dipper recognized that voice, but he couldn't exactly put a face to the voice. "He helped me!"

"Oh shut up," Another responded. "So he saved you, does that really excuse everything else he's done?" and Dipper stopped paying attention as they began arguing over each other again.

Dipper was glad that they didn't go over the top with the restraints on him. They just put a mask over his mouth to restricts his jaw which, although uncomfortable, was manageable. Other than that there were just some handcuffs on his wrists that were chained to the center of the room with a rather long chain.

Dipper curled up in a ball at the corner of his room for a while just in his own thoughts but that was quickly interrupted when he heard a crash outside his room. More people shouted, and he heard the stomping of feet. He didn't move though because he heard his doorknob being tampered with. Somebody was coming in but it took too long for it to be someone with an actual key. Dipper just sat in his corner as the door slowly opened and three people rushed in quickly, closing the door behind themselves. "Hurry up we have to set up before they find out we're here," That was a dark-skinned girl that had long curled hair draped around her.

His straight hair parted to the side falling into his eyes whenever he moved a bit too quickly.

"Hopefully," Dipper smiled a bit. This boy was the complete opposite of the other. His bright curly blond hair made Dipper a bit uneasy but Dipper knew better now then to get scared over that kind of hair. He had glasses balance on his nose that slid down whenever he looked down which caused him to push them up constantly. They all looked like they were in their mid-twenties.

"No we're not, shut up," the woman rolled her eyes. "You put the camera's on loop right?"

"Yes," the man dressed in black answered. "It was actually pretty difficult, this place had a pretty good security,"

"Spare us the details," the other man commented. "Okay, laptop and camera are all set up just wake him,"

Dipper saw the woman pat at the bed, it was pretty dark so he only assumed she couldn't see anyone there. She let out a small gasp which confirmed Dipper's thoughts. "He's not here,"

"Wait, what?" The man in black moved towards the bed as well. "I swear he was there when I checked the cameras last,"

"Oliver, calm down," Dipper kept that name in mind. "We can't control where he's taken," The other man stated. "But the live stream is already streaming,"

"Crap did they hear me?" Oliver wondered

"According to the comments they seem pissed," he sighed. "So yeah, I mean I guess it was a bit much to completely declare we would do this,"

"Uh, where the hell is the light switch?!" She was frustrated, Dipper could tell. She began patting at the wall in frustration so Dipper quietly got up and placed a hand over hers, she flinched a bit but didn't pull away. "Ellie I don't need your help finding a stupid lightswitch,"

"What are you talking about?" He was typing something into his computer but the man with curly hair, Ellie, seemed distracted.

Dipper continued to guide her hand to the light switch and when she finally made it quickly switched them on. "Fine then, Oliver, I didn't need-" she finally looked at Dipper and yelped back. The boy's looked over as well and when they caught sight of him they flinched too. Dipper placed a finger over where his mouth would be if the mask didn't cover it. They looked at him in confusion and he pointed at the camera. "Oh um, I lopped them so they probably still think you're in bed," Oliver answered. Dipper looked at the camera that they had adjusted so it was focused on him and pointed at that.

"That's just a regular old camera. We're on the internet right now, um, hope that's okay." The girl said.

"You're asking his permission now?" Ellie laughed "Even after we just picked the lock to get in?"

"Shut up before he actually does kill us," Oliver hit his side.

"Bah, you're acting like I don't wanna die already,"

Dipper chuckled a bit which gathered all their attention. "That gag looks tight," the girl commented. "Ellie can you take it off,"

"No can do," he said examining it from afar. "They took practically all my stuff when we came in," they argued a bit about what to do next so Dipper slipped a finger in between the gag and his skin and using a bit of magic ripped it open. Then he pulled his arms apart letting the chain break and rattle as it fell to the ground and caught their attention.

"I took care of it," Dipper smiled.

"Wow…" Ellie whispered. "Wait are you telling me you could have done that this entire time?"

Dipper shrugged. "No one's keeping me anywhere. I can leave whenever I want but that would cause a stir here right?" He smiled again. "Just don't tell anyone, I wouldn't want them to put me in like maximum security,"

"...Would it be bad if I told you we're live?"

"Diamond," Oliver hissed and Dipper smiled as he had now collected each of their names. "Why the hell would you say that?"

Dipper laughed again. "You worry too much. If it's out there already then too bad it's not like I'm gonna kill you or anything,"

"'You did with one of the world leaders during your trial'," He got hit by Diamond this time, "Ow, no, That's what someone in the live chat said," He started scrolling up and showed the screen to the others. "See, but to that topic why did you kill him?" he got hit again.

"He was a bad man," Dipper sat down on the floor. "You guys could sit down on the bed if you want but I swear it feels like a rock,"

They all sat down on the floor in front of him. "Uh, hey, I'm Oliver," Dipper looked over at him. He looked like a punk kid but acted completely contrary to that which was funny in his opinion. "But back to what you just said, could you elaborate on what classified him as a bad man?"

Dipper pursed his lip in thought. "He did a lot more than I could mention. He killed, enslaved, and borderline sacrificed other for the sake of keeping himself safe but… he did it in a malicious way. A way where, if you could feel his contempt for the other people, you would have seen that even without Weirdmaggadon he would have done it anyway,"

They all stared at him in awe. "But that caused you to get the death penalty… wouldn't it have been better to just leave him alone?"

"For me, probably not," Diamond was about to ask something else when Dipper interrupted her. "I'm assuming you're doing this," He motioned at the camera, "Because people are trying to get my reaction and answers to things," They nodded. "Hundreds of reporters are crowded in front of that door hoping to even catch a glimpse of what I look like, give me one good reason why I shouldn't just call a guard now?"

They froze, "Because you took your chains off already…?" Ellie shrugged. Dipper laughed. Diamond stared at him like he was an idiot. "What?! You two don't exactly look like you were gonna give him a reason. Besides you're already talking to us. We promise not to hurt you or anything,"

Dipper thought for a bit. "I haven't had visitors in forever. Usually, it's just my great-uncle Ford allowed in. Well, the first thing you should know is I'm not Bill so you can ask anything but if I don't have an answer or if I wish not to answer don't pry." They were all looking at him in confusion, "Second thing, con me and you're dead," they paled but Dipper clasped his hands together and smiled. "And the last thing I'm gonna say is please don't be scared of me. You being scared of me just makes me scared of you. Humans always act irrationally in the face of fear and I won't be responsible for your actions. If you follow those rules then I promise you won't get hurt" He scooted in between Oliver and Ellie and looked at the laptop screen where the live chat was currently scrolling up with every comment. "How many people are watching this by the way,"

"Oh um, Oliver, how many people did you tell about this?" He shrugged and Diamond sighed, grabbing the laptop. She passed it back and Dipper looked over as the number of people was rather quickly rising.

"There's not really a limit of people who can watch it but the more people watch the more likely we'll be found out faster,"

Dipper opened a new tab and typed something into it that the others couldn't see. Then before they could ask him what he was doing music began to play. "Queen?" Oliver questioned.

"You know them?" Dipper laughed. "During Weirdmaggadon a little boy and his dad were in the Fearamid and as I helped them out they showed them to me. Once they left I just kept playing their songs. They were super sweet, I wonder if they're okay…"

"You know that just makes me wonder," Diamond stated. "If you helped them why didn't you have any witnesses during your trial, like that could have changed everything,"

"Yeah, a rumor even said you were supposed to have some but they never made it to the courthouse,"

"Oh, I just erased their memory temporarily," They all looked at him crazily. "Well I didn't want their lives interrupted by me, that's rude." Messages began appearing on the screen quickly. Dipper read over a couple before sighing. "I don't know why you're all so surprised. They were kind enough to accept coming and probably making some people hate them and I was returning the favor by making them feel obligated to not come,"

"I don't think that's fair," Oliver stated. "I mean what if they wanted to help,"

"Well it can't be helped now," Dipper grabbed onto a blanket on his bed and dragged it down. He wrapped it around himself and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Are you gonna ask me questions or the people on the computer?"

"We were just planning on asking some questions and then letting you chose questions on the live chat," Diamond took out a little notepad.

"I still don't know why you would be willing to break in here for me to answer some questions," He chuckled. "Are you like a reporter?"

"No we're just curious," Ellie answered.

"Ah yes, curiosity, the whole reason I'm still alive," Dipper sighed. "Anyway shoot, I'll try to answer but I might not know some answers,"

"How did you get tangled in with Bill? Many have theorized why you made a deal with him but there was never a true confirmation,"

"I was dying, he had healing powers," He shrugged again, "I can't tell you why he spared me but he did and I took the deal because I wasn't ready to die,"

"Wait so was it true you became like his right-hand man?"

Dipper stared at Ellie for a second and burst out laughing. "Yeah right, at best I was like a pet to him. We really had a weird relationship. He only bothered me when he needed me to do something but I was never anything other than a puppet,"

"If he thought so little of you then why did he give you his magic?"

"You're asking me to give you an answer from his point of view," Dipper chuckled. "How am I supposed to know that stuff. I know he had something planned; he wanted to turn me more closely into a demon and join being one of his hentchmaniacs but, you know, his plan was cut short,"

"During your trial, you said you were king," Oliver rubbed his hands together. "Was that…"

"Yup it's true. They've actually been pestering me to be their king for a while. I only just agreed like 4 days ago,"

"The nightmare realm…" He whispered under his breath. "So are you planning to escape with them?"

Dipper looked at him with a smile but didn't exactly move. "You act extremely nervous for some reason," Dipper questioned, "Would you prefer not being here? I can take you home if you like?"

"Naw don't mind him. He's always like this," Ellie wrapped an arm around him playfully and he swatted it away. "Anyway, I have a question, that guy, Alex, in the trial he seemed opposed to you...like a lot. Why? As far as I can tell you're a pretty chill kid as long as we're on your good side,"

"Thank you," Dipper thought for a bit. "He's always sorta hated me ever since he kidnapped me but I think he really started wanting me dead when he sent one of his friends with Bill and he came back half dead,"

"What?" Diamond scribbled something down on her notebook. "Did you have something to do with it or something?"

"Nope, he just didn't specify his deal. The only reason I kept him alive after all that was because Buddy would have been angry with me,"

"Buddy?"

"Oh he was just some kid that was pretty nice to me but he had this sorta codependence to Alex. I was scared of what would happen if I just forcibly took him away. I wonder if he's watching this? Hey, Buddy, if you are! I hope you don't mind me talking about you,"

"I'm sure he won't care," Diamond scribbled more things down on her notepad and waved a bit at Dipper. "Continue,"

Dipper squinted at her, "I think he hates me because I was close to Will, a demon, who did it," His voice cracked a bit. "God I miss him,"

"Who was he~" Ellie elbowed him playfully. "You're boyfriend~"

"Stop teasing him," Oliver whispered

Dipper chuckled a bit but he could feel his face growing more red, "Not officially… but he was extremely sweet to me,"

"Oh, oh my God," Ellie burst into laughter and Dipper shrunk into his blanket a bit. "No. No, it's okay, I don't judge but I thought you said he was a demon,"

"He is," Dipper cleared his throat. "He.. was. His life force was tied to Bill's so you know, when Bill died, he kinda..."

"Wow too much information," Oliver spoke sympathetically. "No need to talk about it anymore,"

Dipper nodded. "Any more questions?" He knew there would be but he wanted a bit of time as they thought for a new one to breathe.

"Dipper why are these humans in your room?" Dipper looked up to see Tad floating near the door.

"Oh hey Tad," He greeted and the others looked over to see who he was talking to but no one they could see was there. "Yeah, I don't know they just broke in here to ask a couple questions or something like that,"

"Who are you talking to?" Oliver asked and Dipper only looked at him in realization.

"Oh yeah. This is Tad," He motioned towards the door. "You can't see him though because he's in the nightmare realm but he was my attorney during the trial,"

"Wait that demon's here right now?" Diamond looked around hastily.

"You realize that one stole your notebook right?" Dipper looked at him in confusion. "I suppose you wouldn't notice with a number of spells she's using or maybe you were just distracted but I remember you telling me it was personal. I couldn't help but tell our king,"

"Oh is that so?" Dipper whispered and eyed Diamond. "Well, I'll take care of it. Thank you for notifying me, Tad. Did you come here to notify me of anything else?"

"No, I just sensed humans with you and they haven't always been the kindest. I was just making sure everything is fine," He bowed. "If you need me just shout," And he disappeared into purple flames.

"So you were just talking to the demon that was in the trial?" Ellie asked.

"Yup," Dipper answered. "He's okay,"

"So you got the death sentence even though that demon helped you and I'm assuming you can just leave whenever you want or other demons could just break you out if you commanded them or whatever so why are you still here?" DIamond was scribbling thing on her notepad.

They all stared at him expecting a satisfying answer or at least some kind of answer that would put an end to so many theories but instead Dipper shrugged. "That would be rude,"

"Rude?! They are literally gonna kill you if you stay here and you're worried about being rude?"

"Well I can't just leave," Dipper stood up and moved away. "Where's the fun in that?" He smiled coldly, one that sent shivers down their spines and made the chat almost completely still as people watched him. "Best case scenario everybody knows I escaped and is cautious around me. Where would that leave me? The fun is happening here! Where humans are so predictable it's insane and where they are corrupted to the point where they would even go as far as breaking into a room," He took a step closer to Diamond, "setting up cameras," Another one and she scurried back. "And live broadcasting a kid, just to become famous,"

"What no!" Oliver and Ellie stood up. "That was never our intention, we just came in here with Diamond because she wanted to know more about you. We swear we're not doing this for our own benefit other than curiosity,"

"Maybe for you," Dipper's eyes glew a bright blue. "But Diamond over here has broken one of my rules,"

They all looked over at her. "Diamond…"

"I didn't do anything," She yelled as she picked herself up. "Are you really going to listen to him! He's insane!"

"Is this really a time to insult him…" Ellie whispered. "Listen, Mason-"

"Dipper,"

"Dipper, we didn't do anything I promise you that," Oliver finished Ellie's thought. They had placed the camera and laptop on the bed and Dipper moved in front of the camera staring at it innocently.

"What about you guys?" He asked, "Did you watch what she did?"

"What is this, 'Dora the explorer'?" Dipper did chuckle at Ellie's small joke but he just kept scrolling through the comments. A lot of them were just as clueless as the people but finally, someone commented what Dipper was looking for.

"Would you look at that," Dipper laughed as he passed the laptop to the boys to read. "I'm not just an insane demon, a human caught it too,"

They read it out loud. "'She took a book out from under his pillow'," they froze and looked at Diamond. "Book? What book?"

"I-I just, it was his journal," She whimpered. "It looked interesting,"

"Are you insane?!" Ellie screamed and Dipper laughed hysterically.

"I see you two didn't expect this, and I'm pretty sure she didn't come here to do this but nonetheless it's done," He flicked his wrist causing the woman to go fly and crash into the wall.

"Diamond!" they were about to run towards her but Dipper held them down with his flames. "Let us go, she'll return your journal we swear,"

"But why would she even steal it in the first place?" Dipper mused. "If she wanted to leave consequence-free then she should have listened to me but sadly she didn't," She reached behind Diamond where his journal was neatly tucked under her shirt and pulled it out. "Now what would you have done with that? You wanted to publish it didn't you? Get rich off of my poor endeavors?"

"I-I-," She was stuttering and her eyes welled up with tears. Dipper just rolled his eyes at the sight.

"Come on weren't you the one that was in charge of coming here?" Dipper snapped his fingers to restrict any noise from the three. "So what do you think we should do?" he looked at the computer chat. There were multiple messages coming in. Some were sympathetic, some were insults, and a handful was encouragement. "Humans are truly disgusting," He stood up and pointed a finger at Diamond. "You are the main species that knows the difference between right and wrong yet more often than not you chose to do the things that are evil," He sighed "I can't understand it sometimes,"

Dipper pushed his journal back under his pillow and picked up the notepad from the floor. He flipped through it and he was actually surprised at the relatively nice things. He wrote something down in it and tossed it away. Dipper began scrolling through the live chat in search of something interesting and he made it upon a link that looked relatively interesting. It was his trial on video and directly underneath it an article was written. "'A menace to every ethical belief that you have ever had'," Dipper snorted but continued to read out loud to the confused three. "'In the end, he was sentenced to death but a public outrage demanded he is given a lesser sentence on the claims of him being a minor and that he was not treated for the wrongdoing done to him,' Is that why so many people are outside my door? They're protesting?" Dipper questioned and kept reading. "'He was considered to be mentally insane during these horrific events and emotionally unstable. During his trial, his mind was elsewhere and he did little to nothing to help himself. Some are wondering if he truly cares about his sentence and if we should execute him quicker or give him a lesser sentence,' True I don't, but I really appreciate the help," Dipper was looking at the camera and smiling. "Human's natural instinct is to fear different things and even though I commemorate your attempts this isn't going to change anything. Why do you think 'mythical creature' have been hiding away for so long. For crying out loud you do it to yourselves even!"

He heard a mumble that was Oliver looking at him in confusion and he allowed him to speak. "H-How exactly?" Dipper cocked an eyebrow. "Like, when did we do it to ourselves I mean,"

Dipper laughed. "Are you serious? Don't act like humans are so innocent. They do it all the time with race, gender, sexuality, disability, and so on and so forth. Nothing ever changes, you just move on the fear and discrimination towards someone else,"

"So you're saying that we should let these demons and unknown creatures just roam the Earth?!"

"I'm saying that no matter what we do there will always be a group being discriminated against!" Dipper sighed and began twirling his shirt around his fingers. "What I'm saying is that we have a chance to give demons a shot-"

"They're demons for crying out loud! All they know is destruction as a former human I would think you would know that!" Oliver shouted and Ellie's muffled voice was loud enough to sound urgent so Dipper allowed all of them, even Diamon, to say something.

"Oliver stop this!" Ellie looked between them. "Are you really gonna bad mouth demons in front of their king?"

Then Dipper burst out laughing. It made both of them stare at him in confusion. "You seriously think this is about being their king?! This is not about what species I was born into, this isn't about what I'm considered now, and this sure as Hell isn't about what title I've picked up. Demons, just like any other species, are raised. They don't just pop out from wherever we come from and destroy whatever they please. They are taught, they are helped, and if they step out of line they're killed. Sounds familiar, doesn't it? Humans are exactly the same! They're only called demons because of your need to label things. If they're not that then what are they huh?! Tell me since you seem to know so well about how the world works!" They all stayed silent and Dipper sighed in exhaustion at how worked up he had gotten. "You don't even give them a shot… not all of them are bad. Will wasn't... I know they can learn how fragile humans are but just because a couple misanthrope demons decided to destroy out of their beliefs doesn't make the rest of them bad. But you humans do that a lot don't you?"

"Wh-why do you care so much?" It was Ellie who had spoken up this time. "Weren't you tortured by a demon?"

"I was also bullied and tortured by humans but I know, just like there are evil ones out there, there are also good ones. I just hope one day all of you will finally realize that" Dipper looked back at the screen. "Any of you have any questions?"

A lot of questions and comments actually popped up and Dipper just chose a random question. "What was the glowing orb that appeared during that last few moments of your trial?"

"That orb was actually a time wish," He got confused looks so he sighed. "Well a time wish is just a consequence-free wish that doesn't disturb the fragment of time to the point where you're affected much," A bombardment of question broke in with that and even Ellie and Oliver were interrupting each other. "Sorry but I'm not the one in charge of them so if you really want one you'll have to find your own way through it," the main question being asked now was what he wished for and Dipper was gonna answer but it seemed a bit out of place.

He noticed another link with a comment of "Do you know what's going on?" so he clicked on that out of curiosity. It was live footage from a news report being held in a place he didn't recognize. "-being resurrected at an alarming rate. No one has officially confirmed if this is just a miracle or if this is another creature works but what we know are that the humans that are coming back have no recollection of days or sometimes even months before their alleged deaths," Dipper smiled at the camera.

"Yup I know what going on," But instead of elaborating Dipper just continued to watch.

"Witnesses state that their 'deceased' loved ones would suddenly just show up and make their way to their door in confusion. We are not sure what caused this but we have been warned to be cautious and not cause them any harm. As far as we have been able to confirm they are human and share the D.N.A. of the deceased,"

"So are you gonna elaborate on why it's suddenly The Walking Dead out there?" Ellie questioned.

"Did it have something to do with your time wish or whatever," Diamond questioned and Dipper squeezed the flames holding her a bit tighter in annoyance.

"Right on the nose!" He laughed, "Big shocker but I actually used my time wish for humans,"

"Does that mean Bill's gonna come back?" Oliver shivered.

"Of course not," Dipper crossed his arms. "What part of 'I did it for humans,' don't you get?"

"So what was your time wish?" Ellie questioned

DIpper thought for a bit but right before he could answer there was banging on his door and it flew open. Ford quickly stepped through and Dipper made his flames surround them protectively. "Oh, no seems our time is up," He placed the laptop down and looked at Ellie. "Our last and final question was spoken by him, and the answer is, I wished for every human who died because of WeirdMageddon was brought back with the memory of their death erased. Obviously, that can mess someone up so I hope that settled your curiosity. I bid you adieu,"

He crushed the laptop and camera promptly ending the live stream and earning him small protests from the three. Then he smashed the flames into the ground and when they were cleared Ford found no one in the room.

Dipper had sent the three directly outside the facility and hoped they didn't get caught. He knew they thought differently but he didn't really want to hurt them nor did he ever intend on hurting them, he just needed to set some ground rules and it frustrated him to no end that they broke those.

Instead of teleporting with them, however, Dipper made it directly in front of Time baby where he to by a multiple of time officer's pointing their guns at him. "Well a hello to you too," Dipper stepped forward. "I've come to uphold my end of the deal,"

"Very well please-" DIpper interrupted him as he easily took off his necklace. He yanked off the stopwatch and tossed necklace which was caught by one of the time police.

He opened the locket. "There's nothing in her," Dipper smirked.

"This is against our deal! I have already delivered your time wish," Time baby banged his fist on his chair. "There will be consequences for this,"

"No, I don't think there will be," He let his flames wrap around his arm to emphasize his point. "Our deal has been fulfilled, You give me a time wish and I give you my necklace. I gained more control over my flames to the point where I didn't need that necklace to control them anymore. Our deal has been fulfilled if you don't like the terms you agreed to then do what you always do, throw a tantrum," Dipper used two of his fingers and gave a small salute as he lifted himself up with his flames. "Pleasure doing business with you," and before the baby could do anything dipper sunk into the sky and landed on his bed.

"He-he's back," He noticed a cop talking into a radio in front of him.

"Why hello there cop, can I ask you for a favor?" Dipper noticed the way he was already scared but he let his eyes glow a bright yellow to seem more threatening. "I need you to let my family visitation rights again,"

"Y-your family already has visitation rights but with what the facility is going through currently we-we have to cut the hours,"

"I didn't ask you for that," He stepped up so he was right in front of him. "I need to see them now," That earned him a confused yet still slightly scared look which made him smile his face growing much softer. "I want to see my twin sister again,"


	40. Reunited

A/N: Thirteen days, 15 pages, and 5848 words later this thing is born. God, I don't even know where to begin on how hard this was. I'm planning like two more chapter, maybe an epilogue? I don't know, I'm bad at planning. Not many more chapter though just know that. Well please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked about this chapter. Thanks for reading!

Unsurprisingly, after the incident with the hacking of the cameras, Dipper was moved to a new room. A room where one of the walls was a giant mirror and although Dipper couldn't see

the people on the other side he felt their eyes on him the entire time. It made him uncomfortable, sure the cameras had been one thing but live people watching him just made him want to crawl under his covers.

Despite everything Dipper had done to prepare himself for a confrontation, he was still nervous. He still felt like maybe his wish didn't work and he would never see his sister or Grunkle Stan again. That caused him to pace around his room in worry at what was taking them so long. Out of this anxiousness, he began scratching at his wrist which caused a booming voice to speak over the intercom. "Mason, don't scratch that," Dipper glared at them.

"Why?" He scratched it even harder which caused him to reopen a few and for blood to trickle down his arm. "I'm gonna die anyway, what difference does it make if I get hurt?"

"They like to think they're in control," they spoke after a moment. "They like to think that they got you in a corner, cuts like that only prove it,"

Dipper stared at the mirror for a bit before bursting out laughing. "I like you," he dragged the tip of his fingers across his wrist and wiped off the blood with his bed sheets to reveal it fully

healed. "Better?"

Dipper began pacing in circles again, this time playing with the pocket watch he had taken from the necklace and ran his finger around the ring Will had given him. He hummed in anticipation. Again, thoughts began to crowd his mind as every bad situation began flashing in his mind. "They'll be here shortly," The intercom spoke again. "The new security takes a long time to get through."

"Thanks," DIpper sighed and although that did ease his worry a bit he still continued to pace. "Well, who wants a lamby, lamby, lamby? I do. I do," He whispered the lyrics as a sort of calming tool. He hadn't sung this song in months but it made him smile a bit in embarrassment and fondness. "So, go up and greet your mammy, mammy, mammy. Hi there. Hi there."

"What is this a show tune?" Dipper whipped around towards the door and saw his grunkle Stan leaning on the doorway.

"Grunkle Stan it's obviously the lamby, lamby dance!" Mabel's voice made Dipper start to shake a bit. "You know it goes on like, 'so march, march, march around the daisies. Don't, don't, don't you forget about the ba~by!'" She danced along.

"You two," Ford groaned, "That's not how you would make an impression,"

"Oh come on that was a perfect segway!" Mabel laughed and finally turned towards Dipper. She was obviously a bit shocked and so was Stan but they both just stared at him with

unsure smiles.

"Nice place you got here," Stan finally laughed. He placed a finger on the mirror and looked back at Dipper. "Two-way glass huh. Kinda creepy," Mabel moved over to the bed and sat down.

"Ouch this is rock hard," She laughed, "Kinda reminds me of prison,"

"Well, technically he is in..." Ford whispered but cleared his throat, glad that no one heard him.

"Oh yeah definitely reminds me of prison," His grunkle Stan chimed in. "Even the blood stains on the sheets," Ford looked over.

"Oh yeah, those actually just happened..." Dipper rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Dipper," Ford groaned as he rushed over to him and grabbed his wrists, looking over them and when finding nothing moved to his face where he moved it side to side. "Did you reopen something? Are you okay?"

"Great uncle Ford," Dipper pushed him away a bit. "I'm fine, I healed it up,"

He sighed. "Why is their blood on the sheets?"

"I just... got a little anxious when you guys were taking so long," Dipper dragged a hand through his hair and looked over at Mabel and Stan. "But now that you're here, I don't know what I could possibly say,"

"Well," His grunkle Stan scratched at his chin. "What do you want to say?"

Dipper stared at them for a while before his eyes began to water. He didn't want to be seen so he covered his eyes with his hands. "...I missed you guys. I'm so sorry that I didn't get to save you sooner. This is all my fault. I've just... really missed you guys," And he threw away all previous embarrassment and ran towards them. He grabbed each of them by the neck and squeezed them. They didn't have an immediate response though and Dipper could understand why. To them, they were probably only apart from him for a few days but to Dipper, it had been the longest and hardest year to ever live through.

"You alright there kiddo?" Stan asked as he hugged him back.

Dipper shook his head. "Not really, is that okay?"

"Perfectly fine," He hugged him tighter.

"Not that I'm hating this whole hugging thing but could someone finally explain this better to us," Mabel smiled and she moved a little way away.

"Grunkle Ford didn't explain it?" Dipper glanced over at him and he sighed as he moved over to them as well.

"You haven't eaten in a couple days," He stated. "Why don't we go to the cafeteria and eat while we catch up,"

"This place has a cafeteria?" Dipper questioned which made Ford laugh.

"We usually send your meals directly to your room so I guess you wouldn't know," Ford laughed and grabbed his hand. "Dipper you have to stay by my side at all times okay? We don't want them to get any funny ideas,"

"Funny ideas?" Mabel chuckled. "From Dipper?"

"Kids as harmless as a kitten," His grunkle Stan laughed as they all followed Ford.

"Am not!" Dipper retorted. "I'm a grown teen!"

"Well, I'm glad you think that," Ford laughed at Stan's comment as he looked at Dipper.

"Just wish others saw that,"

"Others?" Mabel jogged up a bit and stood next to Dipper, who held her hand like they used to when they were kids. "What is he talking about, Dipper being dangerous? And I thought you were the only crazy one," She snorted.

"Gee thanks," Dipper said sarcastically but he smiled at her and squeezed her hand a bit as if he thought she would leave again if he didn't.

"Well sweetheart, your parents were probably so overwhelmed when you appeared that they probably didn't tell you,"

"Speaking of overwhelmed you should have seen old Poindexter," His grunkle Stan laughed. "You would think he hadn't seen his twin brother in ages,"

Dipper laughed and Ford just rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah,"

"And here I thought mom and dad overreacted," Mabel laughed. "We just kind walked for a while until we made it to Gravity Falls,"

"Yeah, can you believe Stanford actually rebuilt The Mystery Shack?"

Dipper really did burst out laughing this time. "You did? And here I thought you were just living with my parents,"

"Actually they're living with me- us now, they needed a place to stay while they were in Gravity Falls," Ford shrugged "Most of it was destroyed and I did need a place to stay with Waddles too so some creatures you helped actually offered a helping hand," They finally made it to the cafeteria and the guards seemed to tense up.

"You helped some creatures?" His grunkle Stan marveled as they sat down. He wrapped an arm around Dipper and ruffled his hair. "Well, would you look at Wonderboy over here! I wonder how much we could make people pay to get a picture with you,"

"I don't think you'll make much," Dipper laughed a bit and grabbed his hand and placed their palms together. "But I could easily make up for it," And as he lifted his hand, wads of bills

began to appear and both Mabel and Stan looked at him in amazement.

"Money!" His grunkle yelled in happiness. "I'm set for life!" Mabel

tossed it up in the air and let it flutter down which caused his Grunkle Stan to quickly try to catch it.

"Wow, that's amazing! You know it would look so much prettier if there were more colors." Mabel thought out loud as she caught a ten. "My beloved crush," She giggled as she clutched the bill to her chest.

"Dipper.." Ford gave him a stern face, "Not here,"

Dipper sighed as he looked at the guards that were clutching their guns. "Fine," He used two of his fingers which caused all the bills to move to Dipper's hand and quickly shut it. He opened it and revealed his empty hand.

"No!" Stan fell to his knees dramatically and screamed at the ceiling. "Betrayal from my own nephew!"

"Alexander!" Mabel cried dramatically. "You monster! You killed the treasurer of the United States!"

Dipper couldn't help laughing. "You can just ask mom and dad for another ten dollar bill later Mabel," He leaned a hand on the table and leaned his head against it. "Besides I thought you were over this crush,"

"Yes but seeing that beauty again I can't help it," And she dramatically flopped next to Dipper.

"Well Ford you've officially betrayed my trust," Stan said as he wiped a fake tear. "We could have been rich,"

"Calm down, before you leave I'll give you some more money," Dipper whispered to him. His grunkle Stan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite," Mabel fake gasped and Dipper only chuckled.

"Nope, you're not doing that," Ford warned. "Dipper don't forge money,"

"I mean it's technically not forging it's just making new ones without working for it," Dipper made a twenty appear and held it out to Ford. "Look check for yourself,"

He did reach out but Stan quickly snatched the bill from Dipper's hands and placed it in his pocket. "I'll take your word for it,"

Dipper laughed a bit but it ceased when a guard suddenly approached them.

"Stanford," Both of his grunkles looked over and Stan laughed a bit.

"Sorry, it's kind of a habit," Ford shook his head a bit in disapproval before turning towards the guard again.

"Yes, what do you need?"

"Are you sure it's safe to bring this thing in here?" He said

directing to Dipper and both Mabel and Stan's faces flashed with offense.

"Hey listen here wise guy-" His grunkle Stan angrily looked at the guard and Dipper grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him down.

"I'll take care of this Stanley," Ford directed. "Just mind your temper," So he took the guard and walked a bit away when Mabel stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"Yeah you better leave jerk," Mabel huffed as she sat down. "Why would he say that to you? Isn't this place supposed to be a hospital or something?"

"He's just cautious," Dipper sighed. "I gave up trying to appeal to them anyway,"

"Cautious?" His grunkle laughed. "Of you? Please, you have more gray hairs than me,"

Dipper crossed his arms and pouted. "For your information, I am much stronger than them,"

"Just because you can make money appear out of thin air doesn't give them a right to talk to you like that," Mabel leaned against him before jumping up. "Uh, Dipper you're freezing,"

He put his hands to his cheeks and did feel a slight coldness but he didn't really say much about it. "I guess,"

"What do you mean, you guess? Look at your hands they're shaking!"

Dipper smiled awkwardly and shook his head. "No they're always like-" he got interrupted by Mabel who pushed her shooting star sweater over his head and was now trying to squeeze his head through the head hole. He began laughing at the attempt.

"Mabel we're not gonna fit," But to prove him wrong Mabel managed to squeeze his head through the hole which made him have to crane his neck uncomfortably so they wouldn't hit their heads together.

"I knew I could do it," Mabel cheered and Stan was laughing the entire time.

"As long as you don't break your brother's neck I'm fine with this," He laughed.

Dipper slipped his hand into the sleeve he was provided and linked his other hand with Mabels. "Thanks, Mabel," He said as he nuzzled into the collar. "It's warm in here."

She smiled. "Of course it is I did knit it after all," She unlinked their hands and opted to just hold his instead which Dipper didn't argue with because if they were linked it made there

elbows rather painfully hit each other on their sides.

"Okay, guys I took care of it and brought you two some food..." Ford looked at them. Between Stan who was still laughing, Mabel who was smiling brightly, and Dipper who looked on the verge of falling asleep it seemed pretty chaotic. He placed two trays of food in front of Mabel and Dipper who happily began eating.

"What's going on here exactly?"

"Me and Dipper are conjoined twins!" Mabel laughed. "We are one!"

Dipper laughed and swallowed his food. "I was cold so she decided to share her sweater with me," he explained to Ford who was staring at them with confusion.

"You're gonna stretch it," Ford said with a small laugh.

"This is like my best sweater, might as well share it with my bro bro," and she pushed against him slightly which caused him to laugh. "What were those conjoined twins that mom was like obsessed with before we came to Gravity Falls?"

Dipper thought for a bit and snapped his fingers in realization causing a small flame to burst. "Evelyn Evelyn,"

Mabel was staring in awe at the small blue flame but Dipper pushed his plate away and created a piano keyboard in front of them. "How did you-" Mabel wasn't sure what he was doing

until he started playing a song. "You know how to play the piano?" She stared in amazement.

Dipper laughed a bit. "Not traditionally. I kinda just play songs by ear," He continued playing for a while and let some of his flames guide Mabel's hand so she was playing along too.

"Evelyn~" Dipper began to sing.

"Evelyn~" Mabel followed after,

"Why do we bother to stay?"

"Why are you running away?"

"Don't you feel like severing?"

"Everything's just come together at last,"

"It's broken I don't want to play,"

"We grew up closer than most~," Mabel could feel him squeeze her hand.

Both of their grunkles stared at them rather entertained at how they sang the song.

Mabel didn't really mind being directed at the keyboard but when she looked over at Dipper during singing she could feel a bit of pain seeping through his words. It was heartbreaking to

see him look so distraught as he sang about something that was fictional to her. She just let him sing through his part while she sang along to her part and tried not to focus on Dippers hurt expression. Her grunkles caught on to it too. The way he faltered with the words as if they were hard to sing.

Nonetheless, the three just continued to watch them play until they made it to a certain part where Dipper looked much more distraught.

"A parasite needs a host~"

"I'm only trying to do what is best for us," Mabel didn't sing it like the original singer though. Her voice was much softer and she stared at Dipper as he began to more ruffly hit on the keys of the keyboard.

"Well I never asked for this, I never wanted this! All that I want is some time to myself!" The sweater ripped in half. Dipper stopped himself. His emotions were getting out of control and so were his flames. His shaking fingers hovering just above the keyboard. His eyes were wide open and when he finally blinked tears ran down his cheeks and landed on the keys. Mabel stared at him with concern.

"Dipper...?" He squeezed his hand which made him flinch and made her retract.

"I ruined the song..." He whispered.

"Wow kid relax, what's wrong?" His grunkle Stan placed a hand on his shoulder. Dipper practically jumped up in fright. He let go of Mabel's hand. He slid off the sweater that was still on his sleeve and laid it on the table.

"I ruined your sweater... I'm sorry,"

"No Dipper it's fine. I can make others," She slid it off her side and set it on the table as well. "Can you just-"

"I'll go get us some more food," He wiped his eyes and began to walk back which caused him to stumble. They all looked at him in worry except Ford who looked completely sad.

"I'll be right back," So he turned around and ran off to the other side of the cafeteria.

Mabel and Stan looked at Ford about to ask something but he lifted his hand. "Before anything, I think I need to tell you two something or you'll find out from another person," He took

a deep breath. "You two died," They stared at him like he was crazy. "I know it sounds insane but reviewing a live stream that Dipper did yesterday it seems he brought you back,"

"How is that..." Stan's mind wandered off.

"Mabel, do you remember when you had an encounter with the time police?" She nodded warily. "If you told me the story correctly, then you know what a time wish is right?"

"He used a time wish?" Mabel stared at him. "But-but if he used it yesterday... how long were we..." She couldn't say the word and Stan looked at Ford too.

"And how come we can't remember?"

"A year," He said sadly. "You've been gone a year. And according to Dipper, when he wished for every human to come back he wished they didn't remember their own death,"

"Not exactly..." They all jumped at Dippers sudden voice behind them. "I didn't... I didn't wish for every single human to come back, just the ones that died because of Weirdmageddon

so there are some exceptions,"

"Like what?" It was Ford that asked this time. Dipper sighed and sat down with some food for his Grunkles. The keyboard was gone so Dipper and Mabel pulled their food closer to

them once more.

"Well, for example, let's say someone got murdered after Weirdmageddon," He set up, "If the murderer was driven to that because of Weirdmageddon or because he worshipped Bill or whatever then the victim would come back. Now let's say the same case scenario except this time the murderer wasn't driven by Bill or anything that occurred. He was just killing... then the

victim would not come back," He rubbed his hands together anxiously. "And I didn't stop you from just forgetting your death, it was everything that leads up to your death. You guy's have only forgotten like a day but others lost a lot more. Like if someone got sick and couldn't find medicine. The entire time they were sick would be gone,"

"Dipper... are you sure you're-" Mabel stopped herself. She didn't even know where she was going with this anymore.

"But if we were gone a year then you two were by yourselves..." Stan looked at them apologetically.

"Well, we kinda got split up anyway," Dipper commented. "So we were both just kinda winging it,"

"Wait, you two weren't even together?" Stan ran a hand through his hair. "What even happened?" Mabel was staring at them too.

"I thought Ford died with you guys. I just didn't want to die too..." Dipper shivered. "I made a deal with Bill,"

They both stared at him in shock and he shrunk into himself. "A deal with the guy that tried to end the world..." His grunkle Stan chuckled a bit. "I'm assuming that wasn't a good idea?"

"Horrible," Dipper chuckled. He lifted his hand a bit and let blue flames wrap around his arm. "When he died he passed on his magic to me. That's why everyone is so cautious. They all

hate me,"

"But why you," Mabel grabbed onto his arm. "Why does this have to be you? He could literally choose anyone else why did you have to go through this?"

"He's was a psychotic demon that wanted to destroy the world because he was bored. Why does he do anything?" He smiled and wrapped his hand around her in a side hug. "Hey it's okay, besides, it's over. I'm... okay,"

"Wait, so what is this place!?" Stan slammed his hands against the table much louder than anticipated. Stan had pieced it together bits and pieces at a time. "You told us it was a hospital and I kinda guessed as much from the bandages and everything but there are guards-"

"He's in prison Stanley," Ford slightly screamed. "Is that what you wanted me to admit? Because there you go,"

"How is that fair?" Stan looked between Dipper who had his head down and was beginning to play with his ring once more and Ford.

"You're in charge of this place poindexter, how could you put your family through this?" The guards around got closer to them.

"Is everything alright here?" One asked

"Mind your own goddamn business," Stan yelled. "I'm having a conversation with my brother," The guards stayed near them making sure nothing would break out.

"You think I wanted to put him here?" Ford yelled back. "After everything, he's been through I wouldn't just stick him in here because I thought he was dangerous!"

"But you did and you do think he's dangerous don't you?" Ford gave him a cautious look. "Oh don't think you can hide things from me,"

"This isn't about what I think he is," Ford answered. "It's about what others would take from it if we did let him just wander around after everything he did!"

"And what exactly did he do?!"

"Grunkle Stan," Mabel warned when she saw the way Dipper shrunk and fidgeted with the ring that was now in his hand, but Ford nor Stan paid any attention.

"Stanley you would never understand," Ford crossed his arms,

"Just because I'm not a genius doesn't mean I can't understand something like this Ford," Stan crossed his arms as well. "What is he like 14? What would that little dork have done to get him locked up?" He asked a bit more forcefully.

"That is not my place to tell!" Ford yelled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't think you should be getting this riled up for a demon," One of the guards questioned. And both Stan and Ford glared at him. For a few seconds they were silent but then both Stan and Ford quickly pulled back a fist and punched him right in the face

"We still work great together," Stan chuckled.

"Okay enough of this," Ford sighed. "If you had just done your job then you wouldn't have gotten punched," Ford helped pick him up.

"Listen if you're not gonna tell me I might as well ask Dip-" He looked over to where Mabel and Dipper were supposed to be and momentarily just froze. "Uh, Ford? Where are the kids?"

Ford looked over as well to see them gone and began glaring at the guards who had managed to let them sneak past. "Goddamnit, this is why I didn't want you all to get distracted," Ford ran off and Stan quickly followed him.

"Oh get off your high horse Ford," Stan mocked. "We're the idiots who scared them off,"

"Well, glad we agree on something,"

"Mabel where are you taking me?" Dipper asked as he was being dragged off by Mabel. "I know you're curious about what they had to say,"

Mabel gave a small sigh. "Sure I am, who wouldn't be?" Mabel looked back at him with a smile. "But I don't need them telling me what they think happened. If you want to tell me you can but just know that no matter what, you're my brother. And no amount of simplified words or explanations will ever convince me not to trust you,"

Dipper smiled at her, "Thank you but you realize I can't go anywhere right? Where exactly are we going?"

"Oh there's this garden in the front," Mabel smiled. "I saw other patients there so I'm pretty sure you're allowed there too but I just think there are somethings you should tell us yourself and that they shouldn't just blurt out. Besides, I hate when they fight,"

Dipper sighed. "So do I," They made it to the front entrance and Mabel quickly began running to get out. Dipper did the same just so Mabel was actually leading him and not dragging him. Mabel was right in front of the door when Ford and Stan finally rushed in.

"Dipper don't leave that door!" Ford yelled as he got closer but they were already there, why would they stop? Dipper looked back at him and saw caution in his eyes but he returned the look with confusion. Why would it matter if he left? He was just going to the garden but nonetheless Dipper would have stopped if he wasn't being pulled. He was still looking back when Mabel passed the door and where suddenly his arms hit against something that made his skin burn and for his hands to start shaking more. Mabel stopped when she heard Dippers small cry of pain.

"Dipper what's wrong?" She moved back but Dipper was on his knees only clutching his now sore and burning arm.

"I told you not to leave," Ford strained as he bent down next to him. He reached out to grab his arm but Dipper flinched. "Dipper please let me see it,"

He reached out again but Dipper only shook his head violently and kicked himself away from Ford. Mabel looked him over as well. "Dipper what's wrong?"

"I don't know it just burns," He breathed in and breathed out to calm himself before standing up. "You locked me in!" He screamed at Ford.

"Now listen," Ford said as he held up his arms and stood up as well. "It wasn't my choice. With your whole trial and everything going on, they wanted a way to keep you in after so many times that you just left. Although we weren't sure how it would work for you,"

Dipper walked past Ford and up to the door. He lifted his other hand and cautiously reached out. His finger felt a sharp pain which made him retract and hiss. "Unicorn hair? So you gave them the formula to trap Bill!"

"It wasn't me Dipper," Ford stepped a bit closer but Stan placed a hand on his chest. It wasn't so much about getting him away it was just to help Dipper calm down. "It was a girl, Ashling? I don't even know how she got the unicorn hair,"

Dipper froze he stood there for a few solid second. He began chuckling and laughing, clutching his stomach and before anyone could even help out he spun around punched the force field keeping him there which only caused him more pain. It didn't matter anymore though. He just ponded at it and screamed. He didn't want to be caged in anymore, he couldn't be if he was he would surely die. "Let me out! Let me out! I don't want to be trapped anymore! Just let me leave!" He was using his flames to try and break it but it would only bounce back towards him. Mabel had been screaming at him and so was a lot of people but their voices blurred together at his complete panic. Until he felt two arms wrap around him.

"Dipper you're okay," Mabel tried to calm him down and Dipper stopped banging on the painful force field and just buried his head in his hands.

"This is unfair," He mumbled.

"Dipper," Someone screamed and made Dipper jump up a bit. He looked back to see a someone running towards him. It was a boy with light blue eyes and dark black hair.

"Hey, we told you, you're not allowed in here," The guards chased after him. The boy slipped right through the doors and was about to stand directly in front of him but a guard grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Hey we told you to stop," The boy began speaking a language that Dipper didn't understand nor has he heard any language that remotely sounded like that. Dipper tilted his head to show his confusion and the boy only let out a frustrated sigh before beginning to talk even faster. "No one understands you kid. Come on,"

The boy looked desperately at Dipper and tried to pry his arm away as they began to pull him away. "Wait," Dipper rubbed his eyes and moved away from Mabel who gave him a curious look. "Let him stay,"

"Dipper we have no idea who this kid is," Ford mentioned

"Yeah what if he's bad news," Stan commented. The guards had stopped moving and the boy managed to slip away from them and grabbed Dipper into a hug.

"Doesn't seem like bad news to me," Mabel chimed and Dipper uncomfortably pushed him off. "Bro do you know him?"

"No…" He stared directly at him for a second. "Do you know any English?" The boy stared at him blankly. "Guess not,"

"Dipper I still don't think-,"

"Great uncle Ford there is only two possibilities here," Dipper looked back at him. "He's either some kind of Bill worshipper or he needs my help with something. Either way, I should at least listen,"

"I hate that you're somehow right," Ford sighed which caused Dipper to look back with a smile.

"Now how would we do this? I'm assuming I can't call Tad," Dipper looked at Ford who shrugged his shoulder. He didn't want to rely on him all the time so he tried to figure this out himself so he placed a hand on his chest which the boy responded to but Dipper had no idea what he said anyways so he ignored it. He let his magic seep out of his fingertips and closed his eyes. Dipper didn't know what he was expecting but it sure wasn't this. He couldn't figure out why though so he opened his eyes. He looked up to them ready to explain that he wasn't sure what to do but then he focused on the boy who was just staring at him. Dipper let out a horrible scream that made all of them flinch and for the boy to step back.

"Dipper what's wrong?" Mabel cried as she moved next to him. He looked at her and then at the boy who was being pulled away now on the order of Ford. Nothing changed the boy was standing there desperately calling out his name. Dipper still saw what made him scream though, it, his magic was reacting to him but not in the way he thought it would have. It was wrapped around him taking the shape of Bill it clutched at the boy's face. His eyes a glowing yellow and he seemed to smirk at Dippers panic. Dipper only began shaking and crying, even more, he clutched himself and Mabel was rubbing his back in a soothing sense.

Dipper was hearing the cries of the boy and he couldn't help opening his eyes again. This time the magic had disappeared and Dipper managed to calm himself. He looked at the boy who was flailing something around and flexing his mouth around as if wanting to say something but not really sure how to form his mouth to say it. He jerked his hand away from the guard once more and this time he punched him straight on the cheek and caused him to lose whatever he was holding. The boy tried to catch it desperately but he caused it to roll over to where Dipper was and he was once more pulled away.

Dipper pushed himself away from Mabel's embrace and picked up what the boy had dropped. He examined it for a second before his eyes grew wide and he ran towards the guards practically dragging the boy away. He quickly grabbed his shirt and they all stopped.

"Kid what are you doing?" His grunkle Stan wondered.

"Where did you get this?" Dipper yelled as he clutched the boy's shirt harder. He held out the ring that he had dropped. The plain silver one with blue on the inside that matched his own.

The boy smiled slightly and Dipper could see the bruise forming on his cheek. He plucked the ring out of his hand and placed it on the finger that originally had his own ring on it. Not only Dipper but everyone was staring at him with complete confusion but he just reached up to his hair and pushed it back to reveal a scar that looked like an eye being crossed out.

"But you couldn't have come back…" Ford had pieced it together just as it clicked in Dippers mind and his eyes widened with tears.

"Who is it great uncle Ford?" Mabel stepped next to him.

"It's Will," Dipper choked. He placed a hand on his cheek and Will leaned against the touch. "It's you, right?"

He gave him a strange look but just grabbed onto his arm and pulled him into a hug. He started saying things that Dipper once again didn't understand but for some reason now it just didn't sound like gibberish. Dipper had been prepared for Mabel and Stan to come back. He had known they would come back, that was the whole reason he even did that wish. He mentally prepared for the emotion that it would cause. He knew what he wanted to say even if he didn't even say it. He was prepared. But this was the complete opposite. He didn't expect him back, he never put in any thought of what he might say to him, it was his fault he died after all. This was unexpected and reckless so for a few seconds, Dipper just stood there until he fell to his knees as his emotions got the best of him. Will said something in the language that he was speaking and Dipper just stared at him until he bit his quivering lip and jumped into a hug.

"You're back! Oh, my God, I can't believe you're here, I missed you so much..." He began to sob and dug his head into Will's shoulder as he slowly just pets his hair. "Please don't ever go away," He whispered into the crook of his neck and Will only tighten his hold in response.


	41. Falling into Place

AN: 1 more chapter left! and maybe an epilogue, don't know yet. Whew finally got some time to relax. Also sorry for the ending, I just couldn't find a good stopping point. Please leave a review on what you liked and/or disliked. Thanks for reading!

Dipper continued to fidget with his ring even though nothing extremely stressful was happening. He was just sitting on his bed while Will was drawing what currently looked like a summoning circle. Dipper wanted to ask what it was but he knew he wouldn't be able to answer either. Mabel was sitting next to them in curiosity as well but she didn't really seem to mind. Ford and Stan both left somewhere with a couple guards but Dipper knew it had to do with Will, a demon, coming back to life. Will finished and placed it in front of him. It was a summoning circle but nothing was happening and Will only motioned wildly at him trying to get him to understand something but Dipper shrugged his shoulders. Finally Will just grabbed his finger and quickly bit the tip of it. "Ow what kinda teeth do you have Will?" Dipper whined as he held the finger over the paper and blood trickled onto the circle.

Mabel laughed and she bit the tip of her finger too. "Yeah no way anyone with normal teeth can rip skin," She said as she moved her finger away. "I can barely bruise it,"

Will shrugged and let go of Dipper finger. He, in turn, healed it up and set the paper on the ground as Will mumbled something under his breath and purple flames suddenly appeared before Tad stepped in front of them. "Wait you were trying to summon Tad?" Dipper smiled. "I could've just shouted for him, you realize that right?"

Will let out a huff of air and Tad looked around. "And here I thought you learned my summoning circle," Tad sighed. "Dipper I do need to speak to you about that stupid wish you made,"

"Wow who's he," Mabel hoped off the bed and circled around him. "Really old style if you ask me,"

"Yes alright," Tad flouted away from her and next to Dipper. "Don't think I'll treat your twin sister the same way as I do you. She is nothing to me. But you caused a stir in the nightmare realm and the demons are beginning to turn violent,"

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Well tell them to calm down. They have no reason to stir and if I can pull this plan off then they'll be happy,"

Tad squinted at him and opened his mouth to say something but Will hopped over Dipper in front of Tad and began to speak quickly. Dipper pushed him off and Tad grabbed the side's of Will's face tilting it. "How do you know that language?"

"What do you mean by that Tad?" Will had laid on his stomach so Dipper jumped on him and penalty on top of him. Mabel sat down on the floor slightly mesmerized by Tad.

"Well, that language died out a long time ago. Only a small village of people knew it so it died out fairly quickly," Tad explained. Will pushed Dipper off of him and Dipper in return kicked him on his side. "They were the town where Bill spent most of his time but everyone died, at least that's what I thought," Mabel chuckled and Tad looked over at the bed where Will and Dipper were currently swatting at each other. "Can you two stop it.." Instead, Dipper grabbed some of Will's black hair and yanked it which cause Will to yelp a bit and grab onto Dippers cheek and pinch it as hard as he could. "Stop it," He said a bit more sharply but they just began hitting each other's hands all over again. "Stop acting like children!" Tad pushed them apart. "God, why do I have to deal with this?"

Dipper broke into laughter which caused Will and Mabel to laugh as well but Tad just groaned. "Tad before you go on with your history lesson you should know that that's Will," Dipper clarified

Tad tilted his head a bit to the side before practically getting nose to nose with Will. "How is he alive? I thought you only brought humans back,"

"I did," Dipper confirmed and he looked at Mabel who was staring at them in confusion. "I think since he was born a human then he just came back,"

"Yeah but he didn't die completely human," Tad stopped himself when Will began talking quickly and Dipper noticed the worry on his face. "Oh, crap,"

"What's he saying?" Dipper asked.

"He's kinda freaking out right now by the fact that he died," Tad began speaking in the language even though Will clearly understood English.

"Wait so no one told you?" Dipper swallowed nothing.

"Hey it's okay," Mabel wrapped an arm around Will a bit playfully. "We just met but we're practically the same. We're death buddies!" She laughed a bit.

Will looked her over and chuckled a bit before looking at Dipper and saying something. Before he could ask for a translation Tad sighed. "He said he's sorry for leaving you all alone,"

Both Mabel and Dipper looked at him a bit with sadness. Mabel with a bit of understanding and Dipper noticed this. "No, you didn't leave me all alone. It's not your fault," He grabbed both of them and hugged them. "Please don't feel bad. None of this is something you have to apologize for,"

"You're a real sucker for that sappy stuff now aren't you?" Mabel chuckled and hugged him back too. Will turned towards Tad and pointed at his throat.

"Ugh, is that really the only reason you called me?" Tad sighed. Will gave him an unsure look but ultimately nodded. "Fine hold still," He yanked him roughly forward and placed a hand over his throat for a few seconds whispering things under his breath before tossing him forward. "There you go now before I go off, any words to your follows Dipper before they completely run me up the wall,"

Dipper bit his bottom lip and motioned him forward. Tad gave him a cautious look as did Will and Mabel but he ignored them. Tad moved forward and, cupping his hands around his ear, he said. "Tell them I'll be there soon,"

Tad moved back slightly confused until he just rolled his eyes and mocked a bow. "Whatever you wish, oh great and powerfully stupid king," He left in a blaze of purple flames as Dipper let out a huff of air.

"King?!" He heard Will and Mabel yell.

"Hey, I can understand you now!" Dipper laughed. "Great now that that's settled let's go find my grunkle I would love to introduce you. Plus my great uncle Ford only hated us being a thing because you were a demon after all,"

"A thing?" Mabel interrupted. "You two are a thing?!"

"That's beside the point," Will stood up in front of him and gripped his cheeks. "What did he mean king?"

For a moment they just all stood there in silence before Dipper flicked Will on the forehead making Mabel laugh. "Ow, Dipper this is serious!" He was rubbing his forehead with a sad expression on it.

"I know," Dipper chuckled a bit as well. "I just couldn't take you seriously with black hair," Will tilted his head a bit before looking at himself in the mirror still attached to the wall.

"You turned my hair blue again?"

Dipper smiled. "I missed it,"

"Okay hold on, time out. Although you do look good in light blue hair, I have a question," Mabel stumbled out of the bed and stood in front of them. "You two are a thing?"

"Yes," Will answered a bit shyly but he knew Dipper wasn't going to. "But Dipper answer my previous question!"

"Oh my god," Mabel laughed. "Oh my god! How did my brother manage that! The dork doesn't even introduce himself in front of people he likes well,"

Dipper blushed a bit. "Hey, that's not true," Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you got a cute boyfriend and now I'm the single family member," She dramatically gasped and Will turned a light shade of pink. "Maybe I should take your approach, how did you manage to get him Dipper?" Mabel asked as she pulled Will closer to her. "Oh no, I bet it was all you wasn't it but you do look just as nervous and dorky as Dipper," She chuckled watching both of them blush a bit.

"It wasn't either of us Mabel," Dipper crossed his arms.

"That aside," Will composed himself as best as he could but a small tint of red could still be seen. "Dipper you're... king?"

Dipper sighed hoping to avoid the question. "For the time being, a yes is all you're getting,"

"Yes?!" Will began pacing around the room. "That's bad. This is my fault, I probably gave you my magic before I died. You have my magic and since I was his successor they probably gave you the title. Oh no, It's my fault, What's wrong with me?!" He looked panicked. Extremely panicked. His eyes were watering and he hid his face in his hands.

"Will calm down," Dipper took a step forward and tried to reach out towards him but he just yanked his arm back.

"I can't okay," Will looked at the ground. "This is all my fault,"

Dipper chuckled a bit. "It not and I'm not saying that just to make you feel better," Dipper took a step forward and grabbed his wrists to pull his hands away. "It was Bills. Even if you didn't give me your magic he would have. He already did. That's why they asked me to be their king,"

"He gave you his magic?" Will wounded astonished. "Why would he..."

"Magic?" Mabel stepped forward too. "Is that how you did all that stuff in the cafeteria? You used Bill's magic?"

"I don't think..."

"Is that why they didn't trust you back there?" Mabel asked with concern. "Is that why they treated you like that?"

"Treated you like what?" Will looked over at him. "Oh God Weirdmaggedon's over and I just assumed they would have treated you... This is a hospital, right? This has to be, they wouldn't, Ford wouldn't have..."

Dipper looked at both of them and couldn't answer. They seemed so worried he hated it. He faced the mirror, not for any particular reason. He could feel the people on the other side wondering how they were reacting to this. Will and Mabel both started asking questions now. Questions that made him nervous. He began shaking more, they didn't know about his penalty. He needed to pull off what he was planning or everything would turn out worse than before. He lifted his eyes to the mirror and for a split moment, he saw them flicker blue. He assumed the people through the glass did as well because he heard an extremely loud alarm go off. "No, I'm fine. I promise!" Dipper hugged himself. He wasn't fine, even now looking at his reflection he could see them flickering from brown to blue to yellow extremely quickly. His emotions were getting out of control. He didn't feel out of control though so he had no idea how to fix it.

The intercom spoke. "Visitation hours are over! You must leave at once!"

Dipper looked over at them with desperation. His eyes still not focused on a color and he screamed at the sky. "No! Let them stay, please! I don't have much time, don't take this away from me!"

Guards rushed in and Dipper stepped back a bit in shock as they pushed Mabel and Will away. They were just as reluctant to leave. "Let us stay please, he needs us right now!" Will shouted. Mabel was currently struggling to get out of the guard's grasp as they circled around the panicked Dipper. Will elbowed one of the guards against the chest and he released him a bit in surprise. Will ran towards Dipper and quickly hugged him. "It's okay Dipper. Calm down okay? It must be hard since you've got so much power but you can calm down,"

Dipper looked up at him with sad eyes now a bright blue. He grabbed onto his arm and before any kind of protest was muttered Dipper teleported them away. Aiming for anywhere besides there but he got trapped. They ran into a wall with a yelp and Dipper sat up a bit in shock. "Dipper?" Will whispered but Dipper just placed a hand on the wall for a moment.

"I can't get out..." He whispered as well. He grabbed onto Will's arm and teleported them to the front door. He couldn't make it out, the spell still clearly keeping him in, so he pushed Will out the door in a hurry. "You have to get me out! Tear the hair! You have to-" He suddenly felt a horrible pain on his back and he screamed as he arched his back a bit before patting it and pulling out a bullet that had dug into his back and would have gone further if his magic hadn't been there. His hand was covered in blood and he quickly healed it but the pain still lingered which caused his hands to shake violently.

"Dipper! Are you-" Will tried to step forward but Dipper held a hand in front of him causing him to touch the forcefield and let out another small yelp. Will got closer in concern and this time Dipper could touch him but he only placed a hand on his chest and pushed him out.

"You have to break the spell. Please, you have to-"

Someone violently grabbed Dippers arm and pushed it behind him. "He's secure, do it now!" Dipper was pushed to the ground and he was about to use his flames but he felt a small prick on his neck and suddenly his body went limp and his eyelids got heavy. He heard Will call his name again but it was distorted and the ringing in his ear barely made a good sound. Then he blacked out.

"What did you do to him?" Mabel rushed over trying to make it to her brother but somebody stopped her and she looked up to see her grunkle Stan looking at her with a sad expression.

"Sweetheart, what's going on?"

She was about to say something but heard her grunkle Ford shouting out orders which made her run towards him. "You have to do something," She yelled at him. "They're treating him harshly. It's not fair!"

"Mabel," Ford sighed and picked up Dippers unconscious body into his arms. "Right now I have to deal with your brother-"

"Deal with my brother?!" She screamed at him. "You're treating him like some kind of nuisance,"

"Mabel that's not it," She noticed how he tightened his hold on Dipper as he looked down at him with sad eyes. "Right now he has no control over himself. I hate to say this, but he's dangerous especially when his emotions are unstable,"

"But they weren't unstable," Will walked next to him and grabbed Dippers hand. "His eyes were flickering but that doesn't mean he was unstable. It just meant he was overwhelmed. Those two may look the same but he knows how to control himself if he just calms down a bit in an overwhelmed state,"

"You know a lot about this," A guard questioned and Will gripped Dipper's hand tighter.

"I used to have to deal with the same thing when I first got Bill's power," They all stared at him a bit in shock.

"Demon!" They aimed their guns at him but Ford moved in front of him.

"Enough!" He screamed. "He's not a demon and he's not our concern. Mabel, I'll explain this to you okay, just not right now. Take Will to the house, he'll just get in trouble here,"

Before any protest was made Ford yanked Dipper's hand away from Will and walked towards his room leaving them without a word.

Mabel and Will stood there watching for a while before they both felt a hand on their shoulders. They looked up to see Grunkle Stan over them slightly glaring in his twin brothers direction. "Well kids, we're leaving,"

"What, we can't just leave," Mabel argued.

"Yeah, I don't even know you guys very well," Will argued but they were both dragged out the building by Stan.

"Listen as long as you're with my nephew then you're part of this family," Stan clarified as he stood in front of Will. "My twin brother explained it to me although he didn't really clarify a lot of things,"

"Then you know I was a demon," Will moved back a bit. "Why do you trust me?"

"Like I said, you're family," Stan once more grabbed both of their hands and dragged them along. "And I'll be damned if I leave them behind,"

"Where are we going?" Mabel wondered.

"To the nearest library," He answered "Since no one's giving us answers we'll just have to find them ourselves,"

Will noticed the way both of them smirked and it made him giggle a bit. He could see why Dipper was so eager to talk about them back in the Fearamid. He wondered if they would find anything on him and if they were stuck back in square one. He didn't have much time to dwell on it as Mabel and Stan dragged him into a library.

"How should we-" Mabel pointed on the far corner of the library in excitement. "A computer, let's use that,"

They slightly ran over there until a librarian scolded them and made them walk their way towards the computers slowly. Once they got there and pulled up the internet they froze in front of the keyboard. "What should we type?" Stan wondered.

"Let's just keep it vague," Will answer as he typed in Dipper's full name. Many articles actually popped up and they were a bit overwhelmed at how recently these were posted. "Trial...?" Will clicked on a video that he saw Dipper on and the video started before a small warning popped up on the screen.

"Warning: this may contain content not suitable for many people," It began and Will skipped down to the last sentence. "Press okay to continue watching the video," They all looked at each other a bit in worry and Will pressed okay before they could change their mind. They watched the full trial silently and Will was glad that the library was currently rather empty. It was destructive, that's what they all thought. The demons, the distractions, the arguments, the breakdowns, they were all crazy.

Then Dipper began talking to a world leader and he could see how slowly Dipper was losing patience with him until he finally snapped and stood in front of him with his flames. Mabel, Stan, and Will just sat there unsure of what to think. Will saw the flames curl around the body of the world leader and quickly covered Mabel's eyes. He knew she wouldn't want to see that and knew Dipper wouldn't want her to see either. Stan looked away in disgust and Will just closed his eyes a bit.

They all looked back and saw how Dipper stood his ground in front of the judge until they screamed out the sentence. "Death penalty as a result of multiple crimes against humans and peace!"

They froze and just stared at the screen for a bit longer until Mabel switched it off with shaking hands. "He got sentenced to death..." Mabel was quiet for a bit until she got up quickly. "No! we have to help him,"

Will happily got up in a much quieter voice. "We can help him. I know just the place to go!" He ran towards the librarian and grabbed a pen and a flyer running out the building and to the back.

"Kid where exactly are you going?" Stan called after him.

"I have to summon Tad," He answered as he sat down and began to ruffly draw the circle.

"Tad? Why do we need him again?" Mabel asked.

"I need him to take us somewhere," Will sighed as they gave him curiously looked. "Las Pozas, it's this garden out in Mexico. It's where me and Dipper used to hang out during Weirdaggadon,"

"Hang out," Mabel nudged Stan a bit playfully with a mischievous look which caused Stan to groan. "Dipper and Will sitting in a garden~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G," She sang.

Will turned pink again. "No, we just hung out," And before she could protest he placed the paper on the ground and bit his finger letting the blood drip on it.

"What are your teeth made of?" Stan commented.

"That's what I said! I still have no idea how he does that," Mabel commented.

Purple flames appeared and a rather irritate looking Tad looked at them. "A flyer? You summoned me on the back of a flyer?"

Will laughed a bit. "Yeah sorry, we're kinda short on time though," He rubbed his arms together and finally announced. "We need you to help us get to Las Pozas,"

Tad stared at them for a second before scoffing. "Yeah right, what do I get from helping you?"

"Dipper," Will stated confidently which caused Tad to lift an eyebrow. Mabel and Ford looked equally as surprised and were about to protest before Will elaborated. "He's your king, right? Obviously, you chose him but if the humans win he'll die. If you help us now you get to keep your king,"

Tad looked irritated all over again. "Like he'll just let them kill him. How do I know I earn anything from helping you?"

"Are you 100 percent sure that he wouldn't let himself die for the greater good of humans?" Will tested. "I'm offering a clear conscious that you won't lose another king. Just help us,"

Tad stood there silent for a second before snapping his fingers. Before Mabel and Stan could process it they were in the garden. "Summon me when you have to leave, preferably not on a flyer this time," Tad spat and disappeared once more.

"Although this is amazing, why exactly are we here?" Mabel questioned.

"How much do you think one of these rocks would sell for?" Stan laughed. "They honestly would buy anything that gets put in front of them," Will moved over to a building and slid off his ring.

"Well, I don't know if I pulled it off because my memories are missing but if I did then I was planning on giving Dipper two birthday presents. The rings, which were already given so I'm only assuming that I managed to do this as well,"

"And what would 'this' be?" Stan asked as moved behind him.

Will pushed his ring into a small circular hole and they all heard a click which caused Will to smile and jump in happiness. "I did manage to do it!" he moved to the side a bit and pushed open a concrete door. "I made a library for him!"

Stan and Mabel stared in awe at the shelves of books that were lined against each wall. "Oh my gosh you're just as big of a nerd as he is!" Mabel laughed.

"Ugh, books! My weakness," Stan moved along the shelves. "How exactly did we get here?"

"The ring I gave Dipper is the key. Only someone with them can get in but now's not the time," Will began moving around the library and started pushing out all the books. "If I did this according to how I wanted it then I hid a book, unsurprisingly I have no idea where I hid it. Just start pushing down the books and try to find a hatch or something,"

"Can do!" Mabel laughed as she began to search for anything. Stan also did the same and finally, Mabel waved them over. "I think I found it,"

"Is this what you were talking about?" Stan looked at it. "Just looks like a normal old book," He opened it to see things he didn't understand. "Can't even read it,"

"Only demons can read it. I've been stripped of that so even I can't understand it. This is one of the most important books in all of the nightmare realm. It's a contact and summoning circle of each and every demon alive right now,"

"How is this gonna help Dipper?" Mabel looked over at it.

"It's not, not alone anyway," Will looked at it sadly. "Every time a demon is born a new page is added of their summoning. Since Dipper got Bill's magic then his circle should be where Bills used to be,"

"Let me guess in the front?" Stan looked.

"You'd be surprised," Will laughed. "It's actually in the very back,"

"Alright now that we've got that let's head back and try to figure this out," Mabel stood up and they all exited out waiting for Tad to be summoned.

Dipper didn't know where he was honestly. He was drugged, he wasn't supposed to be having dreams yet here he was in the middle of one. At least that's what he presumed he was in currently. He had his doubts though. This was a forest, one that almost felt familiar but lingered with doubt. He just had a vague notion that he shouldn't be here. It was so vivid that he wondered if he had accidentally teleported somewhere else. No, he couldn't have. He clearly remembered not being able to get out. This forest was outside though. He could feel the cool breeze rustling through trees and he could feel the grass under his bare feet. He looked down at himself a bit in shock, not a single scar littered his skin, not even the one of the eye that was supposed to be on the back of it. Lifting his shirt he found nothing as well and as he patted his hair he found it just as curly as when he first arrived in Gravity Falls.

"Hello?" He called. There was no answer, not even animals so he began to walk a bit deeper into the woods. He didn't really mean anything by it, he was just passing the time but as he got a bit further he found a treehouse. One so large that he wondered who in their right mind could ever spend this much time on something like this. Instead of any ladders or stairs, there was a swing just hanging at the bottom with a rope that attached to the top. He sat down on the swing and pulled on the rope which had a giant sandbag attached to it and the weight made the swing shoot upwards. Dipper laughed at that and gripped onto the ropes until he made it to the entrance of the treehouse. For a moment he didn't want to go in but curiosity got the best of him and he slowly opened the door. It creaked softly and he just looked at the floor in shock.

Laying there was a boy who was fast asleep. His arms under his head acting as a pillow and his body curled in on itself peacefully. Freckles littered his tan skin and his bright blond hair covered his face. Dipper took a step back. "Bill?"


	42. Calm Before the Storm

A/N: I hate how long this turned out tbh, I didn't mean for it to drag out this long so I just split it into two chapters. I honestly lost motivation to finish it but I feel bad if I just abandon it so here is a rather messy build up to the end. I missed writing for Bill even though he was hella mean at first but he gets better. But next chapter should be out soon, I haven't quite finished it how I want it.

Bill was just laying there, he looked so peaceful. Why did he look so peaceful?! Dipper shook his head a bit trying to get this image out of his mind and he saw clouds starting to roll in, he had no time to dwell on it. He didn't understand anything at the moment. He didn't know where he was, why he was here, or why

Bill seemed to just be peacefully relaxed. It was strange honestly, Bill was in a human form that seemed almost like a pre-teen. Rounded face, bright yellow hair, and freckles littering his skin. He needed to get out of here, no good things would come from this. A thousand scenarios flashed through Dipper's mind, none of them with good outcomes, just as the ground shook. Dipper fell down hard on the wooden floor of the treehouse in shock. An earthquake? God, why was everything against him? He pulled his hair in panic and tried to get up. The ground shook again which made him fall back down.

There was an annoyed groan as Bill pushed his body up. "Ugh, why can't this kid just relax for more than-" Bill's silted yellow eye met Dippers, for a second they just sat there before Bill tilted his head. "Pinetree?" Dipper scurried back, another shake in the ground knocked him down and Bill scooted over, grabbing onto his cheeks. "It is you, isn't it?"

"Get off of me!" Thunder roared outside which made Dipper jump.

"Kid you need to relax," Bill held up a hand and Dipper just quickly got up and ran out. "You're just gonna-" A shake on the ground toppled Dipper over and he tripped right as Bill said, "Fall," He heard a sigh and Dipper moved all the way to the edge of the treehouse only for Bill to move mere inches away from his face. "I never thought you would-"

"Get away from me!" Dipper pushed him away. "Get away! Get away! Leave me alone!" The ground began shaking more violently and Bill lost balance of himself and fell over.

"Pinetree relax," Bill moved over to Dipper again and he only shook his head. Bill tried to grab his shoulders but Dipper only pushed him away violently. He tried to touch his face, his shoulders again and tried talking to him in hopes to make him feel a bit better but Dipper would just do the same thing and push him away with more panic. "Would you stop panicking!" Bill finally snapped as he slapped him across the face.

Dipper sat there a bit stunned for a second. Bill looked at him in curiosity, the shaking had stopped which made Bill curiously poke Dipper for some sort of reaction. He immediately regretted it when he saw Dipper's eyes began to water and his lip pulled to a frown. He began shaking and bit his lip as he started crying. He heard Bill sigh and then as soon as he began sniffling rain began pouring outside. "I guess, rains better than an earthquake," Bill grabbed his arm and dragged him deeper in the treehouse so that they were now both sitting in the middle of the ground. "Listen I'm sorry for hitting you okay? Now would you stop crying,"

But Dipper didn't even know why he was crying. It's not like it had hurt that bad it was just a bit unnerving to be back with the very demon who had caused him so much pain. "I can't,"

"What do you mean you can't?" Bill growled which made Dipper flinch back. Bill sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry for snapping at you. God, how did Will do it? Here just follow my breathing," He breathed in slowly and Dipper followed his example as he let his air out. In, out, in, out. Over and over until Dipper was closing his eyes and doing it on his own. "There you see," Dipper opened his eyes at Bill's words. He was looking out the window with a sort of fondness. "It's not raining anymore,"

"Bill..."

He looked over at him in. "Enough, while it's still sunny and calm I'm gonna head out," He stood up and moved to the end of the treehouse. Dipper stood up as well and brushed himself off as Bill grabbed onto the rope of the sandbag and swung himself down. Dipper rushed over to the exit too just in time to see Bill walking off. He didn't want to jump from here, though if he wanted to get to Bill and get his questions answered he would have to. He sighed in defeat finding no other way out and jumped off the side with his eyes closed. He had held on to tightly so when he did make it to the ground his arms burnt and blisters were obviously forming. He winced but picked himself up and ran towards Bill who was a lot further than him.

"Um, Bill?"

"Pinetree I would prefer it if you didn't ask a question just yet," Bill sighed.

"Why not?"

"What did I just say?" Bill asked calmly

"You said not to ask any questions..." Dipper answered.

"And what did you just do?"

"...Ask a question," Dipper dejected and as they walked Dipper picked at the rope burns on his hand. "Can I ask one yet?"

Bill looked back at him and his yellow eyes made Dipper shiver a bit. He reached out and Dipper flinched which caused Bill to retract a bit. It was strange for Dipper. Usually whenever he winced Bill would just roughly do whatever he was gonna do but he just stared at him until he knew Dipper had calmed down and reached out again. This time Dipper didn't wince and Bill grabbed his wrists to examine his hands. For a minute, they just stood there before Bill grabbed his wrist a bit tighter and dragged him to a river.

"I don't really have anything to put on those but the water will at least help," He pushed his hands forward but Dipper stopped him before his hands actually hit the water.

"I'm not putting my hands in there. They'll just get infected,"

"Trust me Pinetree, nothing living is in here except you," And with that, he pushed his hands into the water. It made Dipper uncomfortable but it actually did help the throbbing stop a bit.

"Bill?" He hummed to show he was listening. "How exactly are you here?"

There was a moment of silence before Bill finally looked up at him. "Do you even know where you are, kid?"

"Um... not exactly," Bill rolled his eyes.

"Take a guess,"

"Bill just tell me please?" Dipper pulled his hands out the water and held them close to himself. "For once just make something simple,"

Bill seemed unfazed by this and only stood up. "You're in your mind,"

"What?!"

"I know right," He laughed. "I was going to ask how you managed to come here but it looks like you don't even know," Bill moved away. "You know, with what you went through I expected it to be a lot more...," He made an explosion sound to explain his point. "But it's actually rather nice when you're not causing an earthquake or natural disasters," Bill began walking away and Dipper followed after him.

"Natural Disasters?"

"Emotional Outbursts," Bill explained. "Earthquakes are most common for you,"

"How do I cause an earthquake?" Dipper wondered stumbling a bit on a stone that he had stepped on.

"Panic attacks," Bill finally made it to a small opening. There was just a field with no trees and only grass and flowers. Bill moved a bit down and fell back onto the grass. Dipper followed him and sat down carefully next to him.

"Okay so if panic attacks cause earthquakes. What other weather is caused?"

"Weather? No, no, no, no, no," Bill shook his head and closed his eyes. "Weather is controlled by emotions. Weather is an everyday thing, just like feelings are. This place, your 'mindscape', reacts differently to mentally ill problems and just emotionally charged ones. Natural disasters are caused by emotional instability. A detachment from your mind. Depressional outbursts cause hurricanes while just being sad causes rain. Detachments caused by anger cause tornados while just being really angry causes thunderstorms and so on and so forth. There's a difference from being mentally ill and unstable to the point your mind is being harmed and just having a small outburst of feelings. A huge difference at that,"

"So... if this is my mind are you like Bill's magic?" Dipper questioned. Bill opened one of his eyes and Dipper felt the need to clarify. "Well he gave me his magic and since he's dead I kinda just assumed you're his actual magic. Of course, Will came back and he's technically a demon-"

"Will's human," Bill closed his eyes again. "At least now he is. Both of the magic's that you received had already fused together. Will no longer has to bear half of my magic,"

"Yeah no thanks to you or the real Bill or whatever," Dipper hugged his knees. "Why the hell would you even do that to him? You realize he thinks of you like a brother, right? Can you imagine the betrayal he must have felt,"?

"Now don't go assuming crap Pinetree," Bill sat up again. "He was technically mine to do whatever I wished with,"

"By who's declaration?"

"By his parents," Bill smirked as he saw a shocked expression pass through Dippers face. "He grew up an in extremely small and cult-like town you know. They were incredibly knowledged on the Nightmare realm and since I was a new demon slightly bored of the Nightmare realm I liked to go out there and make deals with them,"

"But what does that have to do with Will? His parents wouldn't just give him up,"

"Well, they never really considered him their child, to begin with," Bill looked over at Dipper. "This was back when human sacrifice used to be a huge thing so they gave birth to a child that was originally just going to be sacrificed to me for the sole purpose of sacrificing a newborn soul but what the hell would I want with a dead kid and a barely developed soul?"

"So what'd you do?" Dipper found himself immersed in this story although the emotions he was feeling caused dark clouds to roll in slightly over the sun.

"I told them not to kill him," Bill smiled, he looked slightly fond of that memory. "I told them when he grows up he will be much more useful. Keep him alive, he'll be special when he grows up," He sighed and looked up at the sky. "They just kept him locked away in that town, always pushing him to learn the things that they knew. That's why he's so damn jumpy because he barely ever experienced anything beyond that little town his entire human life," Bill looked extremely sad by this and Dipper felt obligated to say something but Bill just interrupted with a sad laugh that sounded like his voice would crack at any minute. "But I would visit him. I visited him almost every day after making deals. He was always so happy when I came, he didn't have to do anything when I was around, the people in charge just let him do as he wished. I could never understand his happiness for that small bit of freedom," Bill looked away and for a moment he looked like a child. "Until now that is. I would always visit him ever since he was a baby but he got attached fast and I just didn't know what to do with a child whose parents only conceived him so that they could kill him," Bill buried his face in his knees. "So I just made sure he was safe. I brought him things that he obviously wouldn't have access too..."

"You cared for him?" Dipper looked up the now cloudy sky.

"Perhaps I did," He whispered. "When I was chosen as king Will was maybe ten years old, give or take a couple years. His whole purpose was to serve me and that was a huge weak spot. One that would put him in danger, one that would put him in a position he wouldn't be able to come back from. So when Tad's family recommended I put half of my magic away I wanted Will to have it. That way he could protect himself. He agreed, obviously, he would agree to anything I asked of him and so there it was he was the vessel for my magic. He kept his human body and I infected his human soul with half of my magic,"

"But I thought you put him to sleep?" Dipper burst out. "He told me he was asleep for most of his time there, how long was he even there? Trapped like that..."

Bill looked over at him. "He was trapped there for so long. I put him to sleep and hid him away from all the demons and all the humans trying to get to him. I fed him information through his dreams, like how to control his new powers and things he needed to know about the outside world," His voice cracked. "Demons aren't born with families, just like me, most demons are just abandoned as soon as they're created so they raise themselves. He was so nice; he was the only family I had. I just wanted to protect him, that's all I wanted but I should have known giving him those powers would have caused me to lose touch with everything. Every time I would go out and wake him up for something or simply sit by his side I used to always go, 'Yes, this is for the better. This is the only way I can keep him safe. I have to keep him safe.' But then my priorities changed. I stopped saying that... He was my weakness and I just repeated 'I have to keep myself safe,"

"Wh-why are you telling me this?" Dipper cried a bit. Rain began to fall from the sky and Bill looked over at him.

"When you get back to your actual body would you tell him I'm sorry?" He wiped his eyes and face with his bright yellow sleeve and Dipper wanted to believe he was wiping off the rain but his heart ached at what he knew he was truly doing. "God, I don't want him to forgive me. I don't deserve that but... I just want him to know how sorry I am," Dipper stood there a bit shocked, should he tell him? Wouldn't that cause him more pain?

"You're not just Bill's magic are you," Dipper only stared as he stood up.

"Stop being sad you're causing the rain to pour harder,"

"I just can't turn off my feelings," Dipper said as he sat up. A flash of lightning went overhead.

"Oh great," Bill crossed his arms, "Don't get mad at me just because you can't control your emotions,"

"Says the one who was just crying,"

"You have no proof of that," Bill crossed his arms and began to walk away.

"Now you're the one getting mad," Dipper laughed. "Bill, can I ask you another question?"

"Technically speaking, that was a question but you know just for you I'll let you ask away,"

"How old is Will?" Dipper rubbed his hands together. "Like you keep mentioning how far away it was and I was just kinda wondering..."

"Well, would you count the time he was sleeping because that was the same amount of time I was alive,"

"Okay then subtract that, how old would he be?" Bill shrugged. "Helpful,"

"Listen Pinetree in the nightmare there is no day or night," He turned around as the rain stopped but the clouds still covered the sun. "There are no days and no years. It's just stuck in an infinite loop of nothingness,"

"Specific," Dipper crossed his arms. "But like in human years how old would he have been awake for?"

Bill stood there for a bit dragging out his words as if unsure himself. "Sssiiixxxxteeeenn?" He shrugged again. "I didn't really wake him much,"

"Okay so how old are you?"

"Too many questions!" Bill shouted as he sat under a tree. "When I was stuck here I wanted somebody to be here with, it gets so bothersome and lonely in someone's mind but if you just keep asking questions what the point?"

"Fine..." Dipper sighed as he sat down next to him. "Can I just ask you one more question?" Bill growled loudly and slouched against the tree. "This is the last one, then I promise we can talk about something else,"

"Fine," Bill grumbled. "Go for it. I can't guarantee an answer but try it,"

"If I'm in my mind are you like Bill's memory or are you like his soul- magic, whatever,"

"First off kid demons don't have souls like humans," Bill closed his eyes. "Humans, in a sense, live forever in a soul, but demons actually do die after a while. The equivalent of a human soul to a demon is in their magic which can't live without a host,"

"So I have the same thing as your soul in my body?" Dipper looked over at him. "I have both Will's and yours so are you... you,"

"Define 'you'," Bill said with a smirk.

"Are you the you before you gave your magic away," Dipper asked as Bill turned to look at him. "You said before that my magic's fused so I was just kind of assuming..." A dead silent stare that made Dipper chuckle awkwardly. "You know what, never mind, I promised only one question anyways,"

Bill looked up at the sky. "So any idea what caused you to escape in your mind? Will used to do it all the time but he always said he was alone. Of course, everyone is different,"

"What causes other people to do it?"

"Stress, detachment, desperations, sometimes depression, anxiety, fear, large emotions that are making you feel unstable,"

"Um... All of the above?" He chuckled a bit. "The human world is not taking kindly to me since they think I'm going to start Weirdmaggedon again,"

"Why would you care about Weirdmaggedon?" Bill questioned

"That's the thing, I don't care about it," Dipper sighed. "But you know, everyone wants to put the blame on something, might as well be me,"

There was silence and Bill opened his mouth to say something and shut it trying to think of the right words. "No," Bill said quietly before crumbling his fist a bit around the grass. "Why should it be you?! Humans are so complicated! This is why they irritated me!" He pulled at his hair a bit and let out a huff of air.

Dipper smiled a bit and looked down at the ground. The clouds finally moved away and Dipper felt the sun on his skin but for the first time, he heard something. Birds chirping and twigs snapping. The weather was no longer sunny but now it was almost perfect. disastrous Bill took notice in this too and looked up at the birds that suddenly appeared overhead.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Bill chuckled.

"Is this what the weather's like when I'm happy," Dipper laughed a bit when a couple of birds landed on his head and shoulders.

"Yeah, it's only happened a couple of times honestly," Bill closed his eyes. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Dipper cupped a bird in his hand, "I wonder what Mabels is like,"

Bill whistled. "Her I like. She has this destructive tendency that is ironically used to be fun," Bill opened his eyes and looked over at Dipper who was just smiling and playing with the dirt. "Listen here Pinetree if you were sent here because of an instability of your emotions then you'll probably be heading back soon since they're pretty calm,"

"I mean, I was drugged so I don't know when those will wear off," Dipper commented.

"Doesn't matter, what I need to tell you before you leave is something I always meant to do but... priorities change and I executed it wrongly," Bill looked up at the sky. "The nightmare realm is in extreme need of assistance and I know you were chosen king if you have my magic but I need you to help the demons stuck there. Not all of them can get out, you need to let them understand what they're doing. Don't necessarily be nice, they'll take advantage of you then but don't just be cruel,"

"I was gonna do something like that but it seems my plans are cut short," Dipper rubbed his arm. "I was sentenced to death and I know my family is trying to stop it but I don't know how much time I have left,"

"You can't let them kill you," Bill shouted and sat in front of him. He grabbed both of his hands and pushed them together. "Pray to whatever God you believe in to get confidence because not even They are all powerful." He looked up at the sky and Dipper saw how his eyes turned glassy. "You have to stay alive. Tell Will what I told you. Now don't be getting sad Pinetree," Bill laughed as he noticed how Dipper bite his lip. "I know it's gonna be hard and I shouldn't have given this much power to a kid like you but for what it's worth I'm sorry... for everything,"

"I-I can't say I forgive you," Dipper cried a bit and Bill just smiled sadly. "I can't say that because I don't but I'll accept that you regret it and thank you,"

Bill sighed and wiped his eyes. "Come on now Pinetree don't get too sad, I know this a lot of pressure but I wouldn't want to be caught in the rain,"

"I don't know," Dipper smiled. "I kind of like the rain," He yawned and his eyes grew really heavy. "I'm suddenly really tired," He whispered and Bill moved next to him and cautiously placed a hand on his head. Dipper didn't really care and if he did he was too tired to really do anything.

"That means you're either going to wake up or go into an actual dream,"

"So you're not a dream. Maybe we'll catch up another time" Dipper smiled and closed his eyes. "I can't understand you. I feel like if we had a long time to talk, I still wouldn't agree with you, but maybe I could've gotten some closure,"

"One last thing before you do sleep," Bill turned him towards himself and hugged him which was a bit unnerving so he never hugged back he just tightened and untightened his fist awkwardly. He did smile though and as soon as he let go he laid down on the floor. Bill petted his hair a bit. "I'm going to be all alone soon," Then he just said his name and Dipper was a bit sad that he didn't call him Pinetree. "Oh and Dipper, have more happy days. God knows we both need it,"


	43. We'll Meet Again

A/N: God the last Chapter. (ಥ﹏ಥ) Really happy tbh. 10,000 words… The Longest chapter would be the last one. Do you guys want an epilogue? I could write one but meh. Fun fact: I was listening to calm music trying not to make this too angsty but low and behold my playlist hates me. Also, I meant for a lot of more characters to come back but I kind of just grew tired. Like I was going to make him confront Ashling and her siblings, especially Quinn after "killing" him but It was already long as hell and I didn't want to drag it out more. (Just assume that they feel both sad and safe after this chapter because of what Dipper did both in this chapter and the last one) Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading all the way to the end!

~Part one~

"Dipper wake up!" His eyes shot open and he looked over at Tad who was hovering over him. "Wh- Why are you crying?"

Dipper reached up to his eyes and quickly wiped them when he felt tears. "Tad, what are you doing here?" He sat up slightly but Tad just pushed him back down.

"The nightmare realm is not happy with the humans," Tad reported. "While you were asleep I sent two little rats to scope out the details of your execution," Tad rubbed his finger over his fist. "It's happening sooner than we thought. Tomorrow to be exact,"

"Tomorrow?" Dipper chocked. "Aren't they supposed to give me some sort of warning?"

"They think you're going to kill them, which is stupid considering you brought back their dead," Tad crossed his arms. "I just need you in the Nightmare realm right now,"

"Great that's where I planned to go anyway," Dipper held out his hand. "Mind pulling me there, I'm still not really sure how to get there,"

Tad looked at him suspiciously but sighed and pulled him out of his body. "Why do you need to go to the nightmare realm?" Tad asked opening a portal and letting Dipper step in first.

"I just need to confirm something," As Dipper stepped in it was almost overwhelming. His breath hitched and the mixture of colors in the sky made him feel a bit trippy. "Cozy," Dipper sarcastically remarked as he made his way through the crowd that was already beginning to surround him as he continued to walk down the empty plain. It was strange walking; it was almost as if he was walking on an invisible staircase.

"Dipper, you need to calm them down," Tad stated.

Dipper could see why he was saying this, most of this place was already disastrous and he could hear shouts being thrown at both Tad and himself. He took in a deep breath of air and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Everyone be quiet!" They memory quieted down and all eyes were on him. He was sure that every demon, although not physically here, could see him. He felt their eyes watching him. "Good, now this place looks like complete and utter horror," Then they all bowed and Dipper couldn't help but roll his eyes and growl. "On your feet! I'm not here for your worship. I have actually come to propose something," Dipper smirked and most if not all the demons stood up to stare at him in confusion. "How many of you want to leave this place?"

Silence, complete and utter silence before murmurs broke out and a question was yelled at Dipper. "What do you mean by that, king,"

"First of all don't call me king," Dipper smirked. "It's my title but don't use it so formally. Secondly, I mean that you can leave. Anyone who wants to but under one condition," Dipper held up a single finger and looked over the crowd. He could tell all of them were intrigued but looking over at Tad he looked completely suspicions. "You're not allowed to interfere with anything," There were even louder objections and Tad grabbed his arm.

"Dipper how is this even possible?" He yanked his arm away and Tad let out a frustrated groan. "You can't just give them false hope,"

"I'm not," Dipper smiled. "All I ask in return is one thing,"

"We'll back you no matter what!" Dipper looked down. It was just a small child. He knew he was a demon but he looked so young that it made him sad to see him look so beat up.

"What I need is not an apocalypse," Dipper yelled. "Bill's era is over. If I give you a human body I need you to contain your destructive nature. Do not medal with the humans,"

"What?" Tad looked over at him. "Dipper you can't be serious. That's insane-"

"If we do that, are we allowed to leave?" Another one spoke rubbing his hands together.

"Or are the high classes the only ones allowed?" They sounded nervous it was strange for him to hear demons sound so vulnerable.

"No matter your status, your power, or your age, anyone is allowed as long as they agree to these terms," Dipper made a body appear. One that looked like human asleep but was empty inside, no one to control it. "I will help you sustain a body as long as you'd like. You may use your power to sustain yourself and protect yourself but harm or medal with any human without reason and you'll be immediately killed. Understand this well,"

"So we'll be able to leave the slums?" These demons looked too scary to sound so sad. Dipper smiled at the young demon.

"Anyone is allowed to leave," Dipper confirmed with a nod. "Would you like to go first?" He nodded vigorously and Dipper made a body that looked almost like a ten-year-old. "Go on then possess this body and I'll give you some of my magic so you can stay in it,"

"This is insane," Tad screamed. "Are you all willing to leave your home just to go into an infested human world?!"

Dipper ignored him and turned back towards the boy, "Now where would you like to go?"

"I get to choose?!" He smiled and jumped up a bit.

"Yes of course," Dipper laughed, "Earth is pretty big I can't just throw you in a random country," He whispered in his ear and Dipper happily smiled as he sent him to the world. "Any other takers," A few moments passed before demons were rushing over to him and shouting pleads. Dipper was a bit amazed at how once they got their bodies they practically jumped out into the world. Only a few high tier demons followed their example and exited the world as well. Dipper could since the Bills henchmaniacs here but they never stepped forward, not like Dipper would have given them a body anyways.

Tad was staring at him, his hands crumbled into a fist and he glared at Dipper as he did this. "Are you insane?" He said once he was done. "Why would you allow them just to leave?!"

"Why would I keep them here? Last chance to come, you sure you don't want to at least explore?" Dipper questioned and looked back at the demons who had stayed. He sighed when they just stared at him. "Well alright but just know that you guys can't be rich without the poor so in this place where there are no longer weak demons you are no longer strong," And with that, he stepped out back into the world.

It was strange looking at his body. It almost didn't look like him. After all this time, he didn't really think he could look so calm. He didn't really want to go back to his body, being the mindscape allowed him to travel in and out of this jail but it was a bit risky looking at his body from afar. It obviously wasn't breathing he didn't know why the others hadn't noticed it.

Almost as if on cue someone walked in, a nurse who looked relatively scared and she made her way up to the bed. She grabbed hold of his wrist and flinched a bit at the coldness on him. She pushed two fingers against It and she looked down at her clock. For a moment, she just sat there, her face contorting into confusion and she moved her fingers a bit against his skin in confusion not being able to find his pulse. Then in a sheer panic, she moved to his neck and after a moment quickly placed her head against Dippers chest. She got up looking a bit more frightened and moved away from him back out the door. Dipper watched her go and only looked at his body in response. He wondered if he should go back in yet. He didn't really understand how to get out into the mindscape just yet and with what he just did he doubted Tad would help him. Being here felt a bit more liberating almost like he could do anything that his actual body had restricted.

The nurse had come back with a brand-new doctor that looked just as frantic as she did. He moved over next to him and finding no pulse he just sighed and looked down at his watch recording the time down on his hand. "Should we involve Stanford?" Dipper smiled a bit, oh how he would love to see his reaction.

"No," The doctor stated examining Dippers body. He looked at his wrists and looked at the scars on his body that made Dipper shiver uncomfortably. "It's better if we don't. He was already about to die anyway. Bring a guard and then we'll take him to the morgue to try and figure out what killed him and then cremate him,"

'How rude' Dipper thought as the doctor moved a bit forward and opened his eyes to examine them and a bit after the nurse came back with a guard. "You want me to take him to the morgue?" He questioned.

The doctor nodded and Dipper just rolled his eyes. 'Getting pretty boring. Might as well go back,' he thought as he moved back into his body. Just as the guard reached out to grab him Dipper quickly grabbed onto his wrist which made them all yelp in surprise. "Don't touch me," he growled, sitting up and rubbing his face.

"You-you were dead," The doctor moved back. "Both me and my nurse felt no pulse,"

"Good job, want a medal?" Dipper sarcastically said. He brought his knees up to him and hugged them as he placed his chin on top of them. "So what time is my execution?"

"What?" Dipper glared at him and stood up on his bed.

"What. Time. Is. My. Execution. I really don't want to be late now," He hovered up a bit and looked at them.

"We-well it's actually-" Dipper stopped paying attention as he felt someone get close to his room. He didn't like the aura it was giving off so he quickly teleported to the front lobby. A few people yelped and jumped back at the sudden blue flames moving around him. They all ran out and he was left alone next to the door. He gently placed a hand on the door hoping it would let him out but sighed when a small sting moved past him. He sat down on the ground in front of the door.

"What you doing out here kid?" Dipper looked over at his great-uncle Ford.

"You know, just trying to leave," He responded not looking back at him. He saw from the corner of his eye that he had sat down next to him. He opened his mouth to say something but Dipper interpreted him. "Don't say you're sorry. I know you are,"

"That doesn't make it any better,"

"Nor does it make it worse," Dipper looked over at him. "I know you're already formulating a plan to get me out of this. Don't worry no one can hear us,"

Ford stared at him for a bit before looking around. "How would you know that?"

"I know lots of things," As soon as it left his mouth Ford shivered and Dipper hugged his knees. "Sorry, didn't mean to sound so much like..."

"You don't have to apologize," Ford shook his head. "But if you know about my plan then you know about your execution?"

"Yeah, it was moved to today right?"

"Yeah, in a couple of hours actually," Ford looked over at him. "I sent Stanley and your sister away, I can only assume that they took Will with them,"

"Well that's good, I wouldn't want them to see me... like that," He let out a shivered sigh. "And my parents?"

"They'll be there. I told them you wouldn't actually get harmed," He looked back out the door. "They still seemed extremely sad though,"

"Can't blame them," Dipper straightened his back a bit as if tensing himself up. "They're coming,"

"Who?" Ford saw as Dipper stood he turned around and faced a couple of soldiers in front of him. Alex, the main one.

"Stanford? What are you doing here?" He snarled.

"Explaining the situation," He got up as well.

Dipper disappeared in a burst of smoke and suddenly reappeared in front of Alex making him jump back. "Well then, come on. I want to go to my room," He began walking forward when somebody grabbed his arm. He turned around to see him reaching for handcuffs. Dipper was too exhausted to argue so he just sighed and held out his wrists. They seemed a bit taken aback but neither less put him in handcuffs. He could feel his magic being disturbed it felt like someone physically holding him down.

When they did make it to his room Dipper quickly fell belly first onto the bed. He pulled his hands over his head so they weren't in the way and just lay there for a while. He could feel the camera on him which just made him want to dig his face into his pillow more. He had faith in his great-uncle Ford but that still didn't stop the uneasiness in his stomach. "Any last meal requests?" He jumped a bit but finally undug his head from the pillow to stare at the stranger.

"Pancakes," He whispered. "But only if they're made by my great uncle and bring like a whole bottle of syrup. Oh, and milk, preferably plain,"

He could see the guard lingering there for a while in, what he assumed to be, confusion before walking out and locking the door behind him. Dipper sighed and sat up, placing his still handcuffed wrists on his lap. His magic was extremely disturbed almost as if twitching out of his control but he managed to bring enough out to make the small pocket watch that had once hung around his neck into his palms. He just stared at it for a while before just sighing and gripping it tightly against his chest.

A few moments passed before Dipper heard footsteps coming towards him again. He sat up a bit straighter in fright as someone barged into his room and only stiffened when he felt two hands quickly wrapped around him. He almost wanted to push them away but when he opened his eyes that had automatically closed he noticed a soft sweater and long hair on his face. "Mabel?"

"Duh, you dork," She laughed as she hugged him tighter. Dipper wanted to hug her back but couldn't because of his restraints and only pushed his head against her shoulder in reply.

She pulled away and he was met with another hug, this time pushing tighter against his sides. "I missed you," Will whined.

"I missed you too," Dipper laughed as he pulled away.

Will made what sounded like a small whimper in the back of his mouth. "Why are you handcuffed?"

"You know, their lives matter more than mine," Dipper sighed. "Just trying to keep them safe,"

"That's not-" Mabel stepped forward. "Can we take them off?"

"I would actually prefer it if you didn't," Dipper smiled. "They'll just cause a commotion if I did anyway,"

Will sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You sure you're okay with them on?"

"I can deal," Dipper shrugged. "But where have you two been?"

"Oh, we went to a library in Mexico but then Tad didn't want to bring us back so Will spent an hour summoning demons because no one was coming. We finally managed to find one willing to help and all she said was that she was just repaying you so we didn't have to give her anything," Mabel explained and took a deep breath.

"So what did you do to get her favor," Will asked.

"Oh~ Will you getting jealous," Mabel teased.

"What?! N-no of course not," Will crossed his arms and turned his head. "I'm just cautious,"

"Sure you are," Mabel teased even more with a laugh.

"Answer my question," Will pouted.

Dipper laughed a bit too and fell back on to his bed. "It's really a long story,"

"We've got time," Will said as he laid down next to him.

Dipper made a hesitated grown and sighed again. "You go first, why were you in the library?"

Both Mabel and Will gave uncertain looks but then Will gave in and just sighed as he moved a bit closer to Dipper and started telling the story. Mabel hopping in every once in while with some commentary to establish her parts. When they were done, Dipper was silent as he just stared at the ceiling in thought.

"So if you guys saw the trial, did you guys see..."

"We- yeah," Will sighed knowing there was no point in lying to him.

"The guy..." Dipper tried to explain to him. "He-he was really mean. I couldn't just do nothing,"

"We get it," Mabel sighed and grabbed hold of his hand. Dipper tightened it as well.

"So you guys also know about... my sentence?"

This time Will grabbed his hand and brought it up to his chest. "We'll get you out of this, I promise,"

"Last time we made a promise it didn't end well," Dipper wrapped his pinky around Wills. "But I'll take your word for it,"

"So are you going to tell us why that demon wanted to repay you?" Mabel chirped up.

"Not here," Dipper whispered in return. "I'll tell you guys but if I do it here, they'll hear,"

Mabel opened her mouth to say something but the door opened abruptly and they all sat up to see both Stan and Ford standing there with a plate full of pancakes. "We come bearing food," Stan laughed.

Dipper smiled almost immediately which warmed Will's heart as he smiled softly as well. Dipper scooted back a bit and held out his hands inviting them to let him eat. Clutching and unclutching his fingers like a child waiting for their parents to pick them up. "Hold on kid let me get those handcuffs off," Ford grabbed onto his wrist and unlatched them. Dipper rubbed his wrist a bit, feeling his magic stabilize a bit more. Stan moved forward and laughed when Dipper quickly grabbed onto the plate. "You're that hungry?" Will laughed.

Dipper nodded his head and held out another hand towards Ford who was holding a carton of milk and a bottle of syrup. "Ford, the kid wants the syrup,"

"Oh yeah, sorry," he handed it over and Dipper practically snatched it from him as he poured a crazy amount of syrup on his pancakes.

He cut a piece of the stacked pancakes out and stuffed it in his mouth as he flopped back down his bed with a moan. "God, I miss your pancakes, grunkle Stan,"

"They can't be that good," Will laughed before Dipper cut off another piece and stuffed it in his mouth with huge enthusiastic eyes.

"You look so much like your sister that it sometimes makes me physically sick," His grunkle Stan laughed.

"Well they are twins Stanley," Ford laughed as Will was chewing cautiously.

"Aw, Grunkle Stan why didn't you make any for me," Mabel whined and Dipper looked over at her for a second before cutting off another piece and handing over the fork to her.

"You can have some if you want," Dipper smiled. Mabel quickly took the fork and stuffed the pancakes into her mouth.

"They're just as terrible as I remember," Mabel fake cried.

"Hey!" Stan glared at her. "I'll have you know I'm an excellent cook! Isn't that right, Dipper?"

He already had some pancakes stuffed in his mouth so he just smiled and nodded childishly. "I'm in between," Will smiled as he licked off the syrup still on his lip. "You put too much syrup on them,"

Mabel, Stan, and Dipper all fakes gasped. Mabel stared at him for a second clearly seeing the confusion on his face. "There is no such thing as too much syrup,"

"The whole point in pancakes is to submerge them with all the syrup and immediately regret it when your mouth slowly dries," Stan explained and Will just gave him a blank stare.

"I wouldn't think too much of it Will," Ford chuckled but rolled his eyes to show his disagreement. "You'll get used to it,"

"I love anything sweet honestly," Mabel chuckled.

"I just really miss sweet things in general," Dipper laughed as he continues to eat. "Although yes I do regret putting so much syrup on them," He grabbed the carton of milk chugging it before Will quickly snatched it away. "Hey-" He got a flick on his forehead in return.

"Why are you chugging it?" Will held onto the carton. "You'll get sick,"

Dipper smiled at him. "I'm sure I'll be fine," He cut off another piece of his almost finished pancakes and stuffed his mouth. He sighed a bit before tensing up involuntarily.

"Dipper what's wrong?" Ford looked back at the door as it slammed open.

Dipper groaned as he used his magic to force it to shut and opened up a small portal on the floor. "You guys have to go," Dipper grabbed onto Will and Mabel's hand only for both of them to snatch it back. "Please, I don't want you guys here right now,"

"Why?" Mabel pleaded. "Grunkle Ford what's going on?"

"Will," Ford spoke. "Stanley told me about the book. It'll make something a lot easier. Come back in a day okay? You have to promise. I'll make sure Dipper's okay,"

"Stanford, what're you planning?" Stan stepped closer.

"Wait- Why are you-" Will stepped towards Dipper and grabbed his wrists. "I'll see you tomorrow right? If I jump in that portal, you'll be fine, right?"

Dipper flinched at the large bang at the door. Dipper shoved his small pocket watch in Will's hand. He grabbed Mabel's wrist and pushed them both on his grunkle Stan who all stumbled back and fell into the portal. "I love you guys,"

He quickly let the portal close and his magic let the door open which allowed soldiers to stumble in. Ford stood in front of Dipper. "Is it time?" Ford wondered.

"Yes, it's been moved up an hour,"

"Why?" Dipper whispered "I would have been ready to die in an hour,"

"We got the formula together," One spoke, "Everything is already prepared,"

"Already?" Ford cleared his throat when he noticed the slight shock escape his voice. "Did you make sure to put the exact amount? No slip ups? If you did, it won't work,"

"No of course not,"

"Alright," Ford held out his hand and Dipper took in a deep breath as he gripped onto his hand. "Dipper you okay?"

Dipper looked down and bit his bottom lip. "I'm scared," He cried a bit. He took in shaking breath and let it out slowly. "I'll be fine. Everything... everything will be fine,"

"Follow us," The guards reported. "We have everything set up,"

"The witnesses?" Ford cautioned "You made sure the execution witnesses were all to be trusted?"

"Yes of course," One directed them out and Ford walked out with Dipper right next to him. Dipper tightened his hold on his hand when a guard approached them with some handcuffs.

"That won't be necessary," Ford stepped in front of him.

"Very well," They said after a while. "It's just this way," they opened the door wanting them to walk in but Dipper stopped Ford.

"What's wrong?" Ford asked,

"Can I- this is going to sound weird but- Can I get a blindfold?" Ford cocked an eyebrow and Dipper shrunk a bit into himself before closing his eyes and breathing in a bit in worry. "I don't want to see how they're staring at me," He whispered.

"Yeah," Ford said with a sad sigh. "Don't worry. We'll get you one," Ford motioned a guard away and when they came back they held out a plain back sleeping mask.

"This was all we could find," Ford sighed as he took it and Dipper flinched a bit when it was placed on him.

"Is this alright?" Ford asked. Dipper adjusted it a bit on his face so it was a bit more comfortable and low and behold, he couldn't see a thing.

"It's fine," Dipper whispered back and reached for his hand. "Lead the way,"

Ford nodded, not that Dipper could tell, and carefully led him into the room. He could hear muffled people already there murmuring things that he couldn't quite make out. He took in a deep breath and stumbled a bit forward. "You okay kid?" Ford asked as he helped him keep his balance.

Dipper didn't answer so they just kept walking until he was instructed to stop. Dipper heard them speaking and suddenly Ford was crouched in front of him holding both of his hands. "Since you're still a minor, and they acknowledge that, we're going to put you to sleep first so it won't hurt you, okay? Don't be scared. It'll just be quick, like going to the hospital," Ford's voice shook a bit and Dipper tightened his grip. "I need you to step up to the seat alright,"

"Okay," Dipper whispered out and silently sat down, more so laid down, in what felt like a hard bed that Dipper used to sit down on every time he went to the doctors for his annual check-up. He could feel the straps jingle as he moved around and got comfortable. He felt two hands reach for his mask and he pulled away. "No, please leave it there. I don't want to see the faces of the people here,"

"Leave it," Ford instructed. "Dipper we're just going to hook you up to the heart monitor okay?"

"Yeah, alright," Dipper took in a deep breath as he felt a multiple of people just circling around him. He felt a poke on his arm that made him flinch.

"It's alright," someone assured, "That's just where we'll be administering the formula. Any final thoughts? Prayer maybe?"

Dipper shook his head. "Prayer no, but I do want to say sorry," He bit his bottom lip letting out yet another quivering sigh as he tried to regain his composure. "I know my mom and dad are watching this and I just wish I could have outlived you. I wish I maybe had better judgment. I wish I had been a better son. I love you guys, always will. Grunkle Ford, I know none of this is your fault. I'm sorry I couldn't stick around to help you convince yourself that," He began crying through the mask now. His words occasionally being interrupted by hiccups. "I- I didn't mean to make everything into such a mess and if doing this gives anyone peace of mind or any sort of closure then I'll accept that" His voice cracked and he pushed his palms against his face as he began to cry shamelessly. "I just want to say sorry. If I somehow hurt anyone, I'm so sorry... I hope that you'll find a way to forgive me somehow,"

There was a moment of silence when everyone just stood or sat there, processing his words. Dipper was right when he said his parents had been there. They were currently clutching each other's hands and crying into each other's shoulders. Ford had turned his head around clasping a hand over his mouth and already crying but the others were just there. Doing nothing and Dipper let out a blood draining cry that echoed through the room. It almost felt like magic sweeping through the room. The way everyone tensed up and even if they were against or for it, knew or didn't know him, they all began crying as well. Not as heartbreaking as Ford, Dipper or his parents were currently doing; their hands just began to shake and tears ran down their cheeks.

"Everything will be fine," Dipper assured himself as his hands were being pulled down and strapped to the bed. He could feel the belts tightening around his limbs and stomach. Shaking hands put the mask over his mouth and began petting his hair.

"Your birthmark always did amaze me," He heard his great-uncle shudder.

"Same with your hand," Dipper whispered back.

"Start counting down Dipper, you'll go to sleep soon," The mask was already making him tired but matched with the petting of his hair he seemed to fall asleep faster.

He didn't count down as instructed. He just began chanting the same phrase Will used to always speak to him over and over hoping to not grow so panicked. "You're okay. You're okay. I'm safe. I'm safe... It'll be alright. Everything will be..." His mouth didn't want to form the words, instead, they just opened and closed in hopes of finding some voice until finally, they stopped moving. His breathing evened out and, behind the mask, Dipper finally closed his eyes.

~Part Two~

Will was pacing around as Mabel and Stan sat they're completely deflated. "Why would he do that?" Will whimpered as he pushed his arms together.

"He obviously had a reason," Mabel noted. "I just want him to talk to us,"

"We can't force him, sweetheart," Stan added. "But I do want to know what was so urgent that he had to kick us out through a portal. He didn't even kick Ford out with us. Discrimination!"

"It doesn't even matter," Will ran a hand over his head displaying the scar on his forehead before letting his hair fall over it. "We need to get back to Dipper!" He rubbed at the pocket watch he was still clutching.

"What exactly is that?" Mabel asked as she slid next to him.

"It's a pocket watch, Bill gave it to him to keep him alive but I didn't even know he still had it," Will stuffed it in his pocket. "We have to make sure he's okay,"

"Kid, didn't you listen to Ford? He said to be back in a day," Stan stepped forward and Will stomped on the floor.

"We might not have a day!" Will shouted. "How do we even know we can trust him!?"

"Wow, my brother might have done some questionable things but-"

"Questionable things?" Will shouted back and wiped his eyes when he realized his eyes were watered. "He's done so much more than that. He's the reason we're all here!"

"Hey now, Will," Mabel warned.

"He's the reason we all died! He's the reason Dipper's about to-" Will stopped himself with a choke and deflated in himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get mad at you,"

"Hey listen to me," Mabel directed and Will did lock his eyes with her this time. "No matter what he did, what he's doing, Dipper will be alright. Grunkle Ford wouldn't let anything happen to him,"

"And Dipper trusted him enough to stay behind with him," Stan offered. "Obviously, he's not our concern,"

Will wiped his eyes. "You're right. I have faith in Dipper," He stated happily as he turned his head a bit to see a few houses in the distant. "We should really be going over there. Do you even know where we are?"

"It kind of looks like..." Mabel looked around as they made it to the neighborhood houses. "This is California!"

"Wait really?" Will looked around for any sort of indications as did Stan but when they returned with nothing Mabel just rolled her eyes. "This is our neighborhood. Our house should be just about..." She looked around and point at a house neatly centered on the corner. "There! Come on you guys we can just crash here and I'll give my parents a call!"

She grabbed onto both of their hands and began leading the way. When they made it to the front she wiggled the doorknob only to look over at her Grunkle when she noticed it was locked. "Don't worry sweetheart, I got this," He rather quickly picked the lock which just made Will laugh at the realization of where Dipper had picked up that skill.

"Should I be worried that you can get somewhere so quickly?"

"If you want to sure," Stan laughed as he stepped inside.

Will looked around and marveled at the rather nicely decorated house. "Seems cozy in here," Will chuckled.

"Yeah but spending most of your life in one house is a bit frustrating," Mabel moved over to the kitchen trying to find something. "It was actually really refreshing to go to Gravity Falls. Dipper didn't really like the idea though."

"Understandable," Will smiled as he picked up a picture on the wall.

"Well, make yourself comfortable," Mabel scurried off and Stan slammed down on the couch.

"Do you think the T.V. works?" Will asked as he sat down on the floor.

"Doubt it," Ford outstretched his body on the couch in exhaustion.

Will pursed his lips, "Hey Mabel! Do you have internet here!" Will yelled. There was a moment of silence until Mabel came in carrying a laptop in her hands.

"Yeah Will here," She passed it over to him who quickly opened it and began searching for something. "They're not picking up though. Granted I do only know their phone number before Weirdmaggadon and I don't even know if they have their phone in Gravity Falls,"

"Well Sixer did say to come back in one day," Stan thought for a bit. "If we can get another demons help then we can just stick out here for a bit but if we have to take the bus then we can only stay for a bit,"

"Aha! I found something!" Will was smiling but that was quickly pulled into a frown when he dove a bit deeper. "It's live news,"

"Live news?" Mabel made her way over to him. "About?"

"Mason Pines' execution," He read quietly which caused both of them to circle around him. Will hit his nails on the side of the laptop. "It's not on yet,"

"So what? Does that mean he's okay?" Mabel whimpered.

"I don't know," Will whispered as he closed his eyes and tried not to cry.

"It's not on yet," Stan commented. "It's about to be in a minute,"

"Should we wait?" Mabel wondered but as soon as she said that the small screen flickered on and a reporter was sitting there in what looked like just a normal studio.

"We are here live in one of the most bizarre cases that ended in a child's execution. Mason Pines, a popular name and very well-known fourteen-year-old boy from California, has just been executed," Tears ran down the three's eyes as a picture of Dipper flashed on the screen. "The king of demons and the holder of Bill's magic was deemed too dangerous to be kept around and was fated to be executed only weeks ago. We, for obvious reasons, could not record the true execution but we were lucky enough to get one of our anchors there as a witness and she has just informed us she's out. Zoey, back to you," It cut to a woman, who stood there for a moment her blond hair pushed back and her red puffy eyes clearly visible.

"Yeas hello, the execution has ended and all I can really say was the heartbreak in that room," Her voice cracked and she placed the back of her hand over her mouth to stop a sob. She breathed in and let it out. "I'm sorry. As you can tell I'm still shaken from the ordeal. It was actually emotional for everybody there,"

"May I ask you how he was executed?" The man asked.

"Lethal injection," She shuddered. "They put him to sleep beforehand. He didn't want to see us. He kept a sleeping mask over his eyes through the whole thing,"

"Any final statements?"

"Yes actually," She smiled again and wiped her eyes before she could start crying again. "He kept saying sorry. For many things, for his family mostly, but he apologized to people he hurt if any. He actually seemed really scared when they asked him that, as if everything had sunk it," She began crying then and didn't wipe her eyes she just looked down at the floor. "He showed no resistance and almost seemed like he accepted death. Can you imagine? A fourteen-year-old already accepting he was getting killed. He didn't even use his so-called, evil magic. Whether you were for his imprisonment or not may you know that this boy, this child, looked so panicked as he laid down on that chair. He looked frightened beyond belief," She whispered and before she could get another word in Will slammed the laptop shut and quickly stood up.

"What are you doing?" Mabel sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

"We have to go back there like Ford said too," Will wiped his eyes.

Stan stood up as well. "Kid... you don't seem very distraught that-"

"He's not dead!" Will shouted as his eyes began to water. "I know he's not. He promised me... We need to get back over there,"

"Maybe he isn't," Stan said as he helped Mabel up who was looking at Will with wet hopeful eyes. "Even if he isn't the bus has probably already left,"

"How are we going to get there then?" Mabel rubbed her side.

Will snapped a bit in realization. "We can summon another demon!"

"Well Tad isn't going to help us," Stan grumbled as he wiped his eyes.

"Yeah and we left the summoning book thing back in Gravity Falls," Mabel commented.

"Even if we had it none of us could read it anyways," Will closed his eyes tightly trying to think of something. "Most of them didn't react to us last time either. I just have to work with memory for now," Will moved his hand in small quick circles. "Can you get me some paper?"

Mabel quickly rushed away and came back with a stack of papers and a small cup filled with pens. Will placed a piece of paper on the ground and grabbing a random pen began drawing the circle that he had memorized. Once he was done he waited a while before pushing it aside and grabbing another piece of paper. He did the same thing except with a different circle and when nothing happened to that one he pushed it aside. He kept doing that until one of them finally started glowing. He stood up and quickly grabbed Mabel's hand a bit to comfort her scared looking face.

"Oh, would you look at this!" A girl peaked her head out to be inches from Will's face. Her wavy golden hair floating above her in all directions and light blue eyes fixated on Will's. Her tan skin littered with gold tattoos as her black colored lips curled up into a smile as she looked around. "The kings family gathered in one place. Not very safe are you?"

"We just need your help," Will crossed his arms and pushed her a bit away.

"My help? You're like 12," she laughed and turned toward Stan. "Except you, in human years you're pretty old,"

"Dipper? Oh you mean the king," She smirked at him and moved back. "Although I would love to be in his favor after what he did, I can't. Sorry love,"

"What exactly did he do?" Stan questioned.

"And why can't you take us to him?" Mabel stepped forward.

"Well, he freed us of course. Even gave me this beautiful form," She chuckled with a small head tilt. "I would think he would boast about it to you all? Anyway, sorry, I can't help you, his magic has actually disappeared almost completely. Strange really, it's like he's disappeared,"

Will bit his bottom lip and clutched his fist. "Then we should go to the Mystery Shack," Stan proclaimed and got questing looks from both Will and Mabel. "Well, Ford is obviously going to be there and he told us to find him in a day might as well go now before she leaves," he stated pointing at the demon.

"Well he is right," She smiled. "After getting human bodies most demons haven't been taking many summonings. The only reason I answered was that I was already crashed at a place and just so happened to be a bit bored,"

"Demons can choose not to take summoning's?" Mabel looked at her.

"Only if they have a physical body," Will whispered. "But why did he let you out? All of you? That's not like him so what exactly was the catch?"

"We couldn't interfere with humans and compare to being stuck in the Nightmare realm I rather do that," She smiled at them and clasped her hands together. "Okay, I'll make you a deal, I'll take you to Gravity Falls and in return, you put in a word for me to get an audience with the king. I know you can't make it happen but I want to offer him a proposition,"

"Why would you want to talk to him?" Stan cocked an eyebrow before getting interrupted by Will.

"It's okay we'll put in a dumb word for you, you can even meet him just take us to him," Will pleaded.

The demon smiled. Her hair floating in front of her face before moving back again. "Alright, The Mystery Shack is practically the Nightmare Realms most interesting spot. We all know where it is, that's where you wanted to go right?"

"Yes," Mabel grabbed onto Will's hand and then moved to grab Stan's with her other hand. "Take all three of us there,"

"Very well," She smirked and snapped her fingers. Almost instantly they felt themselves getting pulled. Their legs seemed to stay in one place but they felt themselves getting moved all at once and they all closed their eyes instantly. "There you go," She sat down and her once floating hair settled down on her shoulders with a bounce. "I'll stay here until the King returns,"

"Where is everybody?" Stan listened until he moved forward, the two following after them.

"I told you he'll be fine we just have to wait for the others to get back," They could all tell that was Ford's voice. It sounded so sad though and they got closer.

"And when will that be?" Mabel heard her mom sob. "I just want to see him,"

"Please, Ford we can't just stick around doing nothing while our son is buried six feet in the ground!"

"Mom? Dad?" Mabel stepped into the kitchen where they all were. They jumped and looked over at her who was already crying. Stan and Will standing behind her.

"Oh Baby," her mom wiped her eyes but quickly began crying again as she moved over to hug her. "Are you hurt? Are you alright?"

"Where have you been?" Her dad examined her. "Stanley who is that?" He asked as he caught a glimpse of Will.

"Oh yeah I suppose you never did meet him," Stan moved a bit and pushed Will forward. "This is Will,"

"Will?" Dippers mom stood up and looked him over. "You mean the demon who Dipper…"

"It's nice to meet you," Mabel's dad offered a hand which Will stared at a bit uncomfortably before taking it and releasing it quickly.

"Did Dipper talk about me when I was gone?" He asked as he hoped between his legs.

"Yeah, he always had that fondness in his eyes," His mother chuckled.

"So now that we're here where is Dipper?" Stan stepped forward and broke the peaceful conversation. They all looked over at Ford who quickly regained himself.

"He was buried about thirty minted ago," Ford rubbed his hands together. "but don't worry!" He quickly added. "He's fine I had them inject him with something that would cause his magic to shrink almost to nonexistent status and cause his heart to stop. It was usually used for strong demons who couldn't be killed,"

"Wait so his heart was stopped?" Mabel's voice cracked which caused her grunkle Ford to fall to his knees in order to grab her hands.

"No, don't worry," He explained to all of them who were staring at him sadly as well. "It just caused his heartbeat to go so small and low that it screws with the machines. We can bring him back, we just need his body back,"

"So are we going grave robbing or something?" Stan asked which caused Ford to roll his eyes.

"No we just need to summon him and that book that Will managed to get will help us figure out his summoning circle," He grabbed the book which was sitting on the table and paced it to Will. "Do you know which one is his?"

Will looked down at it and began crying as he clutched it to his chest. "I'm sorry I just want Dipper to not have to go through so much just to stay alive," He wiped his eyes and flipped to the back page. "This one," He said point to a page with complex and unorganized scribbles. "This is Dipper's all we need is some blood," He reached over to a cabinet and pulled out a knife.

"And here I thought you were going to bite yourself again," Stan chuckled which cause Mabel to laugh a bit under her breath.

Will ignored that and slit the tip of his finger as he dragged his finger against the paper to form a triangle. "What are you doing?" Dipper's mom asked.

Just as she said that the blood seeped into the page and caused the lines to begin glowing a bright red. They moved along the page creating symbols that flashed at them before arranging into a pine tree. "That's Dippers…" Ford stopped his voice as a flash of smoke broke out in the air and made them all turn around to stop themselves from the bright blue light that appeared. As they looked back at it to see Dipper floating there just inches above the book. His hands and head facing down and his eyes closed. The smoke dispersed and the book slammed down harshly causing all of them to jump in fright. Then suddenly Dipper was falling and Stan was the one the catch him.

"Hey, it's okay buddy I got you," He pushed his hair out of his face and caused no movement in Dipper.

"Why isn't he moving?" Mabel whispered. Will rushed forward and grabbed a hold of Dipper pushing his ear against his chest.

"He- He has no heartbeat," Will examined him. "He's not even breathing," He sobbed. Dippers mom moved forward as well and grabbed a hold of Dipper.

"Oh my poor baby," she cried. "What did they do to you? You'll be okay, I'm here. We're all here." She pushed his hair out of his face which caused no reaction from Dipper.

"You said he would be okay!" His dad yelled at Ford.

"And he will be okay," Ford moved forward as well and placed him flat on the floor. "The formula used was reversible, that's why demons used it. One to stop the heart and paralyze the person," He pulled out a syringe from his coat and gripped it tightly. "Another one to reverse the effects of the first one," He hovered it over Dipper's chest and took in a deep breath. Everyone looking away except Ford who stabbed the needle into his chest.

There was just a moment when nothing happened as all of them stared down at Dipper anxiously. Then suddenly his back arched and he took in a huge gasp of air. His chest heaving up and down as he gasped in mouthfuls of air. Will quickly pulled him into a hug but Dipper didn't wake up. His eyes were still closed as he breathed in gulps of air in desperate attempt to feel satisfied. "Dipper are you okay?" Mabel pushed forward and quickly pulled him into a hug as well which caused her to fall on her back.

"He's heavy," Mabel whispered as her grunkle Stan picked him up. "He's still asleep,"

"Let's take him to the couch," And so they all walked in to see the demon still sitting there. Her legs crossed as she was playing with her hair.

"Oh, king," She got up which caused all of them to flinch back and Ford pulled a gun at her. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Who are you?!" Ford tightened his hold on the gun until Mabel stood in front of her.

"Stop! She helped us get here," Ford warily began to lower the gun at her words.

"She's right," Will added. "We might have forgotten to mention her,"

"Would you look at that," She moved around the two and stop in front of Stan who was still holding Dipper. He moved back which caused her to roll her eyes again. "Oh don't give me that, I wouldn't harm him but I need to wake him up," She clapped her hands together which caused Dipper to suddenly open his eyes and scurry out of his Grunkles hands. He stood there unable to breathe for a second opening and closing his hand as an indication that he wanted something.

"What is it?" His dad asked which only made Dipper point to his throat. They didn't understand until the demon held out a bottle of water in front of him.

"As a past survivor of that, I know what it feels like when you first emerge out of that state," Dipper quickly grabbed the bottle of water and chugged it.

"That was the worse experience I've ever been through and that's saying a lot," He gasped as he finished the water and quickly turned his head towards the demons before snapping his fingers. Flames wrapped around her and she smirked a bit.

"I told every demon not to interfere with humans," he stepped forward and pointed an accusing finger at her. "Then you've come to my family no less! Did you not take what I warned you of seriously?"

"Dipper stop," Will moved over toward him. "She helped us, all she wanted was to talk to you in return,"

"Yes, my king, I wish no harm on any of them," Dipper narrowed his eyes before sitting down and crossing his legs.

"Then what do you want?" Dipper didn't take notice at first but he felt stiff which cause him to stretch a bit. His eyes seemed blurry making him squint and he honestly felt like just going back to sleep.

"I want you to give me permission to mess with a human," Her eyes sparkled and Dipper clutched his fist causing the flames to clutch her harder. "I phrased that wrong. I am truly only doing this for you!"

"How?" Dipper stopped tightening his hold. "All you want is to harm another human,"

"All I ask is for one," She pleaded. "And he's the officer you know," Dipper widened his eyes as he let her go from the flames. She gasped out for air. "Stupid human lungs," She barely had any chance to breathe before Dipper stood in front of her with his arms crossed.

"What officer exactly," The others wanted to do something. They wanted to stop Dipper from agreeing to something that seemed dangerous but they were frozen. Almost scared of the flames that roughly handled this demon.

"Alex," She stated calmly, "He never paid for what he did. Wouldn't revenge just seem marvelous right now?" Dipper stood there a bit shocked. He was thinking, not sure what to do. He hated him, absolutely despised Alex. He found himself grinning a bit.

"Is that so? He was very irritating," Dipper chuckled a bit. "Alright I'll grant you your wish, just this once you get to harm a human so make it count," She smirked and Dipper made her disappear with a snap of his fingers.

"Dipper…" He turned around to see his family looking at him in shock. His yellow eyes turning a light shade of blue with fondness.

"You guy's okay? She didn't hurt you, right?"

"Can you please explain to us why you let every demon out of the Nightmare realm!" Ford shouted. "Do you realize how dangerous that is?!"

"Don't scream at me!" Dipper teared up but looked down at the floor with crossed arms. "I felt bad, okay?"

"Bad? You felt bad?!" Ford stepped forward and Stan put a hand on his chest.

"Ford enough,"

He wasn't done though "Why would you let them out Dipper?" He didn't sound mad which calmed Dipper in a sense but hearing the disappointment in his voice made him go to sit down and bury his head in his hands. "They could hurt millions all over again. They're the reason you were- "

"No!" Dipper finally looked up with a tear-stained face. "It was Bill's fault and his stupid Henchmaniacs which, by the way, I didn't let out. You can't punish an entire species for one evil thing. They can be taught; I know they can and if for one reason or another the demons do end up hurting anyone, I'll stop them. I promise,"

"Stanford, I take faith in my son," His father stepped forward. "I think you should too,"

Ford sighed and sat next to him. Dipper moved a bit closer. "I said it before and I'll say it again," Dipper stared at the floor. "I don't hate you. I can hear what you're thinking, much to my dismay, but it's not true,"

Ford chuckled a bit. "You're getting pretty good at controlling your magic, aren't you?"

"He's a natural," Will chuckled as he sat next to him. "Catches on pretty fast,"

"I'm not a threat to anyone who'd good," Dipper laughed.

"Yeah you couldn't hurt a kitten could you," Mabel pinched his cheek and spoke in a childish voice. Dipper slapped her hand away playfully and laughed under his breath. "You feeling better?"

"A lot, thanks," Dipper smiled at her and slid off the couch to sit next to Will who grabbed his hand in turn.

"Well now that you're back what do we do?" Stan questioned.

Dipper looked at the ground. "I have to leave,"

"Wait, what?!" His mom stepped forward. "No, you have to stay here. You can't leave me again," She placed both of her hands on his cheek and Dipper smiled fondly. This felt so warm he hasn't felt his mom touch in a while so he brought his hand to her and smiled.

"I'm sorry mom," He whispered. "But if I stay you'll get in trouble,"

"Who cares about trouble?" Stan smiled sadly. "We get in trouble all the time. It's nothing we can't handle,"

"Stanley," Ford whispered to him. "You know that's not what he means,"

Dipper smiled at him and stood up. He Helped Will up as well. "I won't be alone; I have Will after all. You still have the pocket watch, right?" Will pulled it out of his pocket.

"Of course I do," He looked sadly back at the Pines family. "It'll pause my aging, won't it?"

"Yeah," Dipper grabbed his arm. "I can feel them getting closer and it's only two options; they've realized I'm alive or they've figured out demons are here. Either one would get you guys in danger if I'm here,"

"No we just got you back you can't leave us again," Mabel grabbed his hand. "I need you here. We all do. Please don't leave," She cried which prompted Dipper to look up at his family who was crying as well.

"Dipper you don't have to leave them," Will whispered. "You deserve a happy ending too,"

"We both know that's not quite true," Dipper grabbed a hold of Mabel and yanked her into a hug. "I love you guys," He whispered. "I love all of you. I swear I won't let anyone hurt you,"

"You'll be back, right?" Mabel whispered as she held him tighter. "You'll come see us?"

"Of course," Dipper whispered back. "We'll see each other again I can assure you of that. If I could leave without causing you so much pain I would. I'm so sorry," And Dipper began crying as well grabbing onto her harder. "I don't want to leave. I want you to pick on me more, I want to play DD and more D with great uncle Ford. I want to play cards, even if I get scammed, with Grunkle Stan. I want mom and dad to nag to me about cleaning my room. I want to introduce Will to all my friends. I want you to wake me up with another one of your crazy crushes. I just want to go on weird adventures with everyone back in Gravity Falls." They all ran over to him and hugged him. He was surrounded by all of them which only caused him to cry even more. "I don't want to leave,"

And they just stood there hugging each other until Dipper grabbed onto Will's hand and quickly disappeared in a blaze of flames when the door slammed open. "Ford we need your help,"

"Get out," He growled. All of them still in a circle hugging each other. The person faltered for a bit opening his mouth before Ford got up and pushed him out the door. "I said get out! Don't you dare come here asking for my help again," As soon as he slammed the door Ford turned around and leaned against the door. He dropped down and buried his face into his knees with a sob. They all moved next to him and sat there, holding each other's hands.

"You alright?" Will asked as they made it to the library that was once going to be his birthday gift. Dipper crawled up on a bed softly and slammed his body down. He patted the spot next to him and Will crawled next to him.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this," Dipper whispered into his pillow.

"What about you?" he asked as he laid down next to him. "As long as we're together I wouldn't mind being anywhere,"

"You're a dork," Dipper sniffled as he looked him in his eyes. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Will chuckled. Dipper grabbed his hand. He squeezed it and smiled at him when tears began to run down his face.

"I miss them already," he chuckled softly.

"Come here," Will let go of his hand and pulled Dipper into a hug causing him to bury his face in his chest and cry. "We'll be okay. You'll meet them again. I know you will,"

"We'll meet again," Dipper whispered as he hugged him back and felt his grip on him tightened. It was actually pretty warm and he found himself dozing off. He smiled softly and buried his face closer to Will's chest and felt as he buried his head in his hair. Kissing the top of his head in the process. Dipper smiled and sung out so softly that Will probably didn't even hear. "Some sunny day,"


	44. Epilogue

A/N:

Me: Well some people really want an epilogue even though I lost motivation for this, what should I do?

Inner me: Write one anyways look at how many people asked for it on

Me: Yeah but not a lot of them asked for it on Archive of our own.

Inner me: But look at how many loose ends you left. They deserve it!

Me: But it's not gonna turn out good if I do write one or it'll end up ruining it.

Inner inner me: You know what you should do? Write one anyways.

Me: But-

Inner inner me: Suffer

Me: Fantastic!

Some of you wanted this, some of you didn't. Feel free to skip over it if you want. This is just closure for the few that did want it. Besides with how rushed and long the last chapter was I felt like everyone who did read this deserved it. Also on an unrelated note, some 13-year-old called Dice just left like 6 different reviews because they were worried about me or something (I deleted some of them, no offense to them) and just... calm down. I don't have to be mentally unstable to write something that just came to mind one day. Yeah, I'm going through shit but I'm dealing with it my own way, relax. So yeah if any of you have worried about how I turned out so fucked up to write this... I honestly don't know but I am getting better at what I have been going through, at least I'm trying too, so calm down. I'm fine slightly *Sigh* Well, let's just get on with it. Sorry for rambling. Thanks for reading!

"Grunkle Ford!" Mabel ran into the kitchen of the Mystery Shack where both Stan and Ford were sitting at the table playing cards. They looked over at her with a smile. Her hair pulled back in a ponytail sweater wrapped around her waist.

"You have everything?" Ford asked with a smile.

She held up a thumb and swung a book bag on her shoulder. "Yup I'm all ready to go back to California," Waddles moved up to her and Poked her with his nose. "Aw Waddles I'll be back in a bit alright. Just hang out with Gompers until I get back,"

"You better come next summer," Stan smiled as well.

"Of course I will," She laughed. "I'm heading out so I can hang out with Grenda and Candy for a bit before I leave. I'll be back in a bit, alright?" She turned back a bit about to run off.

"Alright but Mabel," Ford waiting until she was facing him again before sighing. "Be careful alright?"

She smiled softly and nodded her head. Stan spoke next. "Oh and sweetheart take this," He tossed her something which she caught and her eyes lit up.

"My grappling hook!" She shot it out in a random direction and they all flinched at the crash that followed. "You know I actually have to go..." She slowly set it down on the floor with a smile. "Bye!" Running out the Shack before Ford or Stan could even say anything.

"Where's Soos when you need him," Stan sighed.

"Let him spend time with his grandmother," Ford laughed. "Lord knows he needs it," They both laughed and Stan walked over to him holding a broom.

"Whelp she's just as lively as ever," Stan commented as Ford took the broom.

"Yeah I'm glad," Ford sighed and looked down at the floor. "I meant to tell you something..." He mumbled something and Stan just rolled his eyes.

"Might wanna speak up a bit more Poindexter," He began walking off to where he had heard the crash and Ford followed after him.

"Alex died yesterday," He stated as Stan stood there in utter shock.

"A month later and he's just now being killed?" Stan gave him a conflicted look. "What did he go through to have just now been killed?"

"Well he was in a mental instate after being deemed too dangerous to himself," Ford sighed as he moved forwards and began sweeping the broken window caused by Mabel. "Some of the nurses kept me caught up in his conditions after I quit but he actually got put in there like a week after Dipper..." He coughed a bit awkwardly and Stan appreciated that so he just looked over at him as he continued to talk. "He just kept spouting off about a demon, unsurprisingly and got put there after he jumped in front of a train. Which he claims was an accident and someone pushed him but since a few other people were there and claimed no one pushed him-,"

"No one believed him then?" Stan closed his eyes and shook his head a bit. "I'm assuming keeping him confined in a single room wasn't the best idea,"

"No it wasn't," Ford sighed as well. "According to the nurses, he was getting hurt a lot. The worst one was when he 'fell' down the stairs. Obviously, he was pushed and for a month they kept him under like high security. And they did stop for a moment but he would always wake up screaming according to them. He was always getting cut, nightmares, and bruises on his body which they thought were self-inflicted,"

"How did he die?" Stan spoke up as Ford moved over to the dustpan and began picking up the shards of glass,"

"They found him hanging in his room," He poured the glass shards into the garbage and heard as they crumbled down.

"Did he-"

"No, the rope was too short so he was too high off the ground with no fallen chair or anything near him. There was no possible way for him to die like that of his own cause but they're not looking into it,"

"You think Dipper knows?" Stan sighed. "You think he even wanted this? People are frantically trying to find a way to try and discover who among them is a demon after it was realized,"

"I think he did," Ford answered. "He kept his promise. He's stopping the demons who overstep their bonds,"

"Yeah but no one knows it's him. They just think it's some new demon king. I would think he would get bored of playing dead," Stan opened up the fridge and grabbed two sodas. Handing one to Ford, who took it with a small smile.

"I don't think he really has a choice," He answered. "Don't worry he'll come visit us. It's only been a month after all,"

"He better," Stan grumbled as he took a sip of his soda.

"You guys!" Mabel ran towards Candy and Grenda who had been waiting for her in the opening of Greasy's Diner. She quickly hugged them and they grabbed her in return. "What are you guys doing out here? I said you could meet me inside,"

"You know we can't eat without you Mabel," Candy smiled.

"Yeah besides we don't even know what you would want to order," Grenda pipped up. "Now come on, this is your last day we should all be indulging in out chaos!"

"Let's leave our mark!" Mabel yelled as she ran into the diner with both of them following after her. They sat down in a booth close to the corner and soon enough Lazy Susan walked up to them with a plate of pancakes and set them down. "Um, we didn't order these," Mabel looked up at her in confusion.

"Don't worry, they're on the house," She smiled kindly at her. "It's the least I can do after everything your brother did for us," Mabel stared at her in shock and watched as she walked away.

"Mabel..." Candy glance over at Grenda who only looked back with the same concern. "Are you alright?"

Mabel quickly regained her composure and gave them a soft smile. "Yeah! I'm fine and look," she outstretched her hands at the mountain of pancakes that were set in front of her and picked up the fork that was already set on the tables. "We get free pancakes!" She began eating and Candy and Grenda both gave wary smiles before starting to eat as well.

"So how are you and your family doing after everything?" Grenda asked between mouthfuls. "You guys didn't even have a proper funeral,"

"Genda!" Candy gave her a look that made Mabel laugh.

"No it's fine," Mabel smiled. "We've been pulling through. After a month, we've been dealing with everything. Of course, some people still look at us like they're scared. But since he was... buried... here, after this could we go-"

"Of course we can," Candy smiled. "You're leaving for California today aren't you?"

"Yup," Mabel sighed. "I'm actually kinda glad. I'll always miss you and I know I'll come back and visit and call whenever I can but after everything I need a change of scenery,"

"Understandable," Grenda smiled. "Marius actually told me to tell you that if you're ever in need of a bit of cash or a place to stay he'll happily host your family,"

"I think we'll be fine," Mabel smiled. "Tell him I said thanks. But speaking of him how have you two been?" She smirked at her which only caused her to laugh.

"Oh you should see where he lives," Grenda spoke. "I was over there for a week and I still couldn't find my way around,"

After that their conversation diverted from anything about this past year. Grenda and Candy had been there for the entire year, just like Dipper, but Mabel came back only after it ended and on the wishes of her parents and many other high officials they chose not to talk about Weirdmaggaedon to people who couldn't remember it. They finished the pancakes rather quickly and stayed there for an extra hour just talking until Mabel finally broke off the conversation.

"Well, I want to meet up with a whole bunch of other people before I leave," They nodded as well and walked her out of the diner. "Well, I'm gonna miss you guys. You're gonna be there to chase my cars like in those movies?"

"Of course!" Candy laughed at the same time Grenda chipped in.

"Obviously," They all hugged before Grenda and Candy walked away and Mabel stood there smiling for a bit before she turned back.

She walked for a bit with her arms holding onto the straps of her book bag and her head looking straight ahead. She got a few greeting on her way, even one from Gideon who was actually pretty respectful to her surprise. Giving her a small smile and a wave of his hand as she passed him. She returned the gesture and made her way closer to the edge of the town.

She stopped at the entrance of the cemetery taking a deep breath as she clutched her bag tighter and made her way inside. She passed a couple of gravestones until she finally made it to a huge stone set up for her brother. It seemed more like a giant memorial then it did just a simple grave. It was strange seeing her brother's name etched into the stone, especially after knowing it truly didn't belong there. At first, only a few people came by, barely garnering any attention. The few that did come were the people that were against his execution and were called fools by the people who claimed to only be doing this for the safety of others. It only began to garner attention when Dipper's full notebook was discovered with all of its ripped contents. It was made public by their parents who wanted to show the others what they had done. That had garnered a huge stir, reading all the things he wrote. Mabel was against it at first, Dipper always wanted to publish a book but definitely not one as delicate and personal as this one. She eventually went along with it so that she could prove her brothers innocence. And it did just that. As soon as it was published huge amounts of people began to visit the grave out of pity. They even garnished a worldwide apology for their hasty actions, not that they forgave them.

Mabel looked at the grave a bit dejected. At first, it was just a normal tombstone but after the outbursts of apologies many people pitched in to create a memorial of the sort. A giant stone with his name etched on the front and many people had written things in its surroundings. Flowers, candles, pictures, and other small trinkets were laid across the grave. On top of that stone, that was only about two feet high, was a statue. One of Dipper that always caused Mabel's heart to clutch. He was laying on his side hand dangling off the edge with the scar of an eye carved on it. His eyes closed and his body curled in a bit. A blanket over half his body which only allowed a few peaks of his body that laid underneath and a crown balanced on the side of his face. His hair moved slightly to show small portions of Dipper's birthmark. Mabel couldn't remember how long it had taken nor did she remember how many people had worked on this statue. She did remember however the first time she heard it was done that she eagerly waited to see it but as soon as she did she had burst out crying. Pacifica was a huge donor, she remembered how she cried on his grave the first time she saw it as well. The statue still brought an ache to her chest but it did fill her with a small sting of happiness that they didn't remember him as a villain.

Mabel twirled her book bag in front of her and pulled out a few books, setting them on the corner of the grave and she lit a candle on the other side. "It's my last day visiting this place," She said to no one. "Surprisingly I'm gonna miss this place," She began to pick off the dead flowers holding them all in one hand and cleaning up the grave.

"Didn't expect you here so early," She jumped up a bit and turned around to see Wendy standing them. Her long red hair dangling to the end of her back and her hat covering the top of it. "What are you doing?"

Mabel smiled and stood up to stand in front of her. "This is the last time I get to come here until next summer; if my mom and dad let me come next summer that is,"

"Don't think like that. I'll miss you if you don't come back at least to visit," Wendy shot her a quick smile and looked over at Dippers grave. "It's almost been a month," she whispered. "How are your parents,"

"Dealing," Mabel gave her a smile back as well. "It's all we can do right now,"

"What about you?" Wendy whispered.

"I'm... getting there," Mabel whispered.

"You don't have to get there soon," Wendy smiled as she picked up the dead flowers that Mabel still had in her hand. "Take your time; God knows I am,"

"And how is everyone else?" Mabel wondered.

"Same old," Wendy answered. "Pacifica sometimes crashes at my house when she gets too sad to be home. Tambry and Robbie are still together. Everyone else just does their own thing. Gideon wants to be a 'normal kid' so he's dropped the whole psychic thing. They come around here sometimes too,"

"That's good. I bet Dipper would be happy with that," Mabel grabbed her hand and gave her a smile which was returned.

"I was gonna bring flowers too," Wendy said picking of the pedals of the dead flowers. "but I didn't think Dipper really cared for them," She smiled and walked directly in front of the statue.

"Looks eerily similar, doesn't it?" Mabel commented.

"Yeah but it's good knowing he was never bad. You know, I could never read the entire book," Wendy smiled softly as she looked down at the floor. "I would always stop a few pages in."

"Me neither" Mabel agreed. "but I heard it gets better,"

Wendy wiped her eyes as she took off her hat and placed it on the edge of the grave. "I couldn't find his old hat. Think he'll like it?"

Mabel stared at the hat a bit in shock for a bit before smiling. "Definitely," She placed a hand on his name.

"I'll throw these out," Wendy commented as she held onto the old dead flowers. "Don't worry, once you're gone I'll look after it,"

"I know you will," Mabel smiled. She began to walk off and Mabel called out again. "Oh, Wendy are you coming to see me off at the Mystery Shack later?"

"Of course," Wendy smiled as she ruffled her head and walked away once more. "I'll see you there!"

Mabel waved her goodbye and when she was out of sight she picked up the hat still on the grave and stuffed it in her book bag. Swinging the pack around her shoulders she began to walk deeper in the cemetery until she made it to the woods. She walked in a bit deeper and looked around to make sure no one was around. She cupped her hands around her mouth. "Dipper!"

She waited a moment looking around trying to see anything and gripping her hands tighter around the straps of her pack as the time passed by. "Well hello! Nice of you to drop by!" Mabel jumped a bit as she turned around to see Dipper hanging upside down. He was clutching his stomach and laughing while Will was above him gripping a branch with his legs and grabbing onto Dipper ankles as he too hung backward smiling at her.

"Hey, Mabel!" Will laughed. "Your brothers really heavy,"

"Hey, I am not!" Dipper crossed his arms as he looked up at him. Mabel noticed as they started bickering and they obviously didn't have their guard up.

"Revenge!" She yelled and jumped forward as she began tickling Dipper. He momentarily was shocked but then began laughing and squirming as he moved his legs and tried to push her hands away.

"Dipper, Dipper stop moving so much," Will warned.

"I-I can't," He laughed still trying to move back. Dipper felt Mabel grab his arms and yank them down which caused him to fall harshly on the floor and before he could get up Will fell on top of him.

"I told you to stop moving," Will and Dipper both groaned. Will was about to move when Mabel flopped down on top of them.

"That's what you get," She smiled and looked down Dipper who was smiling up at her.

"For scaring you?" He laughed.

"No that was what the tickling was for,"

"For leaving?" Will offered.

"No it took time but I get it,"

"Then why-"

"Because you took so long to come," She pouted. "I thought something had happened,"

Dipper smiled at her and lifted both of them up with his flames. "I'm fine Mabel," He set them carefully down and Dipper sat upon the ground. "Will and I have just been busy with different things," Will nodded confidently and looked over at Mabel.

"You actually caught us at like the perfect time. Right, when we finished up something," Will said

"And you decided to greet me like that?" Mabel laughed. "What were you guys even doing?

"You know," Dipper started and Will glared at him.

"Don't you dare..."

"Just hanging around,"

"And I hate you," Will face palmed as Mabel chuckled a bit.

"Are you two still like stable?" Mabel said as she picked up the pocket watch around Will's neck. "No falling out?"

"Of course not," Will looked over at Dipper who shrugged with a small side smirk. "Hey!" Will punched his arm which caused Dipper to grab it and began laughing as well.

"I'm joking," He laughed. Will crossed his arms and pouted as Dipper moved over and placed his head on Will's crossed legs. "I hate you too," Will stuck out his tongue and Dipper returned the gesture.

Mabel laughed as well. "How is everything over there in the Nightmare Realm?"

Dipper groaned. "Jesus don't get me started," Dipper sighed as Will smiled down at him and played with his hair. "It's so much harder than it has to be to try and fix it up. Tad is still not helping me and it overall needs so much work but I feel like the demons would want to go back sometimes,"

"Yeah not to mention the demons who stayed back over there keep driving us back out because we're 'No rulers of theirs'," Will sighed as well which cause Mabel to smile a bit.

"Well if anybody can do it it's you two," She offered. "And the demons here? How are you managing them?"

"They're actually surprisingly well behaved," Dipper smiled. "I haven't had to do anything extremely drastic but it's only been a month so I can't get too comfortable,"

"They even make their own safe havens around cities," Will laughed. "Demons go there to actually be themselves,"

"But some people are still trying to find out about what people are demons," Mabel stated sadly as she looked down at the ground. "I kinda feel bad,"

"In cases like that, I let the demons protect themselves," Dipper stated with closed eyes as Will continued to play with his hair. "Not so much to kill them unless absolutely necessary but enough that they can protect themselves if they get caught and aren't welcomed,"

"Oh, Dipper I almost forgot," Mabel reached into her bag and Dipper peaked out at her with one eye. "Wendy gave this to you," She dropped it on his face and Dipper picked it up cautiously.

"Her hat?" He whispered. "Did she really..."

"Yeah just as a replacement for your Pine tree one," Mabel smiled as both Will and Dipper looked over at it. "She still doesn't know you're alive but she left it on your grave so just in case it got blown by the wind might as well give it to you now,"

Dipper held out his hand and blue flames circled around it to create a Pine tree hat. "It's not my old one but since she gave me her's it'll be sweet if I give her mine," Dipper explained. Mabel took it and put it in her pack.

"She'll love it,"

Dipper continued to examine the hat he was given until Will picked it up. "Who's Wendy?"

"This girl I used to have a crush on," Dipper smiled fondly with a sigh and grabbed onto Will's cheeks. "Don't be jealous,"

Will pouted. "I'm not," His face growing warm and Dipper tightened his hold on him.

"Awe you totally are," Mabel laughed.

"Am not!" Will argued.

"It's okay if you are Will," Dipper laughed. "but just know I love you," He said in a childish voice that caused Will to pout a bit more. He mumbled something under his breath and Dipper looked up at him. "What did you say?" That seemed to cause Will to grow a bit redder.

"I said... 'I love you too',"

"Yeah I know," Dipper laughed as Will hit him on his arm. Mabel smiled at them.

"You two getting enough time to relax?" She asked. "I heard stress causes fights,"

"We try not to overdo it," Will stated with a finger on his chin and his head looking up at the sky. "Well, at least I make him stop doing things if he looks on the verge of passing out,"

"True," Dipper agreed. "Usually whenever we do get time to relax I usually just fall asleep,"

"You guys should take a break a bit and just hang out," Mabel huffed.

"We do," Will smiled. "Just as much as we're able too,"

"Yeah, things have been chaotic with the demons and everything," Dipper smiled at her. "Don't worry though. We're fine,"

Mabel smiled at them and was about to spark up a new conversation but then opted against it as she realized how late it must be getting. "You guys, I think I should leave," she swung her pack around her once more and stood up. Both Will and Dipper stood up as well and gave her sad looks.

"What? Why?" Dipper asked. "You just got here,"

"Yeah just stay a bit longer," Will offered. "It's been forever since we've talked to you,"

"Sorry guys but I'm gonna be late," She sighed. "And I won't be able to visit you guys anymore,"

They both froze. "Why?" Dipper grabbed Wills hand. "If it's because I'm usually late or sometimes I can't visit you I promise I'll fix it,"

"It's not that," she claimed. "I'm leaving with mom and dad back to California,"

Dipper stared at her. "California?" Will whispered. "We'll never be able to go over there,"

"Mabel, can't you just stay here with our grunkles?" Dipper pleaded. "California is swarming with demon detection equipment. I won't be able to go there without getting spotted,"

"Yeah Gravity Falls is more tame with stuff like that," Will voiced.

"I'm sorry guys," Mabel said. "I have to go with them. I can't leave mom and dad alone,"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Dipper asked with a bit of anger in his voice. His eyes turned a bright blue.

Mabel was taken aback by his sudden anger. "I tried to tell you," Mabel strained. "I came here every day for a week trying to. It's not my fault you never answered,"

"You think I wanted to leave you guys?" Dipper yelled as his eyes grew brighter. "I wanted nothing more than for things to go back to normal. It's not my fault that I'm stuck here," He stomped his foot which caused a strong waved of magic to circle around him.

"I never said it was your fault!" She yelled. "But it wasn't mine either,"

"Okay, you guys stop," Will moved between them and grabbed Dippers shoulder, pushing him back but continuing to look at Mabel. "It wasn't either of you guys' fault, it was just the circumstances. Arguing about it is not gonna get us anywhere. Mabel, I'm sorry; his emotions are unstable at the moment," He looked back at Dipper and sighed a bit upon seeing him.

He was crying and sniffling but his tears glowed a bright blue. "I don't want you to leave," He wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry for yelling at you,"

"Oh Dipper," She walked over to him and outstretched her hands. "Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug," He agreed and gripped onto her sweater for a while before they both patted the others back. "Pat, pat," they said in unison. Will smiled at the two. They pulled apart

"No matter how far apart we'll always be mystery twins right?" She held out her fist and Dipper smiled as he bumped their fists together.

"Always," He dropped his hand and looked at her awkwardly. "I'm gonna miss you,"

"I won't be gone long. Just you wait a year will pass by quickly and until then I'll always try to see you," Mabel hugged him. "I'll miss you too,"

They said quick farewell. Will hugged Mabel and promised that they would see each other again which Mabel returned with a nod. Both Dipper and Will waved her goodbye as she began running back to the Mystery Shack. She turned back in hopes to catch them before they left but when she looked no one was their so giving a small smile she ran back to the shack.

"I'm back!" She yelled as she stepped into the shack. "You guys? Grunkle?" She walked into the kitchen.

"Surprise!" They all yelled as they stood up.

Mabel laughed. "What are you guys doing it's not my birthday,"

"It's your farewell party," Candy stepped forward.

"Only the best for you," Stan offered. "We're really gonna miss you,"

"Like a lot," Ford agreed.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much too," She stepped forward and saw a lot of people she had not been expecting there. A few mythical creature including some gnomes, the Multi-Bear, and a unicorn. Not to mention some of her friends from Gravity Falls. They all circled around her and gave her a hug which quite comforting to her. She stepped back and looked at them.

"Alright guys I think we should be heading out," Mabel suddenly felt extremely sad at her mother's room.

"Come on now," Stan laughed. "You can't stay one more day?"

"I'm afraid not," Her father said. "We've been far from home long enough,"

"Yeah and I feel like this would be a good start to starting over,"

"We understand," Stan stepped over. "We're just gonna miss you. All of you,"

"You know Stanley, I never did finish my research. I'm thinking of starting it back up. Going to sail across the world," He smirked when he saw his brother light up. "Of course only until next year. Besides I wouldn't want to do it alone,"

"Poindexter, say no more," Stan put his hands on his hips and smiled. "I will be the best captain ever!"

"So you do want to sail around the world with me?" Ford smiled.

"Fordsy I have never heard a more stupid question," That caused Mabel to giggle.

"Bet you'll have fun," She laughed. "I hope to see you next summer. All of you of course,"

"Of course dude," Soos walked over to her and patted her back. "We wish you could stay longer,"

"I feel like California would be a bit awkward after everything," Mabel sighed. "But I'm actually kinda glad that we're going back,"

"We don't blame you," Wendy smiled,

"Ugh, why does this have to be so painful!" Grenda screamed. "Feelings why must you do this!" Mabel giggled as Waddles moved towards her. She picked him up and gave her parents puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes, we can bring him," Her mom rolled her eyes. "Come on the cars all packed up," She looked back at everyone as they walked her out. She put Waddles in the car and watched as he mom and dad got on either side of the car with a hug and goodbye. Mabel stayed out a bit longer.

"And I almost forgot!" Mabel moved her backpack around and pulled out the pine tree hat given to her by Dipper. "It's not the real thing but I thought you would like it," Mabel smiled and handed it over to Wendy who gave her a surprised look before laughing and placing it on her head.

"I love it," She smiled.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys," She held out her hands and they all moved over to hug her.

"We're gonna miss you too sweetheart," Stan smiled.

"Beyond words," Ford concluded.

"Don't forget to visit," Candy sniffled.

"And call," Grenda agreed.

"Call me too dude," Soos had his eyes shut. "We don't even have to talk about important things, not that I probably will,"

Mabel chuckled. "I'll definitely be back," With one last wave she hopped onto the back of the car and they began to drive off. She watched as a few of her friends chased after her and saw how Soos tackled her grunkle Stan when he was given his hat. They chased them down until the opening of The Mystery Shack and were waving until Mabel could barely make out the specks of their figure.

"Sweetheart we're about to leave Gravity Falls," Her mom said from the passenger seat. "Sit down,"

"I will," She answered. "I just want to see the Gravity Falls sign as we leave,"

"Alright but make sure to put on your seatbelt before we get too far," Her dad stated. They drove for less than a minute before they finally passed the sign and Mabel just sat there a bit silently. The sign was just like she remembered but a tree had a branch hanging over it and that's where Will was hanging backwards laughing as Dipper sat on the branch pulling at Wills sweater so it wouldn't slip down. They were both smiling at each other and then Dipper noticed her and Will moved his gave and began to wave his hands frantically. Dipper did the same with his one free hand. Waving frantically and all at once Mabel covered her mouth as she began to cry. She gave them a small wave and sat there seeing as blue flames wrapped around them and they disappeared from the branch. Mabel slid back into her seat and wiped her eyes. Her parents talking about something unrelated to her and so she grabbed Waddles and put on her seatbelt as she sighed.

"Oh, what's wrong sweetheart," Her mother asked with concern in her voice. She had turned to look at her and Mabel just gave her a smile back.

"I'm just really gonna miss this place,"

"Well we'll be back next summer," Her father offered.

"Yeah, I know we will," Mabel giggled and wrapped her hands around Waddles. She looked out the window and saw as the trees slowly began turning into buildings.


End file.
